Buried
by Annie Black M
Summary: A agente especial Lily Evans é designada para trabalhar com o menino de ouro da Academia da Yard e, juntos, eles vão tentar encontrar um assassino serial que começa a aterrorizar Londres. Uma parceria que promete muito, dentro da Yard e fora dela. J/L UA
1. Prólogo

* * *

**Buried**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura**: M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

**Resumo: **Quando um assassino serial começa a aterrorizar Londres, a agente Lily Evans se une ao melhor profiler da Yard para tentar capturá-lo. Uma parceira que promete muito, na Agência e fora dela.

**Nota**: aulas de criminologa + aulas de medicina forense + 9 anos de arquivo X + harry potter é igual a fic onde James e Lily são agentes especiais!

Eu sei que toda academia de polícia que se preza tem um departamento de profilers, mas eu não sei como funciona. Eu escrevo ficticiamente de forma a possibilitar o desenrolar da história. Qualquer erro a respeito da Yard é porque eu realmente num tenho idéia de como é a estrutura lá dentro. Eu imagino que possa ser como eu pretendo descrever. O FBI tem uma seção chamada de "Crimes Violentos", onde eles estudam assassinos seriais e tentam traçar perfis psicológicos. Mas não sei muito além disso, a não ser que eles também tem porte de arma, como agentes comuns.

Sugestões ou correções, sintam-se á vontade para me falar!

Essa fic não vai ser bonitinha, embora shipper e isso quer dizer que, a longo prazo, vai ter romance. Eu prometo maneirar na hora de descrever as cenas mais chocantes. A relação J/L vai se desenvolvendo aos poucos.

Espero que gostem!

_Buried _vem do verbo inglês_ bury _e significa "enterrar" ou " esconder". Em tempo, vai fazer sentido.

* * *

Prólogo

"_Eu não sou como vocês. Não sou um igual. Eu sou aquele que foi enviado para purificar. Um mensageiro, como o Anjo Gabriel. Eu ouvi a voz do Senhor e ele me disse para fazer isso. Ele me disse que era preciso que eles morressem para que suas almas se livrassem do pecado. Eu sou um instrumento do Senhor. E você não me impedirá de ajudar a libertar a alma dela. Eu preciso fazer isso. Por mim, por ela. Por todos nós."_

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scoltand Yard, Londres****  
9:04 a.m.**

**Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter**

O barulho do salto batendo no piso do corredor quase abafava o barulho das batidas aceleradas do coração de Lily Evans. Enquanto ela se aproximava da porta que mudaria a vida dela para sempre, ela respirava fundo, tentando controlar o nervosismo que sentia.

Tão logo ela se encontrou parada em frente à porta do novo emprego, Lily demorou algum tempo antes de alcançar a maçaneta e finalmente entrar. A recente conversa com o chefe do Departamento de Crimes Violentos ainda estava fresca em sua memória. Ela não se arrependeria, conforme esclareceu ao chefe do Departamento Especial da Seção de Crimes Violentos, Albus Dumbledore, de encarar uma realidade triste como aquela.

Ela tinha plena consciência de que largar um emprego rentável e promissor na Universidade de Oxford era um risco, ainda mais para se aventurar pelos corredores dos departamentos especiais da Yard. Mas Lily Evans gostava de se arriscar, se isso significasse que ela teria uma chance de mostrar para o que tinha vindo ao mundo; se destacar era o intuito dela e contribuir para um mundo melhor, sua meta de vida.

Mesmo com todos os antecedentes dos profilers da Yard, Lily não se abalou. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que se assustava com pouco e que se abalava com histórias de outras pessoas. Ela tinha orgulho de ter sido escolhida, entre tantos candidatos, para completar a parceria com o mais brilhante profiler da "equipe de ouro" da Seção de Crimes Violentos, um dos departamentos mais concorridos da Yard.

Ajeitando o terno escuro e o longo cabelo ruivo, Lily conferiu se o distintivo que a identificava como agente especial da Yard estava bem guardado na bolsa preta que carregava e deu duas batidas na porta. Quando ninguém respondeu, ela entrou.

Correndo os olhos pelo ambiente, Lily não pôde evitar sentir-se um pouco incomodada: era uma sala não muito grande, as paredes estavam cobertas por cartazes (dois deles, do Manchester), milhares de fotos rabiscadas e anotadas e papéis diversos; três grandes arquivos de metal se encontravam encostados no canto esquerdo da sala, ao lado de uma porta que Lily não sabia para que servia; nenhuma janela visivel - embora ela soubesse que tinha uma por causa da claridade habitual que chegava na sala. Era tudo muito sombrio e bagunçado.

E no centro de tudo, estava a mesa de James Potter. O próprio encontrava-se sentado, displicentemente, com os pés sobre a mesa e os olhos fixos em leitura. Ele nem mesmo levantou os olhos quando Lily entrou.

Ao contrário, ele parecia bastante concentrado no que lia para notar a presença de Lily. Ela reparou que a mesa dele parecia exatamente como o resto do escritório – bagunçada; ela se perguntou se ele conseguiria encontrar alguma coisa no meio daquela bagunça.

Lily limpou a garganta na esperança de que James se desse ao trabalho de largar a pasta que lia e se dignasse a recebê-la decentemente.

Mas ele permaneceu lendo o que quer que fosse. Lily tentou não se irritar com aquilo – não era um bom começo se irritar com o novo parceiro.

"Agente Potter?" – ela arriscou, falando alto o bastante para que ele não pudesse fingir que não a tinha escutado. Lily já tinha ouvido o bastante a respeito do agente brilhante e genioso que James era para saber que esse seria um comportamento a se esperar dele.

James, finalmente, levantou os olhos para encarar Lily.

"Sou Lily Evans" – ela esticou o braço para cumprimentá-lo – "Fui designada para ser sua nova parceira."

James olhou fixamente para Lily, ignorando o braço estendido. Ele levantou os braços e os colocou atrás do pescoço, deixando um sorrisinho irônico de formar em seu rosto.

"Agente Evans" – ele provocou – "Quem você irritou para ser mandada para cá?"

Lily sorriu. James Potter era exatamente o que ela tinha imaginado. "Na verdade, eu pedi transferência para atuar em campo e fui selecionada para trabalhar com você. De fato, estou bem ansiosa com isso."

"Suponho que minha fama me preceda" – ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

O sorriso de Lily se apagou; ela arrumou a postura rapidamente e modificou o tom de voz. James estava zombando dela, desde o momento em que ela bateu na porta. O sorriso presunçoso que ele exibia alertou Lily de que para ganhar o respeito dele, ela precisaria ser firme.

"Bom, agente Potter, se você quiser, eu posso listar minhas qualificações. Eu..." – mas Lily nem teve a chance de continuar a falar. James se levantou, alcançou a pasta carmin que tinha estado lendo e começou a falar.

"Lily Evans, 27 anos, formada em Antropologia pela Universidade de Oxford em 2001, mestre em Antropologia Criminal em 2004, tem 7 trabalhos publicados, dois deles nos EUA, sendo que o último lhe rendeu uma nomeação pela Cadeira de Psicologia Criminal da Academia de Quântico – FBI, foi tutora de quatro turmas também na Academia de Quântico, recusou uma bolsa de doutorado que poderia ter garantido uma cadeira no corpo docente da Universidade de Oxford e se formou como a melhor aluna da última turma da Academia da Yard, ano passado" – ele terminou de ler e soltou a pasta em cima da mesa – "Esqueci alguma coisa?"

Lily sorriu, orgulhosa por ouvir uma lista de suas qualificações da boca de um dos melhores agentes especiais da Seção de Crimes Violentos da Scotland Yard. James Potter era uma lenda entre os novos agentes, pelo brilhantismo com o qual resolvia os mais temíveis casos. A seleção para trabalhar como sua parceira tinha movido mais agentes do que normalmente acontecia. E James nem mesmo tinha se dado ao trabalho de selecionar ele próprio um parceiro.

"Acho que é o suficiente" – James respondeu por Lily. "Então, agente Evans, alguma vez já trabalhou em campo?"

"Eu observei alguns agentes em Quântico, mas nunca cheguei a ir a campo aqui na Agência" – ela respondeu, prevendo o que viria a seguir.

"E o que te fez escolher trabalhar para mim?"

Lily corou de raiva. "Eu não trabalho para você, agente Potter. Sou sua parceira!" – ela retorquiu irritada.

"Certo" – ele bagunçou os cabelos, visivelmente constrangido – "Bem, então vamos começar. Vou pegar uma cadeira para você se sentar" – ele foi em direção a porta que Lily não sabia para que servia. Ela supôs que a pequena sala deveria servir como depósito, o que condizia com o ambiente em que estava.

De tantas salas iluminadas e agradáveis, James tinha escolhido a pior delas. Além da quase falta de luz natural, a sala em que estavam parecia um grande depósito de lixo. Lily pensou que talvez fosse necessário pedir ao Sr. Dumbledore uma sala mais agradável para ela.

Ao ouvir os barulhos que James fazia na outra sala, ela suspirou, esquecendo sobre o assunto da sala e ensaiando mentalmente algumas palavras de desculpas que ela deveria falar para James por ter respondido de forma agressiva; mas mudou de idéia quando ele apareceu carregando uma cadeira. Ele arrastou a cadeira até a metado do caminho entre a porta e a mesa dele e acenou com a cabeça para que ela mesma levasse a cadeira pelo resto do caminho. A total falta de cavalheirismo fez com que Lily se arrependesse de ter pensado em pedir desculpas ao parceiro.

"Então, Evans" – James se sentou rapidamente – "Eu realmente preciso saber o que a fez abandonar uma promissora carreira em Oxford para procurar assassinos seriais" – ele apoiou os braços em cima da mesa e encarou Lily fixamente.

Por um momento, ela ficou sem saber o que responder, principalmente por causa do olhar fixo que recebia. Mas segundos depois, ela entendeu o que James estava fazendo: ela tinha convivido o suficiente com profilers para saber que todo olhar deles era crítico; James estava tentando esboçar o perfil psicológico dela.

"Agente Potter, devo avisar que eu não sou um objeto de estudo. Se você quiser saber algo a meu respeito, me pergunte. Você não vai conseguir me analisar apenas olhando para mim" – Lily se adiantou. Ela gostava de esclarecer o posicionamento profissional dela. E de forma alguma, a fama ou o brilhantismo de James iriam intimidá-la.

James sorriu. Lily achou que ele estava tentando flertar com ela para dar aquele sorriso. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

"Então, agente Evans, qual a sua política a respeito de se envolver com colegas de trabalho?"

James esperou que Lily sorrisse com o pequeno flerte – ele já tinha feito aquela pergunta para quase todas as mulheres da Yard e todas elas sorriam timidamente para depois, responder ao flerte. Mas Lily manteve a postura séria – ela conhecia bem a fama galanteadora de James Potter para se abalar com aquele flerte.

"Eu saio com colegas de trabalho, mas não com parceiros" – ela respondeu, no mesmo tom galanteador, desbancando imediatamente o sorriso de James.

James riu da resposta dela, mais por surpresa do que por vontade. Ele nunca tinha ouvido algo elaborado como aquilo. Flertar com colegas de trabalho era uma das formas que ele usava para aliviar a pressão do trabalho.

De todas as seções dentro da Yard, a dos Crimes Violentos e, especialmente o departamento de profilers, era a mais difícil. Se procurar e prender assassinos era deletério para a saúde mental, tentar fazer seus perfis psicológicos era ainda pior. Ele era o melhor naquilo, realmente. Mas entrar na cabeça de assassinos seriais às vezes o deixava doente.

"Bem, agente Evans, eu não sei o que te falaram sobre esse trabalho. Mas ser um profiler é um trabalho desgastante e revoltante. Nós estamos num circulo formado por criminosos hábeis e inteligentes e confrontar a mente deles pode ser chocante. Você tem certeza de que está preparada para isso?"

Lily olhou James atentamente por um momento de responder. Ela era uma mulher forte, mais forte do que muitos homens que ela conhecia. Ela podia não ter a experiência de James em fazer análises psicológicas de assassinos, mas ela estava pronta para dar o melhor de si naquele trabalho. E ela não iria admitir que ele pensasse que ela era fraca ou que iria desistir facilmente daquele trabalho.

"Agente Potter, eu tenho um profundo conhecimento a respeito do comportamento humano em seu meio social. Você tem o conhecimento a respeito das mentes, você sabe o que eles pensam. Não tenho dúvidas de que formaremos uma boa dupla. Eu estou pronta para isso."

James se impressionou com a confiança dela; era absolutamente necessário que ela se sentisse desse jeito. Ele não pôde deixar de torcer para que Lily realmente mantivesse essa confiança até o fim. Ele já tinha tido inúmeros parceiros e nenhum deles conseguia agüentar muito tempo. Nem ele mesmo sabia como podia continuar sendo tão bom no que fazia depois de quase sete anos entrando na mente dos piores tipos de pessoas que a sociedade criava.

"Então" – ele sorriu – "Bem vinda ao time, parceira!"

* * *


	2. O incendiário

* * *

**Buried**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura**: M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

**Nota**: Gente, eu mudei um pouco a sinopse da história, mas o enredo não vai mudar, ok? Só fiz isso para poder trabalhar um pouco com as personagens. E num deu para revisar...então, ignorem os erros, ok? Vamos ao capítulo!!

* * *

**Capítulo 1 – O Incendiário**

* * *

**Arredores de Londres  
****22:57 p.m.**

Ele a seguiu, por esquinas e ruas, até conseguir encurralá-la. Era fácil; ele vinha estudando a rotina dela há semanas. Sempre os mesmos percursos que davam sempre nos mesmos lugares, nos exatos horários. E ele a conhecia; ele a conhecia bem para saber que ela era previsível o suficiente para jamais mudar um hábito.

Ela nunca mudaria um hábito, por pior que fosse. E era por isso que ela tinha sido escolhida.

No começo, ela não havia percebido que tinha algo errado com ele. Ela o conhecia, mas, se não o conhecesse, jamais desconfiaria dele. Ele era bonito e tinha um ar confiável.

Ele estendeu a mão e ela aceitou, inocente das intenções que ele tinha por trás daquele olhar agradável.

Ela continuou aceitando a mão que ele tinha oferecido até entender que era um erro. Mas então, era tarde demais.

Ele tapou a boca dela com fita adesiva, ignorando os gritos desesperados e amarrou as mãos e os pés de forma a deixá-la imóvel. Ele colocou o corpo dela dentro do carro, tomando o cuidado de escondê-la embaixo de um cobertor, para que não corresse o risco dela ser vista por acaso.

Ele ligou o som do carro enquanto dirigia, abafando os gemidos que ela soltava. A música sacra entrava na mente dele, acentuando o que ele acreditava ser uma verdade incondicional.

O caminho era curto e a noite já estava tão escura que ele precisou de uma lanterna para poder enxergar a trilha até o cemitério.

O corpo dela era um pouco mais pesado do que ele tinha imaginado, mas ele agüentou carregá-lo sem derrubá-la nenhuma vez. Ele não queria que ela se ferisse – não era esse o objetivo.

Ele voltou pela trilha mais duas vezes para pegar o material que precisava: uma pá e a roupa especial que usaria.

Ela ficou deitada, imóvel, vendo enquanto ele cavava sua cova; ela chorou, horrorizada quando do fundo do buraco, ela viu uma caixa de madeira enorme, precisamente, do tamanho do corpo dela.

Ela tentou morder a mão dele quando ele arrancou com força a fita adesiva que tapava a boca dela.

"Por favor, me solte" – ela implorou, mas ele não a ouvia. Os olhos confiáveis deram lugar a olhos frios e assustadores – "Por favor" – ela pediu outra vez, mas ele a deixou gemendo e implorando no chão enquanto vestia sua roupa especial.

"Eu preciso fazer isso" – ele disse, enquanto lavava as mãos com a água que tinha trazido em uma garrafa – "eu estou salvando você."

Ela chorou e tentou gritar, mas ele franziu o cenho e ela se assustou, calando-se imediatamente.

Depois, ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela; alisou com delicadeza o rosto manchado de lágrimas e tirou do bolso um objeto de forma arredondada, como um medalhão. Ela não conseguiu ver o que era, mas sabia que era gelado.

"Deus, me ajude!" – ela implorou e ele sorriu.

"Isso, filha, recorra ao Senhor. Eu faço o que ele manda e Ele quer que eu salve a sua alma" – ele respondeu antes de levar soltar o objeto arredondado sobre o peito dela e levar as duas mãos ao pescoço frágil da moça.

Ele apertou até ela parar de gemer. Em dois minutos ela perdeu a consciência.

Ele pegou o objeto novamente e colocou sobre o coração dela, na pele nua, apertando enquanto rezava o Pai Nosso em latim. O objeto arredondado tinha uma textura fina; ela teria sentido se estivesse acordada. Um vergão avermelhado surgiu quando ele parou de pressionar o medalhão contra a pele dela.

Depois, ele executou o ritual de extrema unção no corpo vivo da primeira escolhida e a colocou em seu próprio caixão.

Ela voltou à consciência a tempo de ouvir o barulho de terra caindo sobre o tampo de madeira. Ela gritou o máximo que conseguiu, mas ninguém a escutaria. Ela bateu com as mãos – agora livres – na tampa do caixão, mas o som estava cada vez mais abafado pela terra. Ela gritou e gritou e chamou por Deus e por todos os anjos.

Ela nunca foi ouvida.

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****11:08 a.m.**

**Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter**

Lily chegou cedo à Agência no dia seguinte. Ela tinha a esperança de que logo no início do dia, estaria a par de algum novo caso para qual tivesse sido designada ou, pelo menos, um parceiro ansioso para lhe mostrar alguma coisa interessante.

Mas não encontrou nada além do escritório vazio e a bagunça de James em cima da mesa.

Sem saber o que fazer enquanto esperava o parceiro chegar, Lily tentou se ambientar no escritório que agora também era dela.

Leu alguns dos papéis que estavam jogados em cima da mesa, analisou as fotos rabiscadas nas paredes e descobriu o que tinha na pequena sala compacta do escritório. Não encontrou nada a não ser mais bagunça, uma cadeira quebrada e muito lixo. Voltou a se concentrar na mesa, separando alguns papéis e descobrindo que existia uma placa com os dizeres "James W. Potter" ali em cima. A pequena placa de metal, escrita em preto e branco tinha estado perdida em meio a tantas coisas perdidas que James jogava na mesa. Sem notar, ela passou o dedão pelo nome escrito.

Depois, levada pelo tédio, ela começou a olhar as pastas que estavam arquivadas e descobriu, para sua decepção, que nem os arquivos estavam organizados de forma lógica. A curiosidade e a necessidade de se encontrar em um ambiente organizado fizeram com que Lily arrumasse as gavetas dos arquivos, aproveitando para ler um ou outro caso, resolvidos pelo parceiro.

Já estava fechando a terceira gaveta do primeiro arquivo quando James chegou.

"Bom dia" – ele falou casualmente enquanto despia a parte de cima do terno. James demorou apenas alguns segundos para perceber que Lily tinha mexido em alguma coisa. "Você tentou arrumar minha mesa?" – perguntou divertido.

Lily resmungou alguma coisa que a James pareceu ser "como se fosse possível". Ele riu do insucesso dela e sentou imediatamente em sua mesa, desorganizando o que Lily tinha tentado arrumar. Ele não falaria para ela que odiava que mexessem em suas coisas.

"Você deveria ser mais organizado!" – ela ralhou com ele, olhando com tristeza o arquivo aberto – "É impossível encontrar qualquer coisa nesse escritório."

James deu de ombros, sem olhar para ela. "Você precisa de alguma coisa em especial?"

Lily se virou para olhar atentamente para o parceiro e se aproximou da mesa, tirando uma caneca suja de café de cima de uma pasta com a etiqueta 'confidencial' - "Não, mas se eu precisasse, provavelmente eu não encontraria, James. Quer dizer, olhe isso..."

"Potter."

Lily se calou no mesmo momento, confusa. Todo o discurso que ela tinha preparado para dizer a James sobre a necessidade de se ater às regras de organização sumiu de sua mente quando ela ouviu o tom sério que James tinha usado.

"O que?" – ela perguntou.

"É Potter. Apenas Potter. Ninguém me chama de James" – ele esclareceu, olhando de forma dura e séria para a parceira.

Corando de vergonha, Lily abaixou a caneca. Não que ela gostasse de forçar uma intimidade com os parceiros de trabalho, mas chamar James pelo primeiro nome tinha sido apenas uma gafe, cometida apenas porque Lily tinha encontrado aquela pequena placa. De certa forma, se ela não tivesse mexido nas coisas dele, por causa da necessidade de deixar tudo como ela gostava, a gafe não teria sido cometida.

"Desculpe" – ela murmurou, embaraçada.

Ele deu de ombros e se concentrou em ligar o computador.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no escritório, enquanto Lily voltava a arrumar as pastas no arquivo; intimamente, ela achava que James estava incomodado com a presença dela. Também pudera, eles estavam trabalhando juntos há dois dias e ela já tinha cometido uma gafe e tentado arrumar o espaço que era dele. A mesa de alguém é sempre um espaço pessoal, que não deve ser invadido sem expresso consentimento. E ela e James estavam longe de atravessar essa linha.

Lily ficou na dúvida se deveria ou não conversar com o parceiro sobre esses pequenos incidentes, mas ela se decidiu por esquecer o assunto. Mostrar-se preocupada com pequenas coisas era um sinal de fraqueza, o que, para ela, era um defeito. Um defeito do qual James não deveria saber, se ela quisesse que ele a respeitasse e a encarasse como um igual.

James, por sua vez, ocasionalmente olhava para trás, observando Lily empilhar e desempilhar montes de pastas, concentrada demais para quem estava apenas arrumando pastas. Ele tinha se arrependido de ter sido tão duro com ela, afinal, ela não tinha como saber que ele não permitia mais que parceiras de trabalho o chamassem pelo primeiro nome. Uma ou duas vezes, ele tentou ensaiar alguma coisa para quebrar o gelo que tinha se formado, mas Lily não parecia muito disposta a olhar para ele e dar uma chance para que ele se desculpasse.

Apenas quando um dos montes desmoronou e Lily bufou, irritada, James achou que era hora de falar alguma coisa.

"Ei, Evans, você precisa de ajuda?" – ele perguntou, embora não tivesse se dado ao trabalho de levantar da cadeira e se aproximar dos arquivos. Lily percebeu isso.

"Ajudaria se me dissesse qual o critério que você usa para organizar isso aqui!"

James coçou a cabeça. "Bem, eu não tenho um critério. Eu nunca organizei esse arquivo. Eu só...colocava as pastas aí dentro." – ele confessou.

Lily balançou a cabeça em reprovação, mas não respondeu. Ela já tinha resolvido que aquele não era um bom momento para desenrolar um monólogo sobre organização.

E teria, provavelmente, organizado os dois outros arquivos faltantes se, logo depois de ter aberto a quarta e última gaveta do primeiro arquivo, o telefone não tivesse tocado.

"Potter" – James atendeu antes do segundo toque – "Hoje?...eu a tenho aqui em algum lugar, acho que eu esqueci que já era hora...certo, obrigado."

James desligou o telefone e, ansioso, começou a vasculhar em cima da mesa. Depois de alguns minutos, encontrou uma pasta vermelha que Lily viu de longe ser a classificada como 'confidencial'. Ele estudou a pasta por algum tempo, embora, sem abri-la. Ele bagunçou os cabelos algumas vezes (coisa que irritou Lily, embora ela não soubesse por que), suspirou, bufou e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Depois, consultou o relógio, largou a pasta em cima da mesa e se levantou.

Lily rapidamente jogou as pastas que estava segurando em cima do arquivo e se aproximou da mesa, quando James a chamou. Ele vestiu o terno e entrou na sala-depósito, voltando logo em seguida, com um embrulho de saco de lixo preto nas mãos, para depois andar até a porta do escritório.

"Agente Evans" – ele disse, abrindo a porta e fazendo um gesto de reverência para Lily – "Pegue seu casaco. Vamos visitar um velho amigo."

* * *

**Casa Federal de Custódia  
****Manicômio Judicial de Londres  
****14:57 p.m.**

**Auditório Saint Loius**

James não tinha contado a ela exatamente o que iam fazer e nem aonde iam depois que saíram da Sede da Yard, deixando uma Lily muito curiosa durante todo o caminho. Ela tinha perguntado o que tinha no saco de lixo preto, mas ele desconversou e ligou o rádio. Ela tentou perguntar quando, afinal, iriam receber um novo caso – mas James não compartilhava a informação que ela queria saber.

A curiosidade dela aumentou ainda mais quando James acenou para que a porta da garagem do Manicômio Judicial fosse aberta. Ele estacionou o carro, cantarolando, e antes de fechar a porta, pegou o saco de lixo preto. Lily pensou que talvez fossem começar por ali. Ela ficou tensa quando percebeu que a intenção de James por ali era diversa da qual ela tinha imaginado.

"Não se preocupe" – ele disse sorrindo enquanto entravam no elevador – "Eu tenho uma arma!"

Lily não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a expressão quase infantil que James esboçava. Automaticamente, ela levou uma das mãos às costas, verificando o coldre da Smith calibre 9 que ela sempre trazia consigo, desde que tinha sido promovida a agente especial na Yard.

O elevador se abriu e James apontou o caminho para que Lily o acompanhasse. Eles logo entraram pela porta de um grande saguão, que era o Auditório principal do Manicômio Judicial, com James segurando o embrulho.

No centro do saguão, uma comprida mesa estava disposta, com três lugares arrumados, onde dois homens e uma mulher se sentavam e cochichavam entre si. Eles repararam a entrada dos dois agentes, acenaram levemente com a cabeça para James e voltaram a cochichar.

"Sempre agradáveis" – James resmungou para Lily.

Quatro grandes fileiras com bancos acolchoados ficavam de frente para a mesa. Mas, de todos os bancos, apenas um estava ocupado. Foi para lá que James seguiu, com Lily em seu encalço.

Um homem de cabelos loiros muito claros e queixo pontudo olhava fixamente para o chão. Quando James se aproximou, ele se virou lentamente e mirando o agente, abriu um grande e debochado sorriso.

"Potter" – o homem disse, quase cuspindo – "Nos encontramos de novo."

"De novo. E sempre, a cada cinco anos" – James sorriu da mesma forma que o homem – "Lucius, velho amigo, essa é minha nova parceira, a agente Evans. Evans, este é Lucius Malfoy."

Malfoy avaliou cuidadosamente Lily, demorando um pouco nos cabelos ruivos. Constrangida, Lily os jogou para trás, tentando tirá-los do campo de visão do homem.

"Nova parceira, você disse. Uma ruiva dessa vez. Cabelos vermelhos e flamejantes" – os olhos do homem ficaram vidrados por um tempo. Depois, balançando a cabeça, Malfoy se virou para James – "O que aconteceu com a outra?"

"Partiu em uma cruzada pessoal" – James sorriu.

Os olhos acinzentados do homem se cruzaram com os olhos muito verdes de Lily. Ela viu um brilho maldoso na íris cinza e rapidamente, desviou o olhar. James chamou a atenção de Malfoy para si, pergunto ao homem como andava a estadia dele por ali.

Malfoy resmungou um xingamento; a mesa foi silenciada e chamaram Malfoy pelo nome, para que ele se aproximasse.

"Hora do show!" – James sussurrou para Lily; eles seguiram Malfoy até perto da mesa.

O homem que sentava na primeira cadeira apontou um dos bancos vazios, para que Malfoy se sentasse. James puxou Lily pelo braço, para que ela se sentasse com ele atrás do banco indicado para o outro.

O mesmo homem que chamou Malfoy levantou uma ficha a sua frente; arrumou os óculos e abaixou o microfone, antes de começar a ler em voz alta.

"Lucius G Malfoy, 37 anos, condenado a 60 anos de detenção por 5 homicídios dolosos e incêndio criminoso. Foi analisado pela CTC em 1996, diagnóstico de psicose leve, com inclinações suicidas e grande afeição por fogo" – o homem abaixou a ficha e olhou para Malfoy – "Confere?"

Malfoy sorriu e inclinou levemente a cabeça.

"Cumpriu 15 anos de detenção em regime fechado no Manicômio Judicial; passou por duas reavaliações, tendo sido reprovado nas duas. Essa é a terceira reavaliação que a CTC realiza com o senhor. O senhor foi avaliado pelo psiquiatra chefe e ele lhe deu um parecer favorável. Aduz, em síntese, uma melhora substancial em suas inclinações criminosas e diz que tem tomado regularmente os anti-psicóticos. Depois desses quinze anos de detenção e tratamento, o senhor acredita que está em condições de voltar a viver em sociedade?"

James deu um sorriso de escárnio ao ouvir a pergunta. Lily percebeu que ele segurava o pacote com força.

"Sim, senhor" – Malfoy respondeu.

"O senhor se arrepende dos crimes que cometeu no passado?" – o homem da mesa continuou.

"Sim, senhor" – Malfoy respondeu novamente.

"Idiotas" – James sussurrou mais uma vez para Lily, recebendo um olhar de censura dela.

"O senhor pode prometer que se for colocado em liberdade condicional, não vai voltar a cometer nenhum tipo de crime contra a vida humana e a sociedade em geral?" – a mulher da mesa tomou a palavra.

"Prometo" – Malfoy respondeu, olhando candidamente para todos na mesa.

A mulher sorriu, comentou algo que nem James nem Lily conseguiram ouvir e tornou a falar – "Bem, Sr. Malfoy, acreditamos que o senhor já está em condições de voltar a viver entre nós, em liberdade condicional. Acreditamos na sua recuperação plena e na eficiência do tratamento ao qual foi submetido, embora o senhor terá que se sujeitar a acompanhamentos e avaliações constantes. O senhor está de acordo?"

Antes que Malfoy pudesse responder, James se levantou bruscamente e andou na direção de Malfoy, ignorando os chamados de Lily para que ele voltasse e se sentasse.

"O senhor Malfoy aqui não parece que vai mais machucar ninguém, não é mesmo?" – James se abaixou para perto de Malfoy e o fitou, nos olhos.

Malfoy não olhou para James. Continuou mantendo o olhar cândido para os avaliadores na mesa.

"Será que o senhor Malfoy reconhece isso?" – James rasgou o saco de lixo preto, revelando uma boneca parcialmente derretida e queimada. Colocando a boneca sobre a mesa da Comissão, James se colocou entre Malfoy e eles, fazendo o homem loiro desviar imediatamente o olhar para o objeto colocado a sua frente.

Um sorriso maldoso se formou nos lábios de Malfoy e Lily viu, com algum espanto, os olhos dele ganharem o mesmo brilho esquisito de outrora.

"Você se lembra de quem era essa boneca?" – James perguntou, aproveitando que Malfoy agora lhe dava atenção. O homem assentiu. "Você se lembra o que aconteceu com ela, Malfoy?"

O sorriso se abriu. "Ela queimou!" – Malfoy gritou, animado.

James respirou fundo antes de continuar. "E os pais dela, Malfoy. O que aconteceu com eles?"

"Eles queimaram!" – o homem gritou com a mesma animação de antes.

James se virou para olhar para a mesa; a atenção dos três ocupantes estava na conversa entre Malfoy e o agente.

Sem voltar o rosto para Malfoy, James perguntou novamente – "E o que você faria com o resto do mundo, se pudesse?"

Malfoy levantou agitado – "Eu queimaria tudo! Queimaria tudo!" – ele gritou e correu para a mesa, pegando e abraçando a boneca parcialmente derretida.

James abriu um sorriso vitorioso e enviesado para a banca avaliadora da CTC. Os três olharam irritados e envergonhados para James, chamando os guardas logo em seguida para levaram Malfoy de volta para sua cela.

Lily também se levantou, olhando entre chocada e surpresa para James. Eles se olharam por alguns segundos, antes de James retirar a boneca das mãos de Malfoy.

"Nos vemos em cinco anos, _amigo_" – ele lhe disse antes de virar de costas e andar até Lily.

A parceira de James estava de pé, olhando de Malfoy para James, sem saber o que pensar. Ela evitou olhar para a boneca queimada, porque não conseguiria tirar do pensamento a imagem de que uma menininha tinha brincando com aquele brinquedo estragado pelo fogo.

James tinha sido impressionante. Enquanto Malfoy falava, Lily não duvidou que ele estivesse arrependido e controlado e disposto a não machucar ninguém, nunca mais. Ela tinha até mesmo pensado em arrastar James para longe dali, para que ele não atrapalhasse o andamento da entrevista de Malfoy. E então, James se levantou e, em menos de um minuto, mostrou o quanto Malfoy estava longe de poder ser solto em liberdade.

Enquanto olhava para o parceiro, milhões de perguntas passavam por sua cabeça, mas Lily desistiu de fazer qualquer uma delas quando viu que James acariciava, com o polegar, o rosto parcialmente queimado da boneca.

Ele notou que estava sendo observado e imediatamente, parou o que estava fazendo. "Vamos" – ele chamou.

Lily assentiu e, sem dar outra olhada na direção de Malfoy, seguiu o parceiro para fora do saguão, ansiosa e assombrada pelo brilhantismo de James.

"Como você sabia?" – ela acabou perguntando enquanto James dirigia de volta para a Agência.

James olhou para fora da janela do carro; Lily percebeu que ele estava evitando o assunto. Ela ficou preocupada com o silêncio dele.

"Desculpe, eu não devia ter perguntado isso. Eu não queria ser indiscreta" – ela se desculpou.

"Não tem problema. Não é nada demais. Malfoy foi meu primeiro caso. Eu estava no segundo ano de faculdade, em estágio probatório na Seção de Crimes Violentos, quando ele queimou a primeira casa. Aquela boneca foi a única coisa quase intacta que sobrou da última família que ele escolheu para queimar" – ele respondeu sem qualquer emoção na voz.

"Sinto muito" – Lily tocou rapidamente o antebraço direito de James, em sinal de conforto.

James não respondeu; continuou dirigindo em silêncio. Lily não tinha experiência em campo como ele, mas sentiu que existia alguma coisa a mais que mexia tanto com o parceiro do que o primeiro caso dele. Mas ela sabia que, em tempo, saberia.

No mais, ela começou a entender porque ele era considerado o menino de ouro da Yard. Apesar de bagunceiro e arrogante, ele conseguia pensar a frente das pessoas. Pelo menos a frente dela, que sempre tinha se considerado bastante inteligente e perspicaz.

Enquanto Lily se perdia em seus pensamentos, James se preocupava com a impressão que tinha causado na parceira. Ele sabia que ela tinha ficado surpresa e talvez chocada com o que tinha acontecido na entrevista de Malfoy, e sabia que ela estava curiosa a respeito do silêncio dele. Mas ainda era cedo e ele precisava saber se podia confiar nela, antes de permitir que eles tivessem qualquer intimidade, porque raramente ele permitia que entrassem na vida dele. E as poucas experiências tinham sido catastróficas.

Confiança era uma coisa importante em qualquer boa parceira, mas para James, era uma pedra fundamental. Ele conhecia Lily há dois dias apenas, mas ele sentia que ela era alguém com quem se podia contar. Era isso que a intuição dele gritava desde o momento em que ela entrou no escritório dele, no dia anterior. E a intuição nunca falhava. Talvez ele pudesse levá-la para passar pela triagem dos três melhores amigos dele.

Existia muita coisa na personalidade de James que o fazia arrogante, brilhante e principalmente, desconfiado. As duas últimas parcerias dele tinham acabado porque, mesmo sendo o menino brilhante da Yard, ele não costumava seguir as regras de procedimento. E isso era um problema, pois os parceiros dele nunca o cobriam. Pelo contrário, eram os primeiros a representarem contra ele nas auditorias.

Quando Lily descobrisse que o que ele tinha feito naquela tarde era contra as regras da Yard, ele saberia se ela era ou não confiável. E, por algum motivo, ele estava torcendo para que ela passasse nesse teste.

* * *

**Nota 2**: milhões de desculpas pela demora! E já peço desculpas adiantadamente pelo que eu ainda vou demorar. Estou animada com essa fic, e não pretendo abandoná-la, mas infelizmente, ando quase sem tempo para sentar e escrever.

Esse capítulo foi escrito apenas porque eu queria começar a brincar com as personagens. Tudo será devidamente explicado em tempo. Isso foi só uma prévia para poder desenvolver a personalidade do James e da Lily, que serão fundamentais para a história. E para mostrar um pouco do vilão. O James aqui, é uns 7 anos mais velho que a Lily. Acho que esqueci de comentar isso no prólogo.

O título é de um capítulo de AX. Resolvi pegar emprestado alguns títulos, porque eles são bons e se encaixam na fic.

E a cena do Malfoy foi baseada no filme "Cortina de Fogo". Todos os créditos devidamente distribuídos!

**CTC **- é a comissão técnica de classificação. Isso existe aqui no Brasil; essa comissão é a responsável por avaliar as condições mentais dos encarcerados. É do parecer dessas comissões que saem os resultados de concessão ou não de benefícios, como a progressão de pena e liberdade condicional. Também existe esse parecer no caso dos inimputáveis (pessoas que não são consideradas responsáveis criminalmente, devido a doenças mentais, perturbações e psicoses em geral. é o caso dos psicopatas e sociopatas que ao invés de serem presos, são levados para casas de custódia e manicômios, e ao invés de se submeterem à penas comuns, são submetidos à medidas de segurança). Se vcs tiverem qq dúvida, me avisem e eu explico melhor na prózima atz.

**Agradecimentos** mega especiais: **Zia Black **(eu espero que a história fique boa e que você continue gostando!); **Infaliblle Girl **(eu também amo UA, principalmente JL, é tão mais divertido!); **Lucy Holmes **(quando li sua review, na hora eu pensei em algo do tipo "Elementar, minha cara Evans". Se eu fosse você, eu escreveria!); **Thaty **(ah, espero que continue gostando!); **Nana Evans Potter **(eu sou viciada também. E AX foi minha primeira grande paixão. Tenho as sete primeiras temporadas em box!Compre se tiver oportunidade!); **Muffim **(o que achou? muito ruim a primeira cena? eu prometo que mantenho minha promessa. Vamos evitar sangue nessa fic...hahaha. Eu tenho uma fã?? Que mega legal, adorei saber. Obrigada pelas palavras, de verdade!); **Fezinha Evans **(hey, logo você vai poder me dar umas dicas, então? eu faço direito, mas me arrisco com essas coisas de psicologia criminal porque eu amo e estudo um pouco disso! espero não falar muita besteira! Não vou desistir, embora não possa prometer atz rápidas!); **Hellenn **(espero que você tenha razão. vou me esforçar o máximo para não decepcionar. também estou empolgada com a história, viu!!) - **muito obrigada pelas reviews, gente! um mega beijo para vocês!! continuem comentando? assim fica mais fácil escrever de forma a agradar vocês!!**

**beijos**

**Annie.**


	3. Trio Inseparável

* * *

**Buried**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura**: M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

Respostas das reviews:

**InfalibleGirl:** sem assassinatos nesse cap, mas espero que tenha gostado. Eu sempre achei que o Malfoy era meio pirado...hahah...gostei de ter feito ele maluquinho mesmo! Beijos e obrigada pela review.

**Zia Black:** minha parenta falsie no mundo HP (duas blacks...hahaha). Vc pode se oferecer pra cuidar do Lucius...ele gosta de queimar também...hahaha, topa? Bem, num sei se ficou muito bom esse cap., mas queria mto postar os marotos. O próximo vai ter James em ação...acho que vai ser legal!! Espero que goste e continue lendo e comentando!! Beijos e obrigada.

**Susaninha:** Bem, quem não gosta dessas cosias meio do mau? Ainda com um James meio sombrio?? hahaha...espero que goste desse aqui! beijos e obrigada.

**Ally Beal:** obrigada pela review. será que a cena dos marotos te lembra alguma coisa?? Nossa, muitos anos esperando para sair AX2...num vejo a hora também. espero que goste desse cap aqui!! beijão

**Lucy Holmes:** prometo que vai haver muito entrosamento entes eles dois...tudo a seu tempo, claro. A diferença de idade é meio necessária para o desenvolvimento da história e da relação deles...mais para frente vc vai entender. Espero que goste desse cap! Beijos e obrigada!

**Pattt:** fico feliz que esteja gostando. Eu prometo que vou tentar não impressionar muito vocês com as descrições de cenas, num quero perder minhas leitoras!!O próximo cap. vai ser meio pesado...mas num deixe de ler. Veremos o James em ação. Beijos e obrigada.

**Mrs. Mandy Black:** ei, obrigada. Adoro escrever e adoro coisas originais, então, meio que dá certo. Espero que continue lendo e gostando dessa fic aqui!! Vou att asempre que posso, prometo! Beijão

**Hellen:** sim sim, querida. O James aqui é bem diferente do bobâo que geralmente se encontra. Ele é sombrio e tem um senso de humor peculiar...mas nossa Lily também é diferente, então, dá um bom casal...hahaha. As coisas vão sendo explicadas ao longo da hist...hehehe...e as mortes vão começar a aparecer mais para frente. Que bom que vc está gostando...muito obrigada e beijos.

**Muffin:** minha comentadora com os scraps mais engraçados! Acho que eu já te respondi...mas eu num me lembro direito, porque acho que já faz tempo. Mas eu preciso te falar que eu adorei a parte do 'no geral, foi um crime limpinho'. Se bem que você me deu idéias sobre a machadada...hahahaha - brincadeira!! Comente smepre, ok? Adoro seus comentários e adoro saber que tenho uma fã!! O James num é enjoado...maaas, tudo a seu tempo! Vou explicar dps o porque!! Esperto que tenha gostado desse...o próximo vai ser tenso!! beijooos e obrigada.

**Michelle: **Bom, que eu posso falar? Eu recebi várias ameaças de morte por causa do 'beijo da serpente', mas no fim, acho que td mundo me entendeu. Espero que vc num tenha ficado com raiva de mim!! Eu tb num tenho vida social ultimamente, por isso, eu escrevo...hahaha...que bom que alguém lê. Obrigada pela sua opinião sincera e epsero que vc goste dessa aqui...prometo ser boazinha!! beijos

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Trio Inseparável**

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Escritório do Diretor-Assistente Albus Dumbledore  
****Terça-feira - 10:29 p.m.**

Enquanto Lily tamborilava nervosamente as unhas sobre as pernas cruzadas, James cantarolava alguma música dos Oasis, o que a estava irritando profundamente.

Eles haviam sido chamados ao escritório do diretor-assistente em caráter de urgência, logo cedo naquele dia. A secretária não tinha oferecido maiores detalhes sobre o porquê da reunião e apenas Lily parecia preocupada.

E então, lá estavam eles. Esperando.

Quando o diretor-assistente entrou na sala, Lily quase caiu da cadeira, tamanho o susto. James, por sua vez, manteve-se impassível, cessando a canção em demonstração de respeito.

Uma vez sentado, Albus Dumbledore olhou cuidadosamente para os dois agentes por cima da lente em forma de meia-lua dos óculos que usava.

"Boa tarde, agentes" – ele disse, mas impediu os dois de responderem – "Acredito que saibam o motivo de tê-los chamado."

James cruzou os braços – "Não temos idéia, Senhor." – Lily percebeu a dissimulação do parceiro. Ela percebeu que ele sabia o porquê de estarem lá, enquanto ela continuava perdida.

"Agente Potter, recebi ontem uma ligação da agente Mckinnon, reclamando por causa de uma intromissão sua e da agente Evans, durante uma sessão de avaliação da CTC na Casa de Custódia" – Dumbledore esperou um minuto e, diante do silêncio dos agentes, continuou – "James, nós já conversamos sobre isso. As normas da Agência são claras quanto a esse tipo de falta."

James se mexeu desconfortavelmente; ao seu lado, Lily se empertigou na cadeira, lutando bravamente para não olhar para o parceiro e interrogá-lo sobre o fato dele não ter dado à ela uma escolha sobre querer ou não cometer uma falta, logo na primeira semana dela como agente especial.

"Ele não podia ser solto, senhor. Eu só fiz o que era certo. Aqueles agentes só querem diminuir os números de celas ocupadas para parecer que estão fazendo seus trabalhos corretamente. Eles não se importam. Eles-não-se-importam" – James argumentou, usando um tom defensivo e apaixonado. Ele não olhou para Lily enquanto discutia com Dumbledore. Era como se ela não estivesse presente no momento.

Dumbledore suspirou; retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos. "Fudge não se importa se era o certo a se fazer, James. Ele não quer a imagem da Agência manchada por causa de impulsos dos agentes. Nem mesmo dos melhores, se isso significa que eles quebraram as regras."

Lily sabia que Dumbledore tinha razão. O Diretor-chefe da Yard – Cornelius Fudge – andava proclamando pelos corredores da Yard sobre a necessidade de se mostrar a eficiência da Agência e a preservação da imagem dos agentes como capacitados e sensatos. O que o parceiro dela não tinha sido.

"Eu deveria suspender vocês dois..." – Dumbledore retomou a fala, mas antes que pudesse concluir, Lily viu o parceiro se levantar agressivamente da cadeira.

"A agente Evans não tem culpa."

Lily, que nem mesmo tinha pensando em se defender, olhou surpresa para o parceiro. O diretor-assistente, por sua vez, encarava James com seriedade e impaciência, o que fez o agente sentar-se imediatamente.

"Como eu estava dizendo, eu _deveria_ suspender vocês dois, você também agente Evans, porque o agente Potter é seu parceiro e vocês respondem juntos por qualquer falta que um dos dois cometer, e comparecer, sem autorização, naquela sessão, atrapalhando e inconvenientemente desrespeitando outros colegas foi uma falta" – ele dirigiu a Lily o mesmo olhar severo – "mas Fudge resolveu esquecer esse acontecimento em troca de um favor."

James se empertigou na cadeira, visivelmente aborrecido. Lily continuava quieta, apenas esperando para saber qual seria o favor pedido que tanto parecia desagradar James.

"James, ambos sabemos que você não consegue trabalhar em equipe; mas precisam de você. É sobre aquele caso que conversamos há duas semanas. Nosso tempo esgotou, precisamos que você ajude a equipe a terminar o perfil. Eu não concordaria com isso se não fosse realmente importante. E eu sei que você e o agente Snape não conseguem se entender em quase 100 do tempo, mas ele concordou em aceitar sua opinião. As pastas já estão em seu escritório."

Lily viu o parceiro enterrar o rosto nas mãos e, muito a contra gosto, concordar. Sem mais, ele se levantou e deixou a sala.

Dumbledore imediatamente se virou para ela e, pela primeira vez desde que a conversa tinha começado, ela sentiu que alguém notava sua presença. "Agente Evans" – ele começou – "o agente Potter está sempre se metendo em problemas. Ele tem algo contra seguir as regras; geralmente, ele segue as dele. Mas eu gostaria de lhe dar uma recomendação: seguindo ou não as regras, James é realmente bom no que faz. Você terá a oportunidade de verificar isso pessoalmente. Mas ele se excede, quase todas as vezes. Eu preciso que alguém o traga de volta."

Lily acenou com a cabeça, incerta do que o chefe estava pedindo. Ela não o conhecia e muito menos o tinha visto em ação e, então, ela não entendeu o que Dumbledore queria dizer com 'eu preciso que alguém o traga de volta'. Uma vez dispensada, ela foi atrás do parceiro.

Sendo muito bom ou não, ela não admitiria que pudesse ser prejudicada por causa do temperamento arrogante e egoísta de James. Ambos eram profissionais graduados e, embora James fosse mais experiente, eles eram parceiros. E Lily iria deixar isso claro para ele.

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter  
****Terça-feira - 11:17 p.m.**

Lily chegou ao escritório de James minutos depois dele. Ele estava sentado na mesa, os olhos fixos na pasta aberta. Ele parecia não notar a presença dela. Lily entrou, fechou a porta e preparou-se para começar uma discussão sobre o que tinha acontecido na sala do diretor-assistente.

"Eu sei o que você vai dizer" – ele começou antes de dar a ela a oportunidade de falar. Levantando a cabeça, ele olhou firmemente para Lily. Não havia arrogância naquele olhar. Mas também não havia um pedido de desculpas.

Surpresa pela atitude dele, Lily não se manifestou de imediato. Ela o estudou algum tempo antes de responder.

"Você devia ter me contado que não poderíamos ter ido lá, Potter. Somos parceiros, precisamos desse tipo de comunicação. Eu poderia ter sido suspensa e nem mesmo fiz qualquer coisa de errado. E você sabia que não podíamos estar lá. Sabia e não me contou!"

"E se eu tivesse te contado? Você sairia correndo para contar a Dumbledore que seu parceiro estava quebrando as regras?" – ele devolveu, num tom azedo.

Lily respirou fundo, sentindo o que James tinha dito como uma ofensa. "Eu não sei com que tipo de pessoas você trabalhou antes de mim, Potter, mas eu prezo pelas minhas parcerias. Eu nunca faria nada pelas suas costas. Eu nunca faria nada que pudesse te prejudicar. Mas regras são regras e precisamos segui-las! Você, ao contrário, não se importou em nenhum minuto se eu poderia ser prejudicada pela sua atitude impulsiva e transgressora!"

Por um momento, Lily viu James abaixar a cabeça, e ela se perguntou se ele estava envergonhado ou arrependido. Mas ele logo retomou a posição firme. Ela percebeu que ele estava respirando fundo, muito provavelmente, tentando controlar o nervosismo ou a irritação. Ela fazia o mesmo.

"Escute, Evans, neste trabalho as regras são secundárias. São as vidas salvas, no fim do dia, que me importam. Eu não sigo as regras, eu sigo a minha intuição" – James parecia estar sendo honesto, mas o discurso que se seguiu pouco agradou a Lily – "Da próxima vez, eu vou sem você. Não quero manchar a sua reputação por quebrar as regras fazendo o que é certo."

"Isso não é o suficiente; não quando quebrar as regras vai além de você e sua carreira, Potter. Você me desrespeitou e isso não tem a ver com a minha reputação dentro da Yard. É uma questão de...de considerar a nossa parceria. Como poderemos trabalhar juntos se você nem ao menos se importa em me contar qualquer coisa?" – ela acusou com severidade.

Ele se levantou de onde estava e começou a caminhar de uma lado para o outro do escritório, assanhando eventualmente, os cabelos. Lily olhava para ele, seguindo atentamente cada passo que ele dava. Ela tinha a impressão de que ele exibia um olhar culpado no rosto. Por fim, ele parou de andar e se virou novamente para olhá-la.

"Eu só fiz isso porque precisava saber se eu podia confiar em você" – ele assumiu, exalando o ar pesadamente.

Lily sentiu o sangue correndo mais rapidamente pelo corpo, acelerado pela raiva que tinha aumentado naquele momento.

"Eu não sou seu maldito teste!" – ela gritou.

James pareceu chocado e surpreso com a reação dela; segundos depois, ele entendeu a raiva que Lily deveria sentir. Andando na direção da parceira, ele parou na frende dela, olhando, sem vacilar, em seus olhos - o castanho fixo no verde e a proximidade desconfortável de suas presenças o intimidaram. James raramente se sentia intimidado, mas a raiva e a razão de Lily e talvez o olhar intenso que ela lhe dava o abalaram. Eles estavam se enfrentando. James estava diante de um igual; Lily não era apenas a parceira designada para ajudá-lo, ela era uma mulher competente e forte e, acima de tudo, criteriosa.

"Eu não devia ter feito isso. Mas eu precisava saber se podia _realmente_ confiar em você" – o tom baixo e quase rouco da confissão dele fizeram o corpo de Lily amolecer. Ela quase se arrependeu de ter gritado com ele, depois de ler nos olhos dele uma aprovação muda e um tipo de emoção que ela não soube identificar.

"Se você quer confiar em mim, precisa me fazer confiar em você também, Potter" – ela devolveu calmamente, se afastando dele em seguida e sentando-se à mesa, em frente a cadeira dele; James a seguiu, momentos depois, sentindo-se vencido.

Lily não queria prolongar a discussão; tampouco, vencê-la. Não quando os olhos do parceiro pareciam ter lhe pedido compreensão.

Intimamente, porém, deixando de lado a raiva, a aprovação muda de James sobre o teste ao qual ela tinha sido submetida, deu à Lily um estranho sentimento de satisfação. Ela queria que James a visse como alguém confiável e, sobretudo, alguém em que _ele_ quisesse confiar. Ela o admirava e qualquer boa impressão que ele pudesse ter sobre ela era um trunfo.

Lily se via, naquele momento, em um combate interno. Se James era assim tão bom, que mal haveria de ter em seguir as regras dele? Ao mesmo tempo, James não parecia dar qualquer sinal a Lily de que ele contava com ela. Ao contrário, às vezes ele parecia estar infeliz de tê-la ao lado dele. E eles mal tinham começado a trabalhar juntos.

Observando James, Lily quase teve certeza de que ele preferia trabalhar sozinho. Ele estava abrindo as pastas, correndo os olhos pelos papéis e fazendo anotações, como se estivesse apenas ele na sala.

Inclusive, ela se lembrou com algum pesar, James nem mesmo tinha se dado ao trabalho de lhe arrumar uma mesa própria para trabalhar.

Lily suspirou. Talvez ser a parceira de James Potter fosse ser mais difícil do que ela imaginava que pudesse ser.

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter  
****Terça-feira - 14:53 p.m.**

"Evans?"

"Hum?"

"Esse perfil está uma droga. Você leu o que eles escreveram aqui?" – um James muito indignado distraiu Lily da quarta pasta que lia, lhe oferecendo o papel.

_Uma droga?_ – ela pensou, um tanto alarmada pela rigorosidade de julgamento do parceiro. Ou talvez fosse apenas implicância.

"E o que você sugere, Potter?" – ela devolveu sem tirar os olhos do perfil que ele mostrava.

"Precisamos de alguma outra coisa...tem algo errado, tem algo faltando aqui. Você leu o resultado das autopsias? Não se trata de crime sexual, portanto, temos que descartar o abuso sexual na infância do assassino. Entretanto, todas as vítimas sofreram abuso físico e, principalmente, mental quando ele as colocou nas caixas. A pergunta é: quem ele quer punir fazendo isso?" – ele perguntou a ela, pensando por alguns segundos antes de alcançar o celular e apertar o n.°1 da discagem automática.

"Sou eu" – ele falou quando atenderam – "Preciso que pesquise umas informações. Você pode usar minha senha. O caso é: 022589-08, quero que verifique qualquer notícia sobre crianças, 8 e 10 anos, que sofreram abuso físico ou talvez mental entre 1960 e 1970, nos bairros mais pobres de Brighton. Quanto tempo?...Certo, te vejo em algumas horas então."

Lily o olhou desconfiada. Para quem James daria a senha de acesso dele à rede interna da Yard?

James desligou o celular, arrumou as pastas que estivera lendo, pegando as de Lily também e as ajeitando no braço. Alcançando a porta e dando seu melhor sorriso, ele se virou para ela.

"Vamos, Evans, vou te pagar o almoço."

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, n.° 12  
****Terça-feira - 20:48 p.m.**

"Potter, aonde _exatamente_ nós estamos?" – Lily olhou para a frente da casa. Era uma bela e antiga construção no Lago Grimmauld. Mas, de certa forma, assustadora.

James sorriu misteriosamente - "Nós estamos atrás de informação, Evans" – ele deu três batidas ritmadas na porta da casa, que muito lembrou a Lily o hino do Manchester.

Lily bufou. "E que tipo de informação podemos conseguir aqui?" – ela sensatamente apontou.

James riu da observação da parceira. "Você verá" – ele respondeu astutamente e se virou para a porta. Lily suspirou, desistindo de arrancar de James qualquer coisa. Aparentemente, ele ainda persistia na idéia de que ela era um mero objeto decorativo e não sua parceira.

"Quem é?" – perguntaram atrás da porta.

"Tony Blair" – James respondeu.

Lily ouviu o barulho de trincos sendo abertos e, logo, a porta desapareceu, dando lugar a um rosto e corpo.

"Bem que você queria, Prongsie".

James sorriu e puxou o homem para um abraço. Depois, James entrou e, com um aceno de cabeça, chamou Lily para acompanhá-lo. O apelido de James não causou nenhuma estranheza em Lily. Ela imediatamente tentou se lembrar de onde já tinha ouvido algo parecido.

Seguindo James, ela entrou sob o olhar estudioso do homem que tinha aberto a porta. Eles ficaram parados ainda no hall de entrada da casa. À sal frente, ficava um longo e escuro corredor, de onde Lily podia ver a porta da cozinha e uma escada alta. A iluminação fraca deixava notar diversos quadros espalhados ao longo do local, não deixando dúvidas de que se tratava de uma antiga casa de família.

"Evans, esse é Sirius Black. Nossa fonte de informação e meu melhor amigo" – James os apresentou, sem ao menos se dar ao trabalho de olhar para eles, andando pelo corredor em direção à cozinha.

Lily estendeu a mão. "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Black". Ele vestia uma jaqueta de couro preta e calças jeans que contrastavam com o terno fino de James. Lily notou, com algum prazer, os grandes olhos azuis de Sirius e o cabelo negro e comprido. Ela quase podia entender como ele e James eram amigos. James também usava o cabelo um pouco mais comprido do que as regras da Agência permitiam e exibia aquele ar arrogante de Sirius. Ainda assim, era difícil saber qual dos dois era mais agradável aos olhos.

"Então, você é a encantadora agente Evans" - Sirius sorriu, apertou a mão estendida" Depois, virando-se para James, ele completou maliciosamente - "Achei que você tinha dito que ela era feia, James."

Lily sentiu as bochechas adquirindo um tom absurdo de vermelho. Uma semana trabalhando com James Potter lhe davam alguma noção de que ele era bagunceiro e transgressor; mas ela ainda desconhecia aquela falta de cortesia.

Sirius riu do próprio comentário e James meramente olhou para ela, estudando a reação da parceira. Lily manteve a cabeça abaixada enquanto respirava fundo. Ela não se importava com a opinião do parceiro, mas nem por isso podia evitar se sentir ofendida. Como se _ele_ fosse _muito_ bonito.

"Agente Evans, desculpe a grosseria de Sirius. Ele não estava falando sério. Paddie gosta de impressionar as mulheres das formas mais inusitadas" – um homem de cabelos castanho-claros surgiu na porta da cozinha – "Sou Remus Lupin."

Remus era, então, diferente dos amigos. Ele também usava terno, mas Lily pôde perceber que a roupa não era fina como a de James. Remus também parecia cansado; seus olhos cor de mel estavam emoldurados com fundas sombras arroxeadas.

"É um jeito bastante peculiar de se impressionar uma mulher" – Lily respondeu, sentindo-se confortável pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali, ainda tentando se lembrar de onde já tinha ouvido aqueles apelidos.

"Eu tenho outras maneiras também, agente Evans. Se você quiser, eu posso te mostrar" – Sirius se aproximou de Lily e passou um braço pelos ombros dela enquanto falava. Ela achou engraçado, mas não respondeu. Deixou que Sirius a levasse para a cozinha.

"Então" – ela não resistiu e perguntou – "O que, exatamente, vocês são?"

Remus prontamente se propôs a explicar. "Somos uma equipe de investigação paralela. Ajudamos James e alguns outros a procurar pistas e fontes úteis para as investigações."

"Ah, Moony, você sabe realmente como embelezar as coisas" – James se manifestou – "São eles que fazem o trabalho pesado que aqueles idiotas da Yard não têm coragem de fazer, Evans. Eles são a 'carta na manga' da Yard, embora ninguém na Agência reconheça isso" – Lily o olhou de forma estranha, curiosa pela forma peculiar de James em descrever a situação dos amigos e James sentiu a necessidade de acrescentar – "Somos quase irmãos, totalmente inseparáveis".

Sirius deu uma piscada para Lily e sentou no balcão da cozinha, ao lado de onde James estava encostado.

"Prongsie aqui..." – Sirius deu um soco no braço de James – "...é uma péssima influência. Se eu fosse você, largava a Agência e se juntava a nós, Lily. Nós podemos te proteger dele."

Lily riu. Era engraçado ver os amigos de James a chamando pelo primeiro nome e ele não.

"Eu não costumo me deixar influenciar tão facilmente, Black" – Lily respondeu num sorriso.

Sirius piscou para ela e, cutucando James novamente, comentou baixinho – "Gosto dela."

James não respondeu.

"Bem, agente Evans, esse é nosso humilde quartel-general.." – Lily ouviu Sirius falar, mas algo distraiu totalmente a atenção dela. Enquanto Sirius apontava e explicava o uso de cada computador de ultima geração que estava espalhado ao longo da bancada da cozinha e do corredor, Lily andou até a mesa da cozinha e pegou um jornal de 4 folhas que estava em cima do tampão e o leu com cuidado.

"São vocês?" – ela perguntou incrédula, um tempo depois, olhando do pequeno jornal datado daquele mês, para os três homens na cozinha – "São vocês os responsáveis pelo Mapa do Maroto? _Vocês_ são os marotos? Até hoje?"

Remus e James coraram imediatamente. Sirius era o único que parecia estar se divertindo com a descoberta de Lily.

"Você conhece o Mapa do Maroto?" – James perguntou.

"Todos o conhecem, Potter" – ela riu – "Todos em meu colégio recebiam exemplares desse jornal, eu os via também durante a graduação, em Cambridge. Eu acho que todos na Inglaterra já colocaram a mão num desses daqui! Vocês eram uma lenda para os meus amigos; eles sempre quiseram saber quem eram vocês, e onde vocês arranjavam aquelas informações absurdas que publicavam no jornal. Mas eu não imaginava que vocês fossem assim. Aliás, eu imaginava que vocês...ah, esqueçam."

"Ah, Lily, por favor...o que você imaginava quando pensava em nós?" – Sirius usou um tom que Lily acreditou ser uma tentativa de soar como sexy.

"Bem, eu imaginava um grupo de adolescentes estúpidos e desocupados que tentavam chamar a atenção, publicando um jornal sobre uma possível conspiração do governo e do exército, clamando aos estudantes uma revolução inútil para alcançar o objetivo sórdido de promover festas e eventos sem limites etílicos, mas nunca pensei que fossem encontrar três homens adultos e, supostamente, sérios e responsáveis com empregos de verdade e idade para serem chefes de família publicando isso."

Um silêncio momentâneo e constrangedor reinou na cozinha. Lily aproveitou para respirar depois de terminar seu discurso; Remus mantinha o cenho franzido, como se estivesse absorvendo o que Lily tinha dito; James procurava um fio invisível em seu terno. Sirius olhou para os amigos e para Lily e depois, caiu na gargalhada.

"Essa foi, de longe, a melhor descrição que alguém já fez de nós!"

Lily balançou a cabeça. Quando ainda estudava no colégio, ela já proclamava para todos, o quanto aquele grupo que se autodenominava 'marotos' era um bando de desordeiros que apenas queriam causar tumulto. Os amigos dela, em compensação, os veneravam. O Mapa do Maroto era um jornal semestralmente publicado e distribuído gratuitamente não se sabe como para os estudantes, contendo desde teorias da conspiração até comentários sobre o campeonato europeu de futebol. Em outras palavras, era um sucesso no colégio, em Cambridge e em todos os lugares em que o jornal aparecia. Secretamente, porém, Lily sempre se sentiu cativada pelo brilhantismo e irreverência dos quatro garotos de apelidos duvidosos. Ela sempre quis conhecê-los, embora negasse isso até a morte.

"Nós éramos adolescentes desocupados quando começamos" – James tentou emendar.

"Então, Moony, Padfoot e Prongs...?" – ela apontou para cada um, ignorando o comentário do parceiro.

Remus concordou, profundamente envergonhado.

"E o quarto? Como era mesmo o nome dele? Rat.."

"Wormtail" – um homem baixinho e gordinho surgiu do nada e se apresentou, seguindo diretamente para a geladeira. Lily deu um pulo com o susto e examinou atentamente o quarto maroto. Ela se impediu de rir ao pensar em como aquilo tudo era patético. Quatro homens adultos se chamando por apelidos esquisitos e conformados com a idéia de serem conhecidos como os 'marotos'.

"Então, você é a agente Evans" – Wormtail perguntou, o rosto enterrado na geladeira aberta – "Você disse que ela era feia, James."

Novamente, o rosto de Lily enrubesceu. James murmurou qualquer coisa que apenas Sirius conseguiu ouvir.

"Vamos ver quanto tempo essa vai durar" – o homem gorducho tornou a falar. O tom usado desagradou bastante Lily, mas ela se conteve. Ela não estava em território seguro para responder como deveria, então ela apenas comentou – "Tenho certeza de que vou ficar o tempo suficiente."

"Essa é sua deixa, Pete" – James cortou a conversa bruscamente.

Lily viu Wormtail se encolher atrás da geladeira e sumir, tão de repente como tinha aparecido.

"Desculpe o Peter por isso" – Sirius acrescentou – "Ele se apega demais às parcerias de James e quando elas acabam, ele chora como uma criança de três anos."

Lily sorriu para Sirius, meio agradecida pela defesa, meio assustada com o tom venenoso que ele tinha usado para se referir ao amigo.

"Sirius..." – Remus censurou, mas o outro apenas deu de ombros e murmurou qualquer coisa para James.

Constrangida pelo desconforto que ela tinha causado, Lily largou o jornal em cima da mesa e procurou uma desculpa para sair dali. Mas James se adiantou, assumindo um tom de importância e mudando radicalmente de asunto. "Sirius, você conseguiu?"

O moreno meramente sorriu e piscou para Remus. Depois, saindo de cima do balcão, ele se retirou da cozinha, voltando momentos depois, com um bolo de papéis nas mãos. "Não temos muita coisa" - ele disse, os entregando a James – "O Ranhoso embaralhou os arquivos do computador dele para impedir nosso acesso, o que era uma pena, eu geralmente me divertia bastante fuçando na vida sem graça dele. Enfim, o perfil que ele elaborou, evidentemente errado, não bate com essas informações ai."

James soltou um risinho de escárnio, obviamente concordando com o amigo. Lily os olhava curiosa; ela conteve a curiosidade de perguntar sobre a origem daqueles apelidos e quem era 'Ranhoso'. Mas quando James lhe mostrou a pesquisa que Sirius tinha feito, tudo aquilo sumiu da mente dela.

* * *

**N/a**: Sorry a demora. Maaaas, olha só: eu tenho o próximo quase pronto. Se vocês gostarem desse cap. e me falarem o que acharam, eu solto o outro rapidinho no próximo fds!!

Semana de provas, gente...vai até o inicio de julho. Acredito que em meados do próximo mês, minha vida vai estar menos bagunçada e eu vou conseguir escrever com maior freqüência.

Particularmente, o prox capítulo vai ser bom. Vamos ver o James em ação. Estou ansiosa por soltar logo...

Vai se chamar "Invocação" e vou deixar um trechinho para vcs lerem:

"_Potter, vocês está bem?" Lily perguntou baixinho. Mas ele não respondeu, ele foi embora, perdido num lugar que ela não podia seguir, e ela só podia esperar que ele retornasse de lá. Lily olhou ao redor, vendo os agentes parados, olhando para James. Todos mantendo distância, ela percebeu._

_James falou novamente, e Lily parou de pensar nos outros, voltando a se concentrando no homem que estava sentado na frente dela, mergulhado em algum lugar sombrio de sua mente. "Ele está procurando pelo-- pai? A última figura de autoridade - o pai. Pai."_

Então, vou ficar esperando pelas reviews de vcs!!

beijos a todos

**Annie.**


	4. Invocação

**Buried**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura**: M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Nota: **Gente,eu** amei **todas as reviews de vocês. Sério, vocês me surpreendem! Infelizmente, porém, eu só consegui arrumar alguns minutos aqui no estágio para publicar esse capítulo, conforme eu tinha prometido, então, num posso demorar muito. Espero que vcs não se importem de eu não poder responder individualmente a cada review. Outra coisa, como eu preciso entregar a monografia em julho, pode ser que eu não atualize pelo menos até o meio do mês que vem. Espero que dê para eu escrever as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo...mas acho dificil, preciso escrever mais umas 60 pags de monografia, então, por favor, tenham paciência.

No mais, obrigada pelas reviews e por estarem lendo minha história!

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Invocação**

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Sala de Reuniões 16  
****03:19 a.m.**

Depois de deixarem a casa do amigo de James, ele e Lily retornaram ao escritório dele na Agência. Estando com a cópia das pastas em mãos, James levou menos de duas horas para rever todo o caso.

A equipe que cuidava daquele perfil tinha chamado o caso de "Caixoteiro", pela peculiaridade que o assassino tinha de guardar o corpo das crianças mortas em caixotes de papelão e largá-los em esquinas quaisquer.

Eram seis crianças, ao todo. Todos meninos, de 6 a 8 anos de idade, raptados de suas casas no mesmo bairro do centro londrino. A polícia não tinha conseguido nenhuma pista que revelasse um possível assassino e os pais não pareciam saber informar qualquer coisa relevante.

O caixoteiro estava há seis meses de distância da Yard e nada tinha sido feito de conclusivo. James explicou para Lily, rapidamente, como funcionaria a dinâmica naquele momento. Ele era o único agente entre os profilers da Yard que preferia trabalhar com um parceiro ao invés de uma equipe; por isso, ela encontraria um equipe de 5 ou 6 pessoas esperando para crucificá-los por terem sido chamados para apoiar as investigações.

Lily anotava mentalmente todas as informações que lia sobre o caso, perguntando alguma ou outra coisa ao parceiro. Ela ainda não se sentia totalmente à vontade para palpitar ou sugerir qualquer coisa, motivo pelo qual, ela se satisfazia com tudo o que James dizia. Parecia a eles dois, que a discussão calorosa do dia anterior não tinha ocorrido. Eles discutiram novamente o perfil da equipe e incluíram a informação que Sirius lhes tinha dado, o que facilitava a construção do novo padrão que James iria sugerir à equipe.

James ficou andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Lily relia o caso. Ele parecia elétrico, falando e murmurando sem parar, esquecendo completamente das horas que passaram rapidamente. Ele não se importou com o fato de que já era alta madrugada e ele e Lily ainda estavam trabalhando.

De fato, ele aproveitou o silêncio do prédio da Agência para convocar a equipe responsável e fazer uma reunião de emergência. James ficou muito quieto durante todo o caminho até a sala de reuniões, ocasionalmente resmungando coisas ininteligíveis para Lily. Ele parecia perturbado; formou-se uma ruga entre as sobrancelhas dele. Ficou claro para Lily que ele estava nervoso, embora ela não conseguisse explicar exatamente o _porque_.

James abriu a porta e deixou Lily entrar primeiro quando eles chegaram. A sala estava lotada de agentes e papéis espalhados nas paredes e em cima da grande mesa oval que ficava no centro. Dois computadores estavam ligados, dois telefones estavam aparelhados com identificador de chamadas e três agentes estavam encostados num canto conversando. Quando Lily e James entraram, os três se viraram automaticamente para a porta e se aproximaram.

"Potter" – um deles cumprimentou James friamente. James meneou a cabeça e cumprimentou os outros agentes rapidamente, com a mesma frieza com a qual foi recepcionado.

"Boa noite" – ele falou alto, para todos ouvirem – "Essa é minha nova parceira, Lily Evans. Esses são os agentes Severus Snape, Amos Diggory, Mundungus Fletcher, Arthur Weasley e Marieta Edgecombe" – Lily viu um mar do rostos e expressões se fixarem nela.

Lily reconheceu alguns deles, mas nenhum em particular. Ela cumprimentou a todos e reparou que os agentes Fletcher e Edgecombe olhavam com particular e zombeteiro interesse para James. Ela também viu quando o homem comentou alguma coisa com a outra e os dois riram afetadamente.

Snape, por outro lado, mantinha uma expressão séria e indelicada, principalmente para James.

James tratou imediatamente de atualizar Snape com a nova informação que ele tinha descoberto e Lily manteve-se ao lado do parceiro, enquanto percorria a sala com os olhos, evitando o olhar de Snape que a encarava com curiosidade contida, enquanto ele ouvia seu parceiro.

"...e ele parou de atacar. O intervalo parece ser de 20 em 20 dias, tempo suficiente para estudar, seqüestrar e matar uma criança" – ela pôde ouvir James falando.

Lily não conseguiu deixar de fazer uma comparação física entre os dois: o que James tinha de bonito e agradável, Snape tinha de desleixado e carrancudo. Talvez a presença de James acentuasse isso nele, motivo pelo qual, Snape não parava de responder grosseiramente a tudo o que James dizia.

"O padrão está errado, Snape. É por isso que vocês não o pegaram ainda. Vocês pararam de tentar rastrear o padrão certo depois da quarta morte e agora está faltando alguma coisa e se eu estiver certo, temos apenas dois dias antes do próximo seqüestro. Ele não tem a intenção de matá-las, ele só quer se livrar de alguma culpa" – James falou, freneticamente, recebendo uma cortada imediata de Snape.

"Ele é um assassino, Potter, ele não está simbolizando nada. O perfil está perfeitamente correto. Não pense que você vai chegar nesse momento da investigação e levar todos os créditos pelo _meu_ trabalho. Pouco me importa se foi o Diretor-chefe ou a Rainha que pediram que você se intrometesse. _Eu_, claramente, não preciso de sua ajuda" – ele frisou os lábios com raiva.

Um pouco afetada pela falta de cordialidade com a qual James estava sendo tratado, Lily fez um barulho com a garganta apenas para lembrar eu ela também estava lá. Não que ela achasse que a presença dela fosse causar qualquer impacto no comportamento de Snape, mas pelo menos, ela pretendia mostrar que James não estava ali sozinho. Eles eram parceiros e isso era o que parceiros faziam.

"Se nós fomos chamados para auxiliar a sua equipe, você deveria ser mais agradecido e deixar o agente Potter ajudá-lo, porque ao que parece, todo o seu trabalho não serviu de nada; o assassino continua solto e as crianças continuam morrendo" – Lily não se conteve.

Desconcertado, Snape meramente olhou para Lily com desprezo.

"Eu devo supor que você tem algo a acrescentar de produtivo, agente Evans? Talvez você possa me dizer qual seria o padrão certo? Ou talvez o porque do caixoteiro se interessar somente por crianças de determinada faixa etária?" – Snape devolveu, num sorriso zombeteiro. Lily queria ter respondido alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, mas tudo o que ela conseguiu fazer foi corar e abaixar levemente a cabeça - "Então, se o seu parceiro tiver algo melhor a nos dar, ele pode sentar aqui e fazer o que tem que fazer, agente Evans, já que claramente _você_ não tem muita experiência em campo" – ele acrescentou e se afastou.

Lily esperou que James se sentisse ofendido o suficiente e desistisse de ajudar. Ela poderia perfeitamente enfrentar uma suspensão, se isso significasse que eles não precisariam ficar mais cinco minutos naquela sala.

Mas James foi em frente e sentou-se no lugar indicado, olhando perigosamente para Snape. "Só vamos acabar logo com isso" – ele sussurrou para Lily, retirando os óculos e os depositando sobre a mesa. O outro agente deu um sorriso de escárnio e se afastou.

Lily seguiu Snape com os olhos e viu quando ele e o agente Diggory trocaram sorrisos maldosos. "Hora do show" – ele murmurou maliciosamente. Ela também viu quando a agente Edgecombe passou uma nota de 10 libras para o agente Fletcher e ambos riram, apostando nas costas de seu parceiro.

Ela realmente não poderia entender o que levaria James a passar por aquela humilhação toda; ele realmente era melhor do que aquilo. Sentiu o rosto arder de raiva e uma vontade imensa de gritar com todos ali e apontar, individualmente, o quanto eles estavam sendo antipáticos e muito pouco profissionais. Mas ao sentir James tocando seu braço discretamente, ela optou por permanecer calada.

Lily se afastou um pouco de onde o parceiro estava sentado, ficando de frente para James, mas o suficientemente longe dos outros. Ele tinha aberto as pastas dos casos a sua frente, fazendo a mesa oval parecer um grande túmulo premido com sangue infantil. O burburinho da conversa dos outros agentes diminuía conforme James começava a se concentrar.

E então, aconteceu.

James fechou os olhos e apoiou os cotovelos em cima da mesa, enterrando o rosto nas mãos. Embaixo do braço, as fotos das crianças mortas espalhadas davam um contraste bizarro para a cena.

Lily podia ver o corpo de James ficando mais tenso a cada minuto; ele empurrou, com o cotovelo, os óculos que estavam em cima da mesa, como se buscasse espaço. A respiração dele ficou pesada e ele começou a murmurar – exatamente como tinha acontecido durante o caminho. Ela não conseguia discernir o que ele falava, mas aos poucos, lhe pareceu que ele falava como criança.

Os outros agentes o olhavam com expectativa; dois deles quase não piscavam. Diggory e Snape trocavam sorrisinhos maliciosos, claramente se divertindo com a situação. Lily os ignorou e sua atenção se voltou exclusivamente para James.

Inicialmente, ele tinha uma expressão serena e calma, quase como se estivesse feliz. Como se fosse uma criança com um doce, exibindo um sorriso glorioso no rosto. E então, ele franziu o cenho e sua expressão de tornou dura, como se ele estivesse sentindo dor. A ruga que outrora tinha se fincado na testa de James, voltou a aparecer.

Os músculos nos braços dele estavam duros agora, por causa da tensão. Seu corpo inteiro estava rígido. A respiração ficou irregular. James abriu os olhos novamente, e olhou para as fotografias, procurando por detalhes que pudessem ter escapado aos seus olhos; Lily viu os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele escurecerem e lhe pareceu, por um momento, que ele perdia o foco.

As fotos o atraíam, o cercavam, o invadiam. E ele não lutava contra isso. Queria isso; na verdade, precisava disso. Era de uma beleza inexplicável a forma como os corpos estavam estendidos sobre o chão; as crianças estão apenas dormindo, ele repetiu para si mesmo. Dormindo e sonhando com doces e brincadeiras e abraços de pais e mães que jamais viriam novamente e não havia sofrimento no sonho delas.

De repente, James estava lá, de pé, em frente ao corpo de Willian Blair, o primeiro menino morto. Ele tinha nove anos – e James podia ver cada ferida horrivelmente visível, sentir o cheiro da morte invadindo-lhe seu corpo e revirando tudo por dentro. Sangue, urina, vômito - o perfume perdido da inocência. Ele podia sentir a frieza da pele congelando tudo ao redor e derrubando as expectativas de um futuro tão imaginado para cada rosto de cada criança morta.

Ele sentiu o estômago embrulhando com o cheiro e as fotos e as imagens que dançavam em frente a seus olhos; mal se lembrava quando tinha sido a última vez que comera, mas ele não se importava. Naquele momento, nada mais importava porque ele sentia a escuridão o abraçando e ele precisava que a escuridão tomasse conta dele para que pudesse chegar longe.

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Sala de Reuniões 16  
****14:49 p.m.**

Lily sentia o corpo dolorido de ter passado tantas horas sentada. James permanecia imóvel, concentrado demais até mesmo para responder aos chamados dela. Os agentes tinham se revezado durante algumas horas, trocando os turnos para poderem comer e voltar para casa. Lily, entretanto, não tinha deixado a sala, a não ser para ir ao banheiro duas vezes, nem mesmo quando o agente Weasley solicitamente se ofereceu para ficar de olho em James.

Ela estava preocupada demais com o parceiro para deixá-lo aos cuidados dos agentes hostis. Ele parecia não estar vivo; ele não parecia respirar. E não comia ou se movia há horas. Apenas respirava descontroladamente e murmurava, de olhos fechados.

Já eram quase três horas da tarde quando toda a equipe tornou a se reunir completamente em torno de James. Snape e Diggory andavam de um lado para o outro, despreocupados com o fato de James estar ali há horas, sem ter comido ou dormido nas últimas horas. Lily tinha a impressão de que eles estavam acostumados com aquele jeito intenso de James trabalhar. Ou apenas não se importavam com a saúde de seu parceiro.

Ela o chamava ocasionalmente e ele parecia ter se esquecido de quem era, porque ele a olhava como se também estivesse procurando por um James Potter.

E então James se deixava levar novamente, perdido em pensamentos de um mente que ele nem sabia se era a dele, porque ele tinha memorizado cada detalhe das cenas dos crimes para saber, exatamente, o _modus operandi_ do 'caixoteiro' e então, _ele_ devia ser o caixoteiro. E ele _era_ o caixoteiro e aquelas eram as crianças dele e suas caixas e suas mortes. E James viu, exatamente, todo o processo entre seqüestrar e matar e jogar os pequenos corpos em caixas e deixá-los à mercê da piedade de quem os encontrasse; e então, ele já sabia agora o que acontecia na mente do homem.

James soltou um grito sufocado, a angústia presa na garganta há horas, por finalmente ter entendido.

"Ele está procurando alguma coisa, Evans. Ele precisa de alguma coisa. Essas crianças, elas não são um meio para ele alcançar seu propósito" - a voz dele estava baixa e arranhada, as palavras ditas entre respirações fundas e quebradas.

"Potter, vocês está bem?" - Lily perguntou baixinho, sabendo que aquela era uma pergunta estúpida. Evidentemente, ele não respondeu; James tinha ido embora novamente, perdido num lugar que ela não podia seguir, e ela só podia esperar que ele retornasse de lá.

Lily olhou ao redor, vendo os agentes parados, olhando para James. Todos mantendo distância, ela percebeu.

James falou novamente, e Lily parou de pensar nos outros, voltando a se concentrar no homem que estava sentado na frente dela, mergulhado em algum lugar sombrio de sua mente.

"Ele está procurando por alguém? Sim, ele precisa de alguém. Alguém que represente a primeira figura de autoridade – a mãe? o pai? Pai."

Ele parou por um momento, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Não, isso não está certo - papai. Sim, papai. Papai foi ruim. Ele machucou o menino. E agora, o menino cresceu. O menino pode machucar o papai" - ele virou-se para ela, erguendo a voz no tom e cadência de um menininho - "Papai morreu" - ele sussurrou - "Papai morreu e me deixou".

Lily arregalou os olhos, confusa e assustada. James parecia outra pessoa, não só no modo de falar, mas também no modo de agir. Ela compreendeu que o parceiro estava tentando pensar exatamente como o caixoteiro, às vezes, se confundindo com ele.

"Ele os coloca num caixote de papelão, daqueles que guardam sacos de terra, como papai costumava fazer. Coloque o menino numa caixa, papai dizia. Numa caixa pequena. Para...uma lição?" - os olhos de James estavam apertados, o lábio vermelho e um pouco inchado pela mordida - "Algumas vezes como castigo, punição, outras como disciplina. Para ensinar o controle. Autocontrole. Um homem tem que ter autocontrole, era o que papai dizia. Mas ele era apenas um menininho e ele não podia se controlar o tempo todo."

A respiração de James agora estava mais difícil, pesada e irregular. Ele tremeu, e Lily viu os músculos do corpo dele se apertando enquanto ele lutava para ficar sentado.

"Ele podia se controlar quando o papai estava vivo, mas papai se foi agora, e agora não há autocontrole. Ele quer ensinar aos outros o que papai o ensinou porque é isso que papai iria querer que o menino fizesse".

James abriu os olhos fixou-se em Lily, olhando como se pudesse ver através do corpo dela. "Ele as coloca numa caixa. Elas lutam - as marcas nas mãos e pernas. Ele não quer que elas lutem, mas elas lutam. Papai não gostaria disso - sem autocontrole. Ele dá um tempo a elas para que aprendam a ficarem quietas e se controlarem, mas elas choram, e gritam, e batem, e finalmente ele não pode mais agüentar. Ele abre a caixa, mas elas não se levantam. Ele as puxa, mas elas não ficam em pé - a caixa é pequena demais e elas ficaram ali tanto tempo que elas não conseguem mais ficar em pé sozinhas. Mas elas têm que ficar, ele as faz ficar, mas elas caem e ele fica nervoso e as joga em algum lugar qualquer, porque elas não têm mais utilidade para ele."

James se levantou, de olhos fechados e com o punho, socou a mesa. Ele gritou alto "Elas têm que ficar quietas" e Lily se assustou, olhando para os outros agentes que também pareciam estar assustados. Dois deles levaram a mão ao coldre da arma e Lily balançou a cabeça; ela quase não acreditou que eles pudessem realmente pensar em machucar James.

"Elas não ficam quietas, elas não ficam em pé, elas não aprendem" – James berrou com raiva e alcançou uma foto qualquer em cima da mesa. Ele a amassou com raiva e a rasgou. Depois, ele começou a socar repetidamente a mesa, machucando os nós dos dedos.

Ele parecia poder machucar qualquer um que se aproximasse, mas o que mais preocupou Lily foi perceber que ele parecia estar prestes a _se_ machucar.

"Vocês não vão fazer nada?" – ela perguntou para os outros agentes, irritada em perceber que eles não se moviam para ajudar James. Ela era mais leve e mais fraca do que o parceiro e não conseguiria segurá-lo se ele perdesse o controle; mas ela não se importaria de se machucar contanto que James ficasse bem.

Os agentes se entreolharam, mas não se mexeram; Lily não esperou mais qualquer iniciativa dos outros. Ela respirou fundo e procurou alguma coragem para entrar no jogo mental que James tinha preparado para ele mesmo.

"Potter" – ela sussurrou, se aproximando dele, tocando levemente o braço do parceiro e o fazendo sentar na cadeira. Ele agora tremia o lábio, como uma criança faz quando está segurando o choro – "Potter, está tudo bem. Você não tem culpa. Está tudo bem agora. Você pode voltar. Você está controlado agora; seu pai ficaria orgulhoso."

Lily não sabia explicar de onde aquilo tinha saído; pareceu quase instintivo, como se James a tivesse ensinado a lidar com ele naquele estado, e, de alguma forma, pareceu fazer algum efeito sobre ele.

James começou a soluçar e os tremores do corpo dele começaram a diminuir – "Isso, volte. Volte para a sala da Agência. Volte para a sua mente. Está tudo bem, já acabou. Ele já foi embora. Deixe esse lugar e volte para nós agora."

Ela segurou a mão machucada dele e cobriu os pequenos cortes com um lenço de papel que, solicitamente, o agente Weasley tinha oferecido; depois o abraçou, embalando o corpo do parceiro como se ele fosse uma criança. Ele deitou a cabeça no ombro dela; Lily acariciou o cabelo bagunçado de James, evitando olhar para os outros agentes.

"Não a levem. _Por favor_, não a levem" – ele murmurou, tão baixo que apenas ela pôde ouvir e o coração de Lily pareceu quebrar-se naquele momento. James não estava mais na cabeça do caixoteiro, ela podia dizer apenas pela mudança na voz dele e pelo relaxamento do seu corpo. Ele estava em algum outro lugar da mente dele, talvez um lugar mais sombrio do que antes e mais repleto de sofrimento.

Os agentes ao redor deles dois se olhavam, assombrados; Snape parecia um pouco raivoso. Weasley foi o único que se manteve próximo.

Minutos depois, quando os tremores no corpo de James diminuíram, Lily se afastou do parceiro e ele relaxou o corpo contra o encosto da cadeira. James abriu os olhos e, mirando Snape, concluiu o perfil rapidamente, destruindo por completo o feito anteriormente.

"Homem branco, 35 a 40 anos. Ele não tem deficiência mental conclusiva, provável personalidade neurótica desencadeada com a morte do pai, morte recente...talvez 8 a 10 meses. Ele deve ser fichado na polícia por ter invadido alguma casa ou roubado algum carro no bairro. Ele mora sozinho, em algum lugar isolado. Com plantas ao redor, talvez um galpão com ferramentas para jardinagem. Ele pode ter alguma deficiência física, talvez seja manco. Já passou algum tempo em algum sanatório ou casa de custódia, provavelmente as duas coisas. Ele cuida dos jardins do bairro – é por isso que conhece as crianças. Foi a única coisa que ele aprendeu a fazer direito e ele conquista a confiança das pessoas por parecer muito inofensivo. Acredito que ele tenha presenciado alguma cena familiar de brigas envolvendo essas crianças, alguma cena de violência, talvez, o que levou o caixoteiro a reviver o conflito primário com o próprio pai; ele mata as crianças porque simbolicamente ele está matando a ele mesmo quando era criança, porque ele era castigado pelo pai. Ele queria ajudá-las, mas ele as matou. Ele deve ter algum tipo de ritual, onde ele tenta se purificar pelo crime ou se livrar da culpa. Talvez um santuário ou algo assim. Eu procuraria algum galpão escondido atrás de alguma loja ou coisa assim. O pai dele era algum tipo de abusador não sexual, mas bastante violento...provavelmente tinha problemas com bebida. Acredito que se vocês puxarem as fichas de homens que tenham estado presos na mesma casa de custódia na região central de Londres, vão encontrar registros de pai e filho. E então, terão seu assassino" – James terminou de falar e escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

Snape anotou a descrição física e psicológica do possível assassino e também o lugar onde ele poderia ser achado e saiu rapidamente. A agente Edgecombe recebeu de volta a nota de 10 libras, sorrindo, satisfeita para James. Diggory recolheu as fotos que estavam sobre a mesa e resmungou alguma coisa para James. Lily viu o parceiro sorrir com desgosto, mas não responder.

O resto da equipe deixou a sala logo em seguida, sem qualquer agradecimento a James. Lily fez menção de ir atrás deles, mas James pressentiu e a segurou pela mão, negando com a cabeça. Ele não precisava do reconhecimento deles. Ainda com o rosto escondido, James respirava fundo, buscando um controle que parecia perdido. Em todos aqueles anos, vendo os crimes mais bárbaros, os que envolviam crianças eram sempre os piores para ele.

"Você está bem?" – ela perguntou, se aproximando novamente dele, colocando a mão sobre a têmpora do parceiro. Ele estava quente, um pouco febril.

"Vou ficar, em alguns minutos" – ele respondeu, a voz rouca e baixa. Mesmo com os olhos cerrados, Lily viu o brilho de lágrimas que caiam pela lateral do olho de James. Era como se ele tivesse esperado todos saírem da sala para se libertar e chorar.

Lily queria lhe dizer o quanto ele tinha sido brilhante e assombroso e o quanto ele fazia jus a ser reconhecido como o menino de ouro da Yard. Mas quando James abaixou as mãos para olhá-la, Lily perdeu as palavras e tudo passou a girar em torno do rosto cansado e sofrido do parceiro.

Os olhos ainda molhados dele pareciam fundos; ele não comia ou bebia nada há horas. Mas a expressão dele de dor e sofrimento dele era o mais preocupante. Lily sabia que James não estava enfrentando algum tipo de crise pessoal, provavelmente desencadeada pelo trabalho intenso e ininterrupto das horas anteriores. Alguma coisa envolvendo a morte daquelas crianças tinha abalado o parceiro.

"Potter?" – ela chamou, receosa.

"Sinto muito" – James murmurou – "Eu não costumo ficar assim depois de um trabalho" – ele usou um tom de desculpas.

Lily balançou a cabeça – "Não tem porque se preocupar, Potter. O que você fez foi...impressionante. Como você consegue? Quer dizer, como você sabia o que ele pensava?" – ela perguntou, curiosa por entender a mente do parceiro.

"Eu só presto atenção nos detalhes. A posição dos corpos, a faixa de idade, a situação econômica...tudo é relevante quando se quer buscar um padrão. E então eu junto tudo dentra da minha cabeça e é como se eu invocasse a mente deles. Os pensamentos surgem e eu não os controlo mais" – ele deu um sorriso amargo.

"Que tocante! O menino de _ouro_ da Yard está tentando impressionar a nova parceira falando sobre o _dom_ de invocação dele. Brilhante, Potter, realmente brilhante. Me diga, quem foi que te deu aquela informação sobre o pai do assassino? Suponho que tenha sido algum daqueles seus amigos? O doentinho talvez ... qual é mesmo o nome dele?" – Snape tinha reaparecido de repente e estava parado no batente da porta. O olhar dele recaía sobre James e Lily e havia tanta raiva e inveja que Lily começou a sentir-se mal.

"O que você quer?" – James perguntou, sem se alterar pela provocação do outro agente.

"Não que seja da sua conta, não é mesmo, Potter?" – Snape sibilou e entrou na sala, dirigindo-se rapidamente para um dos computadores – "Você tem dois dias para entregar o relatório sobre o ocorrido hoje, Potter. Dois dias e sem desculpas dessa vez" – Snape imprimiu alguma coisa qualquer que Lily não viu e se levantou para sair.

Mas antes de chegar até a porta, ele virou-se novamente para James, os olhos brilhando de maldade – "É horrível, não? É uma crueldade o que uma pessoa pode fazer com uma criança. Você não acha uma barbaridade matar uma criança inocente, Potter?" – ele perguntou. Lily olhava de uma para o outro, tentando acompanhar aquela conversa afiada e sem sentido nenhum para ela.

O corpo de James pareceu desmoronar na cadeira. Ele não tinha voz nem força para responder e tudo o que fez foi ranger os dentes e fechar os olhos com raiva.

Snape foi embora logo em seguida, exibindo um sorriso triunfante no rosto.

Lily ficou confusa e perdida, tentando entender que parte da conversa ela tinha perdido. A única coisa que parecia indubitável para ela, era que Snape sabia de algo sobre a vida de James que ela não. E que ele tinha, num gesto repugnante de raiva e inveja, usado aquilo para atingir James.

Numa demonstração de apoio mudo, Lily tocou o braço do parceiro. O corpo dele se endureceu com a atitude; Lily retirou a mão imediatamente.

"Eu preciso de ar" – James falou de repente, a voz ainda quebrada. Os pensamentos de Lily foram interrompidos quando ela viu o parceiro levantando-se de súbito e saindo pela porta da sala; ela se levantou para acompanhá-lo, mas ele a parou apenas com um gesto de mão – "Eu preciso ficar um pouco sozinho."

Ela ficou consternada com a reação dele; sentiu-se inútil e insensível por não ter podido fazer nada para interromper a provocação de Snape. Lily observou James ir embora, cansado e transtornado; ela tentou ficar magoada ou chateada com a atitude do parceiro, mas não conseguiu.

Ela ainda pensou em ignorar o pedido dele e ir atrás de James, mas ele já tinha sumido pelo corredor da Agência e tudo o que Lily podia fazer, era esperar que o parceiro voltasse mais uma vez.

* * *

**N/A:** O Snape foi malvado e a explicação da conversa afiada dele com o Jamsie vem no próximo capítulo...aguardem!! E comentem??

beijos

**Annie.**


	5. Demônios

**Buried**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura**: M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Demônios**

* * *

**Necrotério Municipal de Londres  
****02:03 a.m  
****Sala 12**

O legista-chefe do necrotério municipal de Londres, Hepzibah Smith, era um homem baixo e gordo, tinha as bochechas rosadas e olhos pequenos demais em comparação com o rosto arredondado. Os lábios finos estavam sempre muito bem fechados, como se ele tivesse medo de que, ao abri-los, fosse entrar algum tipo de inseto.

Vinte e três anos trabalhando como legista lhe tinham rendido experiência suficiente para conseguir diagnosticar a _causa mortis_ de alguns cadáveres sem precisar realizar a autopsia. Era, por isso, respeitado pelos colegas de trabalho, pela policia civil e pelos agentes da Yard, que vez ou outra, o consultavam sobre os casos que estavam trabalhando.

Ele tinha se acostumado com o ambiente gélido e assustador do necrotério municipal. Às vezes, o dr. Smith mal se lembrava de como era trabalhar em qualquer outro lugar. Era esquisito pensar assim, ele sabia, mas o necrotério servia para ele como uma segunda casa.

Ele tinha uma sala reservada, onde redigia os relatórios. Ela parecia um consultório normal e ficava perto da sala de autopsias n. 12 – a segunda sala dele. Era lá que ele estava naquela noite, corrigindo o relatório da última autopsia que ficara encarregado de coordenar. O residente – Gilderoy Lockhart – era bastante eficiente na hora de contar histórias, mas não era muito bom em escrever. Ele passava tempo demais preocupado com o cabelo, o que lhe desviava a atenção do trabalho. O dr. Smith bufava, irritado, a cada erro de português ou frase mal escrita que lia e rabiscava, rapidamente, em cima da folha de papel, se perguntando quando o rapaz aprenderia a escrever um relatório decente.

O legista teria ficado lá por horas fazendo as devidas correções, se, em determinado momento, o silêncio de seu escritório não tivesse sido interrompido pelo próprio residente, que abriu a porta de sopetão e entrou, ofegante.

"Dr. Smith" – Lockhart chamou, envergonhado pelo estado em que se apresentava – "Desculpe entrar assim...mas a polícia está na sala 12. Eles querem falar com você."

O dr. Smith levantou os olhos para encarar o residente; ele nem mesmo perderia tempo em pedir explicações. Já sabia que era algum novo cadáver a ser autopsiado e que seria _ele_ a realizar a tarefa.

Largando o relatório em cima da mesa, o legista-chefe saiu da sala, seguido de perto pelo residente e se dirigiu imediatamente para a sala n.° 12.

Não foi surpreendido ao encontrar na sala, três policiais e um corpo coberto com um lençol branco sobre a mesa de autopsias.

"Boa noite" – ele sorriu para os rostos conhecidos.

O mais velhos dos homens – Dedalus Diggle – se adiantou para o legista e o cumprimentou com um aperto de mãos – "Dr. Smith. Como tem passado esta noite?"

Smith sorriu rapidamente – "Entediado" – e depois, dando uma rápida olhada para o corpo sobre a mesa, acrescentou – "Até agora. O que temos aqui?"

"Encontraram esta mulher enterrada nos arredores da cidade" - Estúrgio Podmore, um policial alto e desengonçado respondeu – "Ela está morta."

Ludovico Bagman, o terceiro policial que, até então, tinha estado quieto, rolou os olhos e cortou o colega – "Evidentemente, motivo pelo qual estamos aqui" – ele se aproximou do corpo e retirou o lençol – "Dr. Smith, precisamos saber quando e como essa mulher foi morta."

Dr. Smith se aproximou também. Os olhos experientes dele detectaram, imediatamente, manchas arroxeadas perto do pescoço do cadáver.

"Ela foi estrangulada. Provavelmente, por um homem. Olhem as marcas de dedos...são mais compridos e grossos do que o padrão normal de uma mulher. O que é isso? Terra?" – ele retirou um pouco de poeira amarronzada da orelha da moça morta.

"Ela estava enterrada dentro de uma caixa de madeira precária, não exatamente um caixão" – Bagman esclareceu.

"Me parece que alguém a matou e a enterrou para que não fosse descoberta" – Lockhart opinou.

"Obrigado" – Smith respondeu ironicamente, voltando-se de logo em seguida para falar com Diggle – "Posso entregar o relatório logo cedo pela manhã, Diggle."

O homem agradeceu e, junto com os outros dois, deixou a sala de autopsias.

"Pegue sua luva" – Smith pediu ao residente – "E ligue o microfone. Vamos descobrir se foi apenas uma mão que matou nossa amiga aqui."

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
****Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
****03:15 a.m.**

Se Lily não estive acordada desde que deitara, mais cedo, naquela noite, ela certamente teria acordado – e de muito mau humor – por causa do barulho que faziam na porta de seu apartamento. Ela ainda não tinha conseguido fechar os olhos e descansar desde que voltara para casa, naquele dia.

James estava desaparecido desde a noite do dia anterior e o diretor-assistente Dumbledore não estava satisfeito com aquele sumiço. Snape tinha liderado uma força-tarefa que tinha conseguido localizar e prender o caixoteiro e Lily tinha ficado encarregada de finalizar os relatórios do caso, o que a aborreceu bastante. Ela tinha certeza que os outros agentes poderiam – e deveriam – ter feito o trabalho no lugar dela, mas uma vez que ela ainda era uma novata, e sem a guarida do parceiro, ela simplesmente não teve chance contra a imposição dos outros agentes.

Vagamente, ela tinha visto um brilho maldoso nos olhos da agente Edgecombe, quando ela lhe entregou as pastas e o pedido de prisão preventiva do caixoteiro.

Mas a despeito disso, o fato de James ter simplesmente sumido de Londres a preocupava acima de todo aquele aborrecimento. Ele tinha deixado a agência muito perturbado.

Ainda antes de deitar na cama, Lily tinha tentado ligar duas vezes no celular do parceiro, mas não teve sorte. A ligação caía na caixa postal. E esse sumiço não a deixava dormir.

Quando começaram a bater estrondosamente na porta do apartamento dela, Lily conferiu o relógio que ficava em cima do criado-mudo e xingou mentalmente a pessoa que pudesse ter tão pouca consideração com o possível sono dela. Ela ficou quieta, esperando que o inconveniente cidadão desistisse e fosse embora.

Lily achava que poderia ser o inquilino do apartamento de baixo, que constantemente, escolhia algum dos vizinhos para importunar durante a madrugada.

Mas, passados exatos três minutos, ela se convenceu de que o vizinho não iria embora até ela abrir a porta e lhe mostrar a Smith Wesson 9mm que portava. Lily não era o tipo de mulher intimidadora, mas ela sabia que portando uma arma, a situação podia ficar bastante proveitosa para ela.

Assim, ela se levantou da cama sem muita vontade, procurou o coldre em que guardava a preciosa arma e foi para a sala, sem se importar em estar vestindo o velho pijama gasto de flanela.

"Escute aqui..." – ela gritou enquanto abria a porta. Mas não era o inquilino inconveniente que estava parado do lado de fora, parecendo perdido e arrependido.

As palavras morreram na boca de Lily quando ela olhou para o rosto cansado e marcado de um James Potter.

Ele estava encostado no batente da porta, os olhos fundos e avermelhados, as mãos parecendo não saber onde sossegar.

"Evans" – ele pigarreou – "Eu...desculpe ter vindo a essa hora."

Lily olhou por cima do ombro dele, averiguando se ele estava sozinho. Era quase impossível entrar no prédio dela sem que ela mesma abrisse. A não ser que James tivesse pedido para algum vizinho, ela não sabia explicar exatamente _como_ ele tinha conseguido subir até o apartamento dela.

"Potter? Você está bem?" – ela perguntou, preocupada com ele. Independente do que ele tinha feito para conseguir entrar ali, a pergunta que ela não conseguia parar de fazer a ela mesma era _por que_. Por que James iria aparecer, àquela hora, no apartamento dela.

James meneou a cabeça e Lily não entendeu se aquilo era uma resposta afirmativa ou negativa. Ele continuava parado, sem falar nada. Lily olhou para as roupas do parceiro e imediatamente notou que ele vestia as mesmas roupas do dia anterior.

"Você não apareceu hoje" – ela comentou, tentando parecer casual. Mas a situação não lhe permitia tal casualidade e, antes que algum vizinho reclamasse da conversa no corredor, ela o convidou para entrar.

James entrou arrastando os pés, parando no meio da sala de Lily e olhando cuidadosamente o apartamento dela. Era arrumado e espaçoso, como o apartamento de uma mulher deve ser. Ele apostava como ela tinha até um quarto para dormir.

Lily olhava o parceiro medir o apartamento dela, mas não se incomodou. Apenas esperou quando ele, finalmente, voltou-se para encará-la.

"Eu acho que você deve saber que o perfil que fez foi decisivo para encontrar o caixoteiro. Ele foi preso hoje no fim da tarde. O agente Snape liderou a força-tarefa" – ela relatou.

James apenas acenou com a cabeça.

"O diretor-assistente Dumbledore não ficou muito satisfeito de você não ter aparecido na hora da prisão do caixoteiro. Ele tentou falar com você o dia todo e os relatórios sobraram todos para eu fazer. _Sozinha_!" - o tom indignado dela não pareceu surtir qualquer interesse da parte de James. Ele apenas a olhava, com sombria fascinação.

"Onde esteve?" – Lily acabou perguntando, querendo fugir do olhar dele, ao mesmo tempo em que precisava saber o que James tinha feito durante todo aquele tempo em que ficou sumido.

James suspirou pesadamente e só então Lily percebeu que o parceiro exalava um forte cheiro de álcool.

"Potter, você está bêbado?" – ela perguntou, ofendida.

Ele piscou lentamente. "Eu estou. Eu estava, na verdade. Até meia hora atrás."

"Antes ou depois de decidir vir aqui?"

James pareceu confuso com a pergunta. "Eu não entendi o que você quis dizer" – ele respondeu.

Lily bufou e estava quase indo em direção à porta do apartamento para mandar o parceiro embora quando ele resolveu se manifestar.

"Olhe, Evans, eu sei que é tarde e que eu provavelmente não deveria ter aparecido assim. Eu só achei que deveria te dar uma satisfação pelo que aconteceu ontem."

Lily recuou. "Agora? Você não poderia ter esperado até amanhã?"

James sorriu, desconcertado e bagunçou os cabelos. "Acho que sim. Você tem razão, é melhor eu ir embora" – ele completou, mas o olhar que ele deu a Lily a fez desistir completamente de expulsar James.

"Não faz mal. Eu não estava dormindo, de qualquer forma" – ela deu de ombros e sentou-se no sofá.

Ele a seguiu. "Seu sofá é mais confortável do que o meu" – ele comentou.

Ela sorriu. "Você quer um café?"

James negou. "Eu não estou bêbado. Não mais, pelo menos" – ele fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no apoio do sofá – "Eu só passei a noite passada e parte do dia de hoje conversando com Tom" – ele confessou.

"Tom?"

"O dono do Caldeirão Furado."

Lily conhecia o pub. Ele ficava do lado de Charing Cross, no centro de Londres.

"E por que você não foi para sua casa?" – Lily inquiriu, confusa.

"Tecnicamente, eu fui. O pub fica na rua de trás da minha casa" – ele esclareceu – "Tom é meu velho camarada."

Lily teve que se segurar para não repreender James. Ela teria feito isso com qualquer dos amigos irresponsáveis dela, mas James não era como eles. Além de mais velho do que ela, James tinha – ou deveria ter, pelo menos – um bom motivo para ter passado quase 24 horas num bar. E de qualquer forma, eles não eram amigos, embora dividissem o sofá com uma intimidade que ela ainda desconhecia, mas que lhe parecia normal.

"Você está bem?" – Lily perguntou novamente, não tendo mais nada para falar.

James parecia exatamente como no dia anterior. O rosto dele estava marcado e Lily não precisava conhecê-lo a fundo para saber que ele tinha estado chorando. Ela não soube explicar de onde veio a vontade de tocar o braço dele e demonstrar qualquer compaixão pelo estado em que ele se encontrava, mas tudo o que ela podia fazer naquele momento era mostrar que estava ali, pronta para ajudá-lo se ele quisesse.

O corpo dele pareceu retesar quando ela o tocou. Lily ia retirar a mão que o tocava no momento em que ele, ainda de olhos fechados, começou a falar.

"Ele a levou."

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas, em sinal de confusão.

"Como?"

"Minha irmã. Ele a levou quando ela tinha 10 anos."

Lily ainda não conseguia entender de quem James estava falando. Evidentemente, ela nem mesmo sabia que ele tinha uma irmã. O caixoteiro teria levado a irmã dele?

"Nós estávamos na Casa de Praia quando aconteceu. Eu tinha 13 anos, quase 14 e não queria mais saber de andar para cima e para baixo com ela. Meu pai nunca viajava conosco nas férias de verão e minha mãe ficava sozinha cuidando de mim e de Emma. Até que uma tarde, mamãe adoeceu e pediu para que eu ficasse de olho na minha irmã. Eu disse a Emma que fosse brincar sozinha no mezanino, mas ela me desobedeceu e saiu de casa, sem que eu a visse. E ele a levou."

O coração de Lily ficou apertado, enquanto ouvia a narração de James. Não era preciso imaginar onde a história iria chegar.

"Meu pai era agente especial na Yard. Ele chefiava a seção anti-terrorismo. Ele largou tudo para procurar minha irmã. Ele arruinou a carreira dele e acabou tendo que se aposentar precocemente. Minha mãe entrou em depressão e nunca mais se recuperou" – ele deu uma risada amarga – "Jeremia Pentbell matava criançinhas em Brighton, assim como o caixoteiro. Minha irmã foi a sétima vitima. Quando a encontraram, nove meses depois, Emma ainda segurava a boneca que papai havia lhe dado no Natal."

James apertou os olhos, mas uma lágrima escapou pela lateral. A mão de Lily ainda tocava o braço dele e ela estava contendo, com muito esforço, a emoção que sentia ao ouvir aquela história. Nunca ela poderia ter imaginado que essa tragédia pudesse ter acontecido com o parceiro. Era possível de se entender, agora, o porquê de James ter ficar tão perturbado com o caso do caixoteiro; não que tivesse sido aquele o homem que tinha levado a irmã dele, mas sim, pelo fato de que suas vítimas eram crianças, como a irmã de James fora.

E toda vez que James era designado para solucionar algum caso envolvendo crianças, era como se ele tivesse que reviver, intensamente, os próprios demônios dele.

Vendo o parceiro naquele estado, Lily sentiu na própria pele, o quanto deveria ter sido horrível para James ouvir as coisas que o agente Snape lhe tinha dito no dia anterior.

"Foi isso que me levou a entrar na Yard. Eu prometi a mim mesmo que caçaria, um por um, cada monstro que destrói famílias, como o que destruiu a minha. É a única forma de lidar com a culpa" – James murmurou, a voz dele saindo entrecortada e baixa.

"Não foi culpa sua!" – Lily soltou antes que pudesse se conter.

James abriu os olhos e mirou a parceira. "Eu a mandei para longe de mim. Ela só estava me obedecendo."

"Não, Potter, isso não foi culpa sua. Você não podia saber...você não podia prever que essa tragédia aconteceria. Quando eu era pequena, Tune sempre me mandava para longe. Irmãos mais velhos fazem isso. Mas o que aconteceu não foi culpa sua."

James deu um sorriso triste para a parceira. Ele nem mesmo sabia o que o levou a contar tudo aquilo, mas de alguma forma, ele se sentia aliviado. Lily parecia tão solícita e disposta a camuflar a culpa dele, que James não podia se arrepender de ter-lhe contado aquela fraqueza. Mas a reação de Lily já era esperada; ele já estava acostumado com as pessoas lhe dizendo que não era sua culpa.

"Obrigado" – ele respondeu, apenas para encerrar a conversa.

Lily não se convenceu. "Você precisa acreditar nisso, Potter, para então poder se libertar de um peso que não é seu."

James suspirou. "Eu não acho que eu vá me libertar disso algum dia."

Lily ficou em silêncio. Não existia um tipo de resposta que podia se dar numa situação como aquela. E ela achava que James preferia o silêncio dela a qualquer palavra confortadora que ela pudesse tentar oferecer.

Eles ficaram longos minutos sentados no sofá dela, quietos, cada qual com seus pensamentos. James tinha fechado os olhos novamente e deitado a cabeça no encosto do sofá, enquanto Lily observava, ternamente, o parceiro. Ela nunca fora do tipo maternal – nem mesmo com o único sobrinho. Mas James lhe despertava algum tipo de sentimento protetor, como se por trás das lentes dos óculos, ela soubesse que ele não era tão forte como aparentava; como se ele pedisse a compaixão e proteção dela em cada resposta torta e irônica que ele lhe dava.

Lily já estava começando a achar que poderia passar a noite toda observando o parceiro de olhos fechados, tentando chegar a alguma conclusão sobre quem ele era de verdade, sem, no entanto, descobrir o que se passava na cabeça de James Potter.

"Você sabe, dizem que você está apaixonado por uma pessoa quando você a observa dormindo" – ele disse de repente. Imediatamente, Lily retirou a mão que confortava o parceiro e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, evidentemente indignada.

"Bem, é difícil não ficar olhando para uma pessoa dormindo, se essa pessoa está dormindo no _seu_ sofá" – ela respondeu brava, porém, intimamente aliviada pela brincadeira descontraída que James havia acabado de fazer. Isso era um sinal de que ele não tinha ficado desconfortável por ter dividido aquela história com ela.

"Talvez a culpa seja sua" – ele devolveu, ainda de olhos fechados.

"E como, _exatamente_, isso pode ser culpa minha?" – Lily perguntou, querendo, na verdade, saber como ele sabia que ela tinha estado olhando para ele.

James abriu os olhos e, ainda encostado no sofá, virou a cabeça e olhou para Lily – "Talvez seu sofá seja realmente confortável, parceira" – ele sorriu de forma sedutora.

Lily alcançou a almofada mais próxima e a arremessou contra ele, levantando-se em seguida, enquanto James ria, falsamente ofendido pela agressão.

"Você pode ficar com o sofá, Potter" – ela ofereceu, gentilmente, estranhando a própria atitude. Mas quem poderia culpá-la? Era possível simplesmente dizer boa noite e bater a porta na cara daquele homem, depois dele ter dividido uma parte dolorosa da vida dele com ela?

James sorriu e, sem qualquer cerimônia, tirou os sapatos e a parte de cima do terno.

Em seguida, Lily foi para o próprio quarto e arrumou cobertas e um travesseiro para James.

"Sua cama parece bastante grande. Você não quer dividir comigo?" – ele meneou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, quando ela voltou carregada de travesseiros e cobertores.

Lily olhou para a porta do quarto e novamente para James, dando um sorriso tão sedutor quanto o que ele havia lhe dado. "Não, mas obrigada pela sugestão. Boa noite, Potter."

James riu e se ajeitou confortavelmente no sofá de Lily.

Ela já estava quase na porta do quarto quando se lembrou de perguntar – "Hey, Potter?"

"Hum?"

"Como foi que você entrou aqui?"

"Canivete suíço" – ele respondeu antes de fechar os olhos e deixar o sono alcançá-lo.

* * *

**Bar Queen Elizabeth II, Londres  
****03:17 a.m.**

"A moça daquela mesa mandou lhe oferecer isso."

Ele olhou sem muito interesse para o copo que lhe era oferecido e, acenando com a cabeça, agradeceu ao garçom.

A bebida não lhe atraia e então, ele simplesmente depositou o copo no balcão e se virou para localizar quem havia lhe feito aquela gentileza.

Os olhos castanhos caíram sobre a mulher de cabelos cacheados e loiros, sentada a apenas duas cadeiras de distância de onde ele estava. Ele sorriu, agradecendo pela bebida e ela viu, naquele momento, a chance de se aproximar.

"Espero que goste de gim tônica" – ela piscou, sentando-se ao lado dele.

"Eu não bebo. Mas obrigado pela gentileza" – ele sorriu.

Ela fez uma careta. "Bonito, quieto, não-alcoólatra. Onde você esteve nos últimos 32 anos?"

Ele riu genuinamente, estranhando o som da própria risada. Fazia dias que não achava graça em nada.

"Talvez você tenha estado me procurando nos lugares errados."

"Talvez. Mas parece que hoje é meu dia de sorte, não?"

Ele riu, sem responder. Podia sentir os olhos dela sobre ele.

"Você é casado?"

Ele negou.

Ela sorriu. "Namora?"

Ele negou novamente.

"É gay, então?"

Ele a encarou com evidente perplexidade. "É claro que não. Isso seria errado."

"Ah, meu Deus! Você é um padre!" – ela tapou a boca com uma das mãos, segurando o riso.

"...Não."

Ela respirou aliviada e alcançou a bebida que tinha oferecido a ele. "Ainda bem. Era só o que me faltava. Perder meu tempo flertando com um padre."

Ele a analisou enquanto ela sorvia do liquido, sentindo o coração acelerar. Ele conhecia bem aquela sensação; o torpor do corpo e da mente, enquanto ele ouvia mentalmente o chamado que lhe tinha sido feito. Ela era uma pobre alma, vulgar e desorientada, precisando de ajuda. Da ajuda _dele_.

"Você sai com muitos homens?"

Ela riu, exagerademente. "Muitos, meu bem. De todos os tipos e tamanhos" – ela piscou sensualmente, esperando que ele entendesse a piada – "Mas nunca encontrei um que prestasse. Bem, até agora pelo menos."

Ele sorriu, dissimulado. Ela aproximou o rosto do dele, as bocas quase se tocando. Ele teria se afastado imediatamente dela, o cheiro de álcool invadindo suas narinas e o enjoando, mas ela foi mais rápida e o beijou, suavemente, a princípio.

Depois, afastando novamente as bocas, ela perguntou – "Será que é você meu príncipe?"

Ele teve que controlar a vontade de empurrá-la para longe e chutá-la forte, gritando o quanto ela era uma vadia e não valia nem a própria morte. Mas ele não podia – aquilo não fazia parte da missão dele. Ele deveria ajudá-la a encontrar o que era realmente importante, ele precisava ajudá-la a entender.

"Eu sou aquele que veio para te ajudar" – ele respondeu, uma tranqüilidade fingida e controlada.

Ela sorriu, vencedora. A bebida jamais lhe daria a chance que ela precisaria para entender o que ele tinha lhe dito. Ou a destreza necessária para fugir quando o momento chegasse e ele não poderia estar mais feliz. Ele considerava aquilo um sinal; uma ajuda. Nada podia lhe dar mais certeza de que ele estava agindo corretamente.

"Você acha certo fazer isso?"

Ela piscou, confusa. "Isso...isso o que?"

"Sair com homens desconhecidos que você encontra pela noite."

Ela riu. "Eu estou à caça."

A vulgaridade dela o incomodou. Ele não iria se controlar se ela continuasse se insinuando daquele jeito. Mas ele precisava; ele precisava ignorar os sinais do corpo bem feito dela e das cantadas baratas que ela tentava dizer. Ele precisava ignorar o comportamento provocante dela – porque tudo deveria acontecer no tempo certo. Ela perceberia, em tempo, que o corpo dele não reagia àquela situação toda.

Não, homens como ele eram especiais. Eles não se encantavam por mulheres sensuais e por sexo fácil. Não, ele precisava se controlar para que a morte dela acontecesse de forma certa. Ele só precisava respirar fundo e então, ele não sentiria a agressividade latente vindo à tona por causa do tipo de mulher suja que ela era.

"Você é minha próxima vitima" – ela ronronou, esfregando o corpo dela no dele.

"Pelo contrário, mulher. _Você_ é minha próxima vitima" – ele respondeu, a língua dele molhando o próprio lábio, tamanha a excitação em que ele se encontrava.

Ela piscou para ele, jogando algum dinheiro em cima do balcão, na pressa de tirá-lo dali antes que ele mudasse de idéia.

Ele a seguiu para fora do bar. Ela fez menção de chamar um táxi, mas ele apontou para um carro qualquer estacionado na esquina escura. Ela não se importou em pensar se ele tinha ou não um carro. Tudo o que ela queria, era jogá-lo na cama e passar a noite com ele.

"Você tem um nome?" – ela perguntou enquanto eles andavam pela rua, em direção à esquina, a mão dele apertando o braço dela com força, como se ele não quisesse que ela escapasse.

A voz seca e ameaçadora que saiu da garganta dele a assustou tanto quando a excitou. "Tom Riddle Jr" – ele rosnou, e depois, acrescentou – "Mas você pode me chamar de Lord Voldemort."

* * *

**Notinha rápida**: aqui está, meus queridos. Eu queria escrever algo maior e mais elaborado, mas num tenho condições. Eu consegui – finalmente – chegar ao fim de 98 longas e cansativas páginas de monografia, mas ainda faltam detalhes muito importantes para finalizar o trabalho.

Arrumei uma tarde para escrever e não deixar vocês tão curiosos e sem atz. Espero que gostem!

O cap. passado bateu recorde de reviews! Vocês são ótimos...fiquei mega contente com cada uma. Adoro a opinião de vocês...e adoro ler as teorias que vocês bolam.

Queria poder responder a cada uma, mas me falta tempo. Espero que vocês não se chateiem...num é descaso com meus leitores; é falta de tempo. Mas logo, logo, eu ficarei livre da monografia e poderia me dedicar à vocês. Me desculpeeem!!

Obrigada pelo apoio e por continuarem lendo minha história.

Em tempo, prometo que as coisas vão ficar mais interessantes...não desistam e tenham paciência!

Boas férias!

Comentem, ok?

Beijos a todos.

A.


	6. Segunda Feira

* * *

**Buried**

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura****:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 5** **–** **Segunda-feira**

* * *

No capítulo anterior...

"_Você tem um nome?" – ela perguntou enquanto eles andavam pela rua, em direção à esquina, a mão dele apertando o braço dela com força, como se ele não quisesse que ela escapasse._

_A voz seca e ameaçadora que saiu da garganta dele a assustou tanto quando a excitou. "Tom Riddle Jr" – ele rosnou, e depois, acrescentou – "Mas você pode me chamar de Lord Voldemort."_

* * *

**Piper Maru Bistrôt, Londres  
****12:28 p.m.  
****2 semanas depois**

Lily Evans sempre fora, como um todo, uma garota diferente, marcada pelos hábitos simples. Desde as roupas que usava – todas muito clássicas em cores sóbrias – até os cd's que ouvia, geralmente prezando pela música clássica e um ou outro conjunto rock/pop, eram simples. Sua mãe sempre a recriminava por isso; a Sra. Evans acreditava que mulheres de gostos simples nunca conseguiam bons maridos, já que bons homens gostavam de mulheres complicadas e com gostos refinados, para provarem a eles mesmos, que eram suficientemente bons para conquistarem mulheres de classe. Lily ria da mãe quando ela lhe falava aquilo; sua irmã Petúnia, porém, sempre levou as opiniões da mãe mais a sério, construindo durante a adolescência, um rol de preferências bem elaboradas, completamente em desacordo com o que agravada a Lily.

Ainda, Lily tinha sido uma criança irrequieta e inquisitiva, sempre querendo saber o porquê de tudo, o tempo todo. Era comum a paz e a tranqüilidade do lar dos Evans ser quebrada pela pequena ruiva, de longos cabelos, sempre pedindo por explicações ou inventando teorias mirabolantes sobre o funcionamento das maquinas ou um e outro aspecto da vida. Não foi surpresa alguma para o Sr. e Sra. Evans quando Lily largou as bonecas para se dedicar integralmente à leitura de tudo aquilo que encontrasse pela frente. Diferentemente, Petúnia tinha sido uma criança calma e antipática, preservando sua privacidade e pouco se interessando por qualquer outra coisa que não fossem suas bonecas, seus vestidos e, mais tarde, suas unhas.

Não bastasse essa diferença entre a personalidade das duas, Petúnia ainda era fisicamente muito diferente da irmã. Enquanto Lily sempre tinha sido alta e esguia e exibia um par de olhos verde-esmeralda completamente invejáveis em total sintonia com os cabelos avermelhados, Petúnia era ligeiramente mais baixa e completamente comum com seus olhos e cabelos castanhos. Durante a infância, essa diferença física servia apenas para que Petúnia aborrecesse Lily com histórias sobre adoção. Porém, a chegada da adolescência distorceu o que era simplesmente uma implicância natural entre irmãs: Lily, por causa da beleza incomum e pela simpatia no trato com as pessoas, começou a chamar mais a atenção dos garotos do que Petúnia, que se tornava cada dia mais antipática. E, naturalmente, enquanto Lily desprezava o olhar dos garotos para não aborrecer a irmã, Petúnia começou a alimentar uma raiva não saudável por Lily. Petúnia constantemente criticava a aparência da caçula, a instigando, maldosamente, a não se preocupar com sua imagem. E sem pestanejar, Lily ouvia a irmã. Era muito comum as duas aparecerem em festas escolares com roupas completamente diferentes: Petúnia estava sempre bem vestida com roupas da moda e Lily, bem, ela se acostumou a ouvir "em qual liquidação do Wal-Mart ela tinha feito compras".

A situação ficou fora de controle quando o primeiro namorado de Petúnia se apaixonou por Lily. Não que a ruiva tivesse tido culpa; ela não teve. Pelo contrário, desde que o garoto pisou pela primeira vez na casa dos Evans, Lily o evitava como o diabo evita a cruz. Ela tentou alertar Petúnia por duas vezes de que o garoto não era confiável, mas Petúnia não lhe dava ouvidos e ainda injuriava a irmã, constantemente a chamando de invejosa. Foi apenas quando o garoto agarrou Lily a força é que Petúnia se convenceu de que o namoro não estava indo bem.

A partir de então, as duas passaram a ter uma convivência não-existente. Não que Lily quisesse o afastamento da irmã, mas era simplesmente impossível conviver com Petúnia sempre a acusando de roubar o namorado dela.

A situação foi melhorar um pouco quando Petúnia partiu para a faculdade. Lily podia contar nos dedos a quantidade de vezes em que encontrou a irmã nas férias de verão nos anos seguintes. Petúnia estava sempre ocupada demais com as amigas e as festas e qualquer outra desculpa que pudesse dar para não ficar perto dela. E então apareceu o tal de Vernon e Petúnia não tinha cabeça para nada que não fosse o novo namorado que virou noivo e, tão logo, era o marido e pai do único filho da irmã, o pequeno Dudley.

Naturalmente, Lily também foi para a faculdade e então, todos os problemas com Petúnia foram abandonados nos jardins da casa dos Evans, havendo uma trégua tácita entre as duas, principalmente depois de Lily ser convidada para ser a madrinha de casamento da irmã, ainda que por insistência da mãe.

Essa situação de relativa paz perdurou até Lily decidir seguir a carreira forense.

No dia em que ficou sabendo que a irmã iria recusar a cadeira de magistério em Cambridge para se juntar a Yard, Petúnia clamou aos quatro ventos que Lily era uma aberração.

"Como você pode nos expor ao perigo desse jeito?" – ela perguntou a Lily, certo dia, quando ligou para a irmã aos berros – "Eu tenho um filho! E você vai mexer com todos esses crimes e esses loucos! Você vai nos colocar em perigo! Que tipo de pessoa é você?" – e continuou gritando e resmungando coisas quase incompreensíveis para uma Lily perplexa e profundamente magoada.

"E quer saber?" – Petúnia completou, no tom mais ferino que conseguiu encontrar – "Papai está completamente desapontado com você. Ele me disse que deixou de sentir orgulho de ter uma filha que abandona uma carreira segura para se esgueirar pelos cantos com os _amigos_ marginais."

Lily tentou o máximo que pôde, esquecer as palavras da irmã, mas lhe era impossível não imaginar o rosto desgostoso do pai. Quase que imediatamente, ela ligou para o pai e tentou convencê-lo de que era uma carreira boa e, acima de tudo, uma escolha sensata, uma vez que ela realmente acreditava que poderia fazer algo de bom pelas outras pessoas. Mas seu pai, aparentemente, compartilhava as idéias da irmã. E então, quando surgiu a oportunidade de trabalhar com James Potter, Lily não pensou duas vezes. Ela iria provar – a qualquer custo – que tinha feito o que era certo. Ao lado do agente mais brilhante da Yard, Lily iria trabalhar de modo a garantir a segurança das ruas de Londres. E era exatamente aquilo que ela tinha tentado dizer a irmã, naquele começo de tarde, enquanto almoçavam juntas num pequeno restaurante perto da Yard. Petúnia relutou muito antes de aceitar se encontrar com a irmã "porque agora ela estava em constante perigo", mas, por fim, ela se deixou ser convencida. Não bastasse a localização – perto de onde Lily trabalhava – Petúnia não gostava de freqüentar lugares simples e baratos. Acostumada a uma vida cheia de luxos e mimos que Vernon lhe dava, Petúnia sentia-se como se estivesse cercada de marginais por todos os lados, olhando constantemente sobre seu ombro, apenas para checar se sua bolsa continuava pendurada no encosto da cadeira.

"Você quer parar com isso?" – Lily reclamou em voz baixa – "Eu almoço aqui quase todos os dias. Os donos são meus amigos...do jeito como você age, eles vão se ofender!" – ela argumentou.

Petúnia bufou, soltando em seguida um estranho barulho com a garganta e olhando na direção do balcão. "Se você não tivesse insistido em vir aqui, eu não precisaria ficar olhando para trás o tempo todo para saber se minha carteira ainda está dentro da minha bolsa" – a outra retrucou.

Lily rolou os olhos. Petúnia não mudaria nunca a visão suburbana que tinha a respeito do centro de Londres. "Certo. Eu não vou discutir com você por causa disso" – a ruiva deixou os ombros caíram para frente.

"Não faça isso. Você vai ficar corcunda" – Petúnia criticou automaticamente, batendo irritada a ponta dos dedos sobre a mesa.

"Você tem que ser sempre assim tão implicante?"

Petúnia não respondeu. Parou de batucar os dedos para arrumar a gola da camisa branca de seda, perfeitamente passada. "O aniversário dele é semana que vem. Você estará viva até lá?"

"Tune, por favor" – Lily suspirou – "Eu já disse que meu trabalho não é desse jeito."

"Não adianta você falar. Vernon concorda comigo que não é uma boa idéia misturar nossa família com pessoas da sua...classe. Ele nem mesmo queria que eu te convidasse...ele insiste na idéia de que você se tornou um perigo, correndo de um lado para o outro..._com uma arma_! Por que você não pode ser normal?"

"Vocês estão sendo ridículos!" – Lily exclamou, embora ela não pudesse deixar de achar as idéias da irmã e do cunhado um pouco divertidas.

"Ridículos? Ora, Lily...todos sabemos que policiais estão sempre sendo ameaçados! E quem eles usam para isso? A _família_ deles. Você nunca assistiu 'Duro de Matar'? Mas como _você_ não tem uma família própria, certamente será atrás da _minha_ família que eles virão!"

Lily parou de respirar por um momento. Em algum lugar da mente dela, uma imagem de James lhe contando sobre a morte da irmã começou a dançar a sua frente. Será que Petúnia poderia ter razão?

"Bem, se vocês têm tanto medo assim, então seria melhor simplesmente não aparecer no aniversário de Dudley. Eu posso mandar o presente dele por você, está bem?" – ela suspirou, derrotada.

Petúnia parecer considerar a idéia por algum momento, mas depois, observando a feição contrariada e deprimida de Lily, ela balançou a cabeça. "Vernon só está preocupado com a segurança da família. Não vai acontecer nada demais. Quer dizer, ninguém vai aparecer numa festa de criança para machucar nenhum de nós, certo?"

Lily sorriu. "Não, Tune, é claro que não. Mas se aparecer, eu estou _armada_!"

Petúnia imediatamente levou uma das mãos para tapar a boca, horrorizada com o pensamento, enquanto Lily tentava consertar a brincadeira. "Não, Tune, foi só uma brincadeira...sabe? para amenizar o clima...isso..isso não vai acontecer..."

"Ah, apenas esqueça, Lily. Apareça na festa sem a sua arma e não mencione absolutamente uma palavra sobre seu trabalho para meu filho e minhas amigas."

Lily concordou. Não iria discutir com a irmã por causa da divergência de opiniões. "Sábado eu estarei lá, Tune" – ela sorriu e preparou-se para analisar o cardápio. Não que fosse realmente preciso; ela sabia cada prato e os respectivos preços de cor, mas por alguma razão, aquele momento tão familiar que estava dividindo com a irmã começou a incomodá-la. "Você já escolheu o que vai querer?" – Lily perguntou distraída para a irmã.

Petúnia olhava o cardápio com desconfiança, mas Lily apenas ignorou aquilo. Ela teria ficado ali, esperando a irmã resolver o que queria almoçar durante toda a tarde, mas, repentinamente, seu celular começou a vibrar e a tocar de dentro de sua bolsa, fazendo Lily descartar o cardápio tão rapidamente quanto fez Petúnia pular na cadeira de susto, obviamente alarmada com a possibilidade de estar a beira de presenciar algum tiroteio. Ela virava a cabeça freneticamente de um lado para o outro, pressionando a mão direita sobre o coração, como se isso fosse evitar que o órgão saltasse para fora do corpo.

"Ah, fique calma. É só meu celular...Evans" – Lily falou tudo rapidamente, enquanto abria o aparelho.

"_Onde você está?_" – a voz inconfundível de James Potter soou alta o suficiente para que Petúnia conseguisse ouvir.

"Bom dia para você também, Potter. Se você não se importar, eu estou almoçando. Onde _você_ esteve durante toda a manhã?" – Lily reparou que a irmã ouvia atentamente o que eles estavam falando, embora Petúnia disfarçasse o interesse, arrumando a gola da blusa.

"_São quase uma da tarde, Evans. Já passou da hora de desejar bom dia. E eu estive atrás do nosso novo caso, muito obrigado._"

"Nós temos um?" – ela perguntou, animada.

"_Uhm...é_, _pode-se dizer que estamos em vias de ter um. Me encontre em 10 minutos..._" – a voz de James rapidamente sumiu, mas Lily pôde ouvir que ele ainda estava na linha quando começou a gritar com alguém perto dele – "_...será que vocês são surdos? Eu não disse que era para ficar _longe_ da faixa amarela? Vocês conseguem entender o que eu falo?_ – depois, reaproximando-se, ele concluiu – "_Evans, venha logo antes que eu fique maluco com essas macacos idiotas_."

"Hum, Potter, aonde, _exatamente_, eu devo te encontrar?"

"_...merda! Pegue um carro na Academia e me ligue em seguida. Não posso falar agora..._" – e então, ele desligou o telefone sem falar mais nada.

"Meu parceiro" – Lily sorriu, sem graça – "Eu vou precisar me encontrar com ele agora...ahn, surgiu alguma coisa...".

Petúnia crispou os lábios, ignorando o que a irmã tinha dito sobre ter surgido 'alguma coisa'. "Você vai me deixar sozinha? _Aqui_?"

Lily, que já estava se preparando para levantar da cadeira, sentou-se novamente. "Você pode pegar um táxi ou algo assim? Ou...ou talvez eu possa te levar até a Academia comigo, pegamos um carro e depois eu te deixo em casa" – Lily consultou o relógio, sabendo que se Petúnia aceitasse a última sugestão, ela não conseguiria encontrar James antes das três da tarde.

"Ah, esqueça. Eu vou ligar para Vernon e pedir que ele me busque" – Petúnia afastou a idéia da irmã.

Lily sorriu e, jogando qualquer trocado em cima da mesa, alcançou a bolsa no encosto da cadeira e se levantou rapidamente, quase arrastando Petúnia pelo braço, enquanto a irmã bradava para que ela fosse devagar já que _ela_ estava de salto e precisava conseguir encontrar o celular dentro da bolsa.

"Francamente, Tune, eu não _posso_ usar salto nesse emprego" – ela disse rindo, enquanto segurava a porta para a irmã passar – "Às vezes eu _preciso_ sair correndo".

* * *

**Arredores de Londres  
****13:46 p.m.  
****Cena do Crime **

Lily não saberia explicar o que sentiu quando chegou ao local indicado pelo parceiro. Era um vai-vém de policiais falando em walk-talkies de um lado para o outro; carros de policia parados em locais regularmente proibidos; uma ambulância e um carro do Necrotério Municipal estavam lado a lado e, no centro de tudo, um James Potter que parecia irritado, bagunçando os cabelos e apontando para algum ponto que Lily não enxergava de dentro do carro.

Mais do que depressa, ela desceu e foi de encontro ao parceiro.

"...eu disse para ficarem LONGE DAS EVIDÊNCIAS!" – ele berrou, sem notar que ela estava a seu lado.

"Potter?" – ela chamou cautelosa. Ele a olhou com infindável alívio.

"Graças a Deus. Onde esteve? Não importa! Olhe para isso..." – ele falou rapidamente, enquanto apontava para um grande buraco no chão – "O que você vê?"

Lily se aproximou do buraco apontado pelo parceiro. Era, aparentemente, uma cova. Ela olhou de volta para James e, depois, olhou para os próprios pés, apenas para encontrar os sapatos pisando em terra fofa. O buraco estava vazio e ela nem mesmo precisou perguntar se um corpo tinha sido retirado de lá de dentro.

"Uma cova" – ela respondeu, com um sorriso óbvio.

"Certo. Uma cova._ Evidente_" – ele rolou os olhos – "Agora, chegue mais perto...vai, Evans! _Mais_ perto...certo...agora, o que você vê?"

Lily olhou mais firmemente para dentro do buraco no chão e tudo o que pode ver era a terra remexida.

"Terra remexida" – ela fez uma careta, ansiando pelo momento em que James iria perceber a total incompetência dela em perceber seja lá o que fosse que ele queria que ela percebesse.

Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, James abriu um grande sorriso vitorioso e gritou – "Vê agora, delegado? O que eu disse sobre remexer a terra? Isso pode ser qualificado como alteração da cena do crime, negligência e imperícia e até, ocultação de provas, de acordo com a opinião imparcial de uma agente federal...então, para evitarmos maiores problemas, será que _agora_ eu posso dar uma olhada na cena do crime e nós simplesmente esquecemos o que aconteceu aqui?"

O homem – que até então, Lily nem mesmo tinha reparado estar logo ao lado dela – coçou a testa, com patente raiva e resmungou um palavrão que Lily nunca tinha ouvido falar, antes de dar as costas para eles dois e sair andando, apressado, e começar a gritar com alguns policiais que estavam circulando por ali para que se afastassem das marcações no chão.

"Ocultação de provas, Potter, seu manipulador?" – ela se virou para o parceiro, contendo uma risada e não se dando ao trabalho de pedir uma explicação. Ele deu de ombros, parecendo muito orgulhoso dele mesmo e a puxou para longe dos policiais.

"Hum..." – Lily fingiu pensar um momento, enquanto andavam – "Você parou para pensar que, para que os policiais retirassem o que quer que fosse que estava dentro da cova, eles teriam que _cavar_ e isso implica em _remexer a terra_?"

"É claro que sim! Que tipo de agente eu seria se não pensasse nesses detalhes?" – ele se fingiu ofendido e depois, muito espertamente, acrescentou – "Mas aparentemente, o delegado se esqueceu de pensar em detalhes óbvios quando ouviu a palavra _corregedoria_...".

"Potter, existe um protocolo a ser seguido em casos em que..." – Lily estava pronta para recitar todas as normas que ditavam as regras a serem seguidas pelos delegados nos locais onde um crime possivelmente poderia ter sido cometido, mas James a interrompeu antes que ela conseguisse chegar na primeira norma.

"Evans, eu sei o que você vai dizer...mas eu tive uma intuição sobre isso aqui. Vê, eu estava indo para a Academia, pronto para sentar e esperar as ordens do nosso chefe e talvez até ajudar minha parceira a arrumar os arquivos, quando eu recebi um sinal divino de que alguns policiais estariam contaminando a cena de um crime que, por algum motivo, eu _acho_ que vai parar nas nossas mãos e eu pensei "hey, eu não posso deixar isso acontecer" e então eu, coincidentemente, encontrei esse lugar e, surpresa!, eu vi uma cena de crime sendo analisada sem o menor cuidado por esses policiais" – ele terminou, dando um sorriso maroto e cínico. "Você acredita que o delegado não queria me deixar a par do que foi achado só porque, tecnicamente, eu _ainda_ não fui nomeado para esse caso e a jurisdição é dele?"

"Entendo" – Lily respirou fundo antes de continuar – "E, apenas a título de curiosidade, sua inspiração divina se chama Sirius Black?"

James deu um sorriso torto.

"Potter! Eu não acredito nisso! Nós nem fomos designados para esse caso! Quer dizer, nem sabemos se isso _é_ um caso. O que estamos fazendo aqui, afinal? E por que você estava brigando com o delegado? Ele está certo em não deixar você se meter na investigação dele!"

James considerou algumas coisas a responder para Lily, mas apenas esclareceu o que achava que seria importante. "Paddie interceptou um relatório de autópsia realizada há duas semanas, enquanto procurava alguma coisa engraçada sobre sua família nos arquivos da polícia local. Era a autópsia de uma moça assassinada de modo bastante simples, aliás, simples até demais, porém, sem nenhuma prova circunstancial que apontasse conclusivamente para qualquer autoria. O relatório foi arquivado temporariamente, até a polícia descobrir alguma coisa que pudesse ser levada ao promotor para a instauração do inquérito. Então, hoje de manhã, Sirius interceptou uma ligação anônima para a polícia dessa região, relatando que um corpo havia sido achado, aparentemente em circunstâncias semelhantes às do corpo achado há duas semanas" – James olhou por sobre os ombros, para verificar que ninguém estaria ouvindo – "É assim...é assim que começa. Eu estou sentindo aquele arrepio familiar na espinha. Temos um serial aqui, Evans. E eu vou pegá-lo antes que ele machuque outras pessoas."

Lily respirou fundo. "Ok...Potter, me dê um minuto. Deixe-me ver se eu entendi: você veio parar aqui porque Black, ilegalmente, interceptou não só um, mas _dois_ assuntos confidenciais da polícia local, envolvendo dois supostos assassinatos, embora, você não saiba se é realmente disso que se trata, apenas porque foi dito que os corpos foram encontrados em aparente semelhança?"

James pareceu momentaneamente confuso. "Hum...é, basicamente isso..." – ele coçou a testa.

"Certo" – ela continuou, segurando uma risadinha nervosa que estava teimando em escapar – "Você ao menos sabe quais são as circunstâncias semelhantes em que os corpos foram achados? Quer dizer, se são dois corpos, significa que eles estão mortos e, pelo que me consta, isso faz com que eles estejam na mesma circunstância, ou seja, a de _estarem mortos_ e essa pode ser a _única_ semelhança que os resguarda" – ela sibilou usando de uma ironia muito mais sutil do que James poderia se capaz.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou logo em seguida, ofendido pelo brilhante argumento trazido pela parceira. Lily massageou a têmpora com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra repousava em sua cintura; uma posição clássica dela quando estava a ponto de perder a paciência.

"Potter, passar por cima da autoridade municipal..."

"E daí? Nós somos autoridade _federal_..."

"...enquanto _não_ formos designados formalmente..."

"...Nós vamos ser!..."

"...pelo nosso superior..."

"AD Dumbledore vai fazer isso_, assim_ que ele souber que isso está acontecendo..."

"...ou a pedido da policia local sem homologação é _crime_ de abuso de poder, interferência nos assuntos locais e...e...pode nos render um processo por improbidade administrativa."

"Você_ inventou_ essa última, Evans?" – James sorriu enviesado.

Lily bufou e cruzou os braços na frente do peito, mostrando que não seria facilmente convencida.

James olhou com relutância para o delegado, que ainda gritava com os próprios homens. "Olhe para eles, Evans. Eles não têm condição de fazer uma investigação decente."

"Potter, não cabe a você decidir. Entre no carro e vamos embora."

James relutou, segurando a parceira pelos ombros. "Escute, Evans, vamos acompanhar o corpo até o necrotério e depois, pedimos para acompanhar a autópsia. O delegado já está irritado, e eu duvido que ele vá correr o risco de que realmente eu chame a corregedoria e represente contra ele – francamente, aqueles policiais realmente _poderiam_ ter contaminado a cena do crime - para avaliar a conduta dele e seus homens, então, não teremos um empecilho quanto a isso. A caminho, pedimos para que Sirius nos envie o relatório da autópsia que eu mencionei e, se elas baterem, nós podemos ir até a Academia e pedir para sermos designados para o caso. Se eles virem que temos razão, que podemos estar enfrentando algum tipo de serial, eles não vão vacilar. Eu falo com propriedade quando afirmo que tenho um caso em mãos..." – ele procurou os olhos a parceira, que o olhavam com desconfiança e irritação – "mas se eu não achar nada, nós vamos embora e deixamos isso para trás...eu prometo...o que me diz?"

Lily olhou para o delegado, e então, para o buraco no chão e o carro do necrotério que parecia estar se preparando para deixar aquele local e, então, novamente para James. Ele parecia um garotinho de seis anos, na expectativa de uma resposta afirmativa de sua mãe para que pudesse sair e brincar no quintal. Ela se lembrou quando AD Dumbledore a avisou de que James não seguia as regras, a não ser as dele, e considerou seriamente a possibilidade de entrar no carro e voltar para a Academia, para não correr o risco de ser advertida novamente. Mas, ao invés disso, ela entregou as chaves ao parceiro e deu a volta, sentando-se no banco de passageiro, lembrando-se da conversa que tivera com Petúnia ainda mais cedo naquele dia e dos palpites acertados que ela já tinha presenciado o James fazer, enquanto ele sorria vitorioso e entrava no carro, pelo lado do motorista.

* * *

**Necrotério Municipal de Londres  
****14:26 p.m.  
****Área externa ao saguão de entrada**

Eles chegaram alguns minutos depois que o carro do necrotério, que trazia o corpo achado na cova, estacionou na garagem do prédio. Mal saíram do carro e James já tinha alcançado o celular e se afastado da porta do necrotério, buscando um pouco de privacidade para falar com Sirius a respeito do relatório que ele deveria encaminhar para ele, por fax.

Evidentemente deslocada, Lily considerou a hipótese de seguir o parceiro, mas a imagem lhe trazia a desconfortável impressão de que James a consideraria uma espiã, então, ela optou por permanecer perto do carro deles, observando a movimentação ao redor.

Logo ela percebeu que o necrotério estava agitado, com um razoável número de policiais entrando e saindo do prédio e carros que não paravam de chegar ou sair.

Não que ela não acompanhasse constantemente as noticias nos jornais, mas estar ali a dava a impressão de que a violência e a morte nos circundam de maneira devastadora e onipresente: qualquer pessoa que ela conhecesse, a qualquer momento, poderia ser uma das cargas que chegavam incansavelmente ao necrotério, para que fosse realizada a autópsia reveladora da _causa mortis_ que poderia conceder tanto a imperturbável paz, quanto a indigna revolta para as famílias remanescentes dos queridos que se vão.

Enquanto pensava isso, Lily não reparou a aproximação de um homem vestido de branco, baixo e gordo, com as bochechas já rosadas pela correria do dia que ainda não tinha chegado à sua metade.

"Eu não conheço você" – ele sorriu, chamando a atenção da agente que deu um discreto pulo de susto.

Lily rapidamente se virou para a figura que a encarava com desprevenida curiosidade e, diante da imagem simpática do homem, ela não conseguiu não sorrir em resposta. "Desculpe, eu estava distraída. Sou Lily Evans" – ela estendeu a mão para o homem que, imediatamente, a apertou – "Eu também não conheço o senhor" – ela retorquiu, divertida.

"Sou Hepzibah Smith, o chefe-legista deste humilde necrotério" – ele apontou para o prédio.

Lily cerrou as sobrancelhas, devidamente não acostumada com o senso de humor mordaz que acalentava os profissionais daquela área, mas ainda assim, tomada de cada vez mais simpatia pelo pequeno homem que sorria caloroso para as paredes de pedra do necrotério.

"Então, Sra. Evans..." – ele virou-se novamente para ela.

"Na verdade, é agente Evans..." – ela o corrigiu, agilmente lhe mostrando o distintivo da Yard.

Ele corou. "Desculpe. Deve ser por isso que não a reconheci. Não é comum os federais aparecerem por aqui, a não ser quando o caso é quente, mas suponho que você seja nova por lá também. Está acontecendo alguma coisa em especial que eu vá descobrir quando retirarem aquele corpo de dentro do furgão, agente Evans?" – ele rapidamente apontou o carro do necrotério com a cabeça.

Foi a vez de Lily corar. "Dr. Smith, eu honestamente _ainda_ não sei. Por enquanto, eu e meu parceiro estamos apenas aqui para acompanhar a autópsia. Recebemos uma informação de que temos em mãos um possível assassinato que pode, ou não, estar ligado há outro, descoberto há três semanas" – ela olhou furtivamente para James, que ainda estava no celular.

Smith seguiu a direção para a qual Lily olhava com certo pesar. E então, ela ouviu saindo da garganta do homem um divertida gargalhada que a fez olhá-lo no mesmo instante.

Ele estava balançando a cabeça. "Eu deveria ter imaginado. Só mesmo James Potter para conseguir irritar o delegado do 13.º Distrito" – ele voltou a olhar para Lily, que exibia um ar confuso. "Você é a nova parceira dele, então? Eu estava mesmo me perguntando quando voltaria a vê-lo por aqui. Vou te contar...você arrumou um baderneiro, agente Evans!"

James, distante da conversa que se passava entre Lily e Smith, soltou um urro com a garganta. Lily balançou a cabeça. "O senhor o conhece, então, Dr. Smith?"

"Ah, James? Sim, sim. Eu o conheço desde que ele era um garoto. Potter o trazia várias vezes para nossos churrascos. Ele era uma boa criança, assim como seu pai foi um bom homem."

Lily sentiu a urgência curiosa de fazer perguntas sobre o que o Dr. Smith acabara de lhe contar. Mas o bom senso e o profissionalismo da agente a impediram.

"Eu soube que o pai dele foi agente da Yard" – ela se limitou a comentar.

"Potter foi o melhor, bem, talvez o _segundo_ melhor agente que a Yard teve, por muitos anos, agente Evans" – ele sorriu, olhando novamente para James, deixando clara a preferência dele pelo Potter mais novo – "Mas James é diferente. Ele tem a audácia e a perspicácia da mocidade e o espírito de um ancião que já viu muitas coisas, o que o fez tomar o lugar do pai no rol da fama, não que o velho Charlus tenha se importado com isso. É claro que James não gosta dessa história. Ele prefere pensar no trabalho dele como uma continuidade do trabalho do pai, e embora, particularmente, Charlus tenha feito coisas inigualáveis, não é nada comparado ao que James tem realizado por todos esses ano na Yard."

Lily sorriu, educadamente. Não era isso que ela tinha em mente quando resolveu fazer o comentário sobre o pai de James. Ela não sabia nada além do que ele havia lhe contado aquela noite, no apartamento dela, e, francamente, apesar de toda a curiosidade que a corroia, ela não queria insistir num assunto palpavelmente doloroso para o parceiro. Tampouco, ela queria saber pela boca de outras pessoas.

"Escute, Dr. Smith..."

"Ora, ora, ora...vejo que já conheceu minha parceira!" – um sorridente James apareceu atrás de Lily, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dela com um pouco de pressão, promovendo uma estranha e desconfortável sensação a longo do corpo dela. Primeiramente, Lily se constrangeu com a possibilidade de que James tivesse ouvido a conversa com o Dr. Smith, mas depois, observando o abraço caloroso que se seguiu ao momento de interrupção, ela percebeu que o mero contato com o corpo do parceiro é que foi o responsável pelo constrangimento dela.

"Como tem passado, amigo?" – James se desvencilhou do abraço, aparentemente, envergonhado.

"Sempre na luta, James, sempre na luta" – o homem sorriu. Lily sentiu-se mal por estar ali, como se estivesse atrapalhando um momento familiar. Mas, a despeito disso, ela não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de frustração por não ouvir James recriminar o homem por chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, como tinha feito com ela.

"Você tem uma parceira esperta dessa vez, filho. Eu posso te dizer isso" – Dr. Smith deu uma discreta piscada para James, mas o agente deliberadamente ignorou aquilo.

"Então, ele ainda está bravo?" – James mudou de assunto e apontou para o delegado que, de longe, fumava um cigarro e olhava raivosamente de volta para James.

"Ele não o conhece, James. Senão, você estaria morto" – o homem riu e depois, fazendo um aceno com a mão, convidou Lily e James a acompanhá-lo – "Eu soube que teria companhia a mais essa tarde. Pretende agüentar todo o procedimento dessa vez?"

James riu, mas Lily viu o rosto do parceiro tornar-se um pouco acinzentado. "Na verdade, eu estou seriamente inclinado a testar as habilidades estomacais da minha parceira, Smith" – ele deu dois tapinhas singelos no braço de Lily.

"Eu fico lisonjeada" – ela replicou, atenta ao cenário novo que se mostrava aos olhos dela, tão logo eles entraram no necrotério.

O cheiro era enjoativamente forte, e lembrava uma mistura de formol, bactéria e carne apodrecida. Lily sentiu o estômago revirar na mesma hora e agradeceu mentalmente ter perdido o almoço com Petúnia. James, ao seu lado, tampou o nariz e a boca com as mãos, parecendo uma criança enjoada.

"A gente nunca se acostuma" – ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido dela.

Eles andaram pelo longo corredor, passando por salas de espera, lotadas de policiais e pessoas comuns, que ora choravam, ora andavam de um lado para o outro. Lily acelerou o passo, querendo evitar presenciar aquelas cenas: o sofrimento alheio sempre lhe parecia algo a ser evitado, embora, a profissão que tinha escolhido jamais a permitiria fugir daquelas situações constantes.

"É sempre assim por aqui?" – ela perguntou, buscando urgentemente alguma coisa que a distraísse do cheiro forte.

"É, todos os dias por aqui são como segunda-feira" – Dr. Smith respondeu com um sorriso divertido. Certamente, era outra demonstração do senso de humor peculiar do velho homem. "Vamos" – ele a puxou – "Vamos descobrir onde está nosso cadáver."

James os seguiu de perto, olhando atentamente para os lados, a procura do balcão da recepção. Quando o encontrou, avisou a Lily e ao Dr. Smith que iria rapidamente até o policial de plantão, pedir que o avisassem quando um fax chegasse em seu nome.

Enquanto isso, Lily seguiu o Dr. Smith por outro corredor, até uma pequena porta que dizia "Vestiário".

"Ali, querida" – ele disse – "Entre e encontre um avental que lhe sirva. Aproveite e procure uma toca para o seu cabelo e luvas para as mãos e para os pés, está bem? Depois, entre nessa sala ao lado. Eu e James estaremos te esperando ali."

Lily concordou e, sem mais nada a dizer, entrou no vestiário.

* * *

**Necrotério Municipal de Londres  
****15:09 p.m.  
****Sala de Autópsias n.°12**

Adequadamente vestida, Lily saiu do vestiário a procura do parceiro e do chefe-legista. Ela os encontrou na sala indicada pelo médico, observando um corpo semi-nu, coberto parcialmente por um lençol branco.

"Você fica ótima assim" – James comentou com um sorriso irônico assim que notou a presença da parceira. Lily olhou feio para ele antes de ignorar o comentário e se aproximar da mesa de autopsias. O cabelo dela estava preso em um coque mal feito, coberto por uma toca de plásticos; sobre a roupa, um avental azulado de material descartável. Nas mãos, um par de luvas de plástico também descartáveis.

"Tem alguma experiência nisso?" – Smith perguntou, enquanto ele também vestia luvas de plástico descartáveis e preparava o microfone.

"Eu tive dois anos de anatomia na faculdade" – ela respondeu, evitando olhar diretamente para o corpo morto sobre a mesa – "E tive algumas aulas de medicina forense durante o curso preparatório da Academia, mas eu não sei nada que possa ser realmente útil" – ela sorriu, como se estivesse se desculpando. Depois, olhando para James, ela emendou – "Por que você não está vestido como eu?"

O parceiro sorriu, mas foi Smith quem respondeu. "James não agüenta assistir uma autopsia inteira, agente Evans. Ele prefere ficar lá fora, irritando os policiais e fazendo inimizade."

"Eu não gosto dessas coisas" – James se explicou – "Meu trabalho é a mente, não o corpo".

"Então, por que _eu_ tenho que ficar aqui?" – Lily inquiriu, de repente, sentindo um profundo mal estar.

"Por que eu quero que você acompanhe de perto a autopsia, para que possamos comparar com a autopsia do outro corpo achado. Enquanto isso, eu vou esperar Sirius me mandar o relatório" – ele respondeu e, dando um leve aceno para Smith, saiu da sala.

"É, muito justo, agente Potter" – ela resmungou, mas manteve-se firme ao lado de Smith. Embora ela não gostasse particularmente de sangue, nunca tivera problemas nos estudos de anatomia ou medicina forense; e, não bastando isso, ela queria estar bastante segura para informar ao parceiro as condições do corpo encontrado, caso eles realmente estivessem prestes a investigar um possível assassinato em série.

* * *

**Necrotério Municipal de Londres  
****18:51 p.m.  
****Corredor Central – 1.º Andar**

"Você está bem?"

Lily abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz familiar do parceiro. Horas depois de ter entrado na sala de autópsias, ela encontrava-se sentada nos longos bancos de um dos corredores do necrotério, os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada na parede.

"Evans, você está bem?" – James repetiu, quando Lily não respondeu da primeira vez.

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça, cansada e chocada demais para falar desnecessariamente. Estar sentada no corredor de um necrotério, depois de ter assistido a autópsia de uma mulher, poucos anos mais velha do que ela, morta de uma forma cruel, era completamente diferente do que estudar os casos forenses na Academia ou na faculdade. Talvez pelo cargo que agora ocupava, ou pelo fato de ter o conhecimento de que James, aos 14 anos, estivera sentado com os pais em alguma daquelas salas, chorando pela irmã morta, fizeram com que Lily pensasse sobre a morte. Se antes ela encarava a morte como um fato inevitável pela vontade divina, agora, ela entendia que qualquer pessoa, em qualquer lugar e momento, estavam sujeitos a perderem a vida em razão da loucura de uma outra pessoa.

"Pegue" – ele estendeu um pequeno copo de isopor esbranquiçado – "Cafeína."

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento e pegou o café que James oferecia. Ela podia sentir a alta temperatura da bebida esquentando os dedos da mão, e embora cafés em geral fossem sua bebida favorita, ela não sentia vontade de beber nada naquele momento.

"Obrigada" – ela murmurou, enquanto James sentava-se ao seu lado.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos; James a olhava cuidadosamente, enquanto Lily brincava com a textura do isopor do copo e voltava a encostar a cabeça na parede do corredor.

A movimentação no necrotério tinha diminuído razoavelmente àquela hora; alguns policiais ainda enchiam o corredor, mas Lily não conseguia ver nenhuma das famílias que tinham estado lá, mais cedo, naquela tarde.

"Dr. Smith está terminando de cobrir o corpo" – ela informou depois de um tempo – "Ele disse que em alguns minutos apronta o relatório para te mostrar".

"Bom...bom...eu tenho em mãos o outro relatório. Smith também fez a autópsia. Acho que ele poderá confirmar se existe algum padrão inicial por aqui".

"Ela morreu sufocada por causa da falta de ar e da poeira de terra. Encontramos terra nos pulmões. As unhas estão quebradas e algumas até despedaçadas, provavelmente de tentar arranhar a tampa do caixão. Existe uma marca de mãos envolta do pescoço. É bastante superficial, mas pudemos constatar que houve uma tentativa de sufocamento manual primeiro" – Lily relatou, uma frieza descaracterística dela na voz.

James suspirou pesadamente. Ele deveria ter previsto que Lily ficaria, no mínimo, chocada com aquela primeira experiência. Ainda que não se tratasse de um assassinato em série, aquilo era evidentemente um assassinato e isso era o suficiente para chocar qualquer pessoa num primeiro momento. E ele não pôde evitar de ficar um pouco preocupado com ela.

"Eu não deveria ter deixado você entrar lá sozinha" – ele murmurou, acariciando o ombro de Lily, sentindo-se culpado pelo estado em que se encontrava a parceira.

Lily desencostou a cabeça da parede e encarou James. Os olhos dela estavam abertos e ligeiramente avermelhados. Ela jamais confessaria a ele que alguns momentos antes dele chegar, ela estivera chorando.

"Por que alguém faria isso?" – ela perguntou – "Quer dizer, como alguém pode tirar a vida de outra pessoa dessa maneira tão terrível? Que pessoa merece uma morte assim?"

James não respondeu de imediato. O olhar que Lily lhe dirigia naquele momento o deixou transtornado. Ela parecia poder quebrar com qualquer resposta que ele desse. Ele não sabia direito qual o grau de sensibilidade de Lily; mas ele sabia que para estar naquela profissão, era preciso encarar a realidade de frente, ainda que ela fosse terrível. De qualquer forma, James sabia como era a sensação de choque e incompreensão que se sentia diante de um panorama daqueles. E acima de tudo, ele sabia, com as poucas informações que Lily havia lhe passado, que eles tinham um caso em mãos.

"Escute" – ele correu a mão pelo braço dela, até alcançar a mão dela – "Eu sei que qualquer resposta que eu te der agora vai parecer fria e de pouca utilidade para você. Então, apenas me ouça. Tudo isso que você relatou agora combina perfeitamente com o relatório que Sirius me passou. Nós vamos falar com Smith e nos certificar sobre esse relatório. Depois, vamos falar com DA Dumbledore e então, eu prometo, nós vamos pegar esse cara que fez isso".

A paixão na voz de James fez com que Lily não duvidasse de que o parceiro faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para cumprir aquela promessa. Ela sentiu-se culpada por ter se deixado abalar tão rapidamente; era apenas a primeira possibilidade de estar a frente de uma investigação de verdade e ela já começara a questionar alguns aspectos da vida. E não apenas isso, mas o fato dela ter se mostrado tão fraca para o parceiro a incomodou. Naquele momento, ele a olhava como se ela fosse a vítima, ou uma parente da moça morta, e não a agente especial Lily Evans – escolhida entre tantos candidatos para ser a parceira do brilhante agente James Potter.

Apertando levemente a mão dele em resposta, Lily acenou com a cabeça.

"Você tem razão. Eu só...acho que eu não esperava ter uma reação como essas. Quando eu estudava os casos na Academia ou na faculdade, era diferente. Eu tinha uma visão acadêmica sobre os fatos. Mas aqui, quando eu vi aquela moça e o Dr. Smith começou a descrever as circunstâncias da morte, eu..." – Lily não completou a frase, pensando em como deveria estar parecendo boba para o parceiro.

"Ficou impressionada?" – James concluiu por ela. Lily assentiu, em concordância. – "Evans, eu fiquei assim também. Meu primeiro caso foi terrível. Eu fiquei dias sem dormir, trabalhando feito um louco apenas para não ter tempo de pensar realmente no caso. Eu não deveria ter deixado você sozinha lá dentro, mas acho que você precisava disso. Ainda teremos muitas coisas para enfrentar se DA Dumbledore se convencer de que esse caso é nosso. Você precisa estar pronta" – ele disse, gentilmente.

Lily sentiu o rosto esquentar.

"Não se sinta mal por isso" – James se apressou em acrescentar, vendo Lily corar – "Eu não duvido da sua capacidade. Mas eu sei que as coisas da vida real são diferentes daquilo que vemos na Academia. São coisas que só aprendemos a lidar com o tempo."

Lily deu um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento pelas palavras do parceiro. Ela achava que ele estava sendo apenas gentil em tentar lhe confortar daquela forma, ignorando a total falta de profissionalismo com a qual ela estava agindo naquele momento. Mas ela acreditou no que ele disse; ela achava que aquela primeira sensação de choque e revolta iria diminuindo aos poucos, conforme o tempo fosse passando. Não que ela fosse perder a sensibilidade que lhe era característica; mas ela acreditava que conforme fosse ganhando experiência, ela não precisaria contestar suas crenças como tinha feito pouco antes de James chegar.

"Vamos para a sala do Dr. Smith" – ela disse com convicção – "Ele deve estar nos esperando. Se você estiver certo, Potter, nós temos que começar a estudar um perfil imediatamente".

James sorriu com a determinação de Lily. Ele sabia que ela ainda era uma novata naquela área, mas ele não iria frustrar as expectativas dela. Ao contrário, ele admirou a força de vontade dela em não desistir de imediato daquela parceira e procurar um cargo mais burocrático ou menos revoltante na Agência – não seria uma surpresa se ela o fizesse, James perdeu as contas de quantos parceiros ele já tinha perdido com apenas algumas semanas ou dias de trabalho. Mas Lily, ele já tinha percebido, não desistiria facilmente. Ela era como ele.

Soltando a mão da parceira, James apenas fez um sinal para que ela se levantasse e, juntos, eles se dirigiram para a sala do Dr. Smith.

"Ah, James" – o médico exclamou quando abriu a porta para que James e Lily entrassem no escritório – "Eu já ia mesmo chamá-los. Eu descobri uma coisa interessante quando estava finalizando a autópsia. E acredito que vai interessar muito a vocês dois."

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A:** eu sei que estou terrivelmente atrasada com a atualização. Milhões de desculpas! Mas eu trabalhei absurdamente muito nesses últimos dois meses e, para completar minha falta de tempo, eu fiquei três semanas sem internet e não conseguia atualizar. Mas cá está o capítulo. Ele ficou um pouco maior do que os outros, e ligeiramente parado. Mas essas cenas são importantes para o desenrolar da história.

Assim como o prometido, eu não descrevi cenas com sangue...hehe. Em respeito aos meus leitores com estômago fraco, eu resolvi evitar ao máximo essas descrições fortes, ok?

O próximo capítulo ainda não está escrito, mas eu já tenhos as idéias prontas para começar. Mas devido à minha falta de tempo, eu não vou fazer promessas que não poderei cumprir. Assim que eu terminar de escrever, eu posto, ok? Tenham paciência por que essa J/L terá muitos acontecimentos emocionantes pela frente.

Milhões de obrigadas pelas reviews recebidas. Mais uma vez eu peço desculpas por não poder responder a cada uma por aqui; mas eu resolvi que a partir de agora, eu vou responder diretamente para aqueles que estiverem logados e responder por aqui apenas para aqueles que não tiverem login, ok? Só para facilitar minha vida e não deixar vocês sem resposta nenhuma, porque me parece muito pouco caso com a gentileza de vocês, de lerem e comentarem constantemente. No correr da semana, portanto, eu vou começar a fazer isso. Esperem noticias minhas!! hahaha.

Bem, espero que vocês não estejam bravos demais comigo para lerem e comentarem!!

Beijos a todos!


	7. Inquietação

**

* * *

**

Buried

* * *

**Disclaimer: **As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura****:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 6** **–** **Inquietação**

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
Escritório do Diretor-Assistente Albus Dumbledore  
Terça-feira – 08:27 a.m.**

O horário era incomum para uma reunião em plena terça-feira. Mas quando James ligou para o diretor-assistente na noite anterior, ele praticamente não deu alternativa para o homem. Dumbledore conhecia – e muito bem – o agente, para saber que, se ele não aceitasse conversar com ele e sua parceira logo cedo no dia seguinte, James provavelmente iria aparecer em sua casa ainda naquele dia, num horário bastante inoportuno. Não seria a primeira vez e Dumbledore admitia que não queria repetir a situação. Assim, deixou-se convencer pela suposta urgência do assunto e chegou cedo o suficiente para, ao contrário do que o costume, abrir ele mesmo sua própria sala e providenciar alguma coisa com cafeína para ajudá-lo a acordar, enquanto sua secretária não chegava.

Ele mal tinha separado a chave certa para abrir o escritório quando ouviu os passos de seus agentes, adentrando a ante-sala do escritório. Ele deu um sorriso simpático para Lily e acenou rapidamente para James, meneando a cabeça, como se fosse necessário mostrar o caminho para eles, e os convidou para entrar.

James se adiantou, entregando uma pasta de cor parda, com papéis e fotos, e um relatório a parte, impresso em papel de fax, o qual Dumbledore não recebeu com bons olhos.

"Diretor, só leia isso com a mente aberta e diga se não temos um perfil" – foi tudo o que James falou, antes de acompanhar a parceira até o conjunto de cadeiras que ficavam em frente à mesa de Dumbledore e sentar-se, logo após ela ter feito o mesmo.

Lily tentava não batucar os dedos em cima do joelho, enquanto esperava pacientemente o homem sentado a sua frente terminar a leitura do relatório da autópsia que tinha presenciado. Ele já tinha passado os olhos pelo outro relatório, embora sem muito interesse.

Sentado, ao seu lado, James encarava ansiosamente o diretor-assistente, que vez ou outra, levantava o olhar das folhas de papel e os encarava por sobre a lente dos óculos de meia-lua. Se isso era um bom sinal, Lily não sabia dizer. Tampouco arriscava cochichar com o parceiro para saber a opinião dele.

A tormenta dos dois agentes terminou vinte minutos depois, quando o diretor-assistente Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas, afastou o relatório para o lado e, cruzando as mãos na frente do peito, pigarreou e balançou a cabeça.

Prevendo a negativa do chefe, James curvou o corpo para frente e iniciou a conversa.

"Ah, vamos lá, Dumbledore. Você não viu o que o legista relatou?"

Dumbledore suspirou. "James, esse outro relatório aqui...por acaso, foram aqueles seus amigos que arrumaram?"

Lily sentiu o rosto corar e evitou olhar para o parceiro. Na ausência de resposta, o diretor continuou – "James, já não tínhamos conversado sobre isso? Eu sei que o Sr. Black gosta de se meter naquilo que não é chamado. Mas você é um agente da Yard e pode ser responsabilizado por essa imprudência. Interceptar correspondência oficial e sigilosa?"

"Diretor, a notícia ia aparecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eu só antecipei um resultado inevitável. Mas esse não é o ponto. O ponto é a coincidência desses relatórios: mulher, entre 25 e 32 anos, morta por asfixia, enterrada viva, com marcas de estrangulamento em torno da garganta – provavelmente com a mão esquerda por baixo e a direita por cima, aumentando a pressão sobre o local, – talvez ele seja canhoto - e uma estranha e indecifrável marca redonda em cima do busto, do tamanho de uma moeda de 1 libra" – James narrou, usando o melhor tom de convencimento que conhecia.

Ao seu lado, Lily respirou fundo, conectando seu olhar com o do diretor, esperando ansiosamente uma resposta afirmativa.

"Agente Potter, eu não vou negar que existe uma aparente semelhança aqui. Mas não recebi ordem nenhuma sobre esse caso. Eu desconfio que isso nem mesmo chegou em nossas mãos. Portanto, enquanto não recebermos essa designação, eu não posso permitir que você inicie uma investigação" – Dumbledore sentenciou, mesmo notando o descontentamento nos olhos de James. Até mesmo Lily parecia aborrecida com o posicionamento dele. – "Sinto muito, agentes. Mas essa é minha palavra por enquanto".

James exalou pesadamente, mostrando a consternação com a negativa do diretor. Mas se ele não insistisse, certamente não seria James Potter.

"Diretor-assistente, eu tenho uma intuição sobre esse caso. Eu acho que a coisa vai ser grande, já temos algumas coisas em mãos...me deixe começar e eu prometo não fazer qualquer tipo de alarde" – os olhos dele praticamente suplicavam.

"Agente Potter" – o diretor coçou os olhos com as mãos, mostrando uma leve irritação – "até segunda ordem, eu proíbo vocês dois de fazerem qualquer coisa. Eu tenho aqui em cima da minha mesa, trabalho suficiente para vocês dois não poderem respirar por quase um ano. Peguem essas duas pastas e divirtam-se com esses relatórios. Fudge faz questão de apresentar números para a Corregedoria e vocês foram presenteados com essa nobre missão. Eu quero isso pronto, amanhã a noite no máximo. Não quero saber de investigações paralelas, visitas a necrotérios e qualquer outra coisa que signifique que estão trabalhando em um caso que não existe. Fui claro?"

Lily observou a feição do parceiro se modificar. Ela quase podia apostar que James seria capaz de pegar as duas pastas que lhe estavam sendo oferecidas e bater com elas na cabeça do diretor-assistente. Para evitar qualquer situação drástica, ela mesma pegou as pastas e murmurou um "sim, senhor", antes de cutucar o braço do parceiro e acenar para que se levantassem e deixassem a sala.

Dumbledore acompanhou tudo, com olhos curiosos. Enquanto Lily acenava para o parceiro, James parecia mandar qualquer tipo de mensagem não falada para ela. Dando uma rápida olhada para ele, Lily pediu licença e saiu, deixando James alguns segundos para trás.

"Sinto muito, agente Potter" – Dumbledore sibilou enquanto James se levantava para deixar a sala – "Mas eu estou seguindo ordens. Faça a mesma coisa". James não respondeu e, murmurando um agradecimento, seguiu a parceira pelo corredor.

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scoltand Yard, Londres  
9:04 a.m.  
Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter**

O notável mau humor de James era um aviso para que Lily mantivesse certa distância do parceiro. Era difícil, entretanto, não olhar para ele de cinco em cinco segundos, uma vez que dividiam a mesma mesa. Dividir, na verdade, não era o termo correto. Ela ocupava um pequeno espaço da mesa que ele tinha feito o _favor_ de disponibilizar para que ela conseguisse abrir, ainda que desajeitadamente, uma pasta. Mas ela não reclamava – uma parte dela ainda acreditava que James não perderia qualquer oportunidade de testá-la naquela parceria.

Enquanto Lily se ocupava em tentar ler uma das pastas e adiantar o primeiro relatório, James se distraia acertando bolas de papel no cesto de lixo, que ficava do outro lado da sala. Lily ocasionalmente olhava para o alvo do parceiro, mais curiosa do que irritada, perguntando a si mesma se algum dia ela iria adquirir a displicência de James. Ela reparava nas caretas ocasionais que ele fazia, numa demonstração óbvia de que a mente dele estava vagando em algum lugar distante dali; ela observou a gravata frouxa em torno do pescoço e os cabelos bagunçados, adquirindo tonalidades diferentes dependendo da incidência da luz sobre eles, e se perguntou como seria o verdadeiro James Potter, aquele que não tinha traumas e culpa e que não parecia respirar apenas trabalho. Como seria um James Potter leve e distraído, que conversasse banalidades e ria sem pretensões, e que permitia que olhassem diretamente para os olhos castanho-esverdeados que ele tinha, sem que isso significasse uma ameaça.

"Ele está seguindo ordens" – James comentou, de repente, enquanto amassava a décima bola de papel e cerrava os olhos, numa tentativa de focalizar o alvo, fazendo Lily abortar os pensamentos sobre o parceiro – "Fudge é um idiota, controlando as ações de todos aqui dentro. Ele só vai acordar o dia que explodirem o prédio. Daí ele vai permitir que os agentes façam o que têm que fazer, mas daí já será tarde..." – ele bufou, arremessou a bola de papel e se virou para Lily – "e nós seremos os culpados, Evans".

Lily levantou as sobrancelhas, suspeitosamente. O tom que James estava usando já advertia do que viria em seguida: problemas. E ela não conseguiu evitar concluir que provavelmente, ela nunca conheceria um James Potter diferente.

"Potter..." – ela suspirou, temendo o que viria a seguir.

"Vamos lá, Evans! Você mesma viu a autópsia, leu os relatórios e concordou comigo. Vamos esperar o que? Uma terceira vitima para nos certificar de que existe um assassino em série? E então, quanto tempo vamos demorar a alcançá-lo?"

Ele tinha um bom argumento, era inegável.

"Potter, não estamos autorizados a fazer nada por enquanto. Se o diretor-assistente nos proibiu, então devemos seguir a ordem dele e esperar. Tenho certeza de que o caso será nosso, se realmente houver um caso" – ela rebateu, esperançosa de que o parceiro acatasse o bom senso dela e seguisse o pedido do chefe.

Mas James Potter não faria isso. "Certo, então" – ele murmurou, contrariado. Ele começou a batucar os dedos sobre a mesa e olhar vidradamente para algum canto da sala, ao mesmo tempo que tremia incansavelmente a perna direita, a ponto de tirar totalmente a concentração de Lily. Depois, levantou-se de supetão, vestiu o terno e foi para a porta.

"Eu vou dar uma volta" – ele esclareceu, vendo o olhar interrogador da parceira. E então, saiu, deixando Lily para trás.

* * *

**Clapham****, Whitembur Street, Londres  
****Residência do Sra. Mumphet  
****10:38 a.m.**

James abaixou o vidro da janela do carro quando virou à esquerda na Rua Whitemburg, no bairro londrino de Clapham, para conferir a numeração das casas com a informação anotada em um pedaço de papel, com a letra garranchada de Sirius.

Quando ele finalmente localizou a casa certa, ele estacionou, conferiu o distintivo se dirigiu para a porta, batendo três vezes na madeira esgarçada que a revestia.

A pequena casa ficava escondida por grandes e escandalosas árvores e arbustos, que enfeitavam o jardim, deixando o local com uma aparência bizarra. A grama alta do jardim destoava o caráter campestre que a pequena casa poderia ter, não fosse o descuido dos moradores da residência. À porta da garagem, um Ford 79 estava estacionado – provavelmente desde sempre – a contar do estado em que se encontrava. Se ele não fosse tão observador, poderia ter passado reto pela residência. Provavelmente, era o que muitos por ali faziam.

Alguns minutos depois, ele ouviu o barulho de trincos sendo destrancados, e no instante seguinte, a porta de madeira estava aberta.

"Pois não?" – uma vozinha esganiçada perguntou.

James olhou para a velha mulher – ela parecia ter acabado de acordar, vestida num vestido velho e apagado e com os cabelos presos em um coque malfeito – e murmurou um pedido de desculpas, antes de mostrar o distintivo e se identificar – "Eu sou o agente especial James Potter, da Yard".

"Eu já falei com os policiais" – ela retorquiu, um pouco grosseira – "Já respondi tudo o que sabia. Não tenho mais o que falar com a policia" – ela disse e fez menção de fechar a porta, mas James a impediu, segurando a porta com a mão, antes que se fechasse.

"Senhora" – ele começou, em tom polido – "Sinto muito o que aconteceu com sua filha. Estou aqui em caráter extra-oficial. Estou investigando outro assassinato e acredito que foi cometido pela mesma pessoa que levou sua filha. Por isso, eu preciso que a senhora me responda algumas coisas para que eu consiga pegá-lo, antes que ele machuque outras pessoas".

A mulher lhe devolveu um olhar desconfiado; depois, olhando por cima do ombro dele para a rua, como se esperasse que algum vizinho aparecesse de surpresa e mandasse o agente embora, ela resmungou qualquer coisa e abriu caminho para que James entrasse.

Já na sala, ele ficou de pé, enquanto a senhora sentava-se no sofá e puxava para si um saco de plástico cheio de linhas e agulhas de tricô, atividade que provavelmente tinha sido interrompida com a chegada de James.

"Eu sempre dizia a ela para não sair com estranhos" – a velha sibilou, enquanto puxava um pouco mais de lã para tricotar – "mas ela nunca me ouvia. Samantha sempre foi uma garotinha doce, até conhecer aquele traste do ex-marido. E daí a vida dela ficou toda bagunçada..."

"Sra. Mamphet, sua filha estava namorando? Ou saindo com alguém? Ela mencionou algo do tipo?" – James perguntou, evitando deixar que a mulher começasse a discorrer sobre aspectos da vida da filha que eram irrelevantes para a investigação.

A mulher deu uma risada seca. "Samantha não namorava. Ela saía com um homem diferente por noite, como se isso fosse uma coisa decente a se fazer" – ela respondeu, deixando escapar a reprovação que tinha pelas escolhas que a filha tinha feito.

"Então" – James insistiu – "Nenhum namorado? Algum amigo, talvez? Alguém com quem ela saísse com alguma freqüência ou que estivesse com ela na noite em que morreu?"

A mulher negou. "Ela não tinha amigos, nem namorado, nem trabalho. Ela só tinha bebida e depravação" – ela rosnou, largando a costura e se levantando para pegar um porta-retratos para dar a James.

Na foto, Samantha não deveria ter mais do que 18 anos, os olhos mostrando o brilho despreocupado da juventude, enquanto abraçava um rapaz não muito mais velho por trás. Não era preciso perguntar para saber que o rapaz era o provável marido que, de alguma forma, tinha levado a garota a se transformar em uma mulher sem futuro.

"Ela era linda, não era?" – a mulher perguntou, embora não esperando uma resposta de James. Alisando a foto por cima do vidro, ela tirou o porta-retrato das mãos de James, e o encarou seriamente – "Samantha estava procurando por alguém que a fizesse feliz, agente Potter. Ela era uma garota solitária e deprimida, mas era uma boa menina. Não consigo imaginar quem pudesse querer fazer mal a minha filhinha. Ela não tinha amigos, mas também não tinha inimigos".

A mulher fungou suavemente, espantando de forma discreta uma lágrima teimosa. Depois, recolocando o porta-retratos de volta no lugar, ela voltou a sentar-se na poltrona e a retomar o tricô.

"Sra. Mumphet" – James chamou – "a senhora se importa se eu der uma olhada no quarto dela?"

A mulher deu de ombros e murmurou a direção, indicando a James que ele deveria procurar o quarto sozinho.

Ele deixou a sala rapidamente, ansioso por vasculhar o quarto da garota atrás de qualquer pista que indicasse se Samantha conhecia seu assassino.

Não foi difícil encontrar o cômodo; uma grande e desajeitada placa com o dizer "Sammie" estava estampada no primeiro quarto a esquerda da escada e James entrou sem rodeios. O quarto era tipicamente feminino, pintado em rosa envelhecido e decorado com pequenos enfeites que lembravam bonecas de porcelana. A cama, no centro do quarto, estava desarrumada, coberta com roupas jogadas e um ou outro objeto que não pertencia àquele cenário. O resto do quarto também parecia bagunçado e James sabia, pela vasta experiência, que a mãe da menina ainda não deveria ter se recuperado do choque de perder a filha: ela estava deixando o quarto da mesma forma como Samantha o deixou, antes de sair de casa para nunca mais voltar. James nunca esqueceria que a própria mãe dele deixou o quarto de Emma montado por quase seis anos, antes de finalmente se convencer de que a filha não voltaria mais e permitir que o quarto fosse desocupado e os pertences de Emma, doados.

Um guarda-roupa branco, o móvel da televisão, o grande quadro de cortiça - onde milhares de fotos e bilhetes estavam pregados – um computador ultrapassado, diversos pares de sapatos jogados pelo chão, completavam a decoração do lugar. Ele podia apostar que Samantha não era exatamente uma garota desleixada, mas que a pressa de sair, naquele dia, a impediu de organizar o quarto. James fechou os olhos por um minuto, e conseguiu visualizar a Sra. Mumphet reclamando do desleixo da filha e decorrendo sobre assuntos que aborreciam a garota e que aumentavam o desejo dela de deixar sua casa o mais rapidamente possível, apenas para não precisar reviver todas as infelicidades de sua vida pela boca da própria mãe. Ele conhecia bem demais a natureza humana para predizer detalhes que passariam despercebidos por outras pessoas e, acima de tudo, ele era humano o suficiente para conseguir reviver momentos que sequer tomou conhecimento. Seu dom e sua maldição o permitiam sentir através de cada palavra, foto, som e ambiente.

Automaticamente, ele correu até as gavetas do armário e revirou cuidadosamente o conteúdo da primeira – fotos diversas, cartas antigas, papéis de embrulho rasgados, comprovantes de pagamento de anos anteriores, agendas antigas e documentos recheavam a caixa de madeira, mas nada que pudesse servir de pista. Na segunda, ele achou mais comprovantes de pagamento – a maioria de motéis, drinve-in's e hotéis-, rótulos de bebida e multas vencidas, jogadas deliberadamente no fundo de uma gaveta que só deveria ser aberta quando Samantha precisava de algum lugar para se desfazer das pistas de seus crimes, avisos dos bancos e contas de cartão de crédito.

Depois ele revistou o resto do guarda-roupa, a procura de caixas escondidas, diários ou cartas, bilhetes ou qualquer sinal de que Samantha sabia com quem iria se encontrar na noite em que morreu; mexeu nos bolsos dos casacos, olhou em baixo da cama, tateou o piso e a bancada que ficava embaixo da janela, a procura de fundos falsos que servissem como baús de tesouro, mas não encontrou nada, nada além da certeza de uma vida vazia e sem objetivos. Nada além do que a Sra. Mamphet já tinha revelado. Samantha não sabia quem iria encontrar na última noite em que saiu para se divertir; ela apenas tinha feito o fazia todas as noites, para espantar sua solidão.

E aquilo, naquele momento, não servia de nada para James.

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
19:02 p.m.**

O telefone tocando estridentemente apenas aumentava a raiva de Lily, que parecia ter muita dificuldade em conseguir abrir a porta do próprio apartamento. E quando ela finalmente entrou, a pessoa que estava ligando parecia ter simplesmente desistido de tentar falar com ela.

"Ótimo" – ela resmungou, enquanto fechava a porta com uma batida do quadril e jogava as chaves na mesinha de entrada do apartamento. Depositando a bolsa no mesmo lugar, ela aproveitou para checar a secretária eletrônica. Imitando a voz irritante do aparelho que lhe dizia 'você não tem nenhuma mensagem', ela foi até a cozinha e consultou sem ânimo nenhum a geladeira vazia. A última garrafa de vinho branco tinha sido consumida por James, da última vez que ele estivera no apartamento dela – há quatro noites – e Lily não tinha se lembrado de repor a garrafa. Depois, vasculhando o armário ela descobriu que só estava guarnecido com massas pré-cozidas, enlatados diversos e café – ela tinha se esquecido de passar no supermercado naquele fim de semana e agora só teria tempo e disposição de fazer isso no próximo fim de semana – e suspirando, desanimada, saiu da cozinha em direção ao quarto.

Acendendo a luz do abajur que ficava ao lado da cama, Lily sentiu uma espécie de nostalgia recente. Ao olhar o quarto semi iluminado, ela percebeu em como estava mergulhada em solidão. Sem nenhuma mensagem na secretária eletrônica, nada para beber ou comer que valhesse as calorias, ninguém a esperando em casa para conversar sobre o dia dela. Ela tentou não sentir a amargura daqueles próprios pensamentos, porque ainda mais cedo naquele dia, ela analisou o parceiro como ele próprio uma pessoa solitária, e agora, lá estava ela, sentando a beira da cama de casal que não dividia com ninguém, a não ser os livros de romance policial e o jornal nos domingos de manhã e eventualmente, um ou outro programa de televisão que a interessasse.

Ela sabia que tinha sido uma escolha – mais da vida do que dela própria – e ela tentava sentir uma inveja saudável de antigas colegas que estavam iniciando uma família, enquanto ela fazia planos que envolviam reservar algum filme novo na locadora na sexta feira a noite ou então, torcer – intimamente, porque ela não se permitia fazer isso conscientemente – para que James batesse à porta dela de repente, reclamando sobre alguma coisa no apartamento dele e se convidando para entrar, para que, então, ela pudesse passar a noite conversando sobre religião, filosofia e história com o parceiro, e fingir que esse era um meio seguro de desperdiçar a vida dela.

Lily fingia que a vida pessoal dela estava satisfatória, da mesma forma como fingia que James contava com ela como parceira. Ele tinha sumido naquela manhã e, novamente, não se incomodou em avisá-la sobre seu paradeiro. E ela sabia – de forma intuitiva, mas sabia – que ele tinha resolvido seguir as regras dele. Não que ela pudesse culpá-lo; eles eram parceiros há pouco mais de um mês e James não estava disposto a abandonar seus modos profissionais de forma a permitir a real inclusão dela na jogada.

De alguma forma, aquele conhecimento da parte dela fazia com que a parceria deles fosse segura e estável: James estaria sempre um passo a frente, sozinho, sendo seguido por ela, que tentava acompanhá-lo, como um labrador que acelera o passo para correr com quem lhe segura a coleira. Ela não esperava que aquilo mudasse.

Arrastando os pés pelo chão, ela se levantou, dividida entre a idéia de tomar um banho rápido ou deitar na banheira e se permitir meia hora de relaxamento. E quando estava quase decidindo pela segunda opção, ela ouviu a campainha tocando.

E ela nem precisou perguntar quem era para saber que quando abrisse a porta, James estaria do outro lado, olhando-a com a cara mais deslavada do mundo, pronto para responder qualquer pergunta que ela fizesse.

_-_

"Então" – ela começou, enquanto sentava-se ao lado do parceiro, no sofá da sala com os cabelos ainda molhados do recente banho – "Você vai me contar o por que de ter me deixado sozinha com aqueles relatórios hoje?"

James sorriu cinicamente, acomodando as costas contra o encosto macio, os olhos na altura dos olhos de Lily - "Você realmente _fez_ aqueles relatórios, Evans?"

Ela rolou os olhos. "Claro que sim. O diretor-assistente nos passou esse serviço, _alguém_ tinha que fazer."

"Ele só fez isso para tentar nos manter longe de problemas" – ele respondeu, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos preguiçosamente.

"Pelo visto, ele só foi bem sucedido em parte" – Lily arriscou, segurando a mão de James, para que ele parasse de brincar com os cabelos. De alguma forma, aquele gesto simples a incomodava.

"Muito bom, Evans" – ele apertou a mão dela, em cumprimento, aproveitando o toque dela – "Eu fui ver a Sra. Mamhpet hoje...a mãe de Samantha" – ele lhe lançou um olhar cauteloso, mas Lily disfarçou a vontade de rolar novamente os olhos.

"Você foi?" – o tom entediado da resposta dela fez James rir.

"Uhum" – ele acenou com a cabeça – "E eu sei o que você vai dizer 'Dumbledore disse que estávamos proibidos', mas Evans, eu realmente acho que estamos perto de alguma coisa".

"E o que a Sra. Mamphet te disse?" – Lily perguntou, mirando os olhos castanho-esverdeados do parceiro, que pareciam brilhar toda vez que ele se sentia incentivado.

"Espera...você não vai brigar comigo?" – ele perguntou, em genuína surpresa.

"Não" – ela sorriu candidamente – "Eu estive no escritório durante o dia todo, se alguém for brigar com você, será o diretor-assistente._ Ele_ é o chefe."

"Espertinha" – ele cutucou o nariz dela – "Bem, descobri que Samantha era apenas uma mulher infeliz a procura de alguma coisa que a divertisse, mesmo que por uma noite".

Lily corou no mesmo momento em que James falou aquilo, mas o parceiro não percebeu – "Ela casou com 21 anos, aos 23 estava separada e, desde então, passava as noites em bares e pubs. Não tinha amigos, emprego ou relacionamento fixos."

"Então, ninguém em especial que pudesse ter saído com ela, naquela noite?" – a pergunta em tom de observação fez James levantar as sobrancelhas ao perceber que ela acompanhava o raciocínio dele.

"Não, ninguém em particular. Mas eu consegui o endereço de todos os bares que ela costumava freqüentar. Também localizei o ex-marido – ele trabalha como mecânico em Dartford, há 25 kms aqui de Londres."

"Potter, e se for apenas uma coincidência?" – Lily não achava isso possivel, mas ainda assim, ela não descartaria essa hipótese precipitadamente.

James franziu o cenho em surpresa com a pergunta da parceira – "Como?"

"E se as mortes dessas duas mulheres não tiverem nenhuma relação entre si?"

"Evans, você mesma concordou comigo que não podia ser apenas uma coincidência..."

"Eu sei, mas e se não for nada além disso? E se voce estiver procurando um caso onde não existe? Se Samantha Mumphet levava uma vida pouco ortodoxa, ela seria uma presa fácil para qualquer bêbado maluco que ela conhecesse em um bar. Ela pode apenas ter se envolvido com a pessoa errada" – Lily argumentou.

James não respondeu de imediato. Ele ficou brincando com os pêlos de uma das almofadas do sofá. Ele não queria pensar que pudesse existir alguma outra possibilidade a nao ser aquela na qual ele acreditava.

"Não é coincidência" – ele insistiu – "Amanhã de manhã vamos descobrir o bar em que Samantha esteve antes de morrer e de tarde vamos procurar o ex-marido. E depois, vamos analisar as informações que podem levar a construção de um padrão. Primeiro, nos certificamos de que não existe um padrão já traçado – algum antigo assassinato nesses moldes. E então, voltamos a falar com Dumbledore" – ele concluiu.

"Ele não vai ficar nada satisfeito quando descobrir que estamos desobedecendo as ordens dele, Potter. Isso pode nos acarretar uma suspensão" – ela lembrou, olhando as mãos de James brincando com as almofadas. Lily sempre gostou de observar as mãos dos homens. As de James eram grandes, proporcionais ao tamanho dele, levemente bronzeadas; as unhas eram curtas e um pouco tortas – ele provavelmente cortava de qualquer jeito e não se preocupava em lixá-las – e uma pequena cicatriz marcava a base da mão esquerda.

"Ele não vai fazer isso" – James sorriu, distraído.

"Você não pode apenas ficar quieto, não é? Seguir ordens e ser um agente normal?" – Lily perguntou, em tom divertido.

"Não" – James encarou a parceira – "Eu sou inquieto demais para ficar apenas esperando".

"Hum" – ela franziu o cenho, pensativa. As mãos dele continuavam nas almofadas, como se ele mesmo não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Lily pensou na última vez que um par de mãos tinham tocado o corpo dela. Num repente, pensou na outra moça – "E Elizabeth Stuart?"

Ele a olhou confuso.

"A outra garota morta" – Lily esclareceu – "Se você está investigando Samantha, não deveríamos investigar também Elizabeth Stuart?"

"É" – ele acenou com a cabeça – "Vai ser necessário fazer isso se quisermos começar a trabalhar em um perfil" – James se afundou no sofá, virando a cabeça para observar a expressão de Lily – "O que você tem?" – ele perguntou quando notou algo de triste nos olhos dela.

"Não é nada" – ela balançou a cabeça, incapaz de arrumar uma resposta melhor. Todos os pensamentos dela se misturavam com rapidez – morte, solidão, toque, ausência. Depois, para evitar que James insistisse em tentar desvendar os pensamentos dela, Lily resolveu confrontar o parceiro sobre a conduta dele, naquela manhã. – "Por que você não me levou com você?"

James sabia que Lily estava tentando distraí-lo de uma possível conversa a respeito do que ela poderia estar sentindo naquele momento, mas ele não forçaria um limite que ainda não estava imposto com firmeza. Levantando os olhos para encarar o verde que lampejava dos olhos da parceira, e rapidamente dando uma olhadela na boca entreaberta de Lily, cujo lábio inferior estava sendo levemente mordido como sinal da expectativa pela resposta, avermelhando levemente o local, James ficou perdido numa resposta não existente.

O silêncio se instalou de forma desconfortável na sala. Ele não queria – e nem sabia se podia - contar a ela os motivos pelos quais, era tão difícil para ele estabelecer um vínculo de confiança com ela. Não fosse apenas o fato de ter sido contrariado pelo diretor-assistente, o que frustrou grande parte dos planos dele, James ainda sentia que a parceria com Lily era um território tão frágil quanto uma fina camada de gelo sobre um lago, às vésperas do inicio da primavera. Ela, por outro lado, sentia que a proximidade deles esbarrava numa fronteira tênue, que separava o laço profissional de uma possível relação pessoal.

Eram parceiros, sim. Cúmplices, de certo modo. Mas não eram amigos. Ainda que ele passasse horas a fio no apartamento dela, durante algumas noites. Ainda que ele usasse o sofá dela como cama, quando estava cansado demais para ir para a própria cama dele. Ainda assim, não existia amizade. Não existia abertura para que ela derramasse sobre ele, as frustrações da vida dela. E, acima de tudo, ela sabia que a desconfiança entre eles era mútua.

"Eu só achei que talvez você não quisesse se envolver numa confusão" – ele respondeu, muito depois do que deveria. O momento já tinha passado e Lily deixou que eles se afundassem mais uma vez no silêncio.

Quando ela ouviu o familiar toque do telefone, foi como se alguém tivesse escutando o desconforto que se estabelecera naquele momento e corresse para salvá-la.

"Eu preciso atender" – ela disse, em tom de justificativa, recebendo apenas um aceno desinteressado da cabeça de James. E enquanto se dirigia a pequena mesa de entrada, que servia de suporte para o aparelho telefônico, Lily se perguntou o que tinha acontecido de verdade para que um momento estranho de passasse entre ela e James.

Quando ouviu a voz de Petúnia, do outro lado da linha, discorrendo sem parar sobre o aniversário de seu filho, na sexta feira, Lily suspirou, agradecida por ter uma desculpa para não voltar imediatamente para o lado de James.

* * *

**Clapham****, Whitembur Street, Londres  
****Bar Queen Elizabeth II  
****Sexta-feira 17:39 p.m.**

Não foi fácil despistar o diretor-assistente nos dias que se seguiram a primeira parte da investigação de James. Lily se assegurou de entregar os relatórios que lhes tinham sido pedidos logo no dia seguinte, ainda antes do prazo estipulado pelo diretor-assistente, mas Dumbledore, ao contrário do que ela e James pensaram, não se mostrou satisfeito. Pelo contrário, ele ficou desconfiado com a rapidez com que o trabalho tinha sido feito – geralmente, ele nunca recebia os relatórios de James antes de dois ou três meses de atraso e uma ameaça de desconto no salário. Então, certificado de que seus agentes estavam aprontando alguma coisa, Dumbledore resolveu ficar de olho nos dois: ele ordenou, na manhã seguinte, que James resgatasse uma pasta de um dos primeiros casos do agente.

Conhecendo a bagunça criativa de James e não admitindo que o agente conseguisse, de alguma forma, burlar a ordem e não entregar o que lhe tinha sido pedido, Dumbledore arrumou uma maneira eficaz de prender James e Lily no escritório: Lily não saberia nem por onde começar a procurar a pasta pedida, fazendo com que James tivesse que – ele mesmo – partir para uma investigação minuciosa dentro do próprio escritório.

De imediato, James não conseguiu conter a irritação quando recebeu a ordem e praticamente se plantou no escritório do diretor-assistente, na tentativa de arrancar alguma explicação que justificasse a necessidade súbita do chefe em ter aquela pasta em mãos, depois de tantos anos sem se importar com ela. Na negativa do diretor-assistente, James pensou na possibilidade de simplesmente ignorar a ordem e partir para os planos dele, de dar prosseguimento à investigação sobre Samantha. Mas Lily, que apesar de decepcionada com o desinteresse de Dumbledore por seu trabalho, convenceu o parceiro a desistir da idéia ao sibilar que, talvez, Dumbledore estivesse fazendo isso de propósito, para testá-los. Assim, ela disse, ainda que isso pudesse atrasar a investigação não autorizada deles, tão logo Dumbledore recebesse o que tinha pedido, eles estariam livres da supervisão desconfiada do diretor-assistente. Ainda que ele arrumasse qualquer outra coisa para realmente ocupá-los, ela completou, ainda assim, era melhor corresponder às expectativas dele, ao invés de irritar o diretor-assistente e acabar com qualquer chance de arrumar uma liberação para investigar o que eles realmente queriam.

Durante dois dias, James revirou seu escritório, procurando pela pasta. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, ele gostou de rever uma parte de seu trabalho. Ele separou algumas coisas e mostrou para Lily, que lia, perplexa e aterrorizada, a minuciosa descrição de perfis de assassinos em série, traçados com perfeição por James. Eles discutiram alguns casos – James conseguia se lembrar quase com todos os detalhes, cada um dos assassinos que desmascarou, descrevendo as histórias de suas vidas e seus assassinatos. Lily sentia quase uma necessidade mórbida de ouvir James relatando aquelas histórias; a admiração pelo trabalho do parceiro era maior do que a angústia que sentia ao ouvir aquelas atrocidades.

Por fim, foi apenas na sexta-feira de manhã que eles conseguiram achar a pasta que Dumbledore tinha pedido. James a entregou pessoalmente e de modo triunfante ao diretor-assistente.

Dumbledore o olhou surpreso e derrotado, por cima das lentes dos óculos, e exalando pesadamente, dispensou James sem qualquer comentário.

E então, ele e Lily seguiram para o subúrbio de Londres, procurando descobrir qual tinha sido o último lugar em que Samantha tinha estado antes de morrer. A sorte, que parecia sempre andar ao lado de James, apontou logo no fim da tarde: o primeiro bar em que eles entraram era também o último lugar que tinha sido freqüentado por Samantha.

"Então" – James balançou novamente a foto da garota morta na frente do garçom, que limpava o balcão com um pano emporcalhado e os olhava sem qualquer interesse – "Você tem certeza de que ela esteve aqui, na noite em que morreu?"

O homem lançou um olhar irritado para o agente – "Sim, eu já disse" – ele respondeu e continuou passando o pano sujo pela extensão do balcão – "Ela sempre vinha aqui. Pelo menos uma vez por semana" – ele completou.

James anotou rapidamente a informação num bloco de papel que sempre levava consigo, enquanto Lily anotava as observações dela em seu caderno.

"Ela estava sozinha naquela noite?" – James insistiu, ignorando a má vontade do garçom em responder.

"Sim, como em todas as outras noites. Ela era uma garota solitária" – o homem respondeu, parando por um momento para deixar que seu olhar vagasse pelo bar; depois, balançando a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar um pensamento, ele voltou ao que estava fazendo – "Mas ela nunca ficava sozinha por muito tempo. Era bonita e atraente; sempre conseguia sair acompanhada."

"Ela saiu com alguém naquela noite?" – Lily perguntou, adiantando a pergunta que James estava prestes a fazer.

"É" – o homem deu de ombros – "Saiu sim".

James e Lily trocaram um olhar interrogativo. Ele falou primeiro – "Você viu como ele era?"

O homem negou rapidamente – "O bar estava cheio. Eu não reparei quem ele era, nem como era. Nem sei se ele já esteve aqui antes" – o garçom coçou o queixo, displicentemente – "Mas Eric pode ter visto alguma coisa. Ele estava cuidando do balcão naquela noite. Pode ser que ele tenha visto o sujeito."

Suspirando com as informações vagas, James agradeceu e saiu do bar, arrastando Lily com ele, em direção ao carro em que eles vieram juntos, estacionado do outro lado da rua, há alguns metros de distância.

"Não temos nada" – ele murmurou, enquanto andavam – "Talvez devêssemos ficar por aqui, esperar o bar encher e o tal Eric chegar. Provavelmente mais alguém viu Samantha saindo e pode ser que consigamos uma descrição física" – ele sugeriu, quando alcançaram o carro.

Lily deu um sorriso torto – "Não posso ficar aqui. Tenho um compromisso daqui a pouco."

"Compromisso?" – James repetiu, um sorriso debochado se formando em seus lábios, enquanto ele caçava as chaves no bolso da calça. Naquele pouco tempo de parceria, James nunca pensou que Lily pudesse ter uma vida particular desvinculada do trabalho na Yard. Ele pensava nela como nele próprio, com uma vida social limitada e voltada exclusivamente para o trabalho. E naquele momento, diante da possibilidade de descobrir que Lily tinha algo a mais do que ele, algo que ele perdera há muito tempo, James vacilou. Uma pontada de inveja – assim ele identificou aquele sentimento que surgiu do nada – despontou em seu peito e ele reprimiu aquilo por meio de um tom ferozmente debochado, como seu sorriso – "Tem um _encontro_, Evans?"

Lily corou rapidamente e demorou algum tempo para conseguir encarar o parceiro. Não, ela não tinha um encontro. Para ter um encontro, ela pensou com amargura, era preciso que ela conhecesse algum homem disposto a sair com ela. Mas não existia ninguém naquele momento.

"Não" – ela respondeu mortificada – "É aniversário do meu sobrinho hoje à noite".

Ela viu quando o sorriso de James se alargou, claramente satisfeito com a informação.

"Parece realmente divertido" – ele comentou, aumentando a frustração de Lily e o embaraçamento dela. Ele não conseguiu evitar o sentimento de satisfação que a resposta dela fez surgir dentro dele.

Parando no meio fio, ele largou as chaves do carro nas mãos de Lily – "Eu vou ficar" – ele esclareceu – "Vou tentar descobrir alguma coisa por aqui."

Lily acenou com a cabeça – "Tome cuidado" – ela aconselhou e depois abriu rapidamente a porta do carro, procurando o conforto silencioso do automóvel. O sorriso debochado de James estava pregado na mente dela, lhe causando uma raiva tremenda pela antipatia do parceiro. _Como se _ele_ tivesse grandes planos para aquela noite_, ela pensou, venenosa, ligando o carro e partindo, sem olhar mais uma vez para James, que a observada ainda na calçada.

Quando Lily dobrou a esquina, James enfiou as mãos no bolso e voltou para o bar.

* * *

**Little Whitning, Londres  
****Privet Drive, nº 4  
****Residência dos Sr. e Sra Dursley  
****21:17 p.m.**

A gritaria infantil vinda da sala lembrou a Lily que a casa da irmã ainda estava repleta de crianças; Dudley fazia sete anos naquela noite e Petúnia tinha convidado um número considerável de crianças para comemorar o aniversário do filho.

Lily tinha ajudado a irmã a cuidar das crianças, ora servindo a comida, ora garantindo que nenhuma delas se machucasse com as brincadeiras despreocupadas que elas inventavam de cinco em cinco minutos.

Não que Lily e Dudley tivessem uma relação muito íntima como tia e sobrinho para justificar todo o cuidado que Lily tinha tido naquela noite; pelo contrário, Lily desconfiava que ele se dirigia a ela apenas por educação, instruído cuidadosamente por Petúnia.

Mas ela não se importava. Ele era o único sobrinho que ela tinha, e a coisa mais próxima de um filho que ela imaginava que um dia teria. E ela não deixaria os antigos problemas com Petúnia atingirem a criança. Então, ela foi para a festinha do sobrinho com o coração aberto e muita boa vontade de passar horas ouvindo os berros das crianças e as críticas da irmã, que ela sabia que viriam, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Petúnia nunca deixava de atormentar a irmã, alternando entre críticas sobre a vida profissional e críticas sobre a falta de vida amorosa. Lily até sentia uma pontada de preocupação na voz da irmã quando Petúnia perguntava a ela se ela nunca pretendia casar, mas isso não eliminava toda a perturbação que ela sentia toda vez que a irmã a enfrentava com esses assuntos.

A noite correu rapidamente enquanto Lily se distraía com as crianças, evitando ficar a sós com Petúnia; a mente dela agora vagava discretamente quando ela pensava em James e no que ele poderia estar descobrindo naquele momento, enquanto ela enchia novamente os copos de refrigerante.

"Sabe" – ela ouviu a voz de Petúnia em suas costas – "Você leva jeito com crianças."

Lily não se virou para responder, já antecipando o assunto que viria – "Eu gosto de crianças."

Petúnia fungou levemente, postando-se ao lado da irmã, para ajudá-la a encher os copos – "Você vai ser uma boa mãe" – ela sorriu.

"Obrigada" – Lily respondeu, virando de costas para Petúnia e andando em direção á mesa da cozinha, programando uma desculpa para deixar a cozinha rapidamente. Mas Petúnia foi mais rápida.

"Então" – ela pigarreou, seguindo Lily até a mesa – "Tem saído com alguém?"

Lily corou e negou com a cabeça.

"Ninguém interessante no seu trabalho?" – Petúnia insistiu, rodeando a irmã.

"Não, Tune" – ela estremeceu só de pensar nos agentes que conhecia na Yard. A maior parte era casado, e os que sobravam não se encaixavam no perfil masculino que agradava a Lily.

"E aquele seu parceiro?" – Petúnia perguntou sem olhar para Lily, enquanto preenchia uma bandeja com os copos cheios de refrigerante.

"Potter?" – Lily perguntou surpresa de saber que a irmã ouvia o que ela falava quando contava sobre o trabalho – "Potter é um idiota!" – ela exclamou, sem pensar.

Quando ouviu uma risadinha maldosa de Petúnia, ela se apressou em consertar – "Não, ele não é um idiota, Tune. Eu só estava brincando. Mas Potter não deve saber o que é um relacionamento. Ele é um tipo de_ workaholic_, só pensa no trabalho" – ela esclareceu, um pouco amargurada.

"Bem" – Petúnia filosofou – "Não acho que seria saudável procurar um relacionamento naquele lugar. Pode ser perigoso e tudo o mais" – ela deu um olhar de censura para Lily.

Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas foi interrompida pelo soar da campainha. Petúnia apontou a porta com a cabeça e Lily entendeu que a irmã queria que ela abrisse a porta, uma vez que suas mãos estavam ocupadas carregando a bandeja e Vernom não podia ser visto em nenhum lugar da casa.

Lily seguiu para a porta e a abriu sem qualquer cerimônia. Um homem alto e moreno estava parado do outro lado, e abriu um sorriso encantador quando encontrou o rosto de Lily.

"Boa noite" – ele disse – "Vim buscar meu filho."

Lily sorriu em resposta, reparando nos olhos amendoados do homem. Ele era da altura de James, certamente e tinha um sorriso muito bonito. Os cabelos ondulados e castanhos caíam levemente sobre a testa, dando um charme a mais.

"Entre" – Lily abriu mais a porta para que ele passasse.

"Ele é o garotinho com um relógio enorme do Mickey" – o homem explicou, ainda olhando atentamente para Lily. Agora eles estavam parados de frente, um para o outro, um sorriso discreto dançando nos lábios dos dois.

"Vou procurá-lo" – Lily disse e seguiu para sala.

Assim que avistou o garotinho, Lily o chamou. E quando Petúnia passou por ela, segurando a bandeja, sussurrou discretamente no ouvido da irmã – "Ele é Rabastan Lestrange, advogado tributarista e divorciado".

Lily corou, mas seu olhar recaiu novamente no homem parado na porta. _Por que não_?, ela pensou.

* * *

**Cemitério de St. James, Highgate, Londres  
****03.14 a.m.**

"Ah, Billy" – a garota riu – "Saia daí, vamos!"

O garoto que andava se equilibrando na beirada do muro, que cercava o cemitério de St. James riu e quase caiu ao fazer isso, agarrando fortemente uma garrafa de vodca nas mãos – "Larga de ser chata, Millie. Sobe aqui!"

A garota negou com a cabeça – "Não, isso é um cemitério, seu idiota. Você não pode ficar aí em cima do muro...as pessoas do outro lado estão mortas, isso é bizarro!"

Ele riu alto, e deu um longo gole de vodca – "Exatamente...se elas estão mortas, qual o problema da gente passear por aqui?" – ele argumentou.

A garota não quis saber, se afastou do muro e começou a andar rente ao amigo, claramente disposta a atravessar a rua e deixá-lo para trás.

"Se você não descer, eu vou embora" – ela ameaçou e virou para olhá-lo. Ele riu mais uma vez, mas o movimento o fez tropeçar e ele caiu do outro lado do muro, dando um grito agudo de dor ao cair.

"Eu te disse!" – a garota gritou, o tom de voz demonstrando preocupação – "Billy? Billy?"

Um barulho de folhas secas sendo pisadas e alguns palavrões alertaram a garota de que o amigo estava se levantando. Ele demorou algum tempo antes de responder que estava bem. Depois, ele começou a andar pelo cemitério, rente ao muro, procurando uma forma de sair dali.

E então, algo chamou a atenção dele.

"Bily? Billy?" – a garota chamava, nervosa com o silêncio do amigo – "Cadê você?"

Ele não respondeu; estava nervoso e assustado de estar sozinho no cemitério tão tarde da noite. Ele começou a andar na direção de um monte de terra – completamente disperso entre os túmulos de pedra – e se abaixou quando os pés tocaram uma superfície plana e dura, que ele logo reconheceu ser feita de madeira.

A pouca iluminação vinda da rua dificultava a visão do garoto, então ele passou as mãos pela superfície, descobrindo logo que era uma caixa, semi-enterrada na terra que sobrava do cemitério. Ele balançou a superfície, cavando rapidamente, até alcançar a lateral da caixa de madeira. O garoto abriu, afobado e assustado e deu um berro estridente, assustando a amiga, que o esperava impaciente do lado de fora.

"Millie" – ele chamou, em voz trêmula – "Acho melhor você chamar a policia."

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente, eu consegui postar! Eu tinha escrito esse capítulo, depois apaguei tudo, depois reescrevi metade e consegui um tempo para terminar. Desculpem por eventuais erros, eu não tive tempo de rever o capítulo inteiro!!

A partir do próximo capítulo, a relação deles vai ficar mais estreita e em breve, teremos algumas novidades interessantes..hehe.

Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todas as reviews recebidas. Eu sei que disse que ia responder às pessoas que tem log, mas com o fim do semestre e a formatura, não consegui tempo. Assim, eu gostaria de mandar todo meu carinho para algumas pessoas, e pedir a compreensão de vocês com a minha falta de tempo: **Viic Blackout**, **Pattt**, **Lucy Holmes**, **Thaty**, **Helena Black**, **1 Lily Evans**, **Nex Potter**, **banny**, **vah-Malfoy**, **FireHeart4,** **Lethicia Black,** **Zia Black**, **GossipG**, **InfallibleGirl,** **Nath Mansur**, **Muffim**,** jaini**, **Mila Potter Evans**, **Tamie-Chan**, **Michelle**, **arthurcardan**, **Bruni Chan**.

Me deixem saber o que vocês pensam sobre o novo capítulo, e quem sabe eu não tenha uma inspiração súbita para uma atualização mais rápida?

Beijos a todos

**Annie**.


	8. Assassino ou Assassina?

**

* * *

**

Buried

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura****:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 7** **–** **Assassino ou Assassina**

* * *

**Billy's  
Sábado, 05:15 a.m.**

James estava estranhamente quieto, sentado na frente da parceira, num dos enormes bancos do café, enquanto Lily folheava o cardápio. Ele olhava para fora da janela e tamborilava os dedos sobre a mesa, ignorando quando Lily lhe perguntava o que ele gostaria de comer.

Ao lado deles, a garçonete esperava pacientemente, com o bloco de papel nas mãos, em branco. Eles estavam há quinze minutos escolhendo o que iriam comer, mas ela não tinha outros clientes naquele momento para atender. Era cedo demais para que alguém fosse tomar café e então, ela podia ficar quanto tempo fosse necessário esperando que o casal – assim ela pensou que fossem – se decidisse a respeito do café-da-manhã. De qualquer forma, ela estava curiosa olhando para eles dois. James estava com o terno amassado e a camisa branca e suja despontava para fora da calça; os cabelos estavam bagunçados e ele exalava um forte cheiro de bebida. Lily parecia cansada, como se tivesse dormido pouco. E ela não parecia exatamente feliz por estar ali.

Quando Lily percebeu que James não iria se manifestar, ela fechou o cardápio e se virou para a garçonete, atenta de que a mulher os observava com curiosidade.

"Queremos dois cafés e uma porção de panquecas" – Lily sorriu, esperando que a mulher anotasse rapidamente os pedidos e os deixasse sozinhos. A outra mulher anotou, sorriu e girou os calcanhares, partindo para a cozinha.

James parecia uma criança emburrada, que fora pega aprontando pela mãe e agora estava de castigo; Lily parecia a mãe, preocupada e desapontada com o comportamento do filho.

"Então, Potter" – Lily começou quando a garçonete se afastou, não escondendo a irritação por ter sido tirada da cama às quatro horas da manhã pela ligação de James, que tinha sido detido e precisava que ela fosse até a delegacia para libertá-lo – "Você vai me contar o motivo de eu ter limpado a sua barra agora há pouco?"

James soltou um muxoxo, claramente contrariado e virou a cabeça para encarar Lily – "Eu arrumei uma briga no bar" – ele respondeu, baixinho.

"_Isso_ eu já tinha percebido" – ela sibilou, uma sobrancelha levantada em incredulidade – "E por que você brigou?"

James revirou os olhos, impaciente. "Eu não briguei" – ele esclareceu –"_Brigaram_ comigo. Aparentemente, eles não gostam muito de policiais em bares. Principalmente de policiais que fazem muitas perguntas".

Lily deu uma risadinha de escárnio com a ironia, rapidamente deixando de lado toda a raiva que tinha sentido naquele dia, mais cedo. "Bem, pelo menos descobriu alguma coisa sobre Samantha?"

James coçou a nuca e fez uma careta. "Tudo o que souberam me informar é que ela foi vista na noite em que morreu, e que em algum momento ela saiu conversando com alguém. Mas ninguém viu quem era a pessoa. O outro garçom, o tal de Eric, foi tão útil quando uma maçaneta quebrada pode ser".

"Ninguém viu o acompanhante dela?"

"Aí é que está" – James mordeu o lábio inferior – "_O_ acompanhante ou _a_ acompanhante? Ela pode ter saído com um homem ou uma mulher. Não seria a primeira vez, segundo me contaram".

Lily acenou com a cabeça, entendendo aonde o parceiro queria chegar. Isso dificultava um pouco as coisas para eles.

"Mas você acredita que uma mulher teria feito aquilo?" – ela perguntou, incerta de que aquilo pudesse ser verdade. Seria muito mais fácil reparar quando uma mulher sai acompanhada de um bar por _outra_ mulher, não seria?

"A julgar pela força necessária para estrangular e para coagir fisicamente uma pessoa, eu acharia improvável que uma mulher pudesse ter matado Samantha. Mas não se pode descartar nada ainda" – ele respondeu.

"Isso também seria mais fácil de perceber, certo? Quer dizer, uma mulher saindo com outra de um bar. As pessoas reparariam e seria mais fácil de lembrar se isso tivesse acontecido" – ela observou.

O silêncio foi novamente instaurado na mesa, com a aproximação da garçonete. Ela colocou uma xícara de café na frente de Lily e outra na frente de James e depois, colocou no centro da mesa um prato com panquecas quentes, dois tipos de caldas, pratos e talheres. Lily agradeceu e serviu metades das panquecas para o parceiro. Ele não parecia que estava disposto a se alimentar sozinho.

"Coma" – ela ordenou, espalhando uma das caldas sobre a pilha de panquecas e oferecendo ao parceiro, junto com os talheres. James tomou um gole de café e olhou mal-humorado para Lily, antes de aceitar os talheres que ela oferecia e começar a fatiar as panquecas.

"Acho que sim" – ele respondeu então, antes de enfiar um grande pedaço de panqueca na boca.

Lily acenou, tentando formular um raciocínio. Até agora, eles tinham muito pouca informação.

"E agora?" – ela perguntou.

James deu de ombros. "Vamos atrás da alguma coisa sobre Elizabeth Stuart. Mas primeiro vamos procurar o ex-marido de Samantha. Só preciso tomar um banho e então poderemos ir".

"Potter" – ela exclamou –"Hoje é sábado".

James a olhou confuso, o garfo parado no meio do caminho entre o prato dele e sua boca – "Sim, e daí?"

"E_ daí_" – Lily explicou, alarmada por ele não parecer perceber o óbvio – "Que hoje é sábado. Não trabalhamos aos sábados".

James revirou os olhos. Evidentemente, Lily nunca tinha tido um parceiro como ele. "Eu trabalho aos sábados e isso quer dizer que você também, já que é minha parceira" – ele respondeu, um pouco mais arrogante do que deveria.

Lily sentiu o rosto corar de raiva com a petulância dele. "Acontece" – ela respondeu em tom controlado – "Que eu não posso trabalhar hoje, Potter".

James terminou de mastigar antes de deixar os lábios se curvarem num sorriso sarcástico. "Ah" – ele exclamou – "E por que?"

Lily leu nos olhos de James a tentativa de zombar dela. Mas dessa vez, ela não se sentiria diminuída pela ironia do parceiro.

"Porque" – ela respondeu no mesmo tom – "Eu tenho um compromisso hoje à noite e minha tarde está ocupada em função disso".

James alargou o sorriso, o tom sardônico na ponta da língua. "Outra festinha de aniversário, _Evans_?"

Dessa vez, foi Lily quem sorriu. "Não, _Potter_" – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, atenta às reações de James – "Eu tenho um encontro".

Por um momento, Lily esperou que James fosse procurar alguma resposta para lhe devolver e acabar com aquele pequeno momento de glória que ela tinha tido sobre ele. Mas, para sua surpresa, o sorriso dele lentamente começou a desmoronar e os olhos dele se alargaram, ela não soube dizer se em surpresa ou contrariedade.

James sentiu uma pontada ruim no peito quando Lily disse aquela palavra. _Encontro_. Ele devia ter adivinhado que isso poderia – e iria – facilmente acontecer em algum momento. Embora eles não fossem parceiros há muito tempo, ele já estava acostumado com a presença constante dela. E não sabia se estaria disposto a dividir isso com outra pessoa, principalmente outro homem. Ele sabia como as mulheres rapidamente mudavam suas prioridades quando arrumavam um namorado novo – a palavra namorado lhe causou um estranhamento – e ele não duvidava que com Lily fosse diferente.

Ela era uma mulher cuja beleza atípica chamava a atenção dos homens, embora de modo discreto. Ela não era a mulher mais bonita que ele tinha conhecido; ao contrário, a beleza dela era quase imperceptível, por baixo da máscara de frieza e de profissionalismo que ela exibia diariamente. Mas Lily era inteligente e interessante e isso era um trunfo a mais por trás do rosto sério. E homens adoram mulheres sérias porque as encaram como um desafio.

Então, ele não deveria ter ficado tão surpreso quando ela anunciou que tinha um encontro mais tarde naquele dia. Mas ele ficou e, inexplicavelmente, a surpresa deu lugar a um certo tipo de raiva, que ele preferiu ignorar antes que começasse a se auto-analisar. Não era porque _ele_ não tinha uma vida que a parceira não poderia ter.

"Certo, então" – ele respondeu, apenas porque o silêncio dele era constrangedor. Depois, levantou uma das mãos e fez sinal para que a garçonete trouxesse a conta e largou os talheres sobre o prato de panquecas – "Eu vou sozinho".

A resposta fria – e quase infantil – de James fez com que Lily sentisse um quase arrependimento. Eles eram parceiros, e ela deveria ir com ele, ainda que fosse num sábado. Mas, acima disso, ela estaria disposta a sacrificar a vida pessoal dela por causa dele?

"Não faça nenhuma besteira, Potter" – ela se limitou a responder, sabendo que aquele conselho não significaria nada para o parceiro.

* * *

**Magnificient Bistrôt  
****20:29 p.m**

Lily tentava controlar o deslumbramento diante do que via; ela nunca tinha ido a um restaurante tão caro quanto aquele, mas dinheiro não parecia ser problema para Rabastan Lestrange. Ao contrário, ele parecia esbanjar tanto dinheiro quanto esbanjava charme: ele era alto, quase tão alto quanto James, mais elegante do que o parceiro, e mais bonito também. Ele tinha os cabelos escuros e olhos azuis intensos e covinhas nas laterais do rosto.

A pele dele era tão branca quanto a dela, mas por algum motivo, Lily tinha a impressão de que ele deveria ser como seda. E ele sorria pelos menores motivos, fazendo com que ela se sentisse sempre motivada a falar.

Petúnia tinha razão sobre a simpatia dele. Tão logo eles entraram no restaurante, Lily viu pelo menos três pessoas o cumprimentando com exagerada cordialidade, sem contar a atenção especial que estava recebendo do _maitrê_.

"Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui" – ela comentou bobamente, depois de experimentar o vinha da safra mais antiga do restaurante.

"É um bom lugar para jantar" – Rabastan respondeu – "Eu venho aqui sempre que posso".

Ela sorriu em resposta, e ignorou a vontade de perguntar se ele costumava levar a esposa dele ali. Ao invés disso, ela optou por assuntos impessoais.

"Então, Petúnia disse que você é advogado".

"É" – ele cruzou as mãos sobre a mesa, sinal de nervosismo, Lily sabia – "Eu trabalho com meu irmão mais velho, Rodolphus. Nosso pai deixou o escritório para nós dois. Eu cuido da área empresarial e Roddie cuida da parte penal...é mais a cara dele, sabe?"

"Parece interessante" – ela comentou, embora não pensasse mesmo aquilo.

"É, é muito interessante" – ele devolveu, entusiasmado – "Mas e você? Como é seu trabalho?"

Lily suspirou. "Eu sou formada em Antropologia, fiz mestrado em Antropologia forense e agora eu estou trabalhando na Yard, seção de crimes" – ela explicou, torcendo para que isso não assustasse Rabastan.

"Hum...isso é incomum" – ele deu um sorriso amarelo – "Não é perigoso para uma mulher?"

Lily balançou a cabeça, incomodada. "Não é assim. Não é como se estivéssemos expostos o tempo todo".

"Desculpe, eu não quis ser desagradável" – ele se desculpou rapidamente. "Então, agente federal?" – ele riu.

"Sim" – ela relaxou – "E eu tenho uma arma".

Rabastan riu alto da brincadeira dela, e chamou o garçom.

Lily reparava que ele não sabia direito onde colocar a mão, ora cruzando-as sobre a mesa, ora dobrando o guardanapo – provavelmente este deveria ser o primeiro encontro dele desde o divórcio – e ela mesmo sentia-se um pouco estranha.

Durante muito tempo ela esteve sozinha, e naquelas últimas semanas, a companhia dela passou a ser James e, apesar de Rabastan deixá-la completamente a vontade, com toda a simpatia e bom humor, era esquisito estar ali com ele, enquanto o parceiro provavelmente estava se metendo em problemas. Parecia natural e certo estar com James, como se aquela parceria sempre estivesse destinada a acontecer. Como se eles nunca tivessem sido estranhos um para o outro.

Não que ela _quisesse_ estar com James naquele momento – ele provavelmente estaria reclamando sobre alguma coisa ou tentando irritá-la de algum modo – mas ainda assim, eles não se falavam desde que ela tinha levado ele para casa, depois de tomarem café. Ele tinha ficado o caminho todo em silêncio e sequer tinha dito 'tchau' para ela quando desceu do carro. Nem obrigado por ela ter ido correndo até a delegacia em que ele estivera detido, naquela manhã. E isso a incomodava imensamente. Não pela ingratidão dele – isso era algo com o qual ela aprendera a lidar desde cedo, tendo a irmã que tinha -, mas a ausência dele.

"Lily?" – Rabastan chamou e só então ela percebeu que não tinha prestado atenção em nada do que ele estivera falando nos últimos minutos.

"Desculpe" – ela se apressou em dizer, sabendo que a cor avermelhada nas bochechas dela a tinham entregue – "Eu não ouvi o que você disse".

Rabastan deu um sorriso amarelo, envergonhado por ter que admitir que talvez Lily estivesse entediada com as histórias dele sobre o filho. Certamente, para ele que era pai, aquilo deveria ser legal de se ouvir, mas Lily provavelmente não compartilharia da opinião dele.

"Desculpe, eu acho que as histórias sobre Mike não devem te interessar" – ele deu de ombros.

"Não, é claro que interessam. Ele parece ser uma criança ótima" – Lily retrucou, sentindo-se mal por não estar acompanhando a conversa como deveria. Rabastan pareceu se convencer do interesse dela e voltou a contar sobre as atividades da criança, recebendo comentários eventuais de Lily.

O jantar continuou assim por algum tempo; Rabastan tinha sugerido os pratos principais e Lily não ousou contestar. Ele tinha um ótimo gosto e Lily estava apreciando bastante a companhia dele. E, ao final, ela descobriu que ele não era apenas pai e advogado, mas também um entusiasta da música clássica e literatura romântica e isso causou um impacto muito positivo sobre ela.

"Você gostaria de dar uma volta?" – Rabastan perguntou depois que os pratos tinham sido retirados da mesa.

Lily sabia que aquela pergunta trazia implicitamente a sugestão de uma esticada na noite, não combinada previamente, e que poderia ser bastante prazerosa. Mas antes que Lily pudesse responder, uma vibração leve começou a entoar de dentro de sua bolsa e ela logo percebeu que seu celular estava tocando.

"Só um minuto" – ela pediu a Rabastan, abrindo a bolsa imediatamente e reconhecendo o autor da ligação.

Ela ignorou a palpitação do peito, causada por uma aceleração inevitável de seu coração ao ler o nome de James no monitor do celular e atendeu rapidamente.

"_Evans_" – James chamou – "_Hum....espero não estar interrompendo nada importante. Mas D.A Dumbledore quer nos ver_."

"Agora?" – ela respondeu, evitando olhar para Rabastan – "Eu estou ocupada agora".

"_Eu sei, desculpe por isso_" – James respondeu, mas Lily não sentiu nenhuma pontada de arrependimento na voz dele – "_É urgente. Você pode nos encontrar na sala dele em meia hora?_"

"Estarei lá" – ela respondeu em um suspiro e desligou. Depois, encarou Rabastan – "Sinto muito por isso, Rabastan. Mas houve uma emergência e meu chefe está me esperando para uma reunião" – ela se desculpou, escondendo o alivio por ter interrompido uma resposta que ela sabia não estar certa de dar.

Rabastan abaixou os olhos, um pouco envergonhado, pensando se a sugestão dele tinha sido impertinente. "Eu entendo" – ele sorriu, sem realmente estar feliz.

"Eu sinto muito. _Mesmo_" – ela enfatizou, sem saber se era o que realmente sentia ou se estava apenas querendo ser agradável.

"Não tem problema. É o seu trabalho, sei que é importante. Talvez possamos fazer isso novamente, em outra noite?" – ele sugeriu, esperançoso.

"Claro. Vamos marcar" – Lily sorriu, a nítida impressão de que aquela seria a última vez que veria o encantador rosto de Rabastan.

* * *

**Agência Sede da Scotland Yard, Londres  
Escritório do Diretor-Assistente Albus Dumbledore  
22:02 p.m.**

O ambiente estava pesado dentro da sala de Dumbledore. James podia sentir a tensão quase palpável no ar, sentado na poltrona que ficava diretamente ao lado da porta de entrada, perpendicular a mesa de seu chefe.

Do outro lado, com o nariz inserido numa pasta aberta, o agente Snape lia cautelosamente as anotações que James e Lily tinham feito no dia anterior, sobre a morte das garotas. Sentado ao seu lado, ao agente Weasley parecia aborrecido, como se tivesse sido retirado à força de sua casa, no sábado a noite. O que não deixava de ser verdade, James pensou.

Mas o que enchia os pensamentos do agente não era o aborrecimento do agente Weasley, ou a atenção excessiva que Snape parecia dar a um relatório preliminar – que, para James, nada mais era do que uma busca minuciosa de qualquer detalhe que pudesse ser apontado como errado, num prazer especial de Snape em degrenir seu trabalho – ou as tentativas frustradas do Diretor-Assistente Dumbledore em conversar banalidades enquanto esperavam.

James pensava em quanto tempo mais Lily iria demorar. Todo aquele sábado, desde o momento em que ela tinha lhe informado que estaria ocupada, tinham servido para se intimidar com a ausência dela. O incomodo que ele sentiu quando ela disse que teria um encontro, revelador de sentimentos que ele preferia ignorar, transformou-se numa angustia feroz durante as horas que antecederam ao telefonema de Dumbledore.

Quando, já à noite, James viu o número do chefe brilhando no identificador de chamadas de seu celular, ele não precisou nem de dez segundos para saber do que se tratava – a experiência naquelas situações lhe bastava para saber que outro assassinato tinha ocorrido e que, agora, a seção de Crimes Violentos da Yard ia assumir as investigações e que ele seria o responsável por comandar a força-tarefa – e que aquilo não era apenas outra de tantas situações em que Dumbledore o olharia com pesar, como se pedisse desculpas; aquela era a oportunidade dele deixar seu lado mais primitivo e egoísta tomar conta da situação.

Ele sabia que se pedisse uma reunião de emergência, Dumbledore concordaria; ele sabia que não precisaria de nada para convencer o chefe da necessidade imediata de se tomar uma providência. E, acima de tudo, ele sabia que aquela reunião poderia esperar até segunda feira de manhã, pois os mortos ainda estariam mortos até lá, e ninguém mais morreria naquele fim-de-semana.

Mas James relevou tudo isso quando sua mente esclarecida o lembrou de que aquela seria uma oportunidade de trazer sua parceira para perto em mais uma noite. Ele esperava, intimamente, que ela jamais desconfiasse desse lado grosseiro dele, que não permitia que outros tomassem o que era seu, ainda que Lily fosse unicamente sua parceira. E era isso, apenas isso, ele se forçava a acreditar, que o levou a ligar para ela no imediato segundo posterior ao telefonema de Dumbledore para chamá-la a comparecer a um serviço que, naquele momento, naquela noite de sábado, não os levaria a lugar nenhum.

James não dividia. Não dividia seus casos, seus amigos, suas mulheres. E não dividiria sua parceria com Lily para que não precisasse enxergar sentimentos que ele não esperava que pudessem nascer novamente. Era mais fácil acreditar que egoísmo era a resposta de tudo para evitar qualquer pensamento em que ele tivesse que se perguntar o porquê de tanto mau-humor e incomodo com as novidades da vida pessoal de sua parceira.

E por causa disso, quando ele ouviu passos pelo corredor – salto batendo contra o piso duro – ele não olhou para a porta.

Quando o perfume dela invadiu o escritório – para ele, pelo menos, o cheiro forte de canela que servia como guia de onde Lily estava – ele não a olhou. Ele sabia que ela tinha entrado, porque viu a porta ao seu lade se abrir e percebeu quando Snape levantou os olhos da pasta aberta em seu colo, olhando fixamente para o borrão a sua frente. Ele viu o agente Weasley sorrir e a voz acalentadora de Dumbledore dando boa noite para ela.

E somente então, ele se permitiu olhá-la.

Lá estava ela, parada no meio da sala, os grandes olhos verdes varrendo o local, a procura dela algo que ela só pareceu encontrar quando os olhos de James se fixaram nos dela.

E não parecia Lily Evans, a mulher séria e profissional que ele vai todos os dias, a não ser pelos sapatos de salto baixo - Lily nunca usava saltos altos. Vestida com um vestido preto, mais curto do que as saias que ela costumava usar – um palmo acima do joelho, revelando a tez sempre branca de seu corpo – com um decote discreto em "u", realçando o busto quase sempre escondido por camisas abotoadas até o pescoço, os cabelos presos num coque desarrumado, Lily parecia ser aquilo que deveria ser – uma jovem mulher de 27 anos, que se divertia e tinha uma vida de verdade, com planos melhores do que se enfurnar no trabalho no sábado à noite.

Eles se olharam por apenas um segundo; Lily desviou os olhos primeiro. James notou a apreensão dela, enquanto ela alisava repetidamente a saia do vestido preto com uma das mãos, olhando ao redor, como se procurasse uma escapatória dos olhares que recebia. Todos os quatro homens da sala a olhavam – dois com desejo, dois com surpresa; ele podia apostar que a vermelhidão que se alojava em seu lábio inferior não fora produzido por um beijo avassalador trocado entre ela e seu encontro e sim, o resultado de uma atitude típica dela, que teria mordido o lábio, preocupada, durante a viagem do táxi até a sala de Dumbledore, pensando se deveria ter trocado de roupa antes de encontrá-los ali.

Ela estava sentindo-se deslocada, talvez frustrada e a culpa era dele. Mas James não sentiu nada além do conforto do alívio, por ter a segurança de que Lily – pelo menos durante aquela noite – não seria de ninguém mais a não ser dele. Que ela ficaria ali, por ele e com ele, enquanto ele precisasse dela.

E James não se preocupou em mentir para ele mesmo, dizendo que era por profissionalismo ou lealdade que ele tinha interrompido o jantar romântico dela. Egoísta. Era só o que ele era e sempre foi. Se ele não podia ter uma vida, ela não poderia ter também. E ele não queria permitir que a atenção dela – incluindo seus olhares incrédulos e sorrisos debochados – fosse dividida com outra pessoa.

"Bem, agentes" – Dumbledore interrompeu o silêncio instalado desde a entrada de Lily, apontando para que ela se sentasse ao lado do agente Snape, ignorante da irritação que aquilo causou em James – "Vocês já devem saber porque lhes chamei aqui essa noite".

Lily olhou apreensivamente para o chefe; ela mantinha uma bolsa de mão firmemente colocada sobre o colo, incomodada com a possibilidade de que talvez, sua saia estivesse subindo demais.

"Estávamos acompanhando as mortes daquelas duas jovens, que até agora, nos parecia não ter nenhuma ligação. Mas um terceiro corpo foi encontrado noite passada, e não podemos mais ignorar as circunstâncias" – Dumbledore continuou, olhando para cada um de seus agentes – "A terceira vítima é um garoto de 19 anos, afilhado de um dos juízes do Conselho de Justiça da União Européia, morto nas mesmas condições das garotas. O caso veio para nossas mãos. Vocês já devem imaginar que estamos sobre pressão para resolvermos logo isso, não?"

James sentiu a raiva emergir; ele ignorava o fato de que o caso só tinha tomado importância porque a nova vitima era parente de algum figurão importante. Ele resmungou diante da informação, atraindo o olhar de Lily. Ela sentia-se da mesma forma, quase ultrajada com aquilo. Não deveria existir nenhuma hierarquia que qualificasse uma morte como mais importante do que as demais.

"Vocês são os melhores agentes que temos na Yard. A Interpol está caótica com os problemas no Iraque e eles não vão se meter dessa vez, mesmo o caso tendo repercussões internacionais" – o diretor-assistente continuou – "E temos um prazo apertado para entregar o perfil preliminar. Preciso que trabalhem em conjunto e rapidamente" – ele disse a última frase como uma indireta para James, que meramente deu uma risada cínica e se virou para encarar o agente Snape, que sequer lhe retribuiu o olhar. Ele parecia retesado em seu lugar, como se tivesse medo de que, ao respirar mais forte, poderia quebrar. James se perguntou se Lily tinha qualquer noção do que fazia com o pobre agente ao lado dela.

"Fui claro?" – Dumbledore perguntou, olhando diretamente para James agora, sabendo que teria muito trabalho com a relutância dele em trabalhar em conjunto, especialmente por causa de Snape, e pela ajuda extra-oficial que ele receberia.

Todos responderam afirmativamente, menos, claro, James, que ainda olhava na direção de Snape, embora ele estivesse mais concentrado em Lily do que no outro agente. Ela ignorava as olhadas do parceiro, mas ruborizava assim mesmo.

"James?" – o diretor-assistente chamou

Virando-se relutantemente na direção de Dumbledore, James soltou um suspiro profundo e pesado, que para o diretor, foi suficiente como uma promessa de que ele iria tentar.

"Ótimo, então. Como o agente Potter e a agente Evans já tinham começado uma investigação por conta própria" – Lily sentiu o rosto corando com a censura na voz de Dumbledore e a risada de escárnio que Snape, ao lado dela, emitiu – "Acredito que não será um problema para vocês se dividirem. Potter, você vai ser a cabeça da equipe e Evans, você o auxiliará. Weasley e Snape, comecem reunindo toda e qualquer informação para montar o perfil e as repassem para eles dois. Quero um relatório e um perfil preliminar até sexta feira que vem" – o diretor concluiu.

Snape foi o primeiro a se levantar, assentindo com a ordem. Depois, virou-se para Lily e com um desdenhoso aceno de cabeça, disse "Agente Evans" e saiu.

Weasley apertou a mão de todos, parecendo aliviado por poder sair dali e rapidamente seguiu Snape pelo corredor.

A deixa foi suficiente para Lily entender que a reunião para ela e James ainda não tinha terminado.

"Eu posso fazer isso sozinho" – James reclamou quando Dumbledore fechou a porta do escritório. Ele agora estava de pé, no meio da sala e parecia indeciso sobre onde sentar, olhando de Lily para a cadeira a frente da mesa de Dumbledore.

"Eu sei que pode" – o diretor respondeu sorrindo – "Mas isso não é uma competição de auto-suficiência, James. Pessoas estão morrendo".

James riu alto. "Ah, sim, _agora _vocês se dão conta disso. Que bom que eu não vim aqui pedir para abrirmos o caso antes, não?"

Lily piscou surpresa pelo sarcasmo usado pelo parceiro, mas Dumbledore não se incomodou.

"Seguimos ordens, James. Temos um protocolo rígido dentro da Yard. Eu não podia simplesmente permitir que você saísse por ai investigando um caso que, até então, não era de sua competência. E eles não o queriam a frente disso, você sabe. Sua última confusão nos causou um tormento por meses. Mas quando Fudge me ligou e contou que o sobrinho do juiz tinha sido morto, eu vi a oportunidade de lhe dizer que você já estava desconfiando de um possível assassinato em série. Ele relutou um pouco, devo admitir, mas acabou concordando que você é a nossa melhor opção, já que o pessoal da Interpol está ocupado" – Dumbledore voltou-se para sua mesa, as mãos cruzadas na frente do peito – "Mas Fudge foi incisivo quando disse que não queria você sozinho. Consegui te deixar na chefia – nada mais justo já que o caso sempre foi seu, mesmo antes de ser um – contanto que você constasse com uma equipe de apoio. Temos um caso grande em mãos, James. Um caso com conseqüências internacionais, porque o parente de um membro da Corte de Justiça da União Européia está morto. Você compreende isso?"

"Apoio?" – James riu, ignorando a pergunta do chefe – "Eu vejo isso mais como uma equipe de espiões, prontos para me relatar no momento em que eu andar fora da linha" – ele resmungou e percebeu quando Lily baixou o olhar. Percebendo que ela devia ter interpretado a sentença dele como se também pudesse ser aplicada a ela, tratou de emendar – "A agente Evans e eu podemos dar conta disso sozinhos".

"Eu sei que podem" – Dumbledore sorriu, apaziguador – "Mas não vamos criar um conflito desnecessário. Trabalhando em equipe, os resultados são mais rápidos, James. Você sabe disso. E é só isso que deve importar: sermos rápidos o bastante para salvar vidas".

James acenou com a cabeça, frustrado, mas não retorquiu. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer quando a decisão estava fora das mãos de Dumbledore.

"Isso é tudo, senhor?" – James perguntou, insinuando o fim daquela conversa.

"Sim" – Dumbledore respondeu, mas, levantou os olhos para Lily olhando incisivamente dela para James – "Eu só preciso de um segundo, agente Evans".

Lily entendeu rapidamente o recado. Desejando boa noite para o chefe e James, ela se levantou e se dirigiu para a porta. Mas antes que alcançasse a maçaneta, sentiu o pulso sendo apertado. Voltou-se para quem a apertava e encontrou James a segurando com força. "Me dê um minuto" – ele sussurrou, os olhos dele parecendo cansados e frustrados – e ela sabia que ele não precisaria insistir mais para que ela ficasse esperando por ele do lado de fora.

Assim que a porta foi fechada Lily encostou-se numa das janelas de vidro que cercavam a sala do diretor-assistente e observou James encarar Dumbledore por alguns segundos; e então, a expressão dele ficou feroz e ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro, irritado e gesticulando com agressividade. Depois, Dumbledore se dirigiu a ele e colocou uma mão sobre seus ombros, enquanto James abaixava a cabeça e esfregava a têmpora. Sem dizer mais nada, ele se afastou do diretor e saiu da sala perturbado, puxando Lily pelo braço em direção ao elevador.

"Está tudo bem?" – Lily perguntou, apreensiva, quando eles entraram no elevador.

James, de repente, se virou para ela, os olhos castanho-esverdeados semi-cerrados por trás dos óculos redondo parecendo surpresos, como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que ele a visse. Ou como se, pela primeira vez, ele estivesse enxergando algo que nunca antes lhe tinha chamado a atenção.

"Hum" – ele suspirou, aproximando uma mão do rosto dela, para arrumar um pouco do cabelo vermelho que teimava em cair do coque – "Só recebi uma advertência" – mentiu.

Paralisada com o toque repentino, Lily sequer se preocupou em questionar a verdade. Ela sabia que James mentia, mas quando ele quisesse contar com ela para dividir o que tinha se passado na sala de Dumbledore, ele o faria.

"Você comeu alguma coisa hoje?" – ela perguntou, para afastar o silêncio. James sorriu, enternecido com a preocupação dela e negou com a cabeça. Ele não perguntaria a mesma coisa para ela, não só porque sabia a resposta, mas também porque não sentia a menor vontade de saber como tinha sido o encontro dela.

"Eu tenho alguns restos de ontem na geladeira" – ela informou, quando eles desceram do elevador, seguindo em direção ao carro dele. Lily não precisava fazer um convite formal para James.

James se limitou a sorrir, sentindo a familiaridade da situação. Como se ele tivesse outro lugar para ir. Como se ele _quisesse_ ir para outro lugar. Tão certo, tão natural. Ele só se preocuparia com a notícia que Dumbledore lhe havia dado quando o momento chegasse. Por hora, ele iria aproveitar o fim de sábado com uma das quatro únicas companhias que ele tolerava sem pestanejar.

"Saiu a nova edição do Mapa do Maroto" – ele apontou para o banco traseiro, recebendo de Lily uma resposta em forma de gargalhada. "Sirius escreveu uma teoria nova sobre o fim do mundo...acho que você vai se interessar" – ele comentou casualmente.

A mudança súbita de humor de James contagiou Lily. Ela esqueceu que tinha tido uma noite agradável com outra pessoa, esqueceu que existia alguma coisa séria que preocupava o parceiro, esqueceu que ele não queria dividir isso com ela. Porque quando ela se virou para olhá-lo, o sorriso dele era tão aberto e genuíno, que fez seu coração doer. Ela queria ter dito a ele que precisava sorrir mais, porque seu rosto se iluminava de tal maneira, que ele parecia o homem mãos bonito do mundo. E que o jeito sempre sombrio e taciturno dele não conseguiam esconder a grandeza do seu coração. Mas ela apenas se limitou a sorrir de volta, mesmo com a sensação repentina de que alguma coisa iria mudar.

* * *

**N/A:** estou terrivelmente atrasada, eu sei. Feliz Ano Novo!

Com o cursinho que eu estou fazendo de noite e uma sessão chata de estudos durante o dia - sem contar o cansaço e a falta de pique - acabei não conseguindo atualizar mais cedo. Desculpem.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Ele é importantissimo para os próximos eventos da história.

**_Agradecimentos especiais_**: **Biele BlackMoon, ****Lua Evangeline****, ****Lethicya Black****, ****Zia Black****, ****Thaty****, ****Oliivia****, ****Helena Black****, ****Muffim****, ****Tahh Halliwell**** , fireheart4, Adinha Nery****, Adinha Nery****, ****Pattt** . Vocês são demais! Sinto muito não poder responder uma por uma a review de vocês...mas eu prometo que terei mais tempo depois da metade de fevereiro. Tenham um pouco de paciência, ok? No mais, muito obrigada pelo carinho e pelos comentários...é incrível ver como vocês se comprometem com a história...estou louca para ver as teorias de vocês sobre o que o Dumbledore contou para o que o deixou tão perturbado.

Beijos a todos.

**Annie.**


	9. Insignificancias

**Buried**

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura****:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 8** **–** **Insignificâncias**

* * *

Escuro.

Tudo era escuro e o ar era pesado, por causa do silêncio no escuro.

Ela não sabia dizer se estava de olhos abertos ou fechados porque tudo era escuro. Ela piscou, para certificar-se de que estava acordada e de olhos abertos, mas tudo ainda era escuro.

Ela inspirou, mas o ar pareceu que fugia de seu pulmão. O ar estava denso e ela sentia que não circulava ar onde estava.

Onde estava?

Ela não sabia dizer, não se lembrava. Tentou se mexer, mas o espaço era pequeno. Pequenos _demais_. Por isso o ar estava denso e não entrava. O pequeno lugar não permitia a circulação do ar. A respiração dela acelerou quando notou o fato. Não era a melhor hora de ela exigir mais oxigênio, mas era o pânico que a dominava naquele momento.

Onde estava?

Ela tentou se acalmar, fechando os olhos, mas não podia respirar fundo porque não tinha ar suficiente para encher os pulmões, ela sabia. O espaço era pequeno. Não podia se mexer.

A cabeça doeu. Uma pontada forte na lateral direita da cabeça. Doía, doía, doía.

Ela engoliu com dificuldade. A garganta parecia comprimida e áspera ao engolir. E doía, doía, doía, como a cabeça. Ela levou uma das mãos ao redor do pescoço, e sentiu um leve inchaço na região. Um inchaço que cabia perfeitamente no tamanho de uma mão. Alguém havia tentado estrangulá-la.

Ela queria se levantar, mas não podia. Flexionou os joelhos para cima e eles bateram numa superfície lisa e sólida – a mesma que estava embaixo dela. Parecia madeira. _Era_ madeira. A madeira lisa e sólida que não permitia que ela conseguisse se mexe, nem flexionar os joelhos e nem virar de lado.

Madeira por toda a parte, num espaço metricamente calculado para o corpo dela.

Onde estava?

Ela sabia.

"Oh meus Deus! Oh meu Deus!" – ela gritou, agoniada quando a ciência da situação se fez presente.

Ela tentou esmurrar a tampa da caixa de madeira, mas nada se mexeu. A madeira continuava por todo o lado, restrita, não deixando o ar entrar. Não deixando o ar sair.

E então ela sentiu o gosto esquisito na boca. O gosto de terra.

Ela gritou mais alto e mais forte. Ela gritou de medo e de angustia e porque ela precisava avisar.

_JamesJamesJamesJamesJames_.

"Por favor" – ela suplicou – "Me tire daqui! Por favor!"

Nada. O silêncio e o escuro continuavam a cercá-la. Ela sabia o que viria a seguir. A morte. Tão escura e silenciosa como agora. Talvez ela já estivesse morta.

Quanto tempo faltava?

"Por favor!" – ela tentou mais uma vez antes de se entregar ao completo desespero do choro. Ela gritava enquanto as lágrimas traçavam um caminho pelo seu rosto agora pálido. Ela continuava a esmurrar a tampa de madeira, tentando levantar os pés para chutá-la. O gosto de terra na boca, os olhos embaçados de lágrimas marrons, a dor excruciante na cabeça, as marcas de dedos no pescoço esmagado.

"James" – ela gritou – "James, por favor, por favor, abre!"

Mas James não estava lá. Ela estava só, com a caixa de madeira e a terra por cima dela.

Ela tentou mais uma vez, sabendo que o escuro e o tempo eram o principal inimigo dela agora. Não importava saber quem a tinha colocado lá dentro; só importava saber se alguém a tiraria de lá._ James_.

_James, por favor, por favor_...

Ela o chamou e gritou novamente e então veio a luz e braços que a seguravam e apertavam e diziam que estava tudo bem.

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
****Apartamento da Agente Especial Lily Evans  
Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
Sábado 03:02 a.m.**

Um grito aterrorizado acordou James.

Ele quase caiu do sofá em que dormia na pressa para se levantar, quando ouviu o grito de Lily, vindo de dentro do quarto.

"Evans" – ele sussurrou, alcançando os óculos em cima da mesa central da sala, ao mesmo tempo em que acendia o abajour.

Ele tropeçou duas vezes no tapete da sala enquanto praticamente corria até o quarto da parceira, concentrando-se nos gritos que vinham de lá de dentro.

Ele abriu a porta sem cerimônias, sem se importar com o fato de que a surpresa o impediu de vestir as calças. James entrou correndo, jogando o corpo para frente, aproveitando a luminosidade precária que vinha da sala.

Lily, deitada, parecia socar o ar; o rosto dela estava coberto com lágrimas e suor e James só conseguia pensar em como ela parecia frágil enquanto gritava.

"Evans" – ele chamou, baixinho, enquanto acariciava a testa molhada dela – "Evans, acorde, está tudo bem" – ele clamou, limpando a testa dela e retirando alguns fios de cabelo vermelho que grudavam na testa.

Ela parecia não responder, não ouvir, presa em algum lugar terrível.

"James, James, por favor, por favor, abre!" – ela gritou e socou o ar novamente e James sentiu uma pontada de impotência por não poder estar dentro do sonho dela.

Ela gritou novamente e parecia que a dor que sentia no sonho era tão real que James achou que doía nele mesmo. Então ele acendeu o abajour ao lado da cama dela, e a abraçou, puxando o corpo dela para perto dele, enlaçando a cintura de Lily com os braços, enquanto repetia que tudo estava bem.

"Lily" – ele sussurrou, chocado com a sensação de desespero que tinha sentido ao ver a parceira daquele jeito – "Eu estou aqui, está tudo bem".

Lily abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo o conforto do corpo de James ao seu redor. Ele estava em todos os lugares em que ela podia sentir e a sensação de amparo era tão grande, comparada ao desespero da escuridão e da solidão que sentiu durante o sonho, que ela não conseguiu se segurar e chorou nos ombros do parceiro.

Ele a apertou mais forte, acariciando os cabelos molhados e embaraçados dela. "Está tudo bem, querida" – ele sussurrou novamente – "Foi só um sonho. Já acabou".

_*_

"Pegue" – James estendeu um copo d'agua para Lily.

"Obrigada" – ela disse, pegando o copo; ela nunca chegou a beber.

"Como se sente?" – ele perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela no sofá.

"Melhor" – ela fechou o robe na altura do pescoço, tentando esconder o pijama – "Assustada".

James deu um sorriso triste e levantou uma das mãos para arrumar um pouco de cabelo ruivo que teimava em cair sobre os olhos da parceira. "É normal. Esses sonhos são comuns na primeira vez. Você se acostuma".

Lily fechou os olhos e suspirou pesadamente. "Parecia real".

"Foi real. Dentro da sua cabeça. Depois de tudo o que temos visto e lido nesses últimos dias. Mas é incrível que tenha conseguido juntar tantas peças assim dentro da sua mente, Evans. Acho que estamos descobrindo um grande talento em você".

"Não acho que isso seja um talento, Potter. Espero que não seja um" – ela murmurou.

James sorriu tristemente para ela, ele mesmo pensando em seu próprio talento incomum.

"Acha que consegue voltar a dormir agora?" – ele perguntou, alisando suavemente a mão de Lily.

Ela meneou a cabeça. Estava cansada.

"Bom" – ele assentiu; depois, levantou-se do sofá – "Vem, vamos te colocar para dormir".

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
09:56 a.m.  
Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter  
Segunda-feira**

Lily devia ter adivinhado que o dia não seria bom quando o metro de Londres ficou parado durante 10 minutos em cada estação, lhe causando um atraso substancial de mais de uma hora para chegar ao trabalho.

A palpitação no peito e um aperto esquisito na garganta que surgiram enquanto ela fazia a viagem de elevador ao andar do escritório de Potter, eram outro sinal de que algo estava errado.

Mas ela nunca esperaria que tais sensações fossem o anuncio de algo grande até o momento em que semi-abriu a porta do escritório do parceiro.

"Bom dia" – ela anunciou sua presença num sorriso aberto, a sensação de bem estar por estar, mais uma vez, na companhia dele. Ainda parada na porta semi aberta, esperou que ele levantasse a cabeça e respondesse ao cumprimento dela com o genuíno sorriso dele, sempre radiante. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Ele meramente levantou a cabeça e acenou. Lily reparou os olhos dele ligeiramente estreitos, em contrariedade, e a boca curvada numa linha de irritação.

"O que.." – ela começou a perguntar, ao mesmo tempo em que abria o resto da porta e sua frase foi cortada pela surpresa.

Assim que a visão do escritório ficou completa, ela se deparou com outra pessoa sentada na ponta da mesa, à esquerda de James. Não uma simples pessoa, mas uma mulher – uma mulher loira, de cabelos ligeiramente cacheados, num corte moderno sobre o ombro, grandes olhos azuis cintilantes e realçados por uma maquiagem que parecia feita por profissionais e um sorriso que desbancou Lily. Os olhos da mulher se estreitaram um pouco quando ela notou a presença de Lily – ela pôde sentir o rosto queimando de vergonha quando a mulher passou a medir centímetro por centímetro do corpo dela, parando demoradamente nas roupas e no cabelo. Depois, como se tivesse saído de um tipo de transe, a mulher se levantou graciosamente.

"Evans" – a voz de James parecia baixa e entrecortada – "Essa é a agente especial Emmeline Vance".

Vance deu uma olhadela rápida para James antes de voltar a encarar Lily. "Agente Evans, é um prazer. James estava me contando _tudo_ sobre você, enquanto não chegava".

Lily se adiantou para cumprimentá-la, estendendo a mão direita, ignorando a contrariedade que sentiu quando a outra agente chamou o parceiro pelo primeiro nome.

"Oi" – ela se limitou a dizer, soltando da mão de Vance rapidamente e olhando James de forma a pedir alguma explicação.

"A agente Vance faz parte de uma seção especial de agentes, Evans. Ela foi mandada pela Europol para acompanhar as investigações referentes a morte do afilhado do Juiz" – James explicou, a voz dele monótona.

"Oh" – Lily exclamou surpresa. Ela deveria ter adivinhado que algo do tipo ia acontecer. Mas Europol?

"Acompanhar as investigações, Jay?" – Vance riu, um pouco afetada.

James resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e Lily franziu o cenho, perturbada com a impressão de que ela tinha perdido alguma coisa por ali. O ambiente no escritório pareceu pesar sobre Lily nos segundos posteriores às apresentações. Vance mantinha-se firme na beirada da mesa, como se, de alguma forma, estivesse cuidando do território que não lhe pertencia.

Lily se encaminhou para a cadeira em frente à mesa do parceiro, como sempre, abarrotada de papeis e pastas. Mas a cadeira estava ocupada com a bolsa e o casaco de Vance.

"Desculpe" – a agente sorriu – "James não tinha outro lugar para colocar minhas coisas e disse que você não se importaria em ceder a sua cadeira para mim" – Vance deu de ombros, despeitada.

Lily permaneceu em silencio, controlando o incômodo crescente que a presença da outra mulher lhe causava. O que lhe aumentava a raiva, era a posição neutra que James parecia ter tomado. Ele olhava para as duas mulheres como quem acompanha uma partida de tênis, esperando para ver quem vai vencer o jogo. Era irritante observá-lo e, acima de tudo, decepcionante perceber que a intromissão não causou a ele nenhum dos efeitos que causou a Lily.

"Ele disse, é?" – ela respondeu, finalmente, encarando o parceiro com olhos afiados.

James pigarreou e procurou qualquer coisa na tela do computador, apenas para se desviar do olhar de Lily.

"Então, agente Evans, antropóloga forense...uau...deve ter sido uma formação e tanto" – Vance espetou, sorrindo ironicamente.

"Foi" – Lily se limitou a dizer. O ambiente pesado, o sorriso enviesado de Vance, o pequeno espaço conquistado – agora, tomado por outra pessoa com total anuência de James – importaram para que Lily quisesse sair de lá o mais rápido possível – "Eu vou até a biblioteca, Potter".

"Potter?" – Vance riu – "Não vai dizer que proibiu sua parceira de te chamar pelo primeiro nome, James".

"Emmeline" – James murmurou em tom de aviso – "Você não tem que entrar em contato com o resto da minha equipe?"

"Ah, claro. Como se eu precisasse fazer isso. Tenho certeza que o velho Dumbie já se responsabilizou por avisar a todos que voltei".

A palavra soou de imediato nos ouvidos de Lily. Voltei. Voltei. _Voltei_.

"Trabalhava aqui, então?" – a pergunta foi disparada antes que Lily pudesse pensar nela.

"Ah, sim" – Vance sorriu para James – "James e eu somos...velhos conhecidos, não é, Jay?"

"Fomos parceiros durante um tempo, Evans. A agente Vance e eu ingressamos na mesma época aqui na Academia e fomos designados por alguns meses para o mesmo setor, dentro dos Crimes Violentos" – James explicou, o tom ligeiramente contrariado.

"Entendo" – Lily assentiu e continuou encarando James, que a olhava de volta sem qualquer expressão.

"Bem, vou falar com Dumbledore" – Vance resolveu, quando percebeu que o casal de parceiros precisava conversar. Não que ela se importasse com a necessidade deles, mas ela não perderia uma saída triunfante face ao olhar contrariado de Lily.

E antes de fechar a porta, aproveitou para alfinetar a jovem parceira de James, relembrando a ele o compromisso feito, mais cedo, naquele dia, de que ele a levaria para almoçar.

Assim que a porta fechou, Lily ocupou a cadeira, agora vaga, evitando olhar diretamente para James.

"Amiga antiga, presumo?"

James suspirou com desalento. "Não a chamaria desse jeito".

Ciente de que qualquer outra pergunta ultrapassaria o limite entre pessoal e profissional, Lily agarrou a primeira pasta que viu sobre a mesa.

"Esse relatório é o mesmo de sábado" – ela constatou.

"Sim, não temos novidades. Não temos nada" – ele grunhiu irritado – "Dumbledore não me deixa ir a campo; a equipe da Europol está lá nesse momento. Estamos de braços cruzados".

"Europol" – Lily repetiu, aproveitando a oportunidade para exprimir sua surpresa – "Achei que eles só cuidassem de casos com ligação internacional, ameaças de terrorismo e espionagem. Por que tomaram partido?"

"O padrinho da última vitima é um figurão lá dentro. Aparentemente, nós não somos bons o bastante para cuidar disso sozinhos" – ele resmungou, frustrado.

"Nem a Interpol foi acionada!"

"Nem deveria. Não se trata de nenhum caso da jurisdição deles".

"Bem" – Lily suspirou – "Então vamos fazer nossa parte, Potter. Qualquer ajuda que resulte na captura desse assassino é bem vinda".

James não respondeu, mas sabia que Lily estava certa. Era a presunção de sua incompetência o que deixava furioso.

Nas duas horas em que se seguiram, eles releram os relatórios das autopsias e começaram a criar um quadro organizacional para dar inicio ao procedimento de perfil.

Eles colocaram a foto de cada uma das vítimas, com seus dados e as informações juntadas até então, separadas em grandes colunas, e escreveram algumas possíveis características que James acreditava serem ligadas ao assassino.

Ao meio dia em ponto, o ramal de James tocou; ele se desculpou rapidamente para Lily e saiu para almoçar com a agente Vance.

Lily ficou sozinha no pequeno escritório, fingindo interesse nas linhas que lia, ignorando a curiosidade de saber como tinha sido a parceira de James e qual a importância da agente Vance na vida dele.

Irritada e cansada de ficar sozinha no escritório, Lily deixou a pequena saleta e foi para o saguão principal do prédio. De longe, avistou a agente Vance ao lado de James, a intimidade antiga transbordada em olhares e sorrisos significativos.

Ela tentou não olhar, mas sentia-se atraída pela cena que via. Enquanto andava passos atrás do parceiro, Lily apenas pensava como tinha se sentido segura duas há duas noites, quando James ficou ao lado dela na cama, confortando-a até que ela pegasse novamente no sono. Ele podia jurar que em algum momento, ele tinha acariciado os cabelos revoltos dela no travesseiro e beijado a testa dela antes de deixar o quarto.

E enquanto pensava naquela sensação de segurança, não reparou o homem alto e de cabelos negros que estava parado a sua frente. O encontro foi inevitável.

"Agente Evans" – a voz desagradável do agente Snape foi como um tapa no rosto de Lily. Imediatamente, ela perdeu James de vista. Os olhos dela ainda tentaram localizar o parceiro, mas ele tinha sumido, passando pela porta da frente do saguão. A procura não passou despercebida por Snape. O homem virou a cabeça lentamente, um pequeno sorriso debochado despontando nos lábios finos. "Oh, entendi. O agente Potter está retomando antigas relações. Hum, me pergunto se terá lugar para você quando Emmeline voltar" – ele disse.

Lily firmou o olhar nos olhos negros do outro agente. Percebeu imediatamente a intenção do agente Snape. "Bem" – ela respondeu – "Acredito que esta agência tenha trabalho suficiente para mais uma agente".

Snape sorriu. A resposta da agente tinha sido melhor do que ele esperava. Mas o agente Snape não ia deixar barato; não quando se sentia irritado por perceber que a parceira de James Potter, seu novo objeto de interesse, já tinha um objeto de interesse.

"Entendo" – ele sibilou – "Mas será que o coração do agente Potter é grande como essa agência?"

Lily vacilou por um segundo ao ouvir a pergunta de Snape –"Não entendi a pergunta", ela retrucou.

"Ah, entendeu sim. Entendeu bem. E sei que nesse momento, é só nisso que está pensando. Até quando você terá lugar na vida do agente Potter" – ele finalizou, não esperando por uma resposta de Lily, satisfeito com sua atuação maldosa.

Dando as costas para Lily, Snape seguiu por onde James e Emmeline tinham desaparecido.

* * *

"_Potter, sou eu, Evans. Não sei onde você está, e seu celular está desligado, mas precisamos ver A.D. Dumbledore em 15 minutos. Por favor, atenda"._

"_Potter, sou eu, de novo. Escuta, não sei aonde você foi almoçar, mas não posso mais esperar. Já estou 10 minutos atrasada para a reunião com Dumbledore. Nos encontramos lá, ta bem? Até já"._

"_Potter, Dumbledore está furioso com você. Esperamos você chegar por quase 40 minutos, foi horrível. O agente Snape acabou ministrando sozinho a reunião. Parece que temos um plano de ataque, e vamos a campo em breve. Quando ouvir minhas ligações, me retorne para que eu possa te explicar. Acharam um galpão abandonado..vamos armar algo por lá. Me ligue, está bem?"_

* * *

**Catedral de São Paulo – Londres  
18:38 p.m.**

Igrejas sempre exerceram grande fascínio em Lily Evans. A decoração quase sempre bizarra, o ambiente sombrio e quase perturbador, as imagens santas, glorificadas no sofrimento e na dor de seus nomeados, em contraste com o escopo religioso e a figura que presidia o altar.

Desde pequena, Lily acompanhava sua avó nos eventos da pequena Igreja de Wiltshire, cidadezinha do interior da Inglaterra onde morava grande parte de sua família. Tinha aprendido a encontrar na religião sua força interior e sua pedra basilar, ainda que grande parte de suas crenças tivessem sido conflitadas durante a faculdade.

Naquele fim de tarde, depois de conhecer Emmeline Vance, do encontro desagradável com Snape e do sumiço de James, Lily resolveu se refugiar na grande Catedral de São Paulo. Àquela hora, a Catedral já não estava cheia e ela conseguia passar despercebida por entre os poucos visitantes.

Entre as pinturas expostas nas paredes envelhecidas, a que mais chamava a atenção de Lily era a pintura da "Ultima Ceia". A expressão de Cristo tinha algo de conformada que sempre mexeu com a cabeça da agente. Ela não entendia como ele podia ter aquele olhar conformado, quase feliz, enquanto gozava dos últimos momentos de paz antes de sua sofrida morte.

Olhando ao redor das pinturas da Igreja, Lily relaxou. Não ouvia mais os burburinhos ao seu lado, nem a presença das pessoas. Estava conectada com a energia mística do lugar, os olhos fechados e os braços firmemente presos ao lado do corpo. Tanto que não percebeu quando o homem postou-se ao seu lado, observando cuidadosamente a agente.

"É uma bela cena, não?" – ele perguntou.

Lily abriu os olhos assustada, com a inesperada presença. Olhou para o homem ao seu lado. Ele era bonito, mais alto que James, seus olhos de um tom castanho escuro, profundo, intenso, que pareciam entrar dentro dela. Ela ficou hipnotizada por aquele olhar, e o tempo parecia que tinha parado.

"Não acha?" – ele acenou para o quadro, ciente do efeito que causara em Lily.

"Oh...sim, sim...é lindo" – ela respondeu, desviando seus olhos rapidamente para a figura pintada. Podia sentir a ardência em suas bochechas, a vergonha lhe corroendo por dentro.

O homem sorriu diante do constrangimento de Lily – "Costuma vir aqui sempre?"

Lily sorriu. "Sempre que posso" – ela disse em tom de lamento – "Meu trabalho costuma pegar muito do meu tempo".

"É hora do jantar" – ele constatou – "Aproveitando para limpar a alma, suponho?"

"É, digamos que sim" – ela acenou – "E você?"

O homem sorriu. "Vim buscar inspiração".

"Ah...inspiração? O que você é? Um artista?" – ela perguntou, curiosa?

"É, digamos que sim" – ele riu – "Bem, eu tenho fome. Você provavelmente também deve ter. Tem um café aqui perto, gostaria de comer alguma coisa comigo?"

Lily enrubesceu. Ficou rapidamente tentada a seguir o homem e aceitar o convite. Ele parecia interessante, além de ser incrivelmente sensual. Mas não era aquilo que procurava naquele momento.

Ela agradeceu o convite e diante da insistência do homem, respondeu "Talvez outro dia".

O homem sorriu com a resposta, satisfeito. "Ainda vamos nos ver" – ele disse e quando Lily virou as costas para ir embora, ele completou "Eu me chamo Tom Riddle Jr, guarde meu nome".

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
08:56 a.m.  
Banheiro Feminino – 3.º andar  
Terça-Feira**

"Você viu a roupa dela?" – a mulher riu, abrindo a porta do banheiro com rispidez.

"Ah meu Deus! De onde ela saiu?" – a outra respondeu, rindo atrás da amiga.

"De um brechó de péssimo gosto, suponho. E aqueles sapatos? Já viu alguém que não usa saltos para trabalhar? Quantos anos ela tem? 8? – a primeira indagou, retirando o estojo de maquiagem da bolsa e retocando o rosto com pó de arroz – "Sem contar a cara lavada. Honestamente, nem uma base para disfarçar as imperfeições aquela mulher usa!"

A amiga riu, exagerada. "E aquele cabelo vermelho? Honestamente, ela acha aquilo bonito?"

"Tenho pena dela. Deve ser por isso que James evita ser visto com ela" – a loira suspirou, guardando a maquiagem e apertando o cabelo com as mãos, para que os cachos ficassem no lugar.

"Sério? Ele disse isso?" – a segunda mulher perguntou.

"Dizer, não disse. Mas encontramos o agente Snape ontem no fim da tarde e ele nos perguntou sobre a Evans. James ficou claramente constrangido. Os olhos deles ficaram pequenos e ele ficou vermelho. Claro sinal de vergonha. Eu sei, conheço ele há anos. Depois ele resmungou alguma coisa e correu com o Snape dali".

"Pobre James. É inacreditável que depois de ter uma parceira como você, acabou tendo uma como a Evans!".

A loira deu com os ombros. "Não vai durar" – ela disse – "Não comigo aqui".

"Você é terrível, Em" – a amiga riu da malicia da outra, adiantando-se para sair do banheiro.

Emmeline não respondeu, deu uma última olhada no espelho antes de seguir a amiga. De relance, viu sapatos baixos em pés encolhidos no último Box do banheiro e sorriu, saindo a seguir.

Sentada sobre o vaso sanitário, com os pés encolhidos, Lily tentou não chorar sobre o que tinha ouvido. Ela sabia que seu cabelo e suas roupas nada diziam sobre ela, eram apenas insignificâncias. Mas ela não pode deixar de acreditar nas palavras ferinas de Vance. James a via da mesma forma que Vance.

* * *

N/A: desculpas não serão suficientes pela demora, mas a coisa anda dificil por aqui. Já tinha metade do capítulo pronto, mas não conseguia terminar do jeito que tinha imaginado. Não ficou tão bom, mas preciso seguir com a história. Não sei quando virá o próximo, mas pretendo começar a escrever na próxima semana.

Obrigado a todos pelas reviews e pela paciência.

Não desistam da história porque eu prometo que vai fica muuuuito boa!

Beijos e Boas Festas!


	10. Irresistível

**Buried**

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 9** **–** **Irresistível**

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres**

**Apoio Profissional – Dra. ****Sibila Trelawney**

**10:32 a.m.**

**Terça-feira**

"Então?" – Sibila Trelawney, pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção de Lily. A agente estava muda há 13 minutos, quando entrara no consultório de Sibila, para receber aconselhamento.

Desde que sonhara estar presa e enterrada, Lily não dormia a noite. James mencionara que era normal ter esse tipo de reação nas primeiras vezes em que se tem contato com esse tipo de caso envolvendo crimes violentos. Mas o pesadelo tinha mexido com ela de uma forma bastante profunda. Bastava fechar os olhos para sentir o gosto da terra em sua boca, a falta de ventilação, o medo. Tudo.

Era como se estivesse estado lá. E era horrível.

Na primeira noite em que tivera o pesadelo, pode contar com a presença de James. Eles tinham ido juntos para a casa dela, no meio da noite, para discutir o caso em que estavam trabalhando. Ela desconfiava que ele tivesse dormido na poltrona do quarto dela durante a noite; depois do pesadelo, ele ficou sentado no pé da cama dela até que ela pegasse no sono novamente, e Lily não tinha certeza que ele tivesse deixado o quarto, a não ser para ir embora. Quando acordou, no manhã seguinte, James já não estava mais.

"Agente Evans"? – Sibila tentou novamente, fazendo Lily acordar de seu devaneio – "Escute, sei que não é fácil estar aqui. Os agentes costumam encarar o aconselhamento como uma coisa ruim, quando não o é. O que se vê por aqui, as coisas que vocês presenciam, enfim, são trabalhos que nenhuma pessoa pode executar sem que algo dentro de si fique afetado" – Lily mirou atentamente a mulher à sua frente. Não imaginava que algo sensato poderia sair da boca da psicóloga, que se vestia como hippie e tinha o olhar vago, quase sonhador.

"Não estou afetada" – mentiu – "Só...quis saber o que era o aconselhamento profissional".

"Agente Evans" – Sibila suspirou – "Não sei qual o tipo de caso você está tratando agora. Mas, se veio apenas ver como funciona o aconselhamento profissional, poderia começar respondendo minha primeira pergunta".

Lily piscou. "Eu acho que não ouvi sua pergunta, Dra. Trelawney. Poderia repetir?" – Lily ignorou o calor que se formou em seu rosto. Estava envergonhada por não ter ouvido nada do que Sibila tinha lhe falado desde que entrara no consultório.

"Muito bem" – Sibila sorriu, calmamente – "Eu tinha perguntado como você se via dentro da Agência. Que tipo de agente você é aqui dentro, quem é a agente Evans?"

Lily respirou fundo. Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia ter procurado aconselhamento. Ela não estava precisando conversar com nenhuma psicóloga sedenta por preparar um perfil dela. Ela já tinha James para isso. Mas também sabia que agora era tarde demais e qualquer tentativa de fugir dali apenas a depreciaria de algum jeito.

E não existia possibilidade de isso acontecer. Não agora, com a tal agente Vance por perto.

Ela só queria ouvir alguém dizendo que era normal sentir-se amedrontada e que pesadelos são só pesadelos. Mas, poderia ela pedir isso sem se expor?

"Não saberia dizer que tipo de agente eu sou. Não sei qual o meu papel aqui dentro" – ela soltou, pesarosa.

Os últimos dias tinham sido difíceis. Os pesadelos à noite, o sumiço inexplicável de James, a conversa que ouvira no banheiro, o plano de Snape...tudo lhe trazia uma sensação de derrota e deslocamento.

"Talvez eu não tenha um papel aqui" – ela finalizou, desviando os olhos do olhar atento de Sibila. A mulher deu um franco sorriso e anotou qualquer coisa em seu caderno.

Lily brincava com a barra da saia, traçando com a ponta do dedo todo o pontilhado marcado pela costura. Sibila percebeu a ansiedade latente da agente. Ela não queria fazer um diagnóstico apressado sobre a personalidade de Lily, mas já podia dizer, de antemão, que o motivo da visita ia um pouco além de problemas e dúvidas profissionais.

"Agente Evans" – ela retomou – "Esse consultório não trata exclusivamente de problemas profissionais. Funciona como base psicológica para qualquer problema que envolver os funcionários da Agência, _principalmente_ os particulares" – Sibila esperou Lily arrematar qualquer comentário, mas a agente limitou-se a abrir a boca e fechá-la novamente, deixando que a psicóloga continuasse – "Então, você pode conversar comigo sobre qualquer problema que a incomodar, frustrar ou assustar."

Era isso. Lily já tinha percebido as intenções de Sibila, mas ela não deixaria que as coisas ultrapassassem o limite do razoável. De forma alguma, Lily entraria em aspectos de sua vida pessoal com aquela desconhecida.

"Me desculpe fazê-la perder tempo" – Lily disse, levantando-se com pressa – "Eu realmente não tenho nada que me incomode no momento, mas agradeço em saber que se tiver, poderei contar com seu apoio, Dra".

Sibila levantou-se quando Lily chegou à porta. "Agente Evans, já vi muitas como você passarem aqui. E posso afirmar o que vai acontecer. Se não procurar ajuda no tempo certo, vai ser enterrada e sufocada por seus próprios pensamentos e sentimentos. Não deixe que isso aconteça."

Lily abriu a porta rapidamente, ignorando a sensação profética que o conselho de Sibila lhe acometeu. "Obrigada, Dra. Tenha um bom dia" – disse e seguiu para o corredor, rezando para que ninguém a tivesse visto saindo do consultório.

Precisava sair dali.

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres**

**15:45 p.m.**

**Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter**

**Terça-feira**

James estava sentado de frente para o computador quando Lily entrou no escritório. Ele parecia concentrado demais para notar a presença dela. A agente aproveitou a chance para analisar o pequeno espaço do escritório. Nenhum sinal de Vance. Eram apenas eles dois. Ela andou até a mesa de James, ficando na frente dele.

"Agente Potter" – ela cumprimentou com um sorriso e sentiu vontade de rir quando James deu um pulo na cadeira e rapidamente apertou uma combinação de botões no teclado, fazendo sumir a tela do que quer que estivesse lendo no computador.

"Evans" – ele quase gritou – "Você podia ter me matado entrando assim, tão quieta".

Lily riu do parceiro. Ela quase podia jurar que James estivera vendo algum tipo de pornografia antes dela chegar. "Eu bati na porta ao entrar. Mas você estava tão concentrado, que não me ouviu" – ela observou James arrumando desajeitadamente os óculos sobre o nariz – "O que estava lendo, que te deixou tão concentrado, Potter?" – ela perguntou, ciente de que James parecia envergonhado. Como um menino pego no flagra.

"Nada" – ele respondeu rápido, atento que Lily desconfiava do que ele estivera lendo – "Onde esteve a manhã toda?" – ele desconversou. James levantou o rosto e encarou a parceira com severidade.

"Acho que eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta, não?" – ela o encarou de volta. Qualquer clima ameno que estivera pairando no escritório foi substituído por um manto pesado de tensão. James parecia nervoso e irritado. Mas Lily não estava melhor.

"Estive resolvendo alguns problemas" – ele desviou o rosto para a porta, não conseguindo encarar a parceira – "Eu cheguei hoje e só a agente Vance estava aqui."

Agente Vance? O que tinha acontecido com _Emmeline_? - Lily pensou, um pouco mais amarga do que gostaria. Afinal, a simples menção à agente Vance incomodou Lily. Apenas dois dias antes, ela e James pareciam caminhar para um tipo de entendimento cúmplice, uma aproximação mais intima do que a simples profissional. Ela quase podia considerar que os dois já eram amigos, mais do que apenas parceiros. Ele tinha passado a madrugada de sábado cuidando dela, tão gentil e solícito e então, _de repente_, ele estava distante e estranho. Como se toda a evolução entre eles tivesse sofrido um retrocesso. E _Emmeline_ era a razão disso. Desde que ela aparecera, James tinha simplesmente mudado.

"Pois eu também estava resolvendo problemas, agente Potter", ela devolveu, em tom de desafio. A bem da verdade, depois da rápida consulta com Sibila, Lily não quis ficar na Agência. Ela perdeu a noção da hora, durante o almoço. Ficou horas sentada na praça em frente a Yard, pensando em tudo e em nada.

"Você não podia ter deixado o escritório sem ninguém" – James reclamou, em tom implicante, ainda olhando para a porta.

"Achei que tivesse dito que a agente Vance estava aqui?" – Lily sibilou sarcástica.

James não respondeu.

"Potter, qual o problema? Não acredito que esteja _realmente_ brigando comigo porque, assim como você, eu precisei sair para resolver algumas coisas" – ela o incitou a olhá-la, dando a volta à mesa dele, ficando na frente do parceiro, cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

James sabia que a briga não ia ser fácil.

"Snape vai comandar a força-tarefa" – ele disse, emburrado. Ainda sem olhar para Lily, levou a mão aos cabelos, assanhando um pouco os fios. Depois, retirou os óculos e esfregou os olhos com força.

"Eu sei" – Lily respondeu, o tom mais ameno – "Eu te liguei ontem diversas vezes para avisar, mas você não me atendeu".

James sentiu o tom magoado da parceira e só então, olhou para ela.

"Eu realmente tive que resolver uns problemas", ele murmurou, desculpando-se.

"Dumbledore está uma fera" – ela contou – "Estivemos esperando você por horas para começara reunião ontem. Snape ficou irritado com você, pediu para que fosse retirado do caso!"

James riu. "Então valeu a pena não ter ido" – e diante do olhar confuso de Lily, emendou – "Ter deixado Snape irritado foi a única coisa boa que aconteceu nesses últimos dias, Evans".

Lily não respondeu, mas não conseguiu evitar um olhar de censura para o parceiro. Não era hora de James invocar a rixa imatura que ele tinha com Snape.

"Não vão me tirar do caso, Dumbledore não permitiria. Ele sabe que precisa de mim" – James continuou – "Snape não tem capacidade de comandar uma força tarefa sozinho".

"Ele parecia bastante seguro" – Lily contrapôs – "O plano está bem elaborado. Vamos em breve visitar um galpão e... _não_ me olhe assim! Potter, você não apareceu na reunião, não pode saber se o agente Snape está bem preparado ou não!"

James bufou, parecendo cada hora mais irritado. "Está do lado dele, agora?"

Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Do lado dele? Não acho que seja o caso, eu só..."

"Só está apoiando uma força tarefa de um agente incompetente, ao invés de apoiar seu parceiro!" – James se exaltou.

"Potter, do que diabos você está falando? Não se trata de estar do lado de ninguém, trata-se do que é melhor para o caso! O que deu em você?" – ela aumentou o tom de voz.

"Nossa" - uma vozinha feminina que, até então, não estivera presente no escritório, fez tanto Lily quanto James calarem-se imediatamente e se virarem para a porta.

Emmeline estava ali parada, ainda segurando a maçaneta da porta, um sorriso encantador no rosto – "Dá para ouvir você gritando com James lá de fora, agente Evans!", comentou, sua voz cheia de falsa censura.

Lily se empertigou. "Não estou gritando com o agente Potter. Estamos conversando. É isso o que os _parceiros_ fazem, agente Vance" – ela sibilou, seus grandes olhos verdes cintilavam em direção à Emmeline.

"Bem" – a outra agente fechou a porta do escritório – "Não foi o que pareceu. De qualquer forma..." – ela provocou – "... _eu_ nunca falaria com um parceiro dessa forma, Evans."

James manteve-se calado, lançou de esguelha um olhar frio para Emmeline, e depois, olhou para Lily novamente. Ele podia ver o rosto de Lily enrubescendo, para total satisfação de Emmeline.

"Não estávamos brigando, Emmeline" – ele falou por fim.

Os olhos azuis de Emmeline viraram-se rapidamente para ele, numa demonstração clara de que ela não tinha gostado da intromissão. Depois, virou o rosto graciosamente na direção de Lily e sorriu docemente. "Está bem, Jay. Não vamos continuar com isso, certo, agente Evans?"

Lily controlou a vontade de bufar. Adiantou-se para a mesa do parceiro.

"Potter", ela começou, "O agente Snape sendo ou não competente, está na frente da força tarefa agora. E acho que não estamos em posição de discutir isso no momento" – ela olhou de relance para Emmeline, atenta que a outra agente a olhava de volta, seu rosto perfeito parecia debochar dela – "Mas Dumbledore me garantiu que vamos estar à frente, junto com ele".

James não pode deixar de notar que Lily estava tentando fazê-lo ser razoável. Ele sentiu-se agradecido por isso, pelo esforço da parceira. Segurou um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

"James é claramente mais qualificado para ficar à frente da tarefa" – Emmeline opinou.

"Potter, Dumbledore quer conversar conosco ainda hoje. Vamos trabalhar em cima dos projetos elaborados pelo agente Snape" – Lily ignorou o comentário de Emmeline – "Você poderá mexer no que achar necessário", ela finalizou. Era uma tentativa de evitar que James se metesse em mais problemas, já que a ausência do dia anterior fora suficiente para que Dumbledore pensasse em tirá-lo do caso.

"James deveria elaborar todos os passos do projeto todo" – Emmeline se intrometeu novamente – "Seria ótimo se voltasse a trabalhar comigo, na Europol" – ela sorriu. "Não se preocupe, Jay, _eu_ te ajudarei no que for preciso!"

No mesmo instante, James olhou para Lily. Ela estava no limite, ele podia dizer. Emmeline estava sendo provocativa, ele sabia o jogo dela.

"Agente Vance" – Lily começou em tom perigoso, mas James não deixou que ela continuasse.

"Evans" – ele disse, em tom de censura, encerrando a conversa – "Falaremos com Dumbledore hoje à tarde e resolveremos isso."

Lily ficou incomodada com o desfecho da conversa. Ele tinha chamado a atenção _dela_, quando Emmeline é quem tinha deturpado todo o contexto, provocando Lily e causando uma situação embaraçosa entre ela e James.

Mais do que isso, enquanto Lily tinha defendido e protegido o parceiro no dia anterior, na frente de todo o resto da equipe montada para esse caso, James, pelo contrário, não fora capaz de detectar a intenção maldosa de Emmeline naquele momento. _Ela_ é que fora censurada e podia ver a vitória brilhando nos olhos da outra agente.

Sentiu vontade de sair e bater a porta, de perguntar a Emmeline o que ela estava_ de fato_ fazendo ali com eles, quando a equipe que ela deveria coordenar estava em outro andar. Eles eram, agora, um trio e ela não tinha ficado sabendo?

Lily lançou um olhar magoado para James, mas se conteve. Puxou a cadeira que ficava na frente da mesa dele e se sentou, seguida por Emmeline.

Lily relatou detalhadamente o que fora conversado na reunião do dia anterior; James manteve-se quieto, afundado na cadeira; eventualmente, tomava notas sobre o plano traçado. Parecia desgostoso. Apenas quando Lily terminou o relato, é que ele se ajeitou na cadeira, olhou seriamente para Lily e Emmeline e apontou as falhas no plano de Snape.

"Quem descobriu esse galpão?" – perguntou.

"Ninguém especificamente" – Lily respondeu, mirando apenas o parceiro. Ela preferiu ignorar a presença de Emmeline – "Foi feito um levantamento de todos os galpões fechados e isolados num raio de 100 km; o assassino precisa de um lugar isolado, no qual possa construir uma caixa, levar suas vítimas e sair com elas de lá, sem ser percebido".

"Certo, certo" – James concordou. Então, fechou os olhos e Lily antevia que ele estava se preparando para invocar a mente do psicopata – "Ele os leva sempre para o mesmo lugar. Lá devemos encontrar madeira em abundância, pás e terra. Isso pode significar que ele não gosta de mudanças. Ele tem um ritual; leva a vítima, estrangula até ela desmaiar e então as coloca na caixa. Talvez ele só as coloque na caixa quando chega ao local onde serão enterradas".

Lily fez um aceno com a cabeça. "Pelo estado dos corpos e pela hora aproximada das mortes das vítimas, é impossível que ele esteja além de 100 km. As marcas das mãos dele no pescoço, na hora de estrangular, permite que se calcule uma distância temporal de aproximadamente 8 horas entre o estrangulamento e o óbito verdadeiro" – ela fez uma pausa, sob o olhar atento do parceiro – "estima-se que as vítimas tenham ficado até 6 horas vivas, depois de enterradas. A falta de oxigênio e a quantidade de terra engolida e aspirada é que são as causas fatais. Ele não teria muito tempo de estivesse a mais de 100 km de distância daqui" – ela finalizou, seu rosto um pouco mais pálido do que o normal.

"Então" – Emmeline interrompeu – "De quantos galpões estamos falando?"

"Ao todo, são 23" – ela olhou para Emmeline, mas rapidamente voltou seu olhar para o parceiro – "Inicialmente, era para ser apenas um, mas fizeram um levantamento e chegamos a conclusão de que a ação tem que envolver todos de uma vez. Vamos ser divididos em equipes de 3 a 4 agentes, mais reforço policial."

"Terá que ser rápido" – James concluiu – "Se ficarmos muitos dias entrando em galpões, podemos perder a chance de pagá-lo".

Lily e Emmeline assentiram.

"E quanto ao perfil?" – Emmeline perguntou – "Já o temos fechado?"

"Não" – James ressoou – "Ainda faltam detalhes. Evans, lembra-se do resultado da autopsia de Samantha Mumphet e Elizabeth Stuart? Bom...lembra-se da marca sobre o peito das garotas? Com forma de moeda?"

"Já sabemos do que se trata?"

"Smith me mandou um relatório muito interessante essa manhã. O formato redondo é possivelmente um medalhão de prata. Eles conseguiram fotografar o contorno de um desenho na pele da vítima. A pressão com o medalhão foi feita perto do peito, na região do coração" – James apontou a foto do corpo de Samantha, desenhando o contorno com as pontas dos dedos.

"E qual seria o desenho, Potter?" – Lily perguntou, embora, o caminho que os dedos de James percorriam não deixava dúvida do que se tratava.

"Uma cobra, mais provavelmente uma serpente" – ele respondeu.

"Deus, que maluco" – Emmeline sibilou – "Por que uma serpente?"

"Serpentes são simbolismos transcendentais. Estão presentes em quase todas as culturas religiosas ao redor do mundo. Por a serpente tirar sua pele e sair do esconderijo da casca morta, como um ser novo e fresco, ela é considerada um símbolo universal da renovação, da regeneração que pode conduzir para imortalidade. É também o simbolo da sabedoria. Para a religião cristã, a serpente signifa desobediência, a representação das forças do mal. Mas existem críticas a essa interpretação, pois o evangelho de Mateus dignifica a serpente do Éden como um ser de extrema inteligência".

Lily fez uma breve pausa, tentando enxergar a forma da serpente. "Não me parece que se trate de um tipo de ouroboros" – ela afirmou, e diante do olhar confuso de James, emendou – "São as serpentes que formam um anel, a boca e a cauda, como num círculo. Essas serpentes representam a unidade, a totalidade da existência".

"Interessante" – Emmeline ponderou, embora o tom debochado não tenha passado despercebido por James e Lily.

"Muito, muito mesmo"- Lily respondeu, ignorando Emmeline novamente – "Posso estar muito errada, mas acho que estamos diante de algum tipo de ritual religioso. Com base nos estudos de antropologia, é possível detectar de que cultura um determinado povo provém, quais as suas bases religiosas e ritualísticas e desenhar o caminho evolutivo deles a partir de então".

"Acho que está certa" – James assentiu com a cabeça. Depois, pegando seu bloco de anotações, aonde tinha escrito detalhes e observações sobre o caso, anotou as ponderações de Lily – "Então, vamos por partes. Podemos separar a simbologia da serpente entre o significado positivo e o negativo."

"Então" – Emmeline levantou-se da cadeira e colocou-se a três passos da mesa; arrumou os cachos do cabelo com as mãos e dirigiu-se a James – "Estamos diante de um tipo padrão. Se se inspirar na serpente de forma positiva, acredita que o ritual que faz é uma purificação, um renascimento. Mas isso não responde se ele acredita que a purificação é dele ou das vítimas. Se interpreta a serpente de forma negativa, vê nas vítimas pessoas que infringem as regras. Regras morais ou religiosas, provavelmente. Daí porque essas pessoas serem escolhidas como vítimas", concluiu.

"Faz sentido" – Lily concordou – "Mas talvez ele veja a coisa como todo. Não acredito que ele escolha vitimas para que _ele_ seja regenerado; ele também pode ter em mentes os dois sentidos. A regeneração é necessária para aqueles que precisam, para aqueles que infringem a moral que _ele_ acha certa".

"Brilhante, Evans" – James sorriu, surpreso. Depois, como se um interruptor fosse ligado em sua mente, ele arriscou traçar um perfil – "Ele não mata para ele, mata para os outros. Ele passou por algum coisa recente, algum tipo de chamado. Talvez ele se considere algum escolhido, algum tipo de Messias. A intenção dele é purificar... ele escolhe as vitimas pessoalmente, não de forma aleatória. Ele deve estudá-las, até encontrar alguma coisa que ele identifique como quebra de padrão. Talvez ele incite as vitimas de algum modo. Emmeline, precisamos saber tudo sobre a vida do garoto que foi encontrado. Talvez achemos alguma ligação com drogas ou prostituição. As outras duas vitimas tinham vidas levianas, ele as conhecia. Como?" – James olhou para Lily, mas ela percebeu que ele não estava falando com ela – "Não se trata de comunidade. Alguma coisa maior, talvez. Igreja, associação?"

"Acho que já temos alguma coisa para começar" – Emmeline disse interrompendo o raciocínio de James, indo em direção à porta – "Vou levantar essas informações, James".

James esperou Emmeline sair da pequena sala do escritório antes de tornar a traçar o perfil, com Lily.

"Vamos esperar as informações de Emmeline" - ele observou - "Preciso entender como ele escolhe as pessoas. Não é aleatoriamente, mas ele precisa encontrá-las primeiro. Se se trata de um religioso, não podemos descartar nenhum templo. Mas seria fácil demais. Ele nao quer que seja fácil, embora quer ser achado. A serpente é a inspiração dele. Talvez possamos procurar em orfanatos e casas de custódia, algum homem saido recentemente de lá, religioso ou com conhecimentos em rituais. Desses rituais que citou, algum deles fala sobre invocação?"

"Existe uma história da mitologia maia pré-colombiana a respeito de serpentes. Diz a história que existia uma _Serpente da Visão_, a mais importante de todas as serpentes maias. Durante os rituais, sacrifícios de sangue eram feitos com participantes que alegavam experienciar visões espirituais, comunicações com pessoas já falecidas. A serpente servia como um canal de comunicação, um elo entre o mundo físico e o mundo espiritual."

James estudou atentamente o rosto da parceira. "Acredita nisso?" – ele perguntou.

Lily balançou a cabeça para o lado, dando de ombros. "Não sei. Rituais são questões subjetivas. A exemplo da mitologia grega, as histórias sobre rituais são sempre simbólicas. A cultura maia era bastante avançada para a época; é inegável o conhecimento e entendimento que tinham sobre diversas questões cientificas. Mas não acredito que os homens possam abrir um canal com a espiritualidade; acho que o que se foi, se foi".

James deu um sorriso orgulhoso. "Uma cética!"

"Não" – ela se defendeu – "Não sou cética, embora não possa me considerar uma crente. Só não acredito em tudo".

"E no que você acredita, Evans?" – ele provocou.

"Na vida, em geral" – ela devolveu – "Mas isso não importa, não tem nada a ver com o que estamos investigando. Acredito, _porém_, que nosso assassino possa acreditar em rituais, sim."

"Você acredita em mais do que isso" – ele provocou novamente, ignorando a ultima parte da frase de Lily.

"Diga o que quer dizer logo, Potter" – ela se irritou. Detestava os jogos psicológicos dele.

"Você sabe" – ele deu de ombros, sorrindo desafiadoramente. Mas Lily sabia que o jogo dele tinha um motivo, além de irritá-la.

"Potter" – ela sibilou em tom perigoso.

"Você é cristã, usa uma cruz escondida por debaixo da roupa. Vai pelo menos uma vez por semana a alguma igreja, nenhuma em particular. Você fica lá horas olhando as imagens, ainda que não participe diretamente de nenhum culto. O que você pensa quando está lá?" – ele demandou, mas desta vez, não havia nenhum tipo de provocação. Ele realmente queria saber porque essa era a única coisa que ele não conseguia ler na parceira.

"Eu não acredito nisso!"- Lily pulou da cadeira, seu rosto estava adquirindo um tom escarlate – "Em primeiro lugar, já disse que não sou um teste seu, então, pare de me analisar. Em segundo lugar, você andou me seguindo?"

James estreitou os olhos. Não havia nenhum sinal de humor na expressão dele – "Já passo tempo demais com você para querer segui-la, Evans. Mas, sim, fui muito bem informado sobre você, antes de aceitá-la como parceira".

"Suas fontes, por acaso, são aqueles seus três amigos engraçadinhos, Potter? E..." – ela respirou fundo, procurando algum controle – "...desde quando _você_ me aceitou como parceira? Eu fui designada para você tanto quando você foi designado para mim. Somos parceiros! Não temos nenhuma relação de hierarquia aqui!"

James não podia argumentar contra isso. Mas trabalhava sozinho há alguns anos. Suas parcerias eram conhecidas pela alta rotatividade. De alguma forma, ele via como se ele tivesse uma opção em ter ou não parceiros. Geralmente, optava por não ter.

Ele sabia que Lily estava certa e não tirava o direito dela de ficar irritada com a intromissão dele. Não tinha sido certo pedir para Peter investigar a vida de Lily antes dela começar a trabalhar com ele. Mas ele tinha feito isso com todos os parceiros que tivera, depois de Emmeline. E fora a primeira vez que deslizou. Nunca tinha deixado escapar qualquer menção ás investigações que fazia sobre os parceiros que lhe eram designados.

"Eu estou esperando uma resposta, Potter" – ela exigiu – "Não gosto que desconfiem de mim. Não gosto de ter um parceiro que me investiga, principalmente quando se trata de assuntos particulares".

"Já foi há algum tempo" – ele justificou – "Só queria saber quem você era, Evans. Era um direito meu..." – ele baixou os olhos e o tom de voz. Parecia quase envergonhado. "Isso foi antes...antes de te conhecer pessoalmente".

"Não era um direito seu, continua não sendo" – ela respondeu, fazendo força para que os olhos não marejassem. Ela se sentia decepcionada com James, e humilhada de alguma forma, com sua intimidade invadida. "E por acaso sabe quem eu sou, Potter? Por acaso as informações que levantou a meu respeito te permitem olhar para mim e me dizer _quem_ eu sou?"

Ele suspirou pesadamente. Seus olhos agora estavam sérios, talvez pelo tom escurecido que exibiam. "Não", considerou, "Continuo não sabendo quem você é, não completamente, pelo menos" - o tom dele era de pesar, como se o fato de não poder dizer a Lily quem ela era o aborrecesse de alguma forma.

"Tinham razão quando me diziam que você era um cretino arrogante" – ela cuspiu venenosa. Depois, sentou-se novamente, com a cabeça virada para a porta.

James não respondeu. Qualquer palavra agora soaria desculpa, e Lily, ele tinha certeza, jamais aceitaria isso. Principalmente porque aquela discussão tinha tudo de não profissional. James não sabia dizer a partir de que momento a conversa virou pessoal. Não sabia dizer o que tinha acontecido e porque se sentia culpado e comovido. A sua frente, a parceira parecia congelada na cadeira, lutando bravamente para não deixar que ele percebesse seu ressentimento.

Ela nunca o deixaria vê-la chorar, ele podia dizer.

James tirou um momento para olhá-la de perfil.

Ela era tão diferente de Emmeline. Não fisicamente, isso era obviamente notável. Mas ela era _diferente_. Só diferente.

"Você não usa maquiagem" – ele apontou, sem saber exatamente o porquê. Ele nunca reparou nesse tipo de coisa. Mas Emmeline tinha comentado isso no almoço do dia anterior. Ela tinha passado horas atormentando James por causa da parceria dele com Lily. E olhando atentamente para o rosto de Lily, ele percebia que Emmeline tinha razão. Mas não de uma forma negativa, como ela tinha tentado convencê-lo que era; Lily era ela mesma, o rosto limpo, apresentando seus defeitos, mas também, sua beleza natural. Ainda que ela não fosse um modelo de beleza, ela era linda de um jeito muito particularmente dela.

Lily virou-se para ele, surpresa pelo comentário impertinente. Ele devia pedir desculpas, mas, ao invés disso, estava criticando a aparência dela.

"Você prefere que eu comece a andar arrumada como a Barbie faz?" – ela devolveu, explicitamente se referindo a Emmeline.

Ele sentiu vontade de rir. Mulheres, sempre em eterna competição, ele pensou. Se Lily apenas soubesse sobre Emmeline, se ela apenas soubesse _quem_ era Emmeline, James tinha certeza que Lily jamais tentaria se comparar a ela.

"Não acho que você possa se comparar à Emmeline" – ele respondeu, claramente ignorando o quão ofensiva e deturpada a frase tinha soado.

Lily, por sua vez, já sabia que James não a achava particularmente atraente. Isso tinha ficado bastante claro que ela conheceu os Marotos. _Você disse que ela era feia, James_. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente de Sirius e Peter repetindo a mesma frase. E também não se importava que ele não a achasse atraente, esse tipo de coisa geralmente causa a ruína de uma boa parceria – não que eles sequer tivessem uma boa parceria. Mas, _pelo amor de Deus_, ela era uma mulher.

"Certo" – ela respondeu baixinho pelo simples gosto de ter a última palavra. De forma alguma ela deixaria James saber o quanto isso a afetara.

De repente, o ar parecia pesado e Lily começou a se sentir sufocada dentro do pequeno escritório. "São quase 17 horas, Potter. Temos que encontrar Dumbledore" – ela lembrou, aliviada por poder sair de perto de James e ir para outro lugar. Agarrou a bolsa e levantou antes de ouvir uma resposta de James. Ela não conseguia encará-lo. Ficou de costas para ele, esperando que ele a alcançasse.

James notou o rosto da parceira quando ela se levantou. Lily já tinha ficado vermelha mais vezes do que ele podia se lembrar, e ele achou engraçadinho o fato dela ter enrubescido com o elogio dele.

"Certo", ele concordou, perdido. Ele também se sentiu envergonhado pelo que tinha dito. Agarrou suas anotações e seguiu a parceira, que já estava de pé, parada junto à porta, nunca olhando diretamente para ela.

* * *

**Catedral de São Paulo**

**19:48 p.m.**

A tarde tinha sido longa e tensa. Duas discussões com James, uma quase discussão com Emmeline, duas horas tentando impedir que Dumbledore expulsasse James da Agência, devido a "insubordinação irrecuperável" da qual ele, aparentemente sofre; uma conversa pouco amigável com Snape sobre o perfil do assassino que caçavam, outra discussão com Snape sobre o primeiro lugar onde deveriam procurar (James defendeu que os galpões mais pertos do centro deveriam ser o primeiro lugar procurado, mas Snape acha que é óbvio demais. James disse que o assassino é óbvio – "_quer_ _clichê maior do que motivo religioso?_" e quer ser achado porque "_ele está espalhando a marca dele, a marca da morte dele_". Mas Snape insiste que James está apenas querendo tomar a frente da força tarefa).

A divisão das equipes também fora outro assunto controverso.

Snape perdeu quanto ao primeiro galpão, mas ganhou a discussão sobre as equipes.

Snape, Weasley e Edgecombe liderariam a tarefa, soltando ordens para as outras equipes. Lily, James e Diggory ficariam com a primeira frente; a equipe de Emmeline seria a segunda frente e uma terceira equipe ficaria de resguardo, em caso de necessidade.

Do estudo da localização dos galpões, os agentes montariam as frentes de ataque. A principio, James deveria comandar a primeira frente, que cuidaria de observar e tomar os fundos dos galpões.

Ele estava zangado com isso, não gostava de receber ordens, _principalmente de Snape_, mas ele não teve opção.

Mas Lily sabia, ela tinha certeza, que ele agiria da forma dele. E isso poderia comprometer o sucesso da tarefa.

Então, quando tudo acabou, quando Dumbledore mandou os agentes para fora de sua sala, alegando que já estava com dor nos ouvidos, devido à gritaria entre Snape e James, Emmeline resolver, novamente, provocar uma situação conflitante e embaraçosa, conclamando que ela precisava falar com James a sós e o arrastando para longe dos olhos de todos.

Não que ele parecesse exatamente feliz com o fato, mas em momento algum demonstrou resistência. Era óbvio, para ela, que James e Emmeline eram amantes.

E por toda a confusão que aquele dia foi, por toda a provocação de Emmeline e James, pela presunção e arrogância com a qual Snape a tratara durante a reunião com Dumbledore, pela ansiedade da primeira tarefa realmente em campo, Lily sentiu que já não tinha mais forças naquele dia.

Embora esgotada, ao invés de se dirigir diretamente para o conforto de sua casa, Lily seguiu caminho para a Catedral. Andava visitando com alguma freqüência aquele templo. Lá, buscava um pouco de paz e inspiração. As imagens e o ambiente acalmavam-na nos dias mais tensos, como aquele tinha sido.

Ela sentou-se num quarto de banco, que ficava à esquerda da entrada principal. Era um lugar discreto, no qual as pessoas raramente prestavam atenção.

Ela fez o sinal da cruz, em respeito ao local e ao ritual que estava em andamento, então, deixou a cabeça pender para trás e fechou os olhos.

Não que ela fosse propriamente religiosa – a cruz no pescoço fora um presente dos pais e ela gostava de tê-la por perto-, mas o lugar era uma fonte de energia para ela. Bastava pensar que, sobre ela, existia uma energia maior e mais poderosa do que tudo.

Era, também, uma fonte de inspiração, pois bastava olhar para o rosto de todas aquelas imagens sofredoras, para que Lily refletisse o quanto a vida dela não era assim tão ruim.

E naquele dia, especialmente, ela só queria deixar tudo para trás.

"Encontramos-nos de novo" – alguém disse ao seu lado.

Lily notou, com agradável surpresa, que se lembrava daquela voz. Abrindo lentamente os olhos, viu aquele homem, Riddle, parado ao lado do banco onde estava sentada. O porte alto dele a fazia sentir pequena e indefesa. O timbre da voz era tão profundo que sentiu que os pêlos da nuca estavam todos ficando arrepiados. Ela não se lembrava dele ser tão bonito.

"Oi" – ela disse, sorrindo docemente para o homem parado à sua frente.

"Buscando inspiração?" – ele retribuiu o sorriso e se adiantou, sentando ao lado da agente.

"Buscando paz" – ela retornou, fechando novamente os olhos.

"Não acha que o fato de nos encontrarmos novamente deve significar alguma coisa?" – ele perguntou, olhando atentamente para Lily, que mantinha os olhos fechados. Ele não resistiu em traçar, com a ponta do dedo indicador, um risco suave pela lateral do rosto dela, chegando até a boca.

Lily abriu os olhos, confusa, ao sentir o toque de Riddle em sua pele. Ela não admitia esse tipo de liberdade com pessoas desconhecidas, mas, de alguma forma, o homem a olhava de forma irresistível e ela se permitiu aproveitar o momento.

O momento, no entanto, durou apenas alguns segundos.

Riddle logo percebeu o corpo de Lily endurecendo. Ela levantou a cabeça e afastou o rosto do toque dele.

"Acho que significa que nós dois estamos mais perdidos do que parecemos" – ela sorriu, aliviada pela distância.

O homem, no entanto, não devolveu o sorriso. Fixou seus olhos negros na curva da boca de Lily. Ela podia sentir a tensão entre eles, podia sentir o magnetismo do olhar dele sobre ela.

Era tão profundo e significativo como os olhares que James dava a ela, como uma forma muda de comunicação. E então ela entendeu. _James_.

Rapidamente, ela levantou-se, deixando Riddle confuso.

"O que se passa?" – ele quis saber, parecendo ofendido.

"Preciso ir embora" – ela respondeu – "Está tarde."

Riddle levantou-se e se aproximou perigosamente dela. "Está fugindo de mim?"

Lily ignorou a pergunta, mas Riddle a encurralou na lateral do banco. "Olhe para mim", ele mandou. O tom de voz deveria ter irritado Lily, mas, ao invés disso, ela levantou o rosto e olhou para o homem que segurava seus braços. "Você é mesmo muito bonita", ele sussurrou, "Irresistivelmente bonita. Posso entender agora."

Depois, dando um passo para o lado, soltou Lily, para que ela pudesse sair.

Ela ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando para o homem, querendo entender o que diabos ele quis dizer com aquilo. Mas Riddle era indecifrável.

Ele dirigiu a ela um sorriso misterioso, os olhos brilhando, tão negros que eram.

"Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos", ele disse, "será a sua perdição. Estarei esperando por você". Então, virou-se e foi embora, enquanto Lily, completamente confusa, apenas o seguiu com o olhar.

* * *

**N/A**: Olá para todos, sei que estou terrivelmente atrasada na fic, mas passei por um grave período de falta de inspiração. A boa noticia é que já tenho a fic inteirinha desenhada. Ainda teremos mais 10, talvez 11 capítulos pela frente, onde muita coisa vai acontecer. Sei que é indesculpável e uma tremenda desconsideração com todos que lêem e comentam. Também sou leitora, também fico brava quando não atualizam. Mas, concordem comigo, pior seria escrever qualquer coisa e detonar a fic, né?

Olha, a partir de agora, teremos muita ação, muitas brigas, Lily chorando, James chorando, Voldie fazendo maldades, traição e algumas descobertas interessantes.

Esse capítulo postado tem algumas coisas que serão fundamentais para o desfecho da fic. No capítulo "Sozinho", vou apresentar o meu Riddle, algumas coisas vão fazer sentido e vão ser dar a entrada para o grande clímax da fic.

É isso.

Desculpas pela demora, mas prometo que agora vou até o fim! Não vou mais abandonar a história, principalmente porque estou mesmo louca para escrever o próximo capítulo.

Ah, sim, MUITO IMPORTANTE: OBRIGADA por todas as reviews incriveis que me mandaam e continuam mandado, ainda que a fic tenha ficado parada por tanto tempo. Adoro as opinioes e críticas, todas muito bem vindas. Correções também são muito bem vindas, ok? Não fiquem receosos de apontar os erros seja de que base forem. Estou sempre querendo aprender. Infelizmente, algumas vezes, não tenho mais como alterar na fic, mas agradeço anyway!

Beijos a todos!


	11. Triângulo

Buried

**

* * *

**

****

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 10** **–****Triângulo **

**

* * *

**

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Escritório do Agente Potter  
****14:38 p.m.  
****Quarta-feira**

"Não posso trabalhar assim" – Emmeline reclamou pela terceira vez naquele dia.

James ignorou. Lily também.

"James" – ela tentou novamente com uma ponta de irritação em sua voz – "Você precisa dar um jeito nisso. Preciso de uma mesa só minha."

O agente levantou os olhos do relatório que lia e precisou respirar fundo para que sua voz não demonstrasse todo o aborrecimento que sentia – "Estou ocupado, Emmeline. E Evans também não tem uma mesa só dela".

"Evans não precisa de uma mesa" - Emmeline bufou impaciente, empurrou a pasta em que trabalhava para frente e começou a tamborilar os dedos sobre a mesa. Olhou de relance para Lily – ela podia ver que a colega fingia não estar prestando atenção na conversa com James. Emmeline reparou como a rival parecia _levemente_ diferente. Lily usava um brinco de argola – pequeno e prateado – completamente diferente dos pequenissimos e discretos brincos que ela já tinha visto a agente usando; seus cílios pareciam realçados com máscara e nos lábios tinha um pouco de brilho.

Lily estava maquiada. Emmeline sorriu consigo mesma. _Te peguei, vadia_.

Ela pigarreou alto, atraindo a atenção de James e Lily.

"James" – ela chamou, seu tom era gracioso, quase infantil – "Ainda temos muito trabalho para hoje?"

O agente franziu o cenho, estranhando a pergunta de Emmeline. "Por que?"

"Estou pensando e acho que devemos liberar a agente Evans mais cedo hoje."

James e Lily se entreolharam – ela reprimiu a raiva por Emmeline tratá-la como se fosse seu superior e inquiriu a outra agente – "Do que está falando, Vance?".

"Bem" – Emmeline continuou, virando-se apenas para James – "Não reparou nada de diferente na sua parceira hoje, James?"

James observou Lily com atenção. Se ele tinha reparado algo de diferente nela? Talvez. Ela parecia mais bonita, mas ele não saberia apontar nada em especial.

"Aonde está querendo chegar, Emmeline?" – ele perguntou, antes de escorregar os óculos sobre o nariz, para esfregar os olhos, num claro sinal de cansaço.

"Não parece óbvio?" – ela deu uma risadinha – "Evans tem um encontro depois do trabalho". E então, diante do olhar completamente estupefato de Lily, e da inexpressividade de James, que se limitou a encarar a parceira, Emmeline continuou – "Por qual outro motivo a Evans estaria _tão _produzida?".

Lily abriu a fechou a boca algumas vezes, sem palavras para responder ao comentário de Emmeline. Ela sabia que a agente estava tentando humilhá-la na frente de James – ela não esquecia os comentários maldosos que tinha ouvido dentro do banheiro feminino – mas não deixaria que Emmeline percebesse o quanto podia afetá-la. Sentia os olhos de James sobre si, analisando sua reação. _Idiota_. James teria contado a Emmeline sobre a conversa que tinham tido no dia anterior?

As palavras _olha quem fala, Barbie!_ dançavam em sua lingua, mas ela não iria se rebaixar ao nível de Emmeline. Então, Lily apenas respondeu, no tom mais natural que conseguiu improvisar que não achava que aquele assunto era da conta de Emmeline.

Emmeline apenas sorriu, vitoriosa, e olhou para James. "Viu?"

James não respondeu. Mantinha os olhos em Lily, que o olhava de volta.

Lily percebeu, então, que aquele assunto tinha sido trazido por Emmeline por uma única razão: a agente estava tentando provar um ponto para James. Ela podia ver a conversa muda entre eles dois, provavelmente um assunto que não tinha sido finalizado. Teria sido esse um dos tópicos conversados entre os dois na noite anterior? Talvez, no meio da noite, depois de terem feito amor pela segunda vez, enquanto James aninhava Emmeline em seus braços, eles tivessem rido da feia agente Evans.

Lily não conseguiu sustentar o olhar de James por muito tempo. Seu rosto queimava de raiva e vergonha e seus olhos ardiam com lágrimas que ela não permitiria que caíssem. _Por que, James?_ Ela estava ficando cansada.

Enquanto Emmeline inquiria James com o olhar, ele mantinha-se encarando Lily. A parceira olhava para baixo agora, ele podia ver o esforço que ela fazia para controlar a raiva. Ele sabia que Emmeline o olhava com expectativa, sabia o que ela estava fazendo e o que queria com aquilo.

Emmeline queria destruir Lily Evans. Queria devastar aquela parceria, ainda tão crua, apenas porque não se conformava por ter sido substituída, como ela mesma dizia. Porque teimava que Lily estava apaixonada por ele – que era só prestar atenção em como ela o olhava com ardente admiração e que aquilo era um absurdo.

James quase podia ouvir os pensamentos de Emmeline gritando que ela jamais deixaria aquilo acontecer. Ela jamais deixaria que James pudesse se interessar pela parceira de outra forma que não profissional.

_Por Deus!_, ele tinha passado uma noite infernal, tentando fazer Emmeline parar com aquela conversa sobre Lily e sobre o que ele sentia por ela, porque Em insistia que ele também sentia alguma coisa pela parceira; Emmeline exigiu que ele não sentisse nada, exigiu que ele negasse sentir qualquer coisa e quando ele o fez, ela levantou o dedo indicador e o apontou para ele, proibindo que algum dia ele ousasse fazer.

"_Você não pode sentir nada por aquela vadia, James!" – ela gritou descontrolada – "Ela está tentando chamar a sua atenção…ela quer tentar roubar sua atenção de mim. Como você não vê?" _

Mas ele não via. Ele não via Lily agindo assim. Não era ela. Não era algo que _ela_ faria. Ela não era Emmeline.

Mas Emmeline não sossegava. _"Ela quer te provocar, te deixar com ciúmes! Fica flertando com aquele Snape! Pensa que eu não percebi? – os olhos dela faiscavam de raiva – "É tão óbvio. Tenho certeza que eles estão se encontrando escondido…é só ficar perto deles por alguns minutos. A tensão é palpável, os comentários e insinuações dele para ela. Santo Deus, James, não percebe? É o que ela quer!"_

James sabia que Emmeline iria longe naquele assunto, ele a conhecia bem demais. Então, achou por bem que seria sensato dar um basta no assunto. Lily iria sucumbiria qualquer momento – ele via os ombros dela tensionados para frente, as mãos firmemente pressionadas contra a capa de papel de uma pasta qualquer, os olhos quase fechados e a cabeça abaixada. Emmeline tinha passado dos limites.

"_Se_ a agente Evans tiver um encontro" – ele respondeu sem olhar para Emmeline – "ela deverá esperar o fim do expediente para poder sair".

Lily achou que ia explodir de raiva do parceiro. Por que ele estava sendo condescendente? Sentiu Emmeline a fitando por um momento, os olhos levemente apertados em contrariedade. Mergulhou numa leitura qualquer.

Emmeline se calou, porque sabia que a resposta de James tinha sido um aviso.

Ninguém falou mais nada até o fim do dia.

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Escritório do Agente Especial Severus Snape  
****15:58 p.m.  
****Quinta-feira**

"Seu plano é uma furada! Não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum com isso. Temos que averiguar os galpões em grupos pequenos!" – James reclamou novamente.

"Agente Potter" – Snape parecia irritantemente calmo – "Se não gosta do plano, reclame com o Diretor Dumbledore. Mas eu sou o chefe da operação agora e não vou admitir seus palpites infundados. Já estamos aqui ouvindo suas reclamações protelatórias há horas. Se tiver alguma sugestão_ realmente _construtiva, que não envolva enfiar objetos na minha região anal, terei todo o prazer em ouvir. Se não a tiver, peço que fique em silêncio de uma vez, para que eu consiga continuar minha explanação."

James ficou mudo. Seus olhos se estreitaram na direção de Snape, mas ele fora vencido. Sentia uma raiva incontrolável por não estar na frente da operação e sua implicância com Snape parecia ter atingido um nível inexplicável naquele dia. Ele estava perdendo o controle. E isso somente daria mais um trunfo a Snape.

"Muito bem" – Snape sorriu, afastando James de seu caminho enquanto continuava a explicar o que aconteceria na semana seguinte, ignorando o longo e alto suspiro que o outro agente soltou – "Agora que Potter finalmente calou essa maldita boca…"

"Olha como fala a meu respeito,_ Seboso_!" - James sibilou, postando-se novamente na frente de Snape. Os dois se encararam furiosos.

Lily coçou a testa, apreensiva. Emmeline mordeu o lábio inferior, enquanto olhava para James, incrédula. Os outros agentes bufaram. Tinha sido um longo dia. Ainda seria uma longa tarde.

"Se o agente Potter me permite" – Snape olhou torto para James – "Aqui está a divisão da nossa equipe. Já reuni as outras equipes e as separei pelos galpões que identificamos e analisamos como possíveis locais do crime. Dumbledore ficará na chefia das 4 equipes que vão ao sul e eu ficarei com vocês. Nosso galpão será o de Islington, ao norte, de forma que poderei chefiar as outras equipes que também estarão ao norte. Mas não se animem, não haverá nenhuma parada no Emirate".*

Os agentes riram, mas James manteve-se sério. Ele detestava o Arsenal, de qualquer forma.

"Muito bem" – Snape distribuiu um maço de papéis para a equipe ali presente e em seguida, ligou o retroprojetor, contendo o mapa da tarefa – "Vamos cobrir por três angulos. O grupo A vai cuidar da entrada do galpão, enquanto o grupo B vai cuidar da parte lateral; o grupo C vai ficar com os fundos. Como podem ver" – ele se aproximou da imagem fotografada por satélite, apontando com uma pequena caneta de laser enquanto falava – "o terreno é enorme, são quase mil metros quadrados e o galpão ocupa cerca de metade desse espaço. O galpão também tem duas saídas para duas ruas distintas; outras duas equipes ficarão vigiando essas saídas. O fator surpresa vai ser fundamental para pegarmos o assassino, portanto, vamos nos mover com carros civis, que serão estacionados dois quarteirões antes de cada saída. Não queremos alardar nossa presença. Tudo será discreto e silencioso".

James fungou. O assassino estava quieto há muitos dias. Ele devia estar escondido, esperando a poeira abaixar. O assassinato do garoto tinha tido grande repercurssão, então, ele não iria se manifestar enquanto não sentisse segurança para agir. O que significava que o assassino não matava por instinto; se matasse, os assassinatos teriam continuado, porque é impossível bloquear o instinto. Mas se o assassino mata por prazer, ou por algum outro motivo que não instintivo, ele não se revelaria tão cedo.

"Mas com tanto barulho sobre o caso" – a agente Edgecombe interrompeu – "o assassino deve ter fugido".

"É uma possibilidade" – James respondeu; era dificil lidar com agentes de campo, eles não entendiam a psicologia dos assassinos em sério – "Mas estamos lidando com rituais. Ele não mata por instinto, ele sabe o que está fazendo. Ele está purificando, portanto, pode ter escolhido Londres como local e, nesse caso, não vai sair daqui, enquanto não terminar o que entende ser sua missão."

"Sugiro que analisem o prospecto que distribui e se preparem. Saíremos ainda de madrugada na terça feira" – Snape finalizou, antes que James continuasse sua análise.

James olhou a divisão da equipe em grupos; Snape tinha colocado Lily no grupo C, enquanto ele estava no grupo B e Snape no grupo A. _Ótimo_, pensou. Pelo menos não tinha colocado Lily e Snape no mesmo grupo. Emmeline ficaria com alguns agentes da Europol na retaguarda. Ela não podia atuar em campo, por não ser mais uma agente da Yard.

Mas James não gostou da divisão de equipes. Apesar do grupo A ser o maior, em termos numéricos, parecia o mais fraco em termos de agentes experientes, incluindo Lily, que não tinha experiência em campo. Além disso, eram todos homens. Novamente sua intuição alertou que aquilo não estava certo.

Ele não gostou _nada_ da divisão da equipe.

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Escritório do Agente Potter  
****19:03 p.m.  
****Quinta-feira**

"Você não vai".

"Você não está falando sério".

"Evans, você não está pronta ainda".

"Você não pode saber disso, Potter. Eu fui requisitada, assim como todo o resto da equipe e você não pode me dizer que não vou" – eles estavam sozinho no pequeno escritório de James. Emmeline finalmente tinha sido requisitada para fazer alguma coisa, já que nos últimos dias ela parecia estar de férias, apenas passeando pelo prédio da Yard e atormentando Lily.

James bufou. Ele tinha perdido a batalha contra Snape, mas não perderia contra Lily.

"Você não é meu chefe, é apenas meu parceiro" – ela continuou argumentando, enquanto James a encarava. Ele parecia pálido e cansado. Ela estava corada ao extremo.

"Snape é um idiota e está colocando você em perigo" – James respondeu, sentindo novamente uma inexplicável irritação ao falar sobre o agente.

"Perigo? Estaremos cercados de agentes naquele galpão, eu só vou ficar vigiando a saída, sequer sabemos se vamos encontrar qualquer coisa lá. O agente Snape estará lá, comandando tudo…como eu poderei correr qualquer perigo?"

"Você não vai. Vou falar com Dumbledore, isso é loucura!" – ele ignorou a pontada de frustração que sentiu. Snape era um merda e não podia proteger a própria bunda.

"Potter" – a voz dela continha um tom de aviso – "Pare com isso".

Ele suspirou; não entendia como Snape não percebia o erro. Lily era inexperiente em campo, nunca tinha participado de nenhuma força tarefa e ele tinha uma péssima intuição sobre o que aconteceria na semana seguinte.

Talvez Emmeline estivesse certa_. "Eu saio com colegas de trabalho, mas não com parceiros"_, não foi o que Lily tinha dito, no dia que se conheceram?

Snape olhava demais para Lily e, de repente, Lily parecia trazer o nome do outro agente a todo momento em conversas. Ela poderia mesmo achar que Snape era algo assim maravilhoso?

"Você não tem experiência em campo!" – ele teimou – "Pode atrapalhar a operação".

"Não vou atrapalhar e você sabe disso. Qual é o problema, Potter? Honestamente, qual é o _seu_ problema?" – ela inquiriu irritada.

James ignorou a pergunta da parceira, sentou-se em sua cadeira com os pés para cima da mesa, as mãos cruzadas sobre o colo.

"E qual é o _seu _problema?" – ele devolveu.

"_Meu_ problema? Por que está virando isso contra mim?" – ela andou lentamente até a mesa, apoiando os braços na beirada, seu olhar denunciava toda a raiva que sentia.

"Está tentando provar alguma coisa com isso" – ele sibilou com uma calma aparente. Não controlava as palavras que dirigia contra a parceira; podia pensar numa lista de motivos para seu comportamento, mas sabia que todos se resumiam a um só. Mas ele preferia não pensar no assunto.

"Potter, pelo amor de Deus, do que está falando?" – ela chorou.

"Só aceitou participar da força para provar que é uma boa agente. Agora, a questão é, provar para quem?" – ele tirou os pés de cima da mesa para encarar a parceira. Os olhos dele se prenderam nos dela, e alguém poderia arriscar dizer que a tensão que tinha se formado naquele instante era mais do que uma simples guerra de egos.

"Provar para quem? Eu sou agente especial, ir para campo faz parte do meu _trabalho_!" – a voz dela estava enfraquecida àquela altura. Discutir com James a deixava exausta. E triste.

Não entendia o que estava se passando com ele, não entendia as alterações de humor que ele tinha e toda a implicância dele com tudo. Mas acima disso, detestava o efeito que isso tinha nela.

"Potter" – ela começou, sua voz estava mais calma enquanto ela dava a volta na mesa, indo para o lado de James – "O que está acontecendo?"

Ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos, antes de correr as mãos pelo cabelo, bagunçando os fios e se virar para Lily.

Ela notou como ele parecia cansado e preocupado; notou também que ele a olhava parecendo quase envergonhado. Mas nada a preparou para a resposta que veio a seguir.

"Por que está fazendo isso?"- a voz dele saiu quase como um sussurro – "É porque está trepando com ele?"

Os olhos de Lily se alargaram em choque. Ela sentiu que podia cair sentada, ali mesmo, na frente de James. Do que diabos ele estava falando?

"Do que está falando?"

"Snape."

A voz dele parecia quase letal.

"Não vou me dignar a responder isso" – Lily se afastou de James, alcançou sua bolsa e saiu batendo a porta.

James apenas suspirou.

* * *

**Sede Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****Escritório do Agente Potter  
****09:10 a.m.  
****Sexta-feira**

Lily entrou cautelosamente no escritório que dividia com James.

A discussão da noite anterior ainda estava fresca em sua memória e mesmo a tentativa tola de James em pedir desculpas não acentuou a magoa que sentia.

Como ele pôde pensar que ela e Snape estavam dormindo juntos? Só porque James fazia não significava que todos os outros agente também o fariam.

Ele já estava ali, sentado. Suas roupas pareciam amassadas, assim como seu rosto. Ele não parecia ter dormido.

"Evans" – ele acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se rapidamente de sua cadeira – "Eu tentei te ligar noite passada."

Lily não respondeu.

"Eu te deixei uma mensagem, fui até sua casa, mas você não me atendeu."

A agente continuou muda. Largou a bolsa em cima do arquivo, como fazia todos os dias, cruzou os braços na frente do peito e encarou James.

"Potter" – ela sibilou – "Preste bem atenção no que eu vou te falar, porque essa vai ser a primeira e única vez que vou fazer isso."

James acenou com a cabeça; ele tinha sido completamente idiota no dia anterior. O mínimo que ele podia fazer era prestar atenção ao que a parceira tinha a dizer. Então ele se aproximou de Lily, seus corpos estavam próximos que ele podia sentir o cheiro suave de sabonete que ela exalava.

"Nunca mais, ouviu bem?, _nunca mais_ fale comigo daquele jeito! Eu não sou uma vagabunda. E não admito que você me trate como uma."

Lily era um pouco mais baixa do que James, mas, naquele momento, ela parecia maior do que ele e tudo o que ele conseguiu fazer foi afastar os fios de cabelo que caiam sobre os olhos dela.

Ele queria pedir desculpas decentemente. Mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram.

Então, Lily tomou um pouco de fôlego, e desviando os olhos dos de James, se afastou do toque dele.

"Isso não vai mais acontecer" – ele prometeu. Ele não iria mais deixar que seus ciúmes dominassem sua razão. Lily não merecia isso dele.

Lily não respondeu à promessa do parceiro. Se limitou a acenar com a cabeça e tomar seu lugar, na frente da mesa que era de James. O parceiro a seguiu, sentando-se ao seu lado, na cadeira que Emmeline usava quando estava com eles no escritório.

"A agente Vance está reunida com os agentes da Europol" – ele mencionou, embora Lily não tivesse sequer notado a ausência de Emmeline – "eles estão montando outro perfil. Não acham que o meu…o _nosso_, é convincente."

"É sempre bom ter uma segunda opinião, embora acho que esteja um pouco em cima da hora para mudar o perfil" – foi a resposta seca de Lily – "podemos não estar mesmo certos. Nosso assassino não se manifesta já há algum tempo. Acha que ele ainda está por aqui?"

James deu de ombros. "Não tenho certeza. Mesmo agindo racionalmente, se é que se pode falar assim, ele não é burro. A não ser que queira ser pego, ele já poderá estar do outro lado do Atlântico nesse exato momento."

"Talvez ele queira ser pego" – ela considerou – "pode fazer parte do seu ritual. Se ele age em nome de uma possível purificação, talvez ele queira ser pego, para passar uma mensagem. Tantos outros já fizeram isso."

"Tem razão, é algo a se considerar. Os assassinatos são para chamar a atenção, por isso são tão espaçados" – James replicou. Os olhos dele tinham um pequeno brilho de satisfação pelo desenvolvimento da conversa; Lily, apesar da pouca experiência, estava evoluindo rapidamente. Ela era uma boa parceira, ele não tinha como negar. E a conversa entre eles fluía de forma natural – mesmo depois das discussões ocorridas no dia anterior.

Era possível que Emmeline se sentisse ameaçada por perceber a química existente entre ele e Lily; era inegável o fato de que pela primeira vez, em muitos anos, ele não queria estar sozinho. Ele gostava da parceria e da parceira, Lily era esperta e aprendia rápido, era alguém com quem ele podia conversar desde banalidades a filosofia, e ela sempre o acompanharia, com suas próprias opiniões. Ela também era engraçada e carinhosa – menos quando James a irritava, quando então ela assumiria uma postura defensiva e responderia a altura.

Ela era diferente de Emmeline ou de qualquer outra. Lily era parecida com ele ao mesmo tempo em que era tão diferente que o embate entre eles era inevitável.

Então James deu-se conta de que sentia falta das noites que tinham passado apenas conversando e bebendo vinho ou cerveja, sentados no sofá da casa dela. Ele já não podia se lembrar de quando tinha sido a última vez que estiveram juntos – não como parceiros, mas apenas como amigos.

E parando para pensar naquilo, ele se perguntou quando foi que em toda sua vida, ele passou uma noite com uma mulher apenas conversando. Não _aquela_ conversa pós-sexo que ele se sentia na obrigação de ter, apenas para não parecer um canalha no dia seguinte; mas uma conversa de verdade, sem qualquer obrigação social.

Lily fazia essas coisas com ele.

Ele podia se lembrar da primeira noite que apareceu na casa dela, no meio da madrugada, ainda um pouco bêbado. Ele não tinha certeza exatamente do por que de ter aparecido na casa da parceira, mas pressentia que Lily o iria receber e o confortar. E não estava errado. Apesar do choque e da surpresa que estampou o rosto da parceira, os olhos dela lhe transmitiram segurança. Ele estava seguro com Lily. E começava a desconfiar de que isso não era decorrente apenas da parceria.

Quase três meses trabalhando juntos e James sentia como se ela estivesse perto dele por toda sua vida. Como se antes de Lily aparecer, não houvesse muita memória. Como se ela tivesse alcançado lugares dentro dele que nunca antes haviam sido tocados.

Talvez Emmeline tivesse motivos para estar receosa, afinal.

"Potter?"

James piscou. Não percebera que tinha se calado e que divagara enquanto encarava a parceira; eles estavam mais próximos agora, James ligeiramente inclinado para frente. Ele podia facilmente tocar o rosto de Lily, que – ele notou – tinha as maças do rosto levemente coradas. Por quanto tempo ele tinha ficado apenas olhando para ela?

"Desculpe" – ele sorriu – "Eu estava pensando no nosso caso" – mentiu. Ele queria se xingar pela gafe cometida, mas Lily estava graciosa por ter ficado tão envergonhada. Ele se controlou para não correr o dedo indicador pelo rosto dela, para sentir a textura da pele. Ele não sabia de onde estava vindo aquilo, mas, naquele momento, era tudo o que ele queria fazer.

James podia ver a ansiedade nos olhos de Lily, enquanto ela engolia em seco lentamente. Os olhos dele deixaram os de Lily apenas para observarem a boca dela, os lábios rosados se afastaram ligeiramente, como se ela não pudesse respirar direito. E ele teve que controlar um gemido quando ela mordeu o lábio inferior, para tentar controlar a apreensão.

Quando o telefone o escritório começou a tocar e forma estridente, James agradeceu a intervenção divina e pulou da cadeira, se afastando rapidamente de Lily.

Ela parecia chocada e envergonhada ao mesmo tempo, e ele não soube dizer, enquanto tirava o telefone do gancho, se era porque ela estivera pensando exatamente no mesmo que ele.

"Potter" – ele respondeu, limpando a garganta, tentando afastar a imagem adorável dos lábios de Lily de sua mente.

A agente respirava com alguma dificuldade, enquanto fingia não observar James ao telefone. O coração dela batia com rapidez e ela precisava sair dali imediatamente.

"Certo" – ela ouviu James responder – "Eu vou dar um jeito. Obrigado por me avisar. Até logo" – ele parecia preocupado. Ele encarou Lily, incerto.

"Preciso te pedir um favor, Evans."

* * *

**Grimmauld Place, n.° 12  
****14:03 p.m.**

Enquanto estacionava o carro na frente da casa, Lily tentava afastar o pensamento que a seguia desde que tinha deixado a Agência, vinte minutos antes._ O que diabos tinha acontecido naquele escritório?_

Por um momento, enquanto James a olhava fixamente, Lily pensou que ele iria beijá-la. Então ela o chamou e ele pareceu atordoado.

O que estava acontecendo entre eles?_ Estava_ acontecendo alguma coisa entre os dois? Seria por isso que a presença de Emmeline a incomodava tanto?

Lily não conseguia responder a si própria. Ela tinha notado, já há algum tempo, que James estava tomando um lugar importante na vida dela. Não só como parceiro, mas como amigo.

Ela sentia a falta dele, quando não estavam juntos. Ela gostava de conversar com ele e até de brigar com o parceiro. Estava acostumada com a presença dele e gostava disso. Gostava da segurança que James lhe trazia.

Lily caminhou a passos lentos em direção a porta da casa. Sentia o coração palpitando pela ansiedade. Estava confusa com tudo o que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias. Ela deu duas batidas rápidas na porta, e esperou que alguém atendesse. E se lembrou de quando conheceu Sirius Black e os outros dois amigos de James. E se lembrou de quando preencheu o formulário para a vaga que agora ocupava.

Há alguns meses, quando tinha sido escolhida para trabalhar com James Potter, sabia que sua vida mudaria. Sabia que iria enfrentar um grande – talvez o maior – desafio profissional de sua vida, uma prova até para ela mesma.

Sabia que não ia ser fácil o trabalho em si – investigar a mente de criminosos; tinha ciência da fama de James e de que as mulheres não eram muito bem vindas à seção de crimes violentos. Mas nada disso a impediu de ir em frente.

E mesmo que logo no inicio da parceria James tivesse sido um pouco inflexível, e a tratado com desconfiança e frieza, ela sabia que a força de vontade e o caráter dela tinham conseguido contornar a situação.

Em algum momento, James tinha permitido que ela entrasse na vida dele. E ela tinha feito a mesma concessão.

Em algum momento, Lily não sabia dizer quando, eles tinham cruzado o portal e transposto o limite profissional, se tornando mais próximos. Ela queria que James confiasse nela e queria poder confiar nele também.

As noites que eles tinham passado apenas conversando, depois do trabalho; os sábados em que ele aparecia no fim da tarde, com uma garrafa de vinho e algum filme velho e classe B para assistirem juntos, a intimidade que se desenvolvia aos poucos. E Lily sentia, do lado dele, que a necessidade daquela proximidade era recíproca. Era como a primeira grande descoberta da adolescência, quando finalmente os garotos e as garotas começam a se entender: os pequenos gestos, as conversas tímidas, as coisas em comum, a vontade de descobrir pequenos segredos.

E tudo em James a atraía de forma inexplicável. Os hábitos ruins, as piadas debochadas, as críticas rigorosas, o senso de humor ofensivo, os olhos tristes, o sorriso sincero. O modo como ele segurava as garrafas de cerveja vazias, com os dedos trançados ao redor do gargalo; a mania de deixar o controle da televisão virado para baixo, pressionando os botões contra o vidro da mesa de centro da sala; a forma de atiçar os cabelos quando estava descontraído ou nervoso; a expressão serena quando adormecia no sofá; o fato de ele nunca deixar que o copo de vinho dela ficasse vazio.

Ela não podia mais evitar. A partir de algum momento, tudo o que ela precisava, era estar perto dele.

Porque estar com James era como amar pela primeira vez.

E essa era a verdade que tentava negar já há algum tempo.

"Sou eu, Lily Evans" – ela avisou, notando que alguém abria os trincos da porta.

Lily estava desconfortável naquele momento, sentindo como se tivesse sido pega no flagra, como um adolescente vasculhando velhas revistas do pai.

"Ora, se não é adorável agente Evans!" – Sirius Black abriu a porta, com um lindo sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Oi" – ela acenou com a mão – "Posso entrar?"

Sirius, ainda sorrindo, abriu espaço para que Lily entrasse.

"Como tem passado, Black?" – ela perguntou tímida. Era estranho estar ali.

"Muito melhor agora" – ele piscou, e acenou para que Lily o seguisse até a cozinha.

A casa cheirava a lugar fechado e mofo, era escura e velha. Enquanto seguia para a cozinha pelo corredor escuro, Lily observava a mobília da casa. Madeira de Lei, ela podia apostar, tapeçaria de luxo, porcelana. Não tinha reparado em nada disso na primeira vez que esteve ali.

"Minha família pertenceu à nobreza" – Sirius explicou, quando notou que Lily parecia encantada com o que via. Ele apontou para um grande quadro no corredor. Lá estava retratada uma grande família com vestes do século XVIII, todos com traços belos e nobres, como se o status da família pudesse ser fisicamente impresso.

"E onde estão eles?" – ela perguntou, se aproximando do retrato familiar, notando que abaixo da moldura, uma plaqueta em ouro dizia 'muy nobre e antiga família Black'.

"Mortos" – ele sorriu sem humor – "todos eles. Sou o último Black vivo".

Lily se apiedou do sorriso triste no bonito rosto de Sirius. Ela se aproximou e tocou levemente no braço dele, que tinha o olhar perdido no brasão da família que estava pintado na tapeçaria do chão – "Sinto muito", ela disse.

"Não sinta" – ele respondeu, abanando a cabeça – "Não somos exatamente um exemplo. Existem coisas mais nobres que o sangue" – ele sibilou, sua expressão agora demonstrava repulsa – "O mundo tem sorte de eu ser o último deles".

Lily não sabia dizer se ele tinha feito uma piada, mas de qualquer forma, não achou graça no que ele tinha dito. "Ainda", ela retrucou, "você sempre pode ter um herdeiro".

Sirius riu alto, sua risada lembrando um latido. "Felizmente, princesa, não acho que seja o caso".

Lily não insistiu. Retomou o caminho para a cozinha, com Sirius logo atrás de si.

Uma vez lá dentro, Lily tentou não se incomodar com a bagunça diante de seus olhos. Computadores e papeis se perdiam no meio de louça suja e caixas vazias de comida.

"Desculpa a bagunça" – Sirius sorriu, mas Lily não notou qualquer traço de constrangimento na voz dele – "Remus tem estado ocupado demais".

Lily sorriu. "Não está assim tão ruim" – ela mentiu olhando por cima da pia. Sobre a mesa, alcançou a nova edição do Mapa dos Marotos e deu uma rápida folheada.

Encostado na mesa, Sirius a olhava com expectativa.

"Parece…interessante" – ela balançou o jornal.

Sirius riu alto. "Gosto de você, agente Evans".

Ela corou. "Onde estão seus amigos?"

Sirius deu de ombros. "Remus está dando aulas e Peter, bem, não sei onde ele anda se metendo. Ele some quase todos os dias agora e nunca diz aonde vai".

"Entendo" – ela assentiu – "Posso fazer uma pergunta?"

Sirius sorriu, galante. "Eu estou solteiro sim, por incrível que pareça".

Lily riu. "Bem, isso é de se esperar".

"Por que?" – ele parecia ofendido.

"Bem, Black, você mora com mais 2 amigos" – ela apontou para a bagunça – "Quer dizer…"

Ele a interrompeu - "Fiquei órfão muito cedo, com 16 anos. Herdei todos os bens da família, mas não sabia o que fazer com isso tudo" – ele deu de ombros – "Fiquei algum tempo morando com James, outro tempo com Remus. Quando completei 18 anos, assumi a herança e voltei para essa casa. James e Remus vieram comigo, depois Peter também veio. Eu era muito jovem e não podia lidar com isso sozinho" – ele deu um sorriso saudoso.

"Devia ser uma festa constante" – ela observou.

"Por um tempo, foi" – ele concordou – "Então, tudo mudou".

"E Potter não quis ficar aqui?" – ela arriscou a pergunta, não se importando com o tom curioso.

"Ele ficou um tempo, no começo. Depois…"

"As coisas mudaram" – Lily terminou por ele.

"É" – ele assentiu – "Então ele preferiu ficar sozinho".

Lily quis perguntar mais, mas achou que poderia ser inconveniente. Afinal, era quase como se ela estivesse investigando a vida de James.

"Então, princesa" – Sirius mudou de assunto, se aproximando sensualmente dela – "ainda não me disse no que lhe posso ser útil".

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Não estou aqui para _isso_!" – ela o afastou com a mão – "Potter pediu que eu viesse e lhe entregasse isso. Não sei do que se trata, mas ele disse que você saberia o que fazer".

"Prongs mandou você me entregar isso?" – ele pegou o envelope e o abriu, lendo rapidamente o conteúdo.

Quando Lily confirmou, Sirius pareceu confuso. "E ele, onde está?"

"Não tenho certeza" – ela suspirou – "Mas acredito que ele possa estar com a agente Vance".

Se houvesse alguma dúvida de que Sirius era a pessoa certa para ajudar Lily a descobrir mais sobre o passado de Vance e James, a dúvida tinha morrido naquele momento. Assim que o nome 'Vance' foi pronunciado, o rosto de Sirius de contraiu.

"Vance?" – ele repetiu, esquecendo o envelope que Lily havia trazido – "Emmeline Vance?"

Lily assentiu. "Você deve conhecê-la. Soube que ela e Potter já foram parceiros" – era uma tentativa fraca, ela sabia. Mas não estava preparada para a reação de Sirius.

"Merda!" – Sirius deu um soco no tampão da mesa. Não havia mais qualquer traço galante ou bem humorado no rosto dele – "Mas que grande merda!"

Ele resmungou alguns palavrões, fazendo Lily sentir como se sobrando por ali.

"Quando ela voltou?" – ele demandou em tom exigente.

"Semana passada" – ela respondeu um pouco confusa. O que se passava com Sirius, afinal?

"Merda, merda, merda.." – ele repetia sem parar, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro na cozinha.

De repente, alguma coisa pareceu ter estalo dentro da cabeça de Sirius e ele olhou para Lily. "Como ele está?", perguntou, genuinamente preocupado.

"Quem?" – Lily não estava entendendo – "Potter? Ora, me parece muito bem", o tom magoado dela não escapou a Sirius, mas ele tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar naquele momento.

"Isso não pode estar certo" – ele discordou – "É por isso que ele tem me evitado" – Sirius agora falava praticamente sozinho.

"Desculpe" – Lily interrompeu Sirius, sibilando irritada pela confusão – "Mas o que não pode estar certo?"

"Toda essa coisa de Emmeline estar de volta" – ele fechou os olhos por um momento, e pareceu a Lily que Emmeline talvez fosse o tipo de mulher que gosta de estragar grandes amizades. Talvez Sirius também gostasse da agente vance.

Então, Lily ouviu Sirius dizer - "Aquela vadia!".

"Black, o que se passa?"

"Precisamos achar James" – ele apalpou o bolso da calça procurando algo e deliberadamente ignorando a pergunta de Lily. Assim que ele tirou o celular do bolso, foi impedido de discar. Lily segurava a mão dele e tinha o olhar confuso e preocupado.

"O que diabos está acontecendo, Black?"

Sirius exalou com pesar. "James não pode ficar sozinho com Emmeline" – ele olhou com seriedade para Lily, seus olhos azuis pareciam escurecidos.

Lily se afastou de imediato e não pôde disfarçar a amargura de sua resposta – "Não me parece que Potter esteja infeliz em estar constantemente na companhia da agente Vance" – seu olhar baixou para o chão, qnuma tentativa de disfarçar o quanto isso a incomodava – "além disso, qual é o grande problema? Eles já foram parceiros, não é uma grande novidade para eles estarem sozinhos" – sibilou, sentindo as bochechas corando. Sabia que Sirius não era bobo e tinha percebido uma pontada de ciúmes na voz dela.

Mas para sua total surpresa, Sirius não soltou nenhuma risadinha de escárnio, nem fez nenhum comentário inconveniente.

Ele a segurou pelos os ombros, fazendo-a levantar a cabeça e olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Lily"- ele disse em tom suave e de forma carinhosa – "James e Emmeline foram mais do que parceiros" – ele pausou por alguns segundos, lendo nos olhos de Lily a magoa antecipada que iria lhe causar – "Eles são casados".

* * *

**n/a**: Hey guys! Long time, eu sei. Mas fico feliz de ter finalmente conseguido terminar esse capítulo. Tive que reescrever algumas vezes e reestruturar a fica inteira, para não perder a coerência.

Demorei muito tempo porque estou estudando para concursos...sabem como é a vida de concurseiro.

Espero que gostem e que comentem. Ainda vai ter bastante coisinhas legais na fic e preciso saber se estão gostando..hihih.

Ah, não tenho beta nem tempo de revisar. Me perdoem pelos erros que podem aparecer - ainda por cima com esse teclado temperamental que veio de Portugal... :)

Beijos

Annie.


	12. Missão em Perigo

**Buried**

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 11** **–** **Missão em Perigo **

* * *

**Arredores de Islington**

**05:56 a.m.**

**Terça-feira**

"Equipe C na escuta…"

"_Visão periférica?_"

"Parcial, as árvores estão obstruindo uma parte da passagem dos fundos, Snape."

"_Pode ver a porta de saída do galpão?_"

James suspirou. Se tinha alguém que certamente gostava de ter poder, esse alguém era Snape. Ele fazia aquilo apenas para irritar James.

"Sim, Snape. Minha equipe já está a postos. Estamos aguardando o seu sinal."

Um curto _clic_ foi ouvido e então James guardou o pequeno rádio dentro de um dos bolsos do casaco, mantendo-o ligado. Esperava que aquela fosse a última chamada de Snape, pois se ele tivesse que ouvi-lo o chamando pelo rádio mais uma vez, ele certamente atiraria no colega.

Faltava menos de 5 minutos para a operação começar efetivamente e uma sensação estranha perturbava James. De longe, procurou sua parceira com os olhos, mas era impossível enxergá-la de onde estava, pois Lily se encontrava em algum lugar na lateral externa daquele galpão, se preparando para entrar com sua própria equipe.

Dificilmente ele se sentia nervoso antes de uma operação como essa, mas naquele dia, o sentimento de que algo estava errado não o abandonou por nenhum minuto.

Talvez fosse pelo fato de que Lily Evans tinha simplesmente desaparecido durante o fim de semana, sem avisá-lo para onde tinha ido, sem atender o celular que permaneceu desligado durante os últimos dias, sem retornar as chamadas gravadas na secretária eletrônica.

Desde a pequena conversa tensa, para não dizer mais, que tiveram na sexta feira, quando, então, ele tinha pedido que Lily fizesse o favor de entregar um documento importante para Sirius Black – seu melhor amigo – ele nunca mais ouvira nada da parceira.

James tinha conversado com Sirius no dia seguinte ao ocorrido, mas o amigo não soube dizer para onde Lily pudesse ter ido depois da visita que tinha feito a ele.

Somente na segunda feira cedo, durante a reunião convocada em última hora pelo detestável agente Snape, foi que James encontrou Lily. Ela sorriu educadamente quando se cumprimentaram, trocaram meia dúzia de palavras e, no fim da reunião, que durou toda a manhã e tarde, ela se retirou às pressas, alegando precisar de um tempo para se preparar para o evento do dia seguinte.

Naquela manhã mesmo ela conseguiu evitar que os dois fossem juntos no mesmo carro para o local onde se encontrava o galpão. "Devo ir com minha equipe" – ela encenou – "Vamos conversar sobre estratégias".

James sabia que ela o estava evitando.

Mas não sabia o _porquê_.

Ele não gostava de ter um parceiro, era verdade. Mas nos meses que se seguiram à chegada de Lily, ele começou a gostar de tê-la com ele todos os dias, literalmente. Ainda que discutissem o tempo todo sobre tudo. Era quase engraçado que ele tivesse tido a sorte de encontrar alguém, que como ele, mantinha uma vida voltada apenas ao trabalho. Então James não gostou quando Lily o abandonou durante o fim de semana, sem ter tido o trabalho de avisar para onde ia. Nem o de o procurar de volta em momento posterior.

E agora, na primeira tarefa de campo de Lily, eles estavam separados em equipes diferentes e James não conseguiu sequer dizer para Lily tomar cuidado.

"Potter" – o agente ao seu lado chamou – "Entraremos em um minuto".

James acenou e verificou a arma no coldre que levava preso ao cinto da calça. Checou os bolsos do casaco de frio que vestia para ter certeza que estava munido com uma lanterna de mão e o rádio.

Sua equipe estava ao seu lado, esperando para entrar na parte dos fundos do galpão, no mesmo momento em que Snape entrasse pela frente. Era uma forma de anunciar um flagrante e de evitar uma possível fuga, caso o assassino estivesse em algum lugar daquele galpão.

O dia mal tinha amanhecido ainda. O silêncio arredor era perturbador e apenas aumentava o incômodo dele. Mas a partir do momento em que um silvo baixo foi ouvido, James deixou para trás sua raiva por Snape tê-lo tirado da chefia do caso, a sensação de medo que o perturbava e o ressentimento por Lily.

Agora ele era um agente em campo – o _melhor_ agente em campo – e sua mente estava se deslocando para dentro do galpão, junto com sua equipe.

Algum agente tinha aberto a porta de trás do galpão – uma pequena fenda silenciosa para que ele e mais dois agentes pudessem passar e entrar no galpão sem que isso chamasse muita atenção. A equipe de Snape – do outro lado, estava fazendo o mesmo naquele momento.

Agora ele estava naquele lugar familiar dentro de sua mente em que tudo era escuro e assustador. Ele agora estava naquele galpão infestado de sujeira e um aroma fétido e estava procurando por ele mesmo. Se ele era o assassino e se aquele era o local do crime, para onde ele iria?

A primeira visão de dentro do galpão o deixou desnorteado. A escuridão invadiu seus olhos e ele se sentiu cego. Acender a lanterna apenas afastou um pouco do breu.

O agente ao seu lado anunciou a entrada deles, clamando que quem estivesse lá dentro, saísse com as mãos para cima, num sinal de rendição.

Eles tinham andando alguns metros quando James sentiu seu nariz sendo esmagado por uma superfície dura e áspera. Ele tateou com as mãos e descobriu se tratar de uma parede de madeira.

Do seu lado, outro agente encontrou o mesmo destino.

E depois o terceiro agente.

Estavam cercados pela mesma madeira.

O mínimo feixe de luz da lanterna acesa permitiu que tivesse uma visão da grande parede de madeira. Os agentes, ao seu lado, fizeram o mesmo e iluminaram a parede. Mas não era uma parede e sim uma grande e alta caixa de madeira. E não apenas uma, mas várias e infinitas caixas espalhadas e empilhadas por aquele perímetro, cercadas por grandes filetes de sacos plásticos foscos e esbranquiçados, impedindo a passagem imediata para o centro do galpão.

A sensação era sufocante e parecia a James que estavam presos num labirinto. A altura das caixas e o plástico que as cercavam não permitiam uma visão periférica.

A única opção seria voltar para trás ou tentar pular para cima de alguma das caixas e ir andando sobre elas até encontrar uma saída. Ele pensou em contatar Snape ou a equipe de Weasley para ver se eles também tinham encontrado aquela barreira.

Mas, por outro lado, se ninguém o tinha chamado pelo rádio, talvez as caixas estivessem todas concentradas apenas no fundo do galpão.

Assim, fez sinal com a cabeça, pedindo que os outros dois agentes se aproximassem e o ajudassem a subir. James escalou uma das caixas num movimento rápido. Ele teria que continuar escalando pelo menos mais duas levas de caixas antes de conseguir chegar no topo e ver o galpão por cima. As caixas tinham em torno de 4 metros por estarem empilhadas. Se ele corresse por cima delas, teria uma visão aberta de todo o galpão e poderia inspecionar o local melhor. Poderia, quem sabe, dar uma olhadinha para se certificar de que a parceira estava bem.

Diferente do que Snape tinha dito, o galpão não estava abandonado. Pelo contrário, estava lotado de grandes caixas ali guardadas. O que significava que poderiam ter problemas com o dono por estarem invadindo propriedade privada sem um mandado judicial. Claramente, o galpão servia de depósito.

Ele começou a pular de caixa em caixa, correndo a superfície que se formava pelo aglomerado de madeira, quando a sensação de que algo estava errado voltou. James parou um minuto, recuperando o folego, e inclinando o corpo levemente para baixo. Quando ele finalmente levantou a cabeça, percebeu que tinha andado perto de 10 metros sobre as caixas, mas já conseguia ver que o meio do galpão estava lotado por elas. Elas se empilhavam e se rodeavam e o labirinto parecia ficar cada vez mais intrincado.

James podia sentir a garganta comprimindo com a sensação sufocante que aquela madeira e plástico ao redor transmitiam. Ele olhou por sobre os ombros, confirmando que os companheiros de equipe estavam logo atrás dele.

Cerca de 300 metros à sua frente, ele ouvia passos e vozes e podia distinguir as sombras de outros agentes vasculhando o local, afastando caixas e plásticos.

Mas ele não precisaria de muito para compreender as caixas e plásticos e labirintos que formavam porque o assassino logo estava dentro da cabeça dele rindo.

_Você sabe que não é assim tão fácil_.

Claro que ele sabia. Todos eles sabiam, mas fazia parte do trabalho apresentar resultados e excluir possibilidades.

_Eu estou tão, tão perto. Mas não aqui com você_.

Claro que ele não estava ali.

_Mas eu sabia que vocês viriam. Eu preparei isso para vocês._

Claro que sabia.

Eles estavam no local errado, porque não era ali que o assassino se refugiava. Porque ali não tinha um santuário para um ritual. Não era ali que as coisas aconteciam. Mas era ali que algo iria acontecer.

Seus olhos ficaram alertar e ele levantou a lanterna, cercando o escuro ao redor dele com a luz fraca. _Procure_, a mente dele dizia. _Está aqui. Tem algo aqui._

Tantas, tantas caixas. O que elas significavam?

_O que elas significavam_?

Ele as enterrava vivas. Ele as colocava em caixas de madeira, como essas.

Caixas de madeira. Enterradas.

Ele olhou por cima mais uma vez, a estranha sensação o corroendo. _Pare com isso, se concentre_. Ele as coloca em caixas e as enterra. Mas essas caixas não estão enterradas. Elas estão arrumadas, cercando-se, formando um labirinto desorganizado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, elas seguem linhas horizontais e verticais. Mas não organizadas. Elas parecem disformes entre si. Um labirinto. Caixas de madeira organizadas de forma disforme.

James continuou andando sobre elas, indo e voltando, procurando um padrão ou uma pista. Ele sabia que eles estariam ali? Dificilmente Snape teria conseguido acertar de primeira. Quais eram as possibilidades de aquele ser a cena de tantos crimes já cometidos? _Nenhuma_. É, ele sabia.

"Potter?" – Diggory chamou atrás dele – "Cara, você precisa ver isso". James rapidamente se virou e seguiu o colega até uma caixa que se encontrava disposta no chão. Ao lado dela estava, estarrecido, um dos agentes da equipe de James. Ele apontou para a frente da caixa, de forma que James teve que descer da pilha de madeira e alcançar o chão para ver o que o agente lhe queria mostrar.

"Mas que merda…?" - ele engoliu em seco e alcançou o rádio guardado no casaco quando teve uma imagem do que poderia significar aquela cena. Então o assassino dentro de sua cabeça começou a rir dele. Deles todos.

_É um cemitério, James. Eu estou enterrando todos vocês_.

"Snape" – ele chamou, forçando sua voz no rádio – "É uma armadilha. Temos que sair daqui".

Um ruído baixo veio do rádio e logo Snape respondia para que James continuasse a vasculhar o local atrás de pistas.

"Ele nos colocou num cemitério, Snape. Ele nos enterrou aqui" – ele gesticulou, desesperado, sua voz subindo alguns decibéis – "Eu tenho meu nome pintado de vermelho em uma dessas caixas. São como caixões" – ele contou e começou a correr por entre as outras caixas. Todas, num raio de 50 metros, continham nomes dos agentes que estavam participando daquela força tarefa. Diggory, Weasley, Snape, Edgecombe, Crownley, Evans. _Evans_ – "Todos os nossos nomes estão pintados em caixas semelhantes à minha. Ele sabe que estamos aqui, ele estava nos esperando."

"_Do que está falando, Potter?_" – Snape perguntou e era perceptível o horror em sua voz.

Então, ao longe, a cerca 200 metros de onde estava, em cima de outras tantas caixas iguais às que ele havia escalado, ele captou a imagem, com o rabo do olho. O corpo repousava como se dormisse calmamente. Mas não havia vida, James podia dizer de longe. Talvez isso explicasse o cheiro que sentiu logo ao entrar.

Ele ignorou a pergunta de Snape pelo rádio. Ele ignorou os colegas que, confusos, perguntavam para onde ele estava indo. Ele simplesmente escalou as próximas caixas que encontrou em sua frente e andou em direção ao corpo, correndo por cima delas.

O assassino dentro de sua mente já não ria mais; esperava, ansioso, que James se aproximasse daquela nova vítima. Ele o enganou, o fazendo acreditar que não acharia nada naquele galpão. Mas lá estava ele, entre caixas que continham o seu nome e o de seus colegas e o nome de _Lily_. E lá estava o corpo.

Ele estava ali, estrategicamente colocado, em cima daquela caixa, entre aquelas que queriam representar sinistramente o fim de sua vida, e entre outras tantas que apenas ali estavam, apenas esperando por James para achá-lo. Como se o assassino soubesse que James iria entrar pelos fundos e escalar uma caixa e encontrar aquele corpo e seu nome marcado de vermelho em uma caixa comum e vazia de madeira. Uma cena detalhadamente preparada.

James continuou a percorrer as caixas, pulando por cima delas e evitando cair nos pequenos espaços que as separavam. Seus olhos mantinham foco no corpo, que parecia fugir dele. E por mais que ele andasse e corresse, o corpo não chegava. Nunca chegava e ainda assim o cheiro da morte o cercava e o impedia de respirar.

Ele sabia que seus passos eram barulhentos, mas não se importava porque isso não deveria incomodar ninguém além daquele que jazia morto à frente. Ele, o invólucro morto, estava lá para isso. Era um aviso. Uma ameaça silenciosa de que o assassino era mais esperto, mais poderoso que ele. Que todos eles da Yard.

Porque _ele_ os achou primeiro.

Atrás de si James ouviu os passos da sua equipe o seguindo, mas ele não queria esperar. Pois conforme se aproximava, o assassino dentro dele voltou a rir, mais e mais alto e tudo fez sentido.

A encenação perfeita, o local perfeito, a morte perfeita.

Porque na parede de madeira que servia de base para a caixa onde estava enterrado ao ar livre aquele corpo, um nome escrito em vermelho sangue reluzia, tão perfeitamente desenhado quanto o seu próprio nome o fora, em uma daquelas caixas abaixo de si.

O nome pertencia a _Lord Voldemort_. O corpo pertencia a_ Peter Pettigrew_.

E antes que James alcançasse seu amigo morto, uma pequena explosão eclodiu dentro do galpão, seguido de um grito perturbador.

Então os segundos pareceram correr lentamente e o ar parou de entrar nos pulmões de James, quando a voz apreensiva de Snape saiu do rádio guardado dentro do bolso de seu casaco.

"_Precisamos de reforços….temos uma agente ferida._"

* * *

Severus Snape era um homem inteligente e bastante esperto. Ele sabia quando as coisas ao seu redor não estavam certas. Ele não tinha grandes intuições e um senso crítico muito aflorado, era verdade. Mas depois de tantos anos trabalhando incansavelmente na solução de crimes violentos e premeditados, algumas coisas ficavam bastante óbvias, até mesmo para alguém tão obtuso quanto ele. Ah sim, ele sabia de sua potencialidade. Mas também sabia que faltava a ele algo mais arrojado, que a sua natureza prática e conscienciosa, não lhe permitia ter.

Era por isso que invejava tão descaradamente James Potter. Enquanto o outro agente fazia com as que pessoas quisessem bater repetidas vezes suas cabeças contra a parede toda vez que ele era impulsivo e inesperado, Snape era calmo e previsível. Enquanto James surpreendia na solução de seus casos pela forma pouco ortodoxa como os resolvia, Snape era um dado certo nos relatórios anuais da Yard pela forma pragmática e pontual com a qual ele ministrava seu trabalho.

É, mas as pessoas gostam de imprevisibilidade e insegurança. Era por isso que _James_ era o garoto de ouro da Yard, um prodígio dentro da seção de crimes violentos e Snape era apenas Snape, o homem de confiança do diretor assistente Albus Dumbledore. Aquele chamado para controlar o incêndio que James causava com sua rebeldia e arrogância.

E Snape o odiava com todas as suas forças. E fazia de tudo para ver James Potter fora do território dele.

É, talvez a bela figura de James Potter também contribuísse para o ódio nunca diminuir.

Mas ainda assim, naquele momento, naqueles minutos que preencheram o tempo desde que entrou, com sua equipe, pela porta da frente do galpão, ele teve que reconhecer. James era um maldito idiota. Mas um maldito idiota que estava sempre certo.

Algo estava errado ali dentro. Snape e seus agentes enrugaram o nariz quando o cheiro fétido e apodrecido os alcançou, logo que deram os primeiros passos dentro do galpão. Sim, ali havia um corpo. Animal ou humano, ele não sabia dizer.

"Policia" – ele gritou, as duas mãos empunhando com destreza sua Smith&Wesson, calibre 38. Ele estava em posse daquela belezinha já há 3 anos, e ela nunca tinha falhado com ele – "Quem estiver ai dentro, saia com as mãos levantadas. O galpão está cercado" - ele repetiu o procedimento padrão, se sentindo um pouco bobo de o fazer. Ele detestava levantar a voz para o vazio. Às vezes, o eco ao redor parecia rir dele.

Ele deu alguns passos antes de sentir a escuridão do ambiente. Não era a falta de luz que tornava tudo tão assustador, ainda que sua lanterna de mão pudesse quebrar um pouco das sombras densas que nublavam sua visão. Eram as paredes de madeira que cercavam grande parte do comprimento lateral do galpão. Ele sabia que não tinha como medir exatamente o caminho daquelas caixas, mas elas pareciam formar desenhos ao redor dele.

O galpão era grande e fundo e ele não iria arriscar a equipe dele seguindo compulsoriamente por entre as caixas. Elas poderiam esconder uma pessoa armada nos pequenos vãos e fendas que se formavam quando a madeira de uma caixa encontrava a outra.

Ele sinalizou para que dois agentes seguissem pela parede esquerda e dois pela direita. Snape, com a arma sempre apontada para frente, e pronta para fazer qualquer disparo, caminhou lentamente para frente. As paredes de madeira começavam a se formar cerca de 5 metros de onde ele estava. Ele seguiu pela esquerda e rodeou a primeira grande caixa apenas para dar de cara com outro grande e quadrado pedaço de madeira. Irritado, ele fez o caminho de volta, escapando pela direita, dessa vez.

O outro lado parecia menos atolado de caixas, mas não estava completamente livre delas. Ele percorreu a lateral da segunda caixa e da terceira e deu a volta na quarta caixa, para então perceber que ele estava preso em um pequeno e claustrofóbico labirinto.

"Merda" – ele xingou alto. Ele refez o caminho e voltou para a entrada do galpão. Se ele fosse por qualquer das paredes laterais, para as quais tinha mandado o resto da equipe, ele poderia deixar escapar alguma coisa.

Olhando para cima, ele calculou a altura da primeira caixa. Se ele fosse por cima dela, poderia encontrar um caminho mais fácil e rápido de chegar até o meio do galpão e encontrar sua equipe. Ele também podia tentar fazer o labirinto e ver onde daria.

Snape não tinha muito tempo para escolher, então ele optou por escalar as caixas e andar por sobre elas.

Ele deu um passo e guardou a arma no coldre. Depois, aproximando-se da grande caixa, ele alcançou a borda de madeira da tampa, posicionado o corpo para tomar o impulso que o ajudaria a escalar.

Mas a tampa da caixa estava escorregadia e ele perdeu o equilíbrio no processo. Quando seu corpo atingiu o chão, suas costelas bateram no cano na arma e ele sentiu uma pontada dolorida no local. "Bosta" – ele sibilou. Ele usou as mãos como apoio para se levantar do chão e então ele viu que elas estavam manchadas de vermelho.

Ele ofegou, assustado e enojado, quando pensou que poderia se tratar de sangue. Mas quando aproximou o nariz de uma das mãos, o odor de acrílico atingiu suas narinas e ele soube que se tratava de tinta vermelha.

Ele olhou ao redor, procurando respingos de tinta que pudessem dar uma ideia do que aquilo poderia significar, mas não havia mais tinta ao redor.

Aquilo significava que a tinta estava apenas na tampa da caixa. Talvez como um sinal ou marcação. Snape se aproximou novamente, passou as mãos sobre a superfície lisa da madeira, mas ali só encontrou as já conhecidas marcas de tinta.

Irritado, ele chutou a caixa. Para sua surpresa, um pequeno barulho saiu do local quando a caixa se abriu lateralmente. Snape alcançou rapidamente sua arma e a empunhou antes de arrastar a abertura da madeira com o pé.

Quilos e quilos de feno saíram de dentro da caixa e Snape os chutou para os cantos. Quando a caixa esvaziou, ele a examinou com cuidado.

Num cantinho, quase despercebido, um pequeno medalhão prateado reluzia contra a pouca claridade do ambiente.

Ele se abaixou, mas não tocou no medalhão.

É, ele estava no local certo. Mas ele não tinha achado aquilo por acaso. Alguém queria que ele achasse aquele medalhão, naquela caixa. Alguém que sabia que Snape entraria pela frente do galpão, e seguiria pelo centro sozinho, enquanto seus companheiros de equipe dariam cobertura pelos lados – porque qualquer pessoa que conhecesse Snape sabia que esse era seu _modus operandis_. Previsível e pragmático.

E isso significava que aquele assassino estava a frente deles. O assassino _sabia_ que eles estariam ali. Tinham um traidor dentro da equipe? _Interessante_.

Um ruído vindo de seu cinto alertou o agente de que alguém ia se comunicar pelo rádio.

"_Snape_" – a voz de James Potter ressoou silenciosamente, enquanto o agente Snape, bufando, retirou o rádio que estava preso no cinto da calça e o levou em direção à boca, esperando para responder – "_É uma armadilha. Temos que sair daqui_".

É claro que era, idiota. Snape revirou os olhos. James Potter, o bastardo idiota era tão, _tão_ brilhante em suas óbvias conclusões. Oh, ele achava mesmo que só ele tinha percebido? Seria _ele_ o traidor?

"Potter, continue vasculhando o local, precisamos de pistas e evidências" – ele resmungou no rádio e o guardou novamente, conferindo para ver se o gancho tinha prendido corretamente no cinto. Ele tinha achado alguma coisa e não iria embora enquanto não encontrasse qualquer outra pista que os levasse a algum lugar.

Mas o radio ruiu novamente.

Claro que James Potter não iria obedecer a uma ordem e calar a boca.

"_Ele nos colocou num cemitério, Snape. Ele nos enterrou aqui_" – a voz grave do agente Potter parecia ofegante e assustada – "_Eu tenho meu nome pintado de vermelho em uma dessas caixas. São como caixões…_"- Potter ficou quieto por um momento, antes de continuar a falar pelo rádio – "_Todos os nossos nomes estão pintados em caixas semelhantes à minha. Ele sabe que estamos aqui, ele estava nos esperando._"

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do agente Snape, enquanto ele olhava para as próprias mãos, tingidas de vermelho - "Do que está falando, Potter?" – ele não conseguiu esconder seu próprio horror.

Quando James não respondeu, Snape resolveu não insistir. Talvez alguém ainda pudesse estar lá dentro, apenas esperando por eles. Por _ele_.

Ele rapidamente abriu o bolso do casaco e pegou um pequeno saco plástico, que a perícia usava para recolher provas em cenas de crime. A experiência lhe ensinou a ter sempre um à mão. Snape recolheu o pequeno medalhão, cuidando para que nenhum centímetro de sua pele o tocasse.

Uma vez dentro do bolso, Snape olhou para os lados. Ele não era um covarde, mas não podia negar que o que Potter tinha lhe contado o tinha assustado até o inferno. Tudo podia ser uma armadilha ao redor dele, e ele estava sozinho naquele momento. Regra número um, nunca fique sozinho.

Snape mal tinha se virado para escolher um dos lados e ir de encontro com a sua equipe quando ele ouviu passos vindo em sua direção. Os passos eram silenciosos e andavam pausadamente, embora fossem confusos, porque pareciam ecoar atrás de si mesmos. Poderia ser um ou alguns agentes indo ao encontro dele. Também poderia ser outra pessoa.

Ele podia ouvir peças de plástico serem afastadas cuidadosamente, provavelmente facilitando a passagem para chegar até Snape.

Ele não era um covarde, ele repetiu para ele mesmo. Ele era um agente experiente e treinado e se quem vinha em sua direção era um assassino, aquele assassino que tinha montado toda aquela brilhante cena à sua frente, então ele o encontraria e o surpreenderia primeiro.

Sem perder tempo, ele deu a volta na grande caixa, agora aberta. Pelo barulho dos passos, ele poderia adivinhar a direção que a pessoa tomaria quando se encontrasse perto de encarar o pequeno labirinto.

Ele alcançou a lateral da caixa, o que lhe garantia uma visão privilegiada de qualquer movimentação que viesse tanto da esquerda quanto da direita. Ele prendeu a respiração por um momento, quando os passos silenciaram atrás dele.

Mas então, o barulho que ele achou que fosse apenas um pequeno eco de passos continuou. Ao redor dele, o ar era pesado e a tensão era palpável. Alguém estava quase ao seu lado. Outra pessoa devia estar logo atrás dele.

Ele destravou a arma, silenciosamente, rezando para que o pequeno _clic_ tivesse sido abafado pelos passos atrás de si. Se ele saísse pela lateral da caixa, seria visto por quem estivesse ao lado dele; se saísse pela lateral oposta, ele teria uma chance de voltar para a entrada do galpão, mas certamente seria visto por quem estivesse atrás da caixa onde ele estava.

Uma movimentação a seu lado foi captada pelos olhos atentos do agente, e ele saiu de seu esconderijo, arma empunhada firmemente nas mãos.

Mas antes que pudesse se movimentar, seu corpo foi puxado com força para trás, e seu pescoço rodeado pelo braço de um homem, que, ao mesmo tempo, encostava o cano de uma arma em suas costas.

O ar pareceu faltar naquele momento em que tudo tinha saído do controle, e ele ofegou. O braço do homem apertava seu pescoço cortando sua respiração e Snape sabia que se lutasse, perderia sua vida em segundos, pois não teria qualquer chance contra aquela arma apontada diretamente para seu sistema nervoso central. Ele abaixou as mãos suavemente, a arma apontada para o nada, que pairava à sua frente.

"Shhh" – o homem sussurrou ao seu ouvido, apertando com mais força o pescoço de Snape. Depois, lentamente, a frente dele, uma figura surgiu de trás de uma das caixas. Snape se empertigou, e o aperto em seu pescoço ficou mais forte.

O homem deu um passo para trás, levando Snape com ele para as sombras produzidas pelas caixas atrás deles. A figura, por sua vez, deu um passo para frente e o agente pode reconhecer claramente os cabelos vermelhos e o rosto petrificado da agente Lily Evans.

"Snape?" – voz dela pareceu tremer quando finalmente saiu. Ela tinha os braços firmemente levantados e empunhava sua arma com habilidade. Ela deu outro passo para frente, enquanto Snape era novamente puxado para trás, cada vez mais submerso nas sombras. Os olhos da agente o seguiram quando a compreensão se fez presente e ela percebeu que Snape estava rendido.

Quando o homem atrás dele destravou a arma que estava apontada para suas costas, os olhos de Snape se arregalaram em pânico.

Ele olhou diretamente para Lily, num pedido mudo e desesperado, que ela pareceu entender, pois lentamente, abaixou suas mãos, e largou a arma no chão, sob seus pés.

"Boa menina" – o homem sussurrou, mas o sussurro foi apenas para Snape ouvir.

"Deixe-o ir" – a agente Evans pediu com as mãos levantadas para fora. Ela não representava nenhum perigo e o homem sabia disso.

Snape sentiu o homem sorrir atrás dele, e imediatamente, o aperto em seu pescoço foi afrouxado. Quando o braço do homem caiu, Snape achou que poderia ter uma chance, mas o cano da arma subiu e foi encostado na parte de trás da cabeça do agente, enquanto o braço que outrora o sufocava alcançou a mão de Snape, que mantinha segurando sua arma, que continuava apontada para frente.

"Deixo-o ir"- Lily Evans pediu novamente, sentindo o desespero crescer em sua voz, conforme Snape a olhava tomado de horror.

Quando o agente entendeu o que o homem iria fazer, sua mão amoleceu e ele fechou os olhos, quando outros dedos pressionaram os seus, apertando o gatilho.

O barulho do disparo pareceu mais estrondoso conforme a luz da explosão da pólvora dentro do cano da arma irradiava na escuridão em que se encontrava. Um grito perturbador foi ouvido, e o choque pareceu chacoalhar Snape.

Ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver o corpo da agente Evans caindo para trás, seus olhos fechados numa careta de profunda dor.

Sem que ele tivesse tempo de pensar, o homem o soltou completamente e sumiu na escuridão entre o vão das caixas, mas Snape não se importou. Ele correu até a mulher caída, localizando a pulsação em seu pescoço e soltando uma maldição aliviada quando constatou que ela ainda estava viva.

Ele pegou o rádio no cinto da calça e respirou fundo antes de chamar ajuda pelo rádio, com a voz embargada – "Precisamos de reforços…temos uma agente ferida".

* * *

Por que ela estava brava?

Por que ela estava _tão _brava com James Potter?

Porque ela precisava de um motivo para ficar longe dele.

No entanto, enquanto adentrava aquele galpão fétido e escuro, enquanto seguia os passos silenciosos dos outros agentes de sua equipe, enquanto iluminava a extensão sombria daquele grande lugar, Lily Evans tentava entender porque ela não podia simplesmente deixar para lá.

Sim, James Potter, o arrogante parceiro dela, tinha se esquecido de contar um _pequeno_ detalhe importante da vida dele, como o fato dele ser casado.

Casado com a não menos arrogante Emmeline Vance, a piranhazinha que estava fazendo a vida de Lily um inferno desde que pisara, naquela fatídica manhã, no escritório que a agente dividia com seu atraente e _idiota_ parceiro da Yard. Claro, era apenas um pequeno detalhe, considerando todos os momentos fora do trabalho que Lily e James dividiam, como as noites no apartamento dela, assistindo filmes de péssima qualidade e jogando conversa fora.

É evidente que ela tinha motivos para ficar muito, _muito_ brava. Uma pessoa não podia se comportar daquela forma, passando os fins de semana com a colega de trabalho, dividindo um tipo de intimidade que alguns casais demoravam anos para conquistar, ainda que não fossem um casal, ainda que a colega em questão não fosse particularmente bonita para o gosto dessa pessoa, porque essa pessoa era casada, e, portanto, o gosto não importava.

Lily não podia culpar Emmeline por odiá-la, é claro. Mesmo que James não a achasse bonita, como seus amigos tão claramente tinham esclarecido, ele não podia ficar o tempo todo com ela, enquanto a esposa trabalhava em outro país.

É, Potter era um idiota.

"Evans" – o agente Weasley cutucou o ombro da Lily, e ela disfarçou um pouco o susto. Ela estava indo muito mal na primeira tarefa de campo dela, já que tudo em que pensava era como lidar com a informação passada por Sirius, alguns dias antes. A qual ela também estava falhando miseravelmente. Ela não era boba de pensar que ingorar e evitar James por três dias fazia dela uma pessoa com integral controle de sua inteligência emocional.

Ela deu uma rápida olhadela ao redor, apenas para se encontrar cercada de grandes e altas caixas de madeira. Ela sequer se lembrava direito de como entrara no galpão. _Oh, Deus, muito bem, Lily! Foco e atenção, é tudo o que você tem no momento_.

"Estamos num depósito?" – ela perguntou e o agente Weasley acenou com a cabeça, num gesto de concordância, embora seus olhos tenham se apertado em estanheza. Ele teria percebido que ela estava desconcentrada?

"Estamos cercados por essas caixas. Will e Leslie vão dar a volta nas caixas daquele lado" – ele apontou na direção contrária em que Lily e o agente Weasley se encontravam- "E pensei que podíamos nos dividir aqui. Olhe, entramos pela lateral e temos duas equipes, uma ao norte e outra ao sul, vasculhando aqui dentro. Com Will e Leslie do outro lado, à nossa frente, conseguiremos percorrer toda a extensão do galpão em pouco tempo" – ele explicou.

Lily olhou para o lado em que Weasley estava designando para ela percorrer. _Sozinha_.

Nesse momento, o galpão contava com cerca de 12 agentes, incluindo ela. Lily pensou no mapa que Snape tinha mostrado a todos os agentes e tentou calcular, naquele momento, onde estariam os outros agentes. Se as equipes todas tivessem se dividido, em apenas alguns minutos, eles se encontrariam nas pontas do galpão.

Se ela seguisse pela lateral direita, conforme indicado pelo colega, ela poderia encontrar a equipe do agente Snape em menos de 10 minutos, se tivesse sorte. Se bem que com aquelas caixas de madeira e plásticos por todos os lados, ela poderia demorar até 15.

"Ok" – ela concordou. Weasley deu um tapinha amigável no ombro dela antes de murmurar que a veria em alguns minutos e logo ele tinha sumido pelo lado esquerdo, arma e lanterna nas mãos, entrando silenciosamente por um dos becos formado pela disposição de duas caixas logo atrás dela.

Será que ele também teria percebido a apreensão dela, em percorrer aquele local sozinha? _Muito bem, Lily. E você se entitula uma agente especial?_

Ela era uma boa agente, na verdade. Tinha sempre tirado as melhores notas na academia preparatória, participado de todos os treinamentos. Ela tinha boa mira e firmeza nas mãos, o que garantia um tiro certeiro. Mas matar alguém era algo que a deixava em pânico. E ela sabia que estando sozinha, se fosse surpreendida, não teria um espaço de escolha muito grande.

O trabalho em campo e as investigações _in loco_ faziam parte do trabalho. Mas ela preferia a segurança de seu pequeno escritório, no prédio da Yard. Traçar perfis diante do computador era uma emoção contida, diferente do que vivia naquele momento. As sombras dançavam em seus olhos e ela sabia que toda aquela encanação era perfeita para fazer com que os agentes se enganassem com seus próprios passos. Uma sombra, um barulho do vento e ela poderia jurar que tinha visto alguém a rondando.

Além disso, ela sempre achou que faria a primeira tarefa como aquelas ao lado de alguém em quem confiasse, que pudesse cobrir a retaguarda dela, como James.

Mas, novamente, por que ela deveria esperar isso dele, se ele não confiava nela? Nem um pouco, nem o suficiente para lhe contar que era casado.

Respirando fundo e prendendo a laterna firmemente na mão, enquanto a ajustava por sobre a arma empunhada, ela seguiu pelo corredor, sentindo-se ligeiramente oprimida pelas caixas que pareciam esmaga-la contra a parede do galpão. A iluminação era pequena, mas era suficiente para Lily ver que na extensão do corredor não existia nada além do chão.

Então, ela procurou por uma fenda entre duas caixas de madeira e adentrou ali. Ela prendeu a respiração quando passou pela fenda, que era apertada, até para alguém como ela passar.

Encontrou apenas mais uma parede de caixas. Aquilo, certamente, era um depósito. Estranhamente organizado, era verdade. A não ser que aquelas caixas fossem ficar ali para sempre, não existia qualquer possibilidade de tirá-las de lá, sem ter que tirar tudo de dentro do galpão.

Depois de atravessar a segunda fenda, Lily viu-se diante de um pequeno espaço vazio. Ao redor, as caixas pareciam fazer caminhos, e a primeira coisa que passou na cabeça dela é que se alguém as visse de cima, poderia desenhar um mapa.

Ela continuou andando pela esquerda, escolhendo o caminho por entre as caixas que a permitiria alcançar a entrada do galpão. Olhava atentamente a tudo que se encontrava a seu redor. Qualquer coisa fora do lugar ou estranha era motivo de parar e investigar. Se bem que aquele local, como um todo, deveria ser embalado. Já vira galpões e dpósitos antes, mas _aquele_ parecia estranho demais, para os padrões dela. Parecia montado, parecia encenado.

Suas mãos suavam e ela tentava se concentrar nos barulhos ao redor. Ela conseguia discernir algumas vozes vindas do fundo e do outro lado do galpão. Parecia claro, até aquele momento, que não existia nada além de caixas naquele lugar.

Então, um barulho ao longe chamou sua atenção. Ela sabia que podia estar enganada, sabia que poderia ser sua própria mente lhe pregando uma peça, mas ela podia jurar que tinha ouvido um farfalhar de tecido. O barulho vinha da direção em que ela estava seguindo, e ela parou um minuto, para ter certeza de que não estava enganada.

Certamente, era um farfalhar, como um tecido pesado, quando acidentalmente se arrasta pelo chão. Apurando melhor os ouvidos, ela conseguiu escutar um barulho suave de passos.

Ela continuou andando, na direção da origem do barulho, contornando as caixas cuidadosamente, até que os passos começaram a parecer mais perto dela. Ou ela estava indo rápido demais, ou a pessoa estava diminuindo seu ritmo.

Lily parou novamente, quando um ligeiro tremor percorreu seu corpo. Ela estava assustada, é claro, nervosa e assustada por estar ali, sozinha e tão próxima a alguém que ela desconfiava não fazer parte da sua equipe. Ela queria se comunicar com sua equipe e com os outros agentes. Mas uma rápida apalpada no bolso do casaco que usava e no cinto, onde ficava preso o coldre da arma, a lembraram de que ela tinha deixado o rádio com Weasley. _Ótimo_, ela pensou, com uma pontada de raiva a percorrendo pela desatenção.

Ela voltou a andar quando achou que os passos já estavam longe o suficiente. Ela contornou outra das caixas, optando, dessa vez, por escolher um caminho diferente. Se ela corresse para o lado oposto, ela poderia surpreender a pessoa que estivesse ali. Com calma, é claro, porque ela não queria atirar em um colega.

Quando a agente deu a volta à caixa, pôde ouvir um lamurio baixo, a voz parecendo ser a do agente Snape. Ela ficou alerta e aliviada, por um instante, antes de continuar seu caminho. Ele não deveria estar longe e juntos eles poderiam tentar formar um cerco.

Naquele momento, ela podia dizer que ela e o estranho estavam em posições contrapostas. Ela esperaria o movimento dele, antes de se apresentar e tentar rendê-lo, se fosse o caso. Ela ficou escondida nas sombras, protegida pela altura das caixas.

Um barulho seco foi seguido de um ofego sôfrego e depois, tudo restou silencioso.

Lily sentiu os nervos tremerem e a adrenalina percorria seu corpo de alto a baixo e ela não quis esperar mais.

Ela saiu de seu esconderijo, com passos largos e precisos, e alcançou a entrada principal do galpão. A agente virou lentamente quando seus olhos registraram a imagem de Snape parado, os braços estendidos, mas estranhamente baixos, e um braço segurando seu pescoço.

"Snape?" – voz dela pareceu tremer quando saiu, e ela se sentia presa em seu lugar. Mantendo braços firmemente levantados, e sua arma empunhada e pronta para atirar, deu outro passo para frente, enquanto via Snape sendo puxado para trás, alcançando as sombras que pairavam atrás dele. Um pedaço de tecido escuro tremeluziu por trás de Snape, por causa do pequeno vento formado com a movimentação.

Olhando com mais cuidado, então, foi que Lily entendeu a cena a sua frente. Um braço largo, notadamente coberto de tecido escuro, prendia o pescoço do agente Snape. Ela podia ver o rosto do colega, sua tentativa de respirar, a garganta estranhamente apertada e veias saltando pelo esforço, seu rosto dominado pelo medo e frustração. Atrás dele, o rosto do homem era imperceptível. Ele era mais alto e mais forte que Snape, e se escondia covardemente no escuro.

Ela ouviu o barulho suave, porém, inconfundível de uma arma sendo destravada e ela soube que tudo poderia estar perdido. Pela posição do estranho em relação ao corpo de Snape, Lily sabia que o agente tinha uma arma apontada diretamente contra sua espinha dorsal.

E ainda que a pouca luz da lanterna dela não iluminasse muito mais do que 2 ou 3 metros a sua frente, ela podia ver algo ali. Um sorriso malicioso formado nos lábios daquele estranho, o possível assassino em série que os levara até ali, naquele momento; um sorriso que parecia desenhado cuidadosamente. Ela podia ver as curvas dos lábios viradas para cima, num sentido claro de vitória e ele tinha razão, ela precisou admitir.

Ele estava ganhando aquela guerra. Ele os enganara, os atraíra para lá e agora, ele tinha a vida de um agente em suas mãos. Talvez, e Lily teve que engolir em seco com o pensamento, a vida de mais de um agente poderia ser perdida ali, se ela não lidasse com a calma que a situação pedia.

_Ele está em vantagem, não adianta se enganar_.

O que a academia ensinou sobre negociação com refém?

_Largar as armas, passos curtos e solenes. Não demonstre medo. Não o deixe pensar que pode controlar a situação_.

_Converse com ele. Peça-o para soltar seu refém. Poupar vidas_.

_Engane-o._

Snape olhou diretamente nos olhos de Lily, tão profundamente quanto a distância entre eles permitia, e ela sentiu o pedido mudo de ajuda. Lentamente, ela abaixou as mãos e largou a arma sob seus pés, tendo o cuidado de nunca deixar de olhar para Snape e seu captor.

Ela levantou as palmas das mãos para fora, num gesto de rendição. Ela não ofereceria nenhum perigo para o homem e ela queria assegurar isso a ele.

"Deixe-o ir" – Lily pediu, sua voz tão firme quanto ela conseguiu fingir. _Porfavor porfavorporfavor_. _Por favor, não deixe que Snape morra_.

O homem não formulou nenhuma resposta e tão pouco libertou Snape do aperto.

"Deixo-o ir"- ela pediu novamente, sentindo o desespero crescer em sua voz, conforme via os olhos de Snape se alargarem em terror. _Oh não, não, não. Não atire nele, por favor_.

Por um momento, quando o braço do estranho soltou o aperto no pescoço de Snape, Lily achou que eles teriam uma chance. O braço pareceu descer em câmera lenta e ela esperou quando ele iria se soltar para pairar na lateral do corpo do estranho, enquanto Snape seria libertado. O homem se entregaria, eles encerrariam o caso e ela poderia voltar para o conforto de seu escritório.

Ela esperava, mas isso não aconteceu. O braço desceu lentamente para encontrar as mãos de Snape. Ele ainda segurava sua arma; seus dedos travados no gatilho, pronto para atirar. A mão do captor encontrou os dedos do agente. Quando Snape fechou os olhos, Lily quis fechar os dela também.

Mas ela não teve tempo. O barulho do disparo a acordou, mas ela não foi rápida o suficiente. Ela soube, no momento em que de sua boca pode-se ouvir um grito horrorizado, tão alto que ela sequer sabia que podia gritar daquele jeito.

O corpo da agente sofreu um pequeno solavanco, quando a bala perfurou seu abdômen, pela força daquele pequeno pedaço de metal. A dor profunda a desnorteou e ela fechou os olhos enquanto sentia seu corpo caindo em direção ao chão.

O piso frio a recebeu de forma dura. Mas a dor da queda fora abafada pelo pequeno e ensanguentado buraco logo abaixo da caixa torácica.

Em milésimos de segundos, ela não sentia mais nada.

O silêncio e a escuridão a dominaram completamente.

* * *

**n/a**: Olá. Desculpem a demora. Queria fazer algumas observações sobre esse capítulo.

Ele pode parecer um pouco confuso, por causa das cenas de "ação". Bem, a fic começou por ele, essa foi a primeira cena que eu imaginei. Acontece que, quem escreve deve me entender, ele não saiu como originalmente planejado. A princípio, era uma cena apenas, focada só na Lily e o Snape atiraria nela de outra forma. Escrevi esse capítulo umas 4 vezes. Não vou dizer que ficou 100% como eu queria e imaginava, mas acho que os momentos mais dramáticos ficaram legais. Não sou boa com action, mas acho que consigo fazer umas cenas dramáticas mais convincentes. _Espero_.

A confusão das cenas é proposital. Queria deixar o leitor meio confuso, como se ele estivesse preso num lugar fechado e meio assustador. Entendam, todos eles tiveram a sensação de que algo estava errado. Eles ficaram desnorteados com isso. Queria que o local da cena não fosse claro. Queria confusão, desespero, medo e claustrofobia, como num grande labirinto, feito para confundir e atrapalhar.

Tive que repetir algumas descrições, mas faz parte do contexto. Foquei neles 3, repassando alguns passos iguais, mudando o foco do narrador e a visão das cenas, para que o leitor pudesse ter uma ideia do que se passa na cabeça de cada um, em determinados momentos. Espero que tenha ficado legal. Eu mudei um pouco o rumo da fic, por isso temos Peter morto já nesse capítulo. Ele é a chave fundamental do capítulo e de todo o resto da história.

No mais, eu ia esperar mais pro final. Mas do que adianta uma J/L sem um pouco de action? Sim, isso mesmo. Deve rolar uma pegação em breve...hihihi.

Ah, eu também consegui um tempo e devo ter mais oportunidades de escrever. Quero terminar a história e tenho já o roteiro dos próximos capítulos. Não vou prometer datas, porque não posso dar certeza de cumprí-las, mas confirmo o compromisso de que Buried será terminada e que os capítulos deverão vir, com mais frequência do que esses últimos.

Agradeço imensamente a todas as pacientes reviews, sempre elogiando a história e me pedindo para continuar. Isso é muito legal. Como já disse, também sou leitora e também odeio quando as histórias de que gosto são abandonadas. Não vou fazer isso com Buried e nem com vocês, leais leitores, que mesmo diante da minha falta de atz, continuam lendo e me enviando comentários. Por favor, não parem. Eu amo receber cada um deles e sinto muito não poder responder individualmente a vocês.

Espero que gostem desse capítulo. E, é, eu adoro fazer a Lily sofrer. Hihihi

Beijos a todos e tenham um excelente fim de semana!

Annie.


	13. Por um fio

**Buried**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo****12** **–** **Por ****um ****fio**

* * *

**Hospital de St. Mary, Londres  
****Quarta-feira 06:14 a.m.  
****Sétimo andar – quarto 714**

Uma tênue e suave luz branca dançava por fora dos olhos dela. Ela queria abri-los, mas suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e leitosas.

Podia sentir a suavidade de tecido em baixo de seu corpo, roçando contra as pernas nuas, enquanto se esforçava para se lembrar porque ela estava dormindo naquele momento; ela sabia que aquilo não estava certo. Ela devia estar junto aos colegas da Yard, participando de uma força tarefa.

No entanto, o lençol macio e os constantes e curtos apitos sobre sua cabeça lhe davam a sensação de que algo não tinha corrido como o planejado.

Quando ela se mexeu na cama, um rasgo de dor percorreu seu abdômen, uma dor lancinante que vinha de dentro dela, fazendo seus olhos de apertarem em reflexo, enquanto pequenas lágrimas caiam sobre as bochechas.

Alguém ao lado dela a chamou, mas os olhos não abriam e a dor a perfurava intensamente e ela só queria que aquilo acabasse.

Um minuto depois, ela voltava para a escuridão.

* * *

**Hospital de St. Mary, Londres  
****Quarta-feira 13:39 p.m.  
****Sétimo andar **

"O que você pensa que está fazendo aqui?" – um James Potter muito furioso cruzou o corredor do sétimo andar, atravessando a pequena área dos elevadores, sua voz ridiculamente exaltada para um hospital, enquanto apontava para Severus Snape, de forma acusadora. Ele largou o pequeno copo de café que trazia numa das mãos em uma lixeira pelo caminho, aproveitando as mãos livres para fechar os punhos ao lado do corpo, num gesto agressivo e ameaçador.

Snape levantou a cabeça para mirar o agente que vinha pisando duro em sua direção. Ele levantou-se rapidamente do banco de plástico que enfeitava um dos corredores do sétimo andar, local destinado aos visitantes dos pacientes do hospital, trazendo consigo o pequeno buquê de rosas amarelas.

"Agente Potter" – ele engasgou no cumprimento, não ousando se mexer quando James o alcançou, esperando o soco, que nunca veio – "Eu vim ver a agente Evans".

James o empurrou tão logo a distância entre eles não era maior do que um braço. Snape caiu para trás, suas pernas se atrapalhando no assento dos bancos. Ele se recuperou rápido, postando-se ereto enquanto ajeitava o terno escuro que usava e tentava, sem sucesso, recuperar as pétalas de rosas que se tinham desmontado com o empurrão recebido do outro agente enfurecido.

"Você não vai chegar nem meio metro perto dela" – James gritou, chamando a atenção de todos que passavam por ali. Ele não se importou com uma enfermeira baixinha e gorducha que pedia para que os dois conversassem em voz baixa.

Snape suspirou pesarosamente. Ele não tinha encontrado James desde a fatídica manhã do dia anterior, quando Lily Evans fora posta, gravemente ferida, em uma ambulância e levada às pressas para a sala de emergência daquele hospital.

Ele mal se informou sobre a cirurgia que retirou os estilhaços da bala que perfurou o abdômen da colega, e não teve coragem de pisar no hospital antes de ter certeza que ela sobreviveria.

James, por outro lado, teve que acompanhar o corpo de Peter Pettigrew até o necrotério para proceder ao seu reconhecimento logo quando foram acionados os reforços, após a desastrosa operação do dia anterior. Foram horas antes da liberação do corpo acontecer e ele conseguir tomar as providências mais urgentes para o funeral do amigo. Sirius e Remus o acompanharam tarde adentro, assumindo os encargos sobre Peter para que James pudesse chegar ao hospital e esperar notícias sobre o estado de sua parceira.

O agente sentou-se em uma das cadeiras daquele saguão e se recusou a sair de lá, mesmo depois de ter sido avisado e notificado – mais de uma vez – que o horário de visitas já tinha acabado e que ele teria que esperar até às nove horas do dia seguinte para falar com o médico que operou Lily, e passou a noite em claro. Ora chorando por Peter, ora chorando por ela.

Quando Lily saiu da cirurgia, James estava atormentando os plantonistas e seus assistentes, em busca de notícias. Eventualmente, lhe fora permitido ver Lily, antes que ela fosse liberada para seu quarto, no sétimo andar.

Ele prendeu a respiração quando entrou no quarto. O rosto pálido de Lily o assustou profundamente. Se não fossem as máquinas sobre a cama, medindo os batimentos e a pressão da parceira, James não acreditaria que ela estava viva.

"Você me ouviu?" – James perguntou, suas mãos avançando para agarrar as lapelas do terno de Snape. Ele estava tão furioso com o outro agente, que sentia vontade de chorar.

"Agente Potter, por favor. Não foi minha culpa" – Snape se defendeu, sua voz não era mais alta do que um lamurio. James perdeu um momento para encarar o colega, suas mãos soltando a roupa dele imediatamente.

Snape parecia…_derrotado_. Como se o acidente com Lily o tivesse feito perder mais do que a liderança de um caso, dentro da Seção de Crimes Violentos. Ele tinha chorado – James podia notar as pequenas bolsas inchadas sobre os olhos de Snape – e suas mãos tremiam levemente. Ele parecia ter perdido toda a confiança que sempre exibira pelos corredores da Yard.

"A culpa foi sua" – James sibilou – "_Você_montou o esquema, _você_ dividiu as equipes. Foi da _sua _arma que o tirou saiu, foi o _seu __dedo_ que apertou o gatilho" – James acusou, sua voz pontuada em dor. Os olhos do agente caíram sobre a expressão pesarosa de Snape, mas ele não se comoveu – "Por que não pediu ajuda logo que achou que tinha alguém no galpão? Ou quando encontrou aquele medalhão? Ou quando ouviu passos?" – ele parou um minuto tentando recuperar sua voz, que teimava em sumir cada vez que sua garganta se apertava – "Por que não nos chamou, por que não chamou _alguém_ para ajudá-lo?"

Snape engoliu em seco, suas mãos trêmulas agarradas ao arranjo de flores, enquanto sua cabeça descia para olhar o chão. Ele não podia olhar nos olhos de James naquele momento. E James sabia disso. E sabia o _porquê_.

"Porque você queria provar que podia fazer sozinho, seu filho da puta" – James o empurrou novamente. Snape não se mexeu. Ele não podia, ele não queria. Qualquer tipo de castigo físico era uma forma de redenção. Ele não se oporia se James o socasse, o chutasse. _Jesus_, ele não se importaria de levar um tiro pelo que tinha ocorrido. Contanto que a culpa e a dor o abandonassem de alguma forma – "Você queria competir comigo? Queria me mostrar o quanto era bom? Achava que iria pegá-lo sozinho, encerrar o caso, levar a glória?" – mais um empurrão – "_Responda_, Ranhoso. Porque senão não o fizer, _eu __juro_, eu matarei você com minhas próprias mãos".

"Eu achei…, eu não sei o que achei" – Snape respondeu, por fim, sua voz baixa como um sussurro, enquanto uma das mãos corria por seu cabelo, num gesto nervoso.

James lhe deu um último empurrão, antes de dar dois passos para trás. Ele repetiu o gesto de Snape, lutando contra a vontade de gritar naquele momento. Ainda era difícil de acreditar que aquilo tinha acontecido. Que aquilo tudo estava acontecendo. Lily gravemente ferida, Peter morto.

_Peter_.

"Só me diga como ela está…" – o agente Snape pediu, largando as flores quebradas por sobre o banco em que estivera sentado – "e eu prometo que saio daqui. Ela vai ficar bem?"

"A bala perfurou o abdômen, mas, por sorte, não atingiu nenhum órgão vital. Os estilhaços da bala foram retirados durante a cirurgia de ontem à noite e ela sofreu uma pequena hemorragia durante o processo. Ela saiu da UTI essa manhã, mas ainda não acordou. O médico responsável acredita que ela deverá ficar estável em alguns dias. Ela deverá ser medicada e trocar curativos pela próxima semana e com sorte, voltará a ter uma vida normal em um mês" – James relatou, sua voz era fria e metódica. Ele sabia que cada palavra narrada atingiria Snape. E ele não queria lhe poupar nenhum tipo de dor.

Snape soltou um ofego, um murmúrio de alivio e pesar, seus olhos ligeiramente molhados.

"Obrigado" – ele disse, momentos depois.

James o olhou de forma perigosa – "Você é um homem de sorte" – foi o que ele disse, numa ameaça velada, antes de dar as costas ao outro agente e seguir em direção ao quarto de Lily.

* * *

**Hospital de St. Mary, Londres  
****Quarta-feira 21:36 p.m.  
****Sétimo andar – quarto 714**

Ela estava novamente no galpão.

Ela não podia ver por causa da escuridão, mas sentia um par de olhos a seguindo. Eles eram escuros e frios e pareciam sorrir com malícia.

"Agente Snape?" – ela chamou, sem receber resposta.

Ela tentou achar sua arma, mas o coldre estava vazio. Ela procurou nos bolsos do casaco por uma lanterna, mas o casaco sumiu de cima de seus ombros.

Então veio a risada e o sorriso apareceu. Lily não podia ver o rosto do homem, mas ela sabia que os olhos dele eram escuros, tão escuros quanto a alma do seu agressor.

"Quem é você?" – ela gritou assustada, seus olhos percorrendo a escuridão em busca de uma saída. Mas não havia nada. Apenas o escuro.

A risada cessou, mas o sorriso permaneceu. Aquele sorriso indecifrável.

Ela o conhecia? Ela tinha certeza que sim.

Quando ele voltou a rir, ela gritou em desespero, correndo para o lado e para frente, enquanto a risada parecia cercá-la por todos os lados.

Então a capa preta a abraçou e ela gritou por James Potter.

* * *

**Hospital de St. Mary, Londres  
****Quinta-feira 10:27 a.m.  
****Sétimo andar – quarto 714**

James tirou os óculos e coçou os olhos cansados, num gesto que se repetia desde terça feira à noite. Havia pequenos círculos arroxeados que evidenciavam que não dormia já há algumas noites.

Ele se desencostou da cadeira de plástico que havia arrastado para frente da porta do quarto de Lily no dia anterior e levantou-se rapidamente, esticando suas pernas adormecidas pelo tempo em que esteve sentado. Tinha sido uma noite difícil; ele voltara do enterro de Peter no meio da madrugada e se acomodou naquela cadeira desde então. Ninguém no hospital se incomodava mais em mandá-lo para casa.

Seguiu para dentro do quarto dela, que já lhe era tão familiar, e se aproximou da cama em que ela dormia.

Desde que a visitara pela primeira vez, James tinha ganhado o hábito de verificar se a parceira ainda estava respirando. Nas poucas horas em que tinha conseguido dormir, desde que ela fora baleada e Peter encontrado morto, ele tinha pesadelos de que Lily morreria a qualquer momento, se ele não checasse os aparelhos que a ajudavam a respirar.

"Bom dia, Evans" – ele sussurrou, abaixando-se na altura do rosto de Lily e beijando suavemente a bochecha dela – "Teve uma boa noite? Eu não tive" – ele riu tristemente.

Ele checou o prontuário e um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seu rosto quando viu que o médico responsável por Lily havia suspendido o sedativo. Isso significa que em breve, ele teria sua parceira de novo.

James alcançou o celular guardado no bolso da calça que vestia, mas antes que pudesse discar qualquer número, uma voz baixa soou atrás de si.

"Você é o agente James Potter?"

James se virou na direção da voz, largando o celular de volta no bolso. Seu rosto empalideceu levemente quando encarou a mulher a sua frente.

"A enfermeira me disse que o encontraria aqui" – Petúnia entrou no quarto da irmã, seus passos eram leves e graciosos, em oposição ao rosto severo. Ela desviou o olhar da figura de James para mirar a irmã caçula. James notou quando ela franziu rapidamente a testa, seus olhos se apertando em evidente aborrecimento.

Embora fossem completamente diferentes, ficou claro para ele que aquela era a irmã de Lily.

"Sim, eu sou James Potter" – ele se aproximou, estendendo a mão para Petúnia num gesto apressado – "Sou o parceiro da sua irmã na Yard".

"Sei que você é" – ela o cortou, ignorando a mão estendida e se aproximando da cama de Lily. Petúnia colocou um pequeno arranjo de lírios na mesa ao lado da cama e ajeitou o lençol sobre o corpo da irmã adormecida – "Eu conversei essa manhã com o médico que a operou. Ele disse que ela está quase estável".

James acenou suavemente com a cabeça. Por um momento, ele se sentiu desconcertado de estar ali. De certa forma, ele se culpava pelo acidente de Lily e era incomodo para ele ter que encarar Petúnia.

"Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu a Evans" – ele tentou, mas o olhar que Petúnia lhe deu o calou num instante.

"Pensei que fossem parceiros" – ela resmungou contrariada – "Por que a chama pelo sobrenome?"

"Nós nos chamamos assim" – ele respondeu, desviando os olhos de Petúnia, que o observava com perícia. James se afastou da irmã de Lily e deu a volta no quarto, parando perto da janela, procurando uma distância segura de Petúnia e seus olhares.

"Eu disse a ela que isso era perigoso" – Petúnia suspirou, fitando novamente a irmã – "Todos nós dissemos, mas Lily é tão teimosa" – ela segurou a mão da irmã, com carinho.

"Não foi culpa dela" – James sibilou, contraindo o rosto em aborrecimento pelo comentário – "Evans não teve saída".

"Não importa" – Petúnia balançou a cabeça, irritada – "Ela está aqui deitada agora e não há porque entrar num jogo de culpa". Largando a mão da irmã, Petúnia se afastou da cama e se aproximou de James lentamente, como se esperasse que os barulhos suaves de seus sapatos não acordassem Lily – "O diretor de vocês me ligou, um tal Dumbledore, e contou o que aconteceu com ela. Ele me poupou dos detalhes sobre esse caso que investigam, mas quero que você me diga a verdade, James. Minha irmã está em perigo?"

O agente olhou sobre a cabeça de Petúnia, para onde Lily estava deitada, e ele se lembrou de quando a parceira o chamou de James pela primeira vez. A forma rude como ele a tinha cortado, a vermelhidão que dominou o rosto de Lily e ele se sentiu completamente idiota.

Agora, olhando para o rosto preocupado da irmã de sua parceira, tudo o que James sentia era um aperto terrível no coração e o arrependimento por ter sido tão incrivelmente patético com Lily por todo aquele tempo.

"Eu não sei" – ele respondeu, por fim, de forma sincera. Tanto tinha acontecido desde o momento em que encontrara Peter morto que James não tinha tido tempo para pensar na conjuntura dos fatos. Ele agora sabia que o homem que fez Snape atirar em Lily e que matou Peter, que se denominava "Lord Voldemort" era o assassino que procuravam. Mas como isso poderia afetar Lily no futuro, ele ainda não conseguia prever.

James não sabia, ainda, se Lily tinha sido ferida propositalmente. Ou se ela apenas estivera no local e na hora errados.

"Não sabe? _Não __sabe_?" – Petúnia se exaltou – "Você é o maldito _parceiro_ de Lily, o idiota que deveria proteger a retaguarda dela e não sabe me dizer se quem a feriu vai _voltar_ a machucar a minha irmã? Você não é o gênio deles, o cara que sabe tudo, que conhece como os assassinos pensam?" – os olhos dela brilhavam de raiva e James finalmente pareceu encontrar uma semelhança física entre as duas irmãs.

"Eu não vou deixar nada de ruim a acontecer a Lily" – ele prometeu, os olhos dele procurando os de Petúnia – "Eu prometo a você que vou cuidar dela e protegê-la com a minha vida. Vou ficar do lado de fora desse quarto enquanto ela estiver aqui hospital, e não vou deixá-la sem vigilância enquanto não prender o filho da puta que a machucou."

A sinceridade na voz dele fez Petúnia recuar por um momento. Ela mirou o agente a sua frente e a dor nos olhos dele a tocaram. Ele estava sofrendo por Lily, se culpando pelo acontecido e a determinação na voz dele parecia mais do que uma promessa.

Petúnia acenou com a cabeça, porque sabia que o assunto já não precisava mais ser discutido, e se voltou para olhar a irmã. "Quando ela vai acordar?"

"Logo" – James prometeu – "O sedativo que a mantém dormindo foi suspenso essa manhã. Isso quer dizer que ela já está estável. Só temos que esperar que acorde" – ele controlou o tom de voz, embora sua garganta estivesse quase se fechando pela emoção. "Eu tentei contatar os seus pais, mas não encontrei nada sobre eles no registro dela".

"Meus pais não podem saber" – Petúnia se apressou em esclarecer – "Isso…isso mataria meu pai" – ela acrescentou, os olhos levemente marejados – "Papai foi contra o ingresso dela na Yard. Ele tinha medo que ela se machucasse. E se souber que ela quase… que ela _quase_ morreu, ele enfartaria. Lily não gostariam que eles soubessem de nada. Ela sempre foi autossuficiente demais, para seu próprio bem" – a irmã bufou e então, abanou a cabeça.

James não discutiu. Ele entendia sobre como as relações familiares podiam ser complicadas, então, ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Quando Lily acordasse, ela saberia o que fazer a respeito de seus pais.

Longos minutos se passaram então; Petúnia sentou-se perto da irmã, ora acariciando a mão de Lily, ora tecendo comentários desagradáveis sobre a escolha da profissão dela e de seu parceiro.

James já estava tendo dificuldades em aguentar Petúnia e quando finalmente conseguiu elaborar uma desculpa qualquer para abandonar o quarto, Petúnia consultou o fino relógio de pulso que usava e levantou-se da cadeira - "Por favor, James, me ligue quando ela acordar" – ela pediu, enquanto ajeitava a saia e usava um tom que James considerou apologético – "Não posso mais ficar aqui, tenho que ir para casar e cuidar do meu filho e do meu marido" - depois, ela beijou a testa de Lily e saiu do quarto, deixando James mergulhar em seus pensamentos e sua culpa.

* * *

**Hospital de St. Mary, Londres  
****Quinta-feira 23:13 p.m.  
****Saguão Principal  
****Térreo**

"Tem certeza de que está bem?"

James levantou os olhos para encarar seu amigo. Era a terceira vez que Remus lhe perguntava se estava bem naquela noite. Ele queria rir da ironia – sabia que seu estado não era dos melhores, mas Remus parecia muito pior do que ele. O agente sentiu seu coração apertar, só de pensar na possibilidade de perder Remus também.

"Estou ótimo, Moony" – ele respondeu, dando um sorriso rápido. Ele não podia perguntar a Remus como andava sua saúde naquela noite. O medo da resposta o impedia.

"Você parece _mesmo_ ótimo" – Sirius opinou, seu sorriso puxado de lado, característico de quando suas palavras eram irritantemente irônicas – "Acho que nunca te vi em melhor estado".

Os três estavam no saguão principal do hospital, que ficava no andar térreo. Remus e Sirius apareceram para visitar Lily e levar James para jantar – eles conheciam bem o amigo e sabiam que ele não sairia do quarto para comer a menos que eles o arrastassem. Só conseguiram levá-lo até a lanchonete do hospital.

James ignorou a resposta torta de Sirius. Ele não tinha condições de enfrentar um embate com o amigo e ele tinha certeza que era isso que Sirius queria; parecia a James que Sirius tinha entrado em uma de suas constantes e estranhas fases de mau humor; desde o fim de semana anterior, quando James o tinha procurado, para perguntar informações sobre Lily e seu misterioso desaparecimento, o agente da Yard tinha notado a estranheza no comportamento do amigo.

Sirius parecia irritado com James, sua crônica e intensa rebeldia sem causa explodindo a cada simples comentário. O agente, no entanto, já estava acostumado com as fases de Sirius Black. Não seria a primeira, e provavelmente nunca a última vez, que os dois discutiriam sem motivos reais.

"Eu estou bem" – ele sibilou cansado – "Só preciso que ela acorde".

Sirius deu de ombros e se mexeu desconfortável na grande poltrona em que estava sentado.

"Vamos empacotar as coisas dele" – Remus quebrou o silêncio – "Prometi à sra. Pettigrew que iriamos enviar os pertences de Peter até o fim do mês" – ele contou, sua voz pontuada calmamente, como o homem controlado que ele era.

James apertou os olhos à menção do nome de Peter. Ele ainda não acreditava que aquilo tinha acontecido. Ele lutou contra a vontade de chorar quando sua garganta se apertou.

"Por que ele?" – ele murmurou mais para si do que para os amigos. Ele não queria entrar naquele lugar agora, naquele local dentro de sua mente onde ele poderia encontrar uma resposta. Aquele lugar estava lá dentro, mas James não estava pronto para encontrá-lo ainda.

"Talvez Peter não fosse quem pensávamos que era" – Sirius respondeu com uma raiva incontida, seu corpo retesado, sua postura agressiva.

James virou-se para o amigo, incredulidade refletindo em seus olhos – "Você nunca gostou dele, Pad. Por que?"

Sirius não respondeu. Ele sabia que James e Remus o encaravam com expectativa, esperando uma resposta. Mas ele não faria isso. Ele não iria destruir James daquele jeito. Ele deixaria James acreditar que Peter era apenas o amigo incompreendido e necessitado de atenção, e não o rato traidor que verdadeiramente tinha sido.

Ele queria rir com o fato de que porque tinha sido morto, Peter parecia ter virado uma pessoa melhor. Um santo, um mártir.

"Você gostaria de participar?" – Remus se voltou para James, querendo evitar uma briga entre os outros dois. Ele não sabia os motivos de Sirius, mas sabia que o amigo tinha algo concreto contra Peter. Mas James não aceitaria a mera desconfiança; para ele, ou Sirius abria o jogo ou se calava totalmente. Então Remus preferiu apenas retomar o assunto anterior.

"Podem contar comigo" – James concordou, ainda olhando para Sirius. Ele estudou o rosto do amigo por vários segundos, mas Sirius podia se tornar uma pedra quando queria. Ele sabia como se fechar e não exprimir qualquer tipo de emoção. Era inútil insistir naquilo.

James só queria acreditar que morte de Peter tinha comovido Sirius Black de alguma forma.

"Eu tenho que subir" – ele disse depois de alguns momentos, levantando-se da poltrona e sendo seguido por Remus e Sirius – "Preciso voltar para o quarto dela". James tinha aproveitado o jantar rápido para comentar com os outros dois sobre sua preocupação com a segurança de Lily. Ele planejava ficar de olho nela até que o assassino serial fosse encontrado e preso. Tinha prometido a Petúnia e a ele mesmo que não correria o risco de permitir que Lily se machucasse novamente.

"Você tem ficado de guarda por todos esses dias, James" – Sirius resmungou – "Eu posso ficar aqui pra você essa noite e tomar conta dela".

"Não" – o agente negou com rapidez, seu tom pouco condescendente – "Evans é _minha_ parceira, _minha_ responsabilidade".

Sirius se irritou com o tom de James. "Evans é _minha __amiga_ também", ele respondeu de forma defensiva, não se importando em enfatizar a palavra _amiga_. Ele sabia que isso iria provocar James; seu melhor amigo estava travando uma grandiosa luta interna sobre como colocar Lily Evans, sua parceira no trabalho, dentro de sua vida.

O agente da Yard respirou fundo diante do comportamento de Sirius. Ele fingiu que a simples menção de Sirius cuidando de Lily não o tinha incomodado. Ele fingiu que Sirius não o tinha feito de propósito - "_Amiga_? Você mal a conhece para demonstrar tanto cuidado por ela, Pad" – ele levantou o dedo, o apontando de forma acusadora para o amigo – "Mas por Peter, que tem sido nosso amigo há décadas, por _ele_ você sequer chorou" – James cuspiu irritado.

"Eu posso conhecer Lily há alguns meses apenas, mas _eu __sei_ quem ela é. Nós conhecíamos Peter há anos, mas até hoje eu não sei quem ele era de verdade. E se você quer saber, eu tenho medo do que posso encontrar se procurar conhecê-lo mais a fundo" – Sirius devolveu, os olhos faiscando.

Ele e James estavam perigosamente pertos um do outro, e Remus sabia o que aconteceria a seguir. "Por favor" – ele pediu em tom conciliador, se aproximando dos melhores amigos, colocando-se entre os dois – "Estamos em um hospital".

"Você sempre acreditou nas pessoas erradas, James, sempre colocou suas esperanças em quem não as merecia" – Sirius continuou, ignorando deliberadamente Remus.

"Por que você o odeia tanto?" – James perguntou novamente, afastando Remus com uma das mãos – "O que ele fez a você?"

A risada de Sirius foi sonora e ecoou pelo saguão do hospital. "Ele não fez nada para _mim_." Depois, ele imitou o gesto nervoso de James e bagunçou os cabelos escuros.

Por um momento, Sirius encontrou os olhos do amigo e soube que o motivo da pequena explosão de James não era o suposto descaso dele com a morte de Peter em oposição à preocupação exagerada com Lily Evans. Então, Sirius deu um pequeno sorriso vitorioso.

O agente se empertigou com o tom e o sorriso irônico estampado no rosto de seu amigo e seus olhos vacilaram por um momento, quando ele deu um passo furioso na direção de Sirius, que não deixou o vacilo passar desapercebido.

Remus interveio novamente, dessa vez, puxando Sirius para o lado. "Esses últimos dias foram difíceis para todos nós. Peter sempre será importante para nós, James, e vamos ajudá-lo a pegar quem o machucou. Nos importamos com sua parceira também. E o homem que a feriu e matou Peter, portanto, nos feriu duas vezes. Temos motivos de sobra para caçá-lo. Mas, por agora, vamos nos acalmar, ok?"

James olhou para Remus e acenou levemente com a cabeça, se afastando de Sirius. Ele deu uma rápida olhada para os dois amigos, numa pequena tentativa de se desculpar.

"Você sabe onde nos encontrar" – Sirius acenou levemente com a cabeça e emendou um suspiro cansado, antes de dar as costas a James e andar em direção à porta principal do hospital.

"Ele está sofrendo também" – Remus se desculpou para James, quando Sirius se afastou – "Peter está morto, Lily foi ferida e você está a um passo de quebrar, Prongs. Ele está arrasado com isso tudo" – ele deu um rápido abraço em James e seguiu Sirius para fora do hospital.

* * *

**Hospital de St. Mary, Londres  
****Sexta-feira 00:02 a.m.  
****Sétimo andar – quarto 714**

Ele entrou com cuidado no quarto, pisando suavemente para que seus sapatos não fizessem muito barulho e tendo o cuidado de fechar a porta atrás dele. Ele não queria que ela acordasse naquele momento; não queria que ela o visse naquele estado.

Aproximou-se da cama devagar, seus olhos se acostumando com a escuridão do quarto. Ele puxou a cadeira que estava embaixo da janela e a colocou ao lado da cama, de forma que ele pudesse enxergar Lily plenamente.

Ele abaixou a grade de proteção da cama do hospital e alcançou a mão esquerda dela, que estava por cima do lençol. Havia um fio que ligava a veia do antebraço ao soro intravenoso, e ele acariciou a pele do braço, não tocando nenhuma vez no local onde estava inserido o cateter.

"Lily" – ele murmurou baixinho, sua voz engasgada – "Eu sinto muito".

James se aproximou da cama ainda mais, tanto quanto a cadeira permitia, e beijou a mão dela. Depois, sem soltá-la nenhuma vez, ele levou a mão de Lily ao próprio rosto, imitando o gesto que ela uma vez tinha feito. Ele sentiu o calor do contato da pele dela contra seu rosto e aquilo lhe trouxe, pela primeira vez, uma sensação de conforto.

Ele deixou que a tristeza e a raiva o consumissem inteiramente quando sentiu as lágrimas quentes caindo de seus olhos. Ele molhou a mão da parceira com seu choro, mas ele sabia que ela não se importaria.

James chorou agarrado à Lily, por ela, pela morte de Peter, por ter brigado com Sirius e pela doença de Remus. Por sua irmã morta e por sentir que tinha falhado tantas e tantas vezes.

Ele soluçou enquanto pedia a Lily que acordasse logo e o ajudasse a sair daquele tormento que a vida dele tinha se tornado.

Ele chorou ainda mais forte quando notou que Lily chorava junto com ele, em algum lugar dentro de seu sono profundo.

* * *

**Hospital de St. Mary, Londres  
****Sexta-feira 08:11 a.m.  
****Sétimo andar – quarto 714**

A claridade incomodava. Havia pequenos e curtos sons agudos sobre a cabeça dela, e eles ficavam mais e mais altos a medida que a consciência tomava conta de Lily.

Havia um peso sobre uma parte do corpo dela também, que ela parecia não conseguir se livrar. Ela tentou se mexer, mas uma fisgada de dor em seu abdômen a parou.

Então, lentamente, ela abriu os olhos.

As paredes brancas saltaram sobre sua vista, e a luz do sol se espalhava por entre as frestas da cortina de madeira abaixada. Ela olhou para cima, tentando localizar o irritante barulho, e viu um par de maquinas que mediam sua pressão e batimentos cardíacos.

Só então ela olhou para o próprio corpo, deitado naquela cama de hospital e agraciado pela carinhosa visão de James Potter dormindo sobre o braço esquerdo dela, as mãos dele agarradas à mão esquerda dela.

Os cabelos dele estavam mais bagunçados do que o costume, e os óculos dele estavam caídos nos pés dela. Ela sorriu levemente com a visão, e seu coração se inundou de amor por ele.

"Potter?" – ela chamou baixinho, sua voz ligeiramente rouca, enquanto mexia suavemente seu braço embaixo do corpo do parceiro – "_Potter?_"

Ele não se mexeu. Parecia muito adormecido. Então Lily puxou delicadamente o braço, afastando o peso do parceiro, tendo o cuidado de não fazer qualquer movimento muito brusco, tendo em conta a dor no abdômen.

Quando o braço ficou livre, ela levantou um pedaço do lençol que a cobria e puxou a camisola de hospital, para revelar o grande pedaço de gaze branca que envolvia um pedaço de sua barriga. Ela tocou por cima do tecido branco com a ponta dos dedos, sentindo a superfície da gaze. O curativo começava logo abaixo da costela direita e se estendia até o umbigo.

Um tremor repentino percorreu o corpo de Lily quando as lembranças sobre terça feira inundaram a mente dela – Snape, o homem na sombra e o inevitável tiro.

Ela sufocou um soluço, cobrindo a boca com a mão livre, mas isso não impediu que as lagrimas surgissem. Ela tentou limpar o rosto e secar as bochechas com as costas da mão, sentindo a frustração de pensar que havia fracassado em sua primeira tarefa em campo.

Lily olhou para o parceiro, que ainda dormia; o que ele teria pensado? Como teria reagido ao fato dela ter sido baleada? Ele a provocaria, lembrando-a de quantas vezes disse que ela não deveria ir naquela tarefa? Que ela não estava preparada?

James gritaria com ela e pediria que fosse transferida?

Dumbledore a exoneraria? Ela seria obrigada a voltar para Cambridge e vergonhosamente teria que implorar por seu antigo trabalho?

Os pensamentos desastrosos corriam pela mente de Lily e ela estava tão absorta que não reparou que a porta do quarto se abrira, e a enfermeira da manhã tinha entrado.

Ela tocou suavemente o ombro de Lily, chamando a atenção da agente. "Bom dia, Srta. Evans" – disse a mulher. Ela tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto já cheio de rugas, e olhava carinhosamente para a agente – "Eu sou sua enfermeira da manhã, por hoje. Me chamo Minerva" – ela tomou um tempo antes de continuar, esperando Lily se recuperar do susto pela entrada repentina – "Como se sente?"

Lily deu um meio sorriso e seu rosto se voltou para James.

"Ele esteve aqui por toda a madrugada, foi o que a turma da noite comentou. Seu namorado é muito insistente" – a enfermeira riu.

"Ele é meu parceiro" – Lily corrigiu, envergonhada – "Pode me dizer que dia é hoje?"

"Sexta-feira" – Minerva respondeu, estendendo a Lily um pequeno copo de plástico com dois compridos dentro e outro copo com agua – "Você esteve dormindo por quase três dias, desde que deu entrada, aqui no hospital."

"O que aconteceu?" – Lily perguntou, enquanto pegava os dois copinhos oferecidos, tratando de engolir os comprimidos rapidamente. A garganta dela estava seca e ela agradeceu a Minerva pela agua.

A enfermeira conferiu o prontuário que estava num suporte próprio, ao pé da cama da agente – "Você levou um tiro. Entrou em cirurgia para retirar a bala e a mantemos sedada para garantir que o processo de cicatrização começasse corretamente e não acontecessem novos episódios de hemorragia".

Lily acenou, agradecendo e perguntou quando teria alta. A enfermeira não soube responder. "Seu médico deve passar para vê-la até o fim da tarde. Vou avisá-lo de que está acordada. Você sente alguma dor?"

"Não" – Lily respondeu, embora o abdômen a incomodasse um pouco.

"Eu lhe dei um analgésico, de qualquer forma. Você receberá uma nova dose daqui a seis horas, está bem? Se sentir qualquer dor ou desconforto antes disso, basta tocar essa campainha, que eu virei imediatamente" – Minerva apontou um pequeno botão acima da cabeça de Lily.

Um movimento ao lado dela e Lily soube que James estava acordando.

Lily não queria que a primeira conversa entre eles fosse na companhia da enfermeira, então, ela agradeceu mais uma vez e fitou Minerva intensamente. A velha enfermeira deu a Lily um sorriso de entendimento, desejou bom dia a James, que estava desperto, prometeu que o desjejum da paciente seria entregue em minutos e saiu, deixando os dois a sós.

A agente da Yard observou a porta do quarto se fechando, enquanto sentia o peito apertar em ansiedade. Ela queria levantar da cama e ir até o banheiro – seu cabelo deveria estar uma bagunça, e ela já não escovava os dentes havia dias - antes de finalmente encarar o parceiro, mas quando sentiu a mão de James buscando a sua, todas essas questões sumiram de sua cabeça.

James logo estava de pé, dando a volta na cama e a obrigando a encará-lo. Ele se aproximou, seu corpo se curvou sobre ela e ele a beijou – os lábios dele escovaram os dela de forma lenta e suave. Não havia sensualidade ou desejo naquele pequeno beijo, mas o gesto dizia mais do que milhões de palavras.

Então Lily sentiu que seu coração poderia explodir ao ouvir as palavras sussurradas de James: "Bem vinda de volta."

* * *

**08:49 a.m.**

"Precisa de ajuda?" – James já estava de pé, ao lado dela, quando Lily abriu a porta do pequeno banheiro. Ela tinha escapado para lá após aquele primeiro e carinhoso contato entre eles, minutos atrás.

Ela negou com a cabeça, arrastando pesadamente os pés para fora do lavatório, uma mão apoiada no suporte que levava o soro intravenoso, outra mão ao redor do abdômen, num gesto instintivamente protetor. James a seguiu, de volta para a cama, braços ao redor de Lily, os olhos a interrogando a todo o momento sobre como se sentia.

"Eu estou bem" – ela afirmou novamente, enquanto deitava-se com cuidado, seu rosto ainda queimando pelo embaraço da pequena intimidade trocada com James – "Já fui medicada contra a dor".

James a seguiu, puxando para junto de Lily a pequena bandeja com o café da manhã dela. "Você precisa comer" – ele ofereceu o copo de suco e a salada de frutas, mas Lily só aceitou o primeiro. Ela ainda sentia a garganta seca, mas a simples menção a comida fazia seu estomago dar voltas.

"Você se lembra do que aconteceu?" – James perguntou suavemente.

A agente acenou com a cabeça. "Mas eu não vi o rosto dele" – ela murmurou. As cenas no galpão se repetiam na cabeça dela, mas o rosto do seu agressor ainda era um mistério.

"Não importa" – James balançou a cabeça – "Vamos pegá-lo. Ele vai aparecer de novo, mais cedo ou mais tarde" – ele contemplou - "Só o que importa é que você está viva."

Lily ofereceu um sorriso fraco ao parceiro; ela sentia-se dolorida e frustrada e o olhar preocupado de James para ela só piorava tudo. "Potter…" – ela tentou se desculpar, mas a voz falhou.

"Não" – ele cortou rapidamente, antecipando as intenções da parceira; alcançando as mãos dela, retirou-lhe o copo vazio de suco e o colocou sobre a bandeja, para que as mãos dela ficassem livres entre as dele e a forçou a olhar em seus olhos – "Evans, _Não_. Não foi culpa sua. Você foi ótima lá dentro, você arriscou sua vida por outro agente, _por __favor_, não faça isso!"

Lily sentiu os olhos marejados. Ela não queria chorar, ela não podia – não na frente _dele_. Mas só o fato de estar deitada numa cama de hospital, lhe fazia sentir inútil e incompetente.

Ela desviou o olhar quando sentiu as bochechas molhadas. James ainda a encarava, aquele velho e conhecido sentimento de impotência o inundando. "Foi minha culpa" – ele afirmou, desesperado para que Lily o olhasse de volta – "Eu nunca deveria ter deixado você sozinha, você e eu somos uma equipe; se eu não tivesse deixado Dumbledore tão furioso, eu ainda seria o chefe do caso e Snape não teria assumido a execução da tarefa em meu lugar. Foi minha culpa e eu sinto muito por isso".

"Potter, não" – ela chorou – "Eu te peço, não faça isso, _por __favor_. Não faça isso." Ela poderia conviver com a própria culpa, mas não viveria com James roubando isso dela. Ele já tinha uma vida inteira de culpa pela morte da irmã para acrescentar qualquer outra tragédia em seu currículo. "Foi um acidente, ninguém poderia ter imaginado isso, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um de nós. Não adianta fazer um jogo de culpas sobre o que aconteceu comigo" – ela sibilou, apertando as mãos dele.

James deu um pequeno sorriso. Não era o que Petúnia tinha dito, no dia anterior?

"Sua irmã disse a mesma coisa" – ele contou, desviando o assunto para quebrar o clima tenso que se instalou no quarto.

"Você falou com Petúnia?" – a surpresa na voz dela incomodou James.

"Ela é sua irmã" – ele replicou. Lily sentiu o calor atingindo seu rosto. Talvez fosse natural para James que uma irmã visitasse a outra, no hospital. Mas nada era normal na relação entre ela e Petúnia – "Ela esteve aqui, ontem, para te visitar".

"Minha irmã não aceita muito bem meu trabalho" – ela esclareceu - "Ela acha que é perigoso…bem, _agora_ não tenho muito como contra argumentar" – Lily riu – "Acho que não vou receber um convite para o Natal, esse ano".

James sorriu. Era ótimo ver Lily fazendo uma pequena graça – ainda que o assunto fosse sério para ela.

"Ela está preocupada, Evans" – ele fitou a parceira com seriedade – "Vou avisá-la de que acordou". Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas Lily o segurou.

"Espere" – ela pediu, baixinho – "Posso fazer isso depois. Vou precisar enfrentar minha irmã, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Deixa que seja mais tarde, por enquanto" – Lily levantou o olhar para encarar o parceiro. Ela sabia que estava corando, mais uma vez. "Conte-me o que encontraram no galpão".

"Evans, não" – ele balançou a cabeça, irritado – "Você precisa descansar, ainda está fraca e machucada. Não vamos conversar sobre isso agora".

"Por que?" – ela rebateu, seu tom era firme.

Ele suspirou. Fechou os olhos, abatido. Não sabia como contar a ela sobre Peter.

"Potter, o que encontraram?" – ela insistiu, mirando o parceiro com atenção. Ele parecia tão cansado. Ela podia apostar que ele não dormia direito há dias.

"Snape encontrou um objeto de metal, possivelmente o mesmo padrão que a autopsia atestou nas vítimas, naquela pequena marca arredondada sobre o peito. A perícia está analisando o objeto e fará os testes para descobrir do que se trata, e se podem encontrar vestígios de DNA ou impressões digitais" – ele parou um minuto, sabendo que Lily o olhava com expectativa.

"Acha que o homem que atirou em mim é quem procuramos?" – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

James abriu os olhos devagar e tornou a olhar para Lily. Ele engoliu em seco quando seus olhos se cruzaram.

"Sim, nós o tivemos em nosso alcance por alguns momentos" – James suspirou.

"E então eu estraguei tudo" – ela completou.

"Nunca mais diga isso, Evans" – ele pediu – "Ele é um monstro, e não tem nada que pudéssemos ter feito contra ele. Ele chama a si mesmo de Lord Voldemort. Ele escolheu o lugar perfeito para uma emboscada. É como se soubesse cada passo que iriamos dar, era como se estivesse a nossa espera".

"Acha possível que ele realmente soubesse?"

"Quero acreditar que não" – James balançou a cabeça. Ele não queria sequer pensar na possibilidade de que aquele assassino, que se intitulava Lord Voldemort, pudesse saber antecipadamente dos passos de James, porque isso só comprovaria o fato de que Lily tinha sido ferida por culpa dele.

"Alguém mais se feriu?" – a pergunta tímida dela comoveu James.

"Sim" – ele aquiesceu, num fio de voz – "Peter."

"Peter?"

"Peter Pettigrew, um dos meus melhores amigos. Você o conheceu na casa de Sirius, há alguns meses".

O olhar triste de James completou a noticia que ele não conseguiu dar.

"Eu sinto muito, Potter" – Lily lamentou, levantando o corpo da cama para abraçar o parceiro – "Sinto muito por seu amigo".

James correspondeu ao abraço, prendendo o corpo de Lily em seus braços de forma suave – ele não queria forçar o abdômen machucado. "Obrigado" – ele murmurou, deitando a cabeça sobre o ombro dela.

Ele se permitiu ficar naquela posição até ter certeza de que não cairia aos prantos na frente de Lily. Quando sentiu seu coração acalmar, ele se afastou do abraço, mas não sem antes deixar um beijo carinhoso na testa da parceira e a ajudar a encontrar uma posição confortável na cama.

"Ele já foi…?"

"Sim" – James interrompeu – "O funeral aconteceu ontem".

"Como?"

"Eu o encontrei, no galpão, momentos antes de você ser baleada. Ele estava morto há algum tempo…" – James fechou os olhos quando as lembranças do momento em que encontrou Peter o inundaram – "Ele foi sufocado, como as outras vítimas, mas não foi enterrado. Não havia vestígios de terra em seus pulmões, apenas nas pontas de seus dedos e embaixo das unhas."

Lily alcançou as mãos do parceiro, num gesto que se repetia desde que tinha acordado, tentando passar algum conforto. Ela só conseguia pensar em como James tinha se sentido durante todos esses dias, na dor e no sofrimento dele, enquanto ela estava desacordada.

"Tem alguma coisa que posso fazer por você, para te ajudar?" – ela arriscou perguntar.

James sorriu genuinamente, embora fosse um sorriso triste. "Você está viva" – ele respondeu – "É tudo o que eu podia querer."

* * *

_**Duas semanas depois**_

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
****Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
****Sábado  
****11:01 a.m.**

O coldre carregado com a arma e o distintivo de identificação de agente especial da Agência da Yard repousavam sobre a mesa de centro da sala, ao lado das pastas e arquivos do caso "Voldemort".

Lily os contemplava, pensativa, enquanto alongava as pernas pela extensão do sofá. Desde que tivera alta do hospital, há dez dias, seguia rigorosamente as prescrições médicas, que incluíam medicações diárias de analgésicos e antibióticos, repouso e leves exercícios fisioterapêuticos, para garantir a força muscular da região abdominal e acelerar o processo de cura.

O buraco deixado pela bala cicatrizava de maneira regular, e as dores tinham diminuído consideravelmente. Ela evitava esforços contínuos e movimentos bruscos, e contanto que tomasse os analgésicos nos horários corretos, não havia maiores problemas.

A licença para recuperação do acidente não venceria antes de mais duas semanas, mas Lily aproveitou o tempo livre para mergulhar no caso que tinha em mãos. Não havia tempo a perder – ela não falava abertamente sobre sua motivação, mas encontrar e prender Voldemort tinha se tornado uma questão pessoal. Não apenas por ela, mas pela dupla dor que aquele terrível assassino tinha causado em seu parceiro.

_James_.

James Potter era um dos grandes motivos que levavam Lily a forçar uma recuperação progressiva e rápida. Ele ainda a queira como parceira e estavam os dois intensamente determinados a finalizar aquele caso que tinha se tornado tão doloroso em pouco mais de duas semanas.

Enquanto alcançava a xícara de chá que estava colocada sobre a mesa lateral ao sofá, Lily pensava no parceiro e em como aquele incidente os tinha aproximado. Era mais do que uma aproximação mental – eles estavam fisicamente próximos.

James tinha praticamente se mudado para o pequeno apartamento dela depois que fora liberada do hospital. Ele tinha insistido em manter uma vigilância constante sobre a casa de Lily, e Lily, em geral, mas ela tinha recusado ter por perto dois agentes da Yard se revezando de oito em oito horas do lado de fora de sua porta e a seguindo a cada passo dado, apenas para cuidar de sua segurança. Vencido, o parceiro encerrou a discussão sobre a vigilância, mas apareceu, três horas depois, carregado com duas malas e um aquário habitado por um solitário peixe dourado.

Desde então, fazia quase dez dias que Lily dormia e acordava com James Potter em seu apartamento. Ele a cercava de cuidados e mimos, sempre tendo o cuidado de lembra-la dos remédios e oferecer auxílio com a troca de curativos.

Mas estava sendo diferente. Desde que acordara no hospital, com James dormindo ao seu lado, desde que trocaram aquele casto beijo. Algo estava diferente entre os dois.

Eles tinham passado muitas noites em claro, conversando ou assistindo filmes nos fins de semana, quando ele aparecia sem prévio aviso.

Mas depois do acidente, as coisas tinham mudado. James ainda era chato e arrogante, e a atormentava com piadas e ironias, e era teimoso quando se recusava a contar a Lily seus pensamentos sobre Voldemort. Mas também era gentil e atencioso, cumprindo cada pequeno desejo dela. Às vezes, parecia que ele podia ler os pensamentos de Lily, antecipando seus simples pedidos.

Ela não era cega a ponto de não saber que culpa era grande parte da motivação de James em cuidar dela. Mas recentemente, ela começou a se perguntar se não havia algo mais.

Às vezes, Lily flagrava James a fitando de modo diferente, quando pensava que ela estava distraída. Ele se perdia em pensamentos, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e franzia o cenho, pensativo. Algumas vezes, ele deixava escapar um sorrisinho tímido para ela.

Ele também gostava de ficar horas sentado ao lado da cama de Lily, apenas velando por seu sono.

E a verdade era que Lily precisou ter enfrentado uma situação de quase morte para finalmente enfrentar seus verdadeiros sentimentos pelo parceiro.

Embora, durante toda sua vida profissional, ela tenha controlado qualquer situação perigosa e arriscada, sempre se furtando de relacionamentos com colegas de trabalho mais próximos, ela tinha que reconhecer. James era especial até naquilo.

E Lily se sentia diferente em relação a ele. Ela só não sabia o que fazer com aquele novo sentimento que havia surgido e se intensificava a cada dia que se passava, a cada pequeno momento dividido entre eles.

Era a primeira vez que ela gostava de ter alguém ao seu lado de forma quase ininterrupta. E desejava que aquele novo sentimento fosse recíproco. E durasse por muito tempo.

No embalo de seus pensamentos, Lily se levantou do sofá e caminhou em direção ao quarto. Ela bateu suavemente antes de entrar; uma vez que James tinha arrumado suas malas e pertences pessoais dentro do closet dela, de forma que dividiam parcialmente o quarto e o único banheiro da casa, eles tinham certo cuidado antes de entrar no quarto, evitando situações constrangedoras.

Mas ela se perguntava se James realmente se importaria em vê-la nua. Ou deixar que ela o visse nu – embora, no último caso, isso acontecia com alguma frequência. James gostava de circular pelo apartamento apenas com uma toalha ao redor do quadril. Isso deixava as coisas mesmo muito interessantes para Lily.

"Entre" – ele respondeu à batida de Lily.

James estava parcialmente vestido, apenas com suas calças de moletom, e tinha os cabelos molhados do banho recém tomado. Ele deu um sorriso gentil quando a parceira entrou no quarto. "Desculpe ter monopolizado seu banheiro, mas ainda preciso fazer a barba" – ele coçou o queixo com uma careta.

Lily tinha aprendido que a barba de James era grossa demais e o deixava com a pele irritada. Ela achava bonitinho como ele reclamava sobre o crescimento do pelo naquela região, o que sempre a fazia pensar em outras regiões do corpo dele. Um dia, ela teve que controlar a vontade de correr as mãos pelo peito exposto do parceiro. James não era propriamente musculoso. Mas ele tinha aquele corpo sutilmente desenvolvido, com alguns pontos naturalmente tonificados pelos anos de treinamento na Academia – ela já sabia que ele não era fã de musculação propriamente dita – então, ela só podia agradecer à bela genética de seu parceiro.

"Não faz mal" – Lily riu, encostada na porta do quarto – "Leve o tempo que quiser. Não é como se eu tivesse horários para fazer alguma coisa".

"Ah, Evans, como não?" – ele agitou os braços, animado – "Temos um lugar reservado na sua sala para um dos maiores clássicos do futebol" – ele apontou para a camisa jogada sobre a cama, mas apenas recebeu um olhar questionador da parceira – "Arsenal e Barcelona, esqueceu?"

Lily revirou os olhos. James era tão menino para algumas coisas.

"Ah sim" – ela ironizou – "Como fui esquecer?" – depois, ela seguiu James até o banheiro.

Aquilo era algo que havia se tornado um hábito.

Havia alguma coisa que fascinava Lily na maneira em como James fazia a barba. Ele era destro, mas tinha uma incrível habilidade em deslizar a lâmina de barbear com a mão esquerda.

"Você vai me observar de novo?" – ele provocou, encarando a parceira pelo reflexo do espelho que ficava sobre a pia. Ele sorriu quando as bochechas de Lily coraram, mas ela manteve a cabeça erguida, sustentando o olhar dele.

James evitou a todo custo soltar um gemido quando percebeu que os lábios da parceira estavam entreabertos. "Quer tentar?" – ele levantou a lâmina de barbear na direção de Lily.

Para sua surpresa, a parceira aceitou o desafio, alcançando a lâmina e encarando James de frente. Ele era alguns centímetros mais alto, mas ela não teria problemas em ajudá-lo com a barba.

Lily pegou a toalhinha que James usava para limpar a lâmina com uma das mãos e segurou com firmeza o aparelho na outra, apenas esperando enquanto James espalhava a espuma para barbear pelo rosto. Assim que terminou, ele abaixou levemente o rosto, para facilitar o trabalho de Lily. Os olhos do agente encontraram os de Lily – ele parecia nervoso com a proximidade deles, assim como ela.

Lily notou como a garganta dele subiu e desceu algumas vezes. James parecia estar tendo a mesma dificuldade que ela tinha para respirar.

"Ensine-me" – ela sussurrou, um pouco envergonhada.

James alcançou a mão dela, ensaiando com ela a movimentação da lâmina. Depois, ele a soltou, mas seus olhos pareciam fixos na parceira. Em cada movimentação da boca ou respiração pesada de Lily, ele sufocava um grunhido e a leve dor no baixo ventre.

Quando o rosto de James estava quase todo limpo – exceto por pequenos pontos de creme para barbear – Lily soltou a lâmina e o paninho sobre a pia. Nenhum dos dois parecia conseguir falar.

Os olhos de James interrogavam Lily, a distância entre eles tinha diminuído e tudo parecia girar lentamente, quando ela levantou a mão e acariciou o rosto do parceiro.

Ele fechou os olhos com a sensação, saboreando o toque que há tanto desejava, suas mãos automaticamente se fecharam em torno da cintura de Lily.

Eles não souberam exatamente quando começou ou em que momento se aproximaram mais, mas de repente, a boca de James se fechou na boca de Lily e eles dividiram um beijo intenso e íntimo.

Parecia não haver espaço suficiente para as mãos dele correrem pelo corpo dela e Lily queria mais do beijo, então as pernas dela estavam entrelaçadas com as dele e James a levantou, sentando-a sobre a pia, empurrando pano e lâmina para o chão.

Ele encaixou o corpo entre as pernas dela, puxando o corpo da parceira para mais perto, sem se importar com a forma rude do toque, sem nunca interromper o beijo. Ela gemeu com o movimento e podia ser de dor ou de prazer, mas não importava, porque eles estavam se beijando com tanto desejo que o mundo podia parar ou acabar, que não faria diferença.

Só o que importava era que nenhum deles jamais experimentara tanta paixão em um beijo.

E que ambos sabiam que só aquele beijo não seria o suficiente.

* * *

**N/a.**: Alguém tinha me perguntado sobre as idades deles. Nessa história, James teria entre 32 e 33, e Lily, 27 anos.

Espero que gostem do novo capítulo. Não sei escrever nc 17, me sinto meio bobona, então, deixo que vocês se ocupem com o resto :)

**Feliz Natal **

**e **

**um Ano Novo **

**cheio de boas conquistas e felicidades!**


	14. Elegia

**Buried**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** As personagens pertencem a JKR e companhia. Algumas coisas pertencem a Chris Carter também!

**Censura:** M, para linguagem, descrição de cenas e violência. Eu avisei!

* * *

**Capítulo 13** **–** **Elegia**

* * *

**Obs.:** Este capítulo se passa quase duas semanas depois do capítulo anterior.

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
****Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
****Quinta-feira  
01:18 a.m.**

A porta foi aberta de maneira silenciosa. Pequenos flashes de luz iluminaram o quarto, quebrando a monotonia escura do ambiente, quando o homem entrou.

Ele fechou a porta, espreitou os olhos, acostumando-os para a escuridão que retomou o quarto e avançou para a cama, cuidadoso, nunca perdendo de vista a mulher que dormia. Ela deve ter pressentido a presença, porque abriu os olhos e girou a cabeça na direção dele. Ela piscou, sonolenta, tentando ajustar a visão à falta de luz. Parado de pé, ao lado da cama, ele não era nada além de uma sombra.

"James?" – ela chamou, coçando os olhos com os pulsos.

"Shh."

"Que horas são?"

"É tarde, querida. Volte a dormir."

"Você está bem? Você parece diferente."

"Volte a dormir."

Lily fechou os olhos novamente, quando sentiu o colchão afundar ao lado dela, enquanto o homem acariciava gentilmente seus cabelos. Ela já não estava mais sob os efeitos de analgésicos, mas seu corpo ainda pedia tanto repouso quanto ela podia ter. Ela esperou que James se deitasse ao lado dela em seguida, e a abraçasse, mas ela não ficou acordada tempo suficiente para notar que o homem levantou-se e partiu tão silenciosamente quanto tinha entrado.

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
****Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
****Quinta-feira  
04:53 a.m.**

Ainda estava escuro quando James chegou. Ele não gostava de ficar longe de Lily durante tantas horas, mas Dumbledore fora inflexível sobre adiar aquela reunião por mais uma semana. Com Lily praticamente recuperada, Dumbledore queria que as investigações fossem retomadas e James deveria estar a frente do processo.

Snape tinha pedido seu afastamento do caso, alegando motivos pessoais, deixando Dumbledore sem outra escolha a não ser nomear James de volta como o chefe da investigação, ainda que isso tivesse deixado seus superiores aborrecidos. As últimas semanas não haviam rendido tanto quanto era desejado, com James trabalhando apenas meio período na Agência; Lily tinha sido contra a decisão de James de ficar o resto do período em casa por conta dela, mas seu teimoso parceiro, como ela gostava de chamar, apenas ignorou seus protestos, e manteve sua dupla jornada. Mas o diretor-assistente estava ficando impaciente com as cobranças da mídia e de seus superiores, e James foi obrigado a passar as últimas noites quase inteiras em reunião com seus agentes.

O agente da Yard estava cansado e frustrado, porque desde o acidente com Lily e a morte de Peter, nenhuma outra pista havia sido encontrada. Era como se Lord Voldemort não existisse. Ele tinha parado; simples e puramente, parado com seus crimes.

James sabia que podia levar anos até que esse assassino se revelasse novamente; décadas até que o monstro dentro dele despertasse e ele voltasse a cometer seus atos de loucura. Mas James não estava disposto a esperar.

Ele já tinha perdido Peter, quase tinha perdido Lily e passava os dias ansioso, a espera de novas noticias, sobre novas vitimas até então desconhecidas.

Mas tudo parecia muito calmo e silencioso. Ele podia dizer, por sua própria experiência, que não ficaria assim por muito tempo. Algo grande estava vindo, ele podia sentir. Lord Voldemort estava preparando o _grand finale_. E James precisava estar lá, antecipando tudo.

Mas por hora, ele estava de volta para o encantador apartamento de Lily, a familiaridade que o aliviava de suas crises de ansiedade e temor, enquanto ele andava pelo corredor em direção ao seu novo porto seguro; e mesmo na penumbra do quarto, ele conseguia ver sua parceira adormecida. Ela estava aconchegada num canto da cama, talvez esperando para quando ele voltasse para ocupar o outro canto, numa dança que se repetia todas as noites, desde que ele e sua parceira passaram a ter um novo entendimento sobre a relação deles.

Os limites do relacionamento ainda eram delicados e as diferenças patentes, em cada pequena coisa da rotina íntima que tinham, não passavam despercebidas para nenhum dos dois, e tanto James quanto Lily podiam ser teimosos quando se tratava de defender suas ideias. Ainda havia muito a ser falado e esclarecido. Eles não estavam de acordo sobre a volta de Lily a Agência e James nunca parecia encontrar o momento certo para tratar sobre Emmeline.

E então existiam os momentos em que ele se encontrava estranhamento distraído, especialmente quando ele tomava um tempo para contemplar sua parceira. Ela parecia ter sempre um sorriso guardado para ele, mesmo quando brigavam. Cada vez que ela sorria, o coração dele inchava e aquecia, e ele não resistia em agarrá-la e beijá-la e não existia mais nada no mundo que importasse para ele, que não fossem os lábios e mãos e cada parte do corpo de Lily.

Um sorriso travesso cruzou o rosto do agente, enquanto ele tirava o terno e o jogava sobre a poltrona do quarto e descalçava os sapatos – ele podia estar cansado, mas ele sempre parecia arrumar energia extra para _ela_. Ele tinha tido sorte nas últimas noites, com Lily sempre disposta a dar um tempo em seu sono para dar as boas vindas a James.

O agente retirou o cinto e arrancou as calças sociais, chutando-as para longe antes de se arrastar para debaixo das cobertas. Ele alcançou o corpo de sua parceira, puxando-a para perto dele, inalando o suave perfume de seu cabelo. Ele beijou gentilmente o canto do pescoço dela, e riu quando ela tremeu em resposta.

"Onde você esteve?" – a voz rouca de Lily teve efeito imediato em James. Ele se apertou contra ela, esfregando uma recém acordada ereção contra o traseiro da parceira.

"Você sabe onde estive" – ele grunhiu, confuso – "Uma hora a mais naquela reunião e eu ia começar a atirar em alguém" – ele brincou, de repente, muito interessado em despertar a parceira. Ela se retraiu, meio sonolenta, meio desperta, quando James se aproximou ainda mais, seus corpos quase grudados, e a beijou profundamente antes de ajeitá-la sobre seu peito – "Oi" – ele disse, soando muito tímido, quando seus olhos se encontraram.

"Oi" – ela respondeu de volta – "Achei que já tivesse chegado" – sua mão subiu para acariciar gentilmente o rosto do parceiro – "Pensei ter visto você aqui, mais cedo. Acho que sonhei com você esta noite, então". James se mexeu, parecendo dolorosamente desconfortável, quando ela encaixou as pernas nas dele.

"O que você sonhou?" – a voz falha dele era sugestiva e mesmo na escuridão do quarto, Lily podia apostar que os olhos de James tinham escurecido um tom, reação ao desejo desperto.

"Oh, Potter" – ela riu falsamente indignada, batendo no ombro dele – "Nada desse tipo de coisa!" - depois suspirou – "Sonhei que estava deitado aqui comigo."

"Desculpe por estar tão ausente esses dias" – ele depositou um beijo no topo da cabeça de Lily, de repente, se sentindo muito culpado.

"Não é sua culpa, você tem trabalhado muito" – ela o tranquilizou – "Eu deveria estar lá para te ajudar. Eu sou sua parceira, afinal_._"

"Não faça isso, Evans" – ele reclamou. James sabia onde Lily iria chegar com aquela conversa – "Você ainda está em licença. Eu posso perfeitamente terminar esse trabalho sozinho" – ele pontuou calmamente, sabendo o efeito que cada uma de suas palavras teria em sua parceira. Ela se remexeu sob ele, e o agente podia sentir os ombros de Lily tensionarem. Não era preciso dizer muito para saber que qualquer momento mais íntimo entre os dois naquela noite estava completamente descartado.

"Minha licença termina amanhã. Segunda-feira estarei de volta ao trabalho" – Lily retrucou, irritada. Era a terceira vez, em duas semanas, que tinham aquela conversa. James parecia relutante em aceitar que Lily continuasse a trabalhar em campo como sua parceira. O acidente com Snape no galpão tinha feito com que o agente da Yard passasse horas apontando todos os motivos pelos quais ela deveria repensar sua decisão em continuar naquela investigação – "Não vamos voltar a esse assunto, por favor" – ela pediu, cansada, levantando-se da cama para encarar o parceiro.

"Evans" – ele suspirou – "Você parece não entender a sorte que tem. Se aquela bala tivesse sido alojada um pouco para cima ou para baixo, eu estaria chorando sobre seu túmulo nesse momento. Ele a conhece, ele a viu" – a voz de James pareceu quebrar – "Eu ainda não entendo se ele errou de propósito aquele tiro ou se foi apenas um aviso".

"Foi um acidente" – ela insistiu – "Hora e lugar errados, lembra? Ele não quer nada comigo, você sabe disso. Eu não estou no perfil dele!"

James bufou. "E Peter estava?" – ele balançou a cabeça, quando Lily não respondeu – "Não importa. Não sabemos mais qual é o perfil dele de forma conclusiva. O que aconteceu naquele galpão bagunçou toda nossa investigação".

"Eu vou voltar e então podemos recomeçar. Nós vamos pegá-lo, você estará comigo e eu ficarei segura" – a voz dela era um pedido para James. Mas era inútil; ele não iria ceder. Ela soube disso no momento em que os olhos dele se desviaram para a parede – "Olhe para mim, James" – ela demandou.

Ele não a atendeu. Ao invés disso, ele correu as mãos pelo cabelo, nervoso, e saiu da cama.

"Volte para cá. Não precisamos falar disso hoje" – ela sugeriu, sentindo-se derrotada, enquanto seu parceiro andava em direção ao banheiro – "Você precisa descansar um pouco, volte para a cama".

Mas James não voltou atrás, seu coração quebrando a cada passo que dava para longe dela. Ele entrou no banheiro e acendeu as luzes, e afastou as memórias que dançavam em sua mente. Lily ferida. Lily sangrando. Peter morto. Lily no hospital. Emma morta. Lily o beijando. Era demais para ele. Por que ela não podia entender?

"James?" – ela pediu, o tom de voz sugerindo que ela estava a ponto de chorar. Ele podia ser um idiota total quando queria, mas valeria a pena se isso pudesse manter Lily a salvo. Ele podia sentir os olhos dela queimando em suas costas; então, relutante, ele parou sob o batente e virou-se para ela. Nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a perder a briga. Ele podia voltar para a cama e adiar a conversa, como ela tinha sugerido. Mas não havia como postergar a volta de sua parceira. Ele não aceitaria isso sem lutar; era a única forma de fazê-la entender.

"Não posso ficar" – ele respondeu, por fim – "O diretor-assistente espera um relatório na primeira hora da manhã. Preciso voltar para a Agência".

"Não faça isso" – ela se irritou e levantou da cama – "Não me feche para fora dessa forma, _eu te imploro_. É o meu trabalho, você não pode ficar bravo porque eu o quero de volta!"

"Você pode voltar" – ele se defendeu – "Mas existem outras áreas, seções mais seguras. Você pode dar aulas em Quântico, pode dar palestras, trabalhar como consultora da Agência, mas não precisa estar em campo".

Lily bufou, e andou até James – "Seguras?" – cruzando os braços na frente do peito, se aproximou do parceiro, suas bochechas coradas pela raiva – "Você não me deixa sair desse apartamento, Potter" – ela soltou uma risada afiada – "Você não pode esperar que eu viva eternamente na sua bolha de proteção!"

James deu a ela um olhar confuso - "Nós saímos do apartamento!"

"Nós, Potter, _nós_. Não eu. Eu não posso sair sozinha, eu tenho que ficar aqui quando você sai, porque você acha que ele estará na esquina, esperando para me pegar e eu não vou saber me defender. Você manda seus amigos me vigiarem e _não faça essa cara_, estou te avisando. Eu sei que Sirius e Remus têm rondado meu quarteirão quando você não está aqui. Você pode pensar o contrário, mas eu não sou estúpida!"

James olhou para baixo, parecendo envergonhado - "Não acho que seja estúpida, Lily. Mas não quero arriscar com a sua segurança."

"Você confia em mim?" – ela perguntou, ignorando a jogada de James. Ele só a chamava pelo primeiro nome quando tentava vencer uma discussão – "Você confia em mim para ser sua parceira na Agência?"

"Eu confio em você com a minha vida" – ele a desconcertou, os olhos dele buscando os dela. Eles estavam próximos, e James só precisava esticar o braço para que estivesse tocando Lily. Mas ela parecia saber a intenção do parceiro, porque deu um passo para trás, defensiva, seus olhos brilhando. As lágrimas estavam lá, mas Lily não choraria. James sabia que ela não demonstraria tal fraqueza.

"Então, se confia em mim, quero que me escute, que ouça o que vou te dizer" – Lily descruzou os braços e apontou um dedo na direção de James – "Tenho aceitado suas condições e medidas de segurança porque sei que se preocupa e sente-se culpado por mim. Mas já estou recuperada e pretendo voltar ao meu trabalho e não vou mais deixar que me diga o que posso ou não fazer. Sou sua parceira, _agente_ _Potter_, não sua subordinada, e nada do que tem acontecido entre nós dois vai mudar isso. Se não pode lidar com minha decisão, então _você_ pode mudar de área e procurar uma seção mais segura. Eu vou continuar na seção de crimes violentos e vou trabalhar incansavelmente até pegar aquele homem, a não ser que o _diretor-assistente_ me diga o contrário. Por favor, diga que entende e que não vamos mais discutir por isso" – ela estreitou os olhos para o parceiro, num gesto ameaçador, desafiando-o a confrontá-la.

Os lábios de James se curvaram rapidamente para cima, num sorriso que desapareceu em seguida. Ele tinha muito orgulho dela, ela deveria saber. Lily deveria saber que a resistência dele não era por julgá-la incapaz. Mas o mero pensamento de que ela pudesse se ferir novamente fazia com que respirar fosse extremamente doloroso.

"Responda-me, James" – Lily pediu, aproximando-se do parceiro e lançando seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele – "Diga alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa, _por favor_!"

James a abraçou com força, milhões de pensamentos correndo por sua mente, mas ele se sentiu incapaz de falar, sua garganta apertada em desespero.

_Eu não posso perder você._

_Acho que estou apaixonado por você._

_Por favor, fique em segurança._

"Eu preciso me arrumar" – ele a soltou quando era seguro falar – "Não me espere acordada hoje".

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
****Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
****Sábado  
18:26 p.m.**

Lily consultou o celular para verificar se James tinha mandado alguma noticia. Tal como três minutos antes, nenhuma mensagem de texto ou de voz. Ele estava se esforçando em ignorá-la.

James não tinha voltado para a casa dela na quinta-feira à noite, nem na sexta-feira, nem no sábado de manhã e, aparentemente, não pretendia voltar em momento nenhum daquele fim de semana.

Ele a tinha deixado quando ainda era muito cedo, na quinta feira de manhã, partindo pra cuidar de seus relatórios e reuniões e não tinha voltado desde então.

Lily sabia que ele estava chateado e irritado com a insistência dela em voltar a campo e continuar a investigar o caso Voldemort, mas ela não via porque devia ceder naquilo.

James teria desistido mais facilmente se eles ainda fossem apenas parceiros? Ele teria se importado menos se aquele primeiro beijo trocado nunca tivesse acontecido? Ele desejava que nunca tivesse acontecido? Ele estava arrependido?

Isso certamente explicaria a ausência dele durante quase três dias. Ele ligou algumas vezes, mandou umas poucas mensagens de texto, sempre perguntando por ela, lembrando-a de se alimentar e repousar, mas nunca mencionando quando voltaria para casa. Quando Lily o questionou sobre isso, James inspirou alto antes de responder que estava terminando de resolver assuntos importantes e que a veria em breve. Lily perguntou se ele estava ao menos tirando algumas horas para dormir, mas seu parceiro não precisou responder. Ele soava cansado e aborrecido. Ela podia apostar que ele estava enfurnado em sua sala na Agência, tentando entrar naquele lugar em sua mente onde habitava a escuridão. Lily queria estar lá, junto dele, para trazê-lo de volta. Mas ele a tinha fechado para fora, como nos primeiros tempos de parceria. Ele iria sozinho tentar pegar Voldemort, e Lily tinha medo que fosse uma viagem sem volta. Não importava para James que ela não estivesse assustada; não importava o fato de que ser ferida por aquele homem apenas a tinha tornado mais obstinada, ao invés de fazê-la querer correr para longe.

Ele só entenderia quando a visse novamente em campo. Ela tinha aprendido, ela não erraria novamente. James iria respeitá-la, tal como ela estava respeitando a necessidade dele por espaço. Ainda que isso a incomodasse profundamente. A ausência dele a estava matando.

"Dois podem jogar esse jogo, agente Potter" – Lily disse em voz alta, tentando se convencer disso, mas falhando miseravelmente. Ela deveria simplesmente desligar o celular, isso enlouqueceria James. Ele tentaria ligar para o telefone fixo da casa, mas ela não atenderia. Ele não teria outra saída a não ser averiguar pessoalmente se ela estava viva.

Isso, ou ele mandaria seu cão fiel fazer o trabalho sujo.

Ela deu um sorriso enviesado. Ela parecia conhecer James tão bem. Agarrada ao celular, ignorando o quão patética se sentia, Lily apertou o número 3 de sua lista de contatos. James tinha reprogramado a lista de contatos do celular dela, adicionando números seletos para as emergências.

A chamada foi atendida antes de completar o segundo toque. "_Eu não sei onde ele está, princesa_" – a voz de Sirius Black cantarolou pelo aparelho.

Lily deu um suspiro cansado. "Não brinque comigo, Black. Não estou no clima para jogos".

Sirius deu aquela risada que sempre lembrava a ela um latido – "_Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês, mas Prongs parece estar determinado a deixar você de castigo._"

"Há há, muito engraçado" – ela não se importou em soar aborrecida – "Se falar com ele, diga a ele para me ligar, sim? E por favor, peça a Remus para voltar para casa. Posso vê-lo pela janela da sala, escondido, e ele parece não estar muito bem. Não faz qualquer sentido permanecer de guarda na minha porta, eu não vou a lugar algum, eu prometo."

"_Eu vou pedir_"- Sirius aquiesceu, parecendo muito sério, de repente – "_Até mais tarde, princesa. Cuide-se direito, senão James vai arrancar minha pele._"

Lily desligou o telefone. Ela foi até a janela da sala, para ver se Remus iria embora. Ele tinha uma expressão cansada, e parecia mais magro do que a última vez que ele a visitara, na semana anterior. Ela viu quando ele se atrapalhou, assustado pelo toque de seu celular, deixando o aparelho cair na calçada. A agente riu quando ele se encolheu ao atender, balançando a cabeça e dando rápidas olhadas em direção a janela em que ela estava. Ele acenou levemente para ela, em reconhecimento, antes de seguir pela rua e desaparecer.

Minutos, talvez horas se passaram. Ainda nenhuma notícia de James. Cansada de esperar e muito irritada com a atitude de seu parceiro, Lily estava pronta para ligar para ele, pela 10ª vez naquele dia, quando bateram suavemente em sua porta.

"James" – ela chamou, ansiosa, correndo para abri-la. Ela esperava ver James parado, uma mão apoiada no batente, sua melhor expressão de desculpas no rosto. Era bom que ele soubesse que precisaria de muito mais do que isso para que ela o perdoasse.

Mas, ao invés disso, ela encontrou Emmeline Vance, com seu cabelo loiro perfeitamente cortado, sua maquiagem cuidadosamente feita e seu melhor sorriso presunçoso, seus braços cruzados sob o peito, parecendo realmente aborrecida em estar ali.

"Então, você realmente está viva" – a agente Vance sorriu, empurrando Lily para o lado, para que a passagem ficasse livre. A mulher entrou, sem esperar convite, rodeou a pequena sala do apartamento, reparando em cada pequena coisa, antes de finalmente se virar para Lily.

"O que posso fazer por você, agente Vance?" – Lily não se importou em esconder o desagrado que sentia por olhar para a outra agente. Ela não tinha esquecido.

"Agente Vance?" – a risada dela ecoou pela sala – "Ora, _Lily_, acho que podemos pular essas formalidades, não acha? Acredito que somos o que se pode chamar de _íntimas_."

"Não tenho qualquer intimidade com você, Vance. O que faz aqui, afinal?" – Lily fechou a porta atrás de si, sentindo-se, de repente, oprimida.

Emmeline tomou um minuto para avaliar sua rival antes de tomar um dos assentos do sofá – "Acho que as pessoas que dividem um segredo podem ser consideradas íntimas, minha querida" – ela roçou a unha em uma das almofadas, encarando Lily com animosidade – "Vim aqui para discutir nosso pequeno _segredinho_".

_James_.

Lily sustentou o olhar de Emmeline, mas a coloração avermelhada em suas bochechas a traiu – "Não tenho nada a discutir com você, Vance."

"Eu ouso discordar, Evans. Faça o favor de descer do seu pedestal e parar com essa atuação porque você não me engana. Pode ter enganado James, mas eu sou muito mais esperta do que ele" – Emmeline deu uma risadinha afetada. Depois, largando a almofada de lado, levantou-se e caminhou em direção a Lily, mas a outra agente não se intimidou.

"Se veio até aqui falar sobre o agente Potter, perdeu seu tempo. Não tenho nada que seja do seu interesse para discutir" – Lily mentiu. Ela podia sentir o cerco fechando ao redor dela; Emmeline a tinha exatamente onde queria.

"Da última vez que eu constei, era do meu total interesse saber com quem James andava transando" – ela apontou para Lily, seus olhos estreitos – "Afinal, é meu direito como esposa saber com quem meu marido se aventura".

Emmeline esperou uma reação de choque ou surpresa de Lily, mas a agente não teve qualquer reação.

"Devo dizer que não estou surpresa" – a agente da Europol suspirou, desconcertada. Ela esperava causar um estrago, mas, aparentemente, Lily sabia muito bem onde estava metida – "Ele te contou?"

Não, James não tinha contado. Ela esperou, ao longo das duas últimas semanas, que seu parceiro a abordasse. Teve vezes que ele a contemplou por longos minutos, ansioso, e Lily tinha certeza que ele estava tentando encontrar uma forma de trazer o assunto. Mas depois ele apenas sorriu e a beijou e era como se não houvesse nada para contar.

Mas Emmeline não merecia saber sobre isso.

"Nós não temos segredos um com o outro, Vance" – Lily mentiu, incapaz de permitir que aquela mulher a vencesse. Se James não tinha contado ainda, era porque devia ter seus motivos. Ele não era um infiel, ele não ficaria com Lily se fosse, _de fato_, casado. Ele podia ter um pedaço de papel que o ligava a Emmeline, mas o coração dele não estava incluso nesse contrato.

"Isso é realmente tocante, Evans" – Emmeline sorriu – "Fico surpresa em saber que você aceita bem o papel de amante."

Lily sabia que isso aconteceria, no momento em que encontrou a agente Vance a sua porta. Mas nada a preparou para ouvir aquela palavra. _Amante_. Era só isso o que ela era? Amante de um homem casado, que também era seu colega de trabalho. Ela tinha atravessado todos os limites, descido tão baixo assim? Sua relação com James podia ser ainda mais clichê do que isso?

Ela nunca tinha efetivamente pensado sobre si mesma daquela forma. Ela sabia que James era casado, mas era como se fosse mentira. Lily tinha visto os dois juntos, eles não eram um casal. Talvez por isso, ela nunca tenha qualificado a sua relação assim. Talvez por isso ela nunca tenha visto a si mesmo como uma amante.

"Como eu disse, não temos nada para discutir. Talvez você devesse tentar encontrar James e tratar desse assunto diretamente com ele" – Lily reuniu toda dignidade que lhe restava para parecer indiferente. Mas Emmeline apenas sorriu em resposta.

Vance era uma agente da Europol, com anos de experiência. Ela sabia ler uma pessoa como ninguém. Até James teve que reconhecer a superioridade dela, uma vez ou outra. Ele era um excelente _profiler_, mas Emmeline podia tirar todas as informações que queria de uma pessoa, sem precisar se esforçar muito. Lily percebeu isso tarde demais.

"Você não sabe onde seu parceiro está, sabe, agente Evans?" – ela soltou uma risadinha condescendente – "Ele sempre faz isso, acredite em mim" – ela piscou, e Lily quis puxar os cabelos da mulher que a encarava sorridente.

"Faz o que, agente Vance?"

"Ah, minha querida" – Emmeline suspirou – "Isso" – ela apontou com desdém para Lily – "Ele sempre arruma alguém para brincar quando eu apareço, ele acha que isso me afeta de alguma forma" – ela esperou alguma resposta da outra agente, mas quando Lily permaneceu em silêncio, ela continuou – "Eu pedi o divórcio anos atrás, mas ele se recusa a assinar os papeis. Ele nunca superou o fato de eu ter escolhido ir para outra Agência a ficar com ele. Jim sempre tentou me fazer voltar atrás, voltar para ele. Eu nunca repensei minha decisão, até ontem. Ele apareceu no meu hotel, pediu para que conversássemos. Eu fiquei receosa no começo, mas quando ele terminou, eu vi que ele tinha razão."

"Razão em que?" – Lily não se importou com o fato de que sua voz parecia levemente esganiçada – "Vá direto ao ponto, Vance. Diga logo o que quer dizer."

"James e eu vamos retomar nosso casamento" – Emmeline alcançou sua bolsa de mão, ajeitando a alça sobre o ombro enquanto andava até a porta. Antes de sair, porém, ela se virou para encarar Lily pela última vez – "Eu quero que você deixe meu marido em paz, Evans."

* * *

**Sede da Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****20:04 p.m.  
****Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter  
****Sábado**

Pastas abertas se espalhavam pela mesa do agente Potter, junto com caixas vazias de comida, mas James parecia estar alheio a isso tudo. Ele não dormia há dias, sua mente trabalhando incessantemente no perfil do homem que o assombrava.

Ele checou o celular pela terceira vez naquela noite, ouvindo a mensagem de voz que Lily tinha deixado em sua caixa postal, pedindo que ele voltasse para a casa dela – o que foi deliberadamente ignorado. James estava sendo teimoso e isso certamente arruinaria sua parceria e talvez sua nova relação também, mas ele sabia que estava certo. Assassinos seriais não erravam, e não deixavam suas vitimas vivas. Mas havia essa sensação que não abandonava James. Algo estava errado. Talvez Lord Voldemort não fosse um assassino serial comum. Talvez ele sequer fosse um psicopata.

Lily estava em perigo, mas ninguém parecia se importar. Ela brigava por voltar ao trabalho e o diretor-assistente Dumbledore achava que James estava obcecado com uma ideia sem fundamento. Ele concordava que Lily tinha sido vitima de um acidente. Local e hora errados. Ela era uma agente treinada, o que poderia dar de errado? Além disso, Dumbledore não estava satisfeito com o relatório de James. Ele desfez o perfil anterior, alegando que o assassinato de Peter fugia ao padrão, mas não conseguia traçar um novo perfil.

As peças estavam ali – os corpos, as marcas, o _modus operandis_, tudo. Mas James não conseguia mais juntá-los. Peter não deveria ter sido uma vitima. Não fazia qualquer sentido. Nada mais parecia fazer sentido.

Sentindo o corpo dolorido, James se esticou em sua cadeira. Ele sabia que teria que enfrentar Lily, ter uma conversa definitiva sobre eles e talvez convencê-la de que era mais sensato permanecer longe da Seção de Crimes Violentos, pelo menos enquanto Lord Voldemort não fosse capturado. Mas talvez não naquela noite. Ele tinha falado rapidamente com a parceira depois da briga que tiveram, na quinta feira de manhã, sem dar qualquer espaço para que Lily o convencesse a voltar atrás na ideia de tirá-la do caso. E desde então, manteve pouco contato com ela, limitando-se a checá-la em rápidos telefonemas e mensagens de celular, além dos relatórios que Sirius e Remus enviavam, eventualmente.

O agente da Yard alcançou novamente o celular e discou o número da parceira, mas desistiu antes de completar a ligação. Ele precisava resolver aquilo, fechar aquele caso e trancar Lord Voldemort em uma prisão de segurança máxima, antes de voltar para Lily. Ela nunca o entenderia; não entenderia que era como reviver a perda de Emma mais uma vez. Ele tinha perdido a irmã, mas não iria perder Lily.

Pegando o esboço do novo perfil, James fechou os olhos para se concentrar. Ele pensou no galpão, pensou em Peter e em Lily. Por que? Por que Peter? O galpão sujo e velho, rodeado de terra, o medalhão, a cobra. Os dedos de Peter estavam sujos de terra, mas ele não tinha sido enterrado, como as outras vitimas. Ele não cavou caixa e terra para tentar sair de sua morte certa, então, por que teria terra embaixo de suas unhas?

E então James era Peter. Ele era Peter e Peter estava no galpão, olhando tudo em sua volta, procurando uma saída. Peter não corria. Peter cavava. "Sim, mestre", ele respondia, sua voz carregada de adoração. E ele estava lá, em sua capa preta, olhando para Peter – para James – seus olhos negros, escurecidos pela loucura. "Cave", o mestre ordenou.

E ele cavou. Mas ele já não estava no galpão e sim no cemitério, cavando, cavando e então bateram na porta.

Os olhos de James se abriram, suor escorrendo de sua testa, quando ele se deu conta de que estivera perdido, naquele lugar escuro de sua mente. Ele ouviu os passos pelo corredor, tinham desistido de esperar por ele, e James não se importou em levantar-se e checar quem era ou o que queriam dele, porque ele tinha entendido a presença de Peter no galpão.

Seu pequeno e tolo amigo conhecia seu assassino. Se pequeno e tolo amigo era cúmplice de Lord Voldemort.

O agente sentia o coração disparado, um gosto ruim de sangue na boca, os olhos molhados pela dor. _Traição_. Peter fora morto por traição. Peter o conhecia, conhecia seu assassino, conhecia Lord Voldemort. _Mestre_. No que Peter tinha se metido?

James mal percebera que o celular tinha voltado para sua mão e que tinha discado o número do amigo. "Sou eu" – ele disse quando Sirius atendeu – "No que Peter andava metido, Pad?"

O suspiro cansado de Sirius, do outro lado da linha, declarou a James que seu amigo tinha chegado à mesma conclusão que ele. "Não sei, James" – ele respirou fundo por um momento – "Peter não era quem pensávamos".

"Ele era um traidor" – o agente da Yard declarou, sem cerimônias – "Ele conhecia Voldemort. Eu acho…Sirius, acho que Peter estava trabalhando com ele."

A risada de Sirius foi contundente – "Ele era covarde demais para matar alguém, Prongs."

"Talvez ele apenas ajudasse. Tinha terra embaixo das unhas dele, Pad. Terra. Mas ele não foi enterrado. Ele não foi morto como as outras vitimas. Voldemort não teve a mesma complacência com Peter, como se Peter não tivesse a oportunidade de ser morto da mesma forma. Por que?"

"Talvez ele não valesse a pena" – Sirius declarou.

"Não" – James concordou – "Ele não valeu a pena. Ele não mereceu uma morte limpa."

"James, vá para casa" – Sirius pediu – "Você está cansado. Lily deve está preocupada com você".

A menção ao nome da parceira fez o estomago de James se retorcer. "Acho que Lily não vai querer me ver essa noite", ele confessou. Sirius deu uma risada divertida ao ouvir o tom do amigo. "Não ria", James pediu, chateado, "ela insiste em voltar para esse caso. Eu estou preocupado, Pad. Serial Killers não costumam errar. Ele vai voltar a procurá-la".

"Você não pode saber isso, cara. E não pode obrigar Lily a ficar fora disso. Ela é uma agente treinada. Você vai apenas irritá-la com essa proteção" – James fez uma careta para o celular. Sirius parecia, de repente, ter se tornado um grande conhecedor de sua parceira.

"Onde você está agora?" – o agente interpelou, sentido um ciúme desconfortável.

"Exatamente onde me pediu, meu caro agente Potter" – Sirius sorriu – "A propósito, sua adorável parceira está dançando nua na frente janela…obrigado pela chance de presenciar esse espetáculo, Prongsie!"

James rosnou em resposta antes de desligar o celular - "Fique de olho nela, Sirius. E não quero ouvir mais nenhuma brincadeira a respeito de Lily", ele ameaçou.

A risada de Sirius ainda ecoava no ouvido do agente da Yard quando ele se direcionou para a porta do escritório, o terno em uma mão, o celular na outra. Ele pretendia ir para casa, a casa _dele_ – para variar -, antes de pensar no que fazer com Lily quando o pé dele chutou a caixinha.

Era tão pequena que ele mal teria notado, ali, escondida embaixo do batente da porta, se não a tivesse chutado, sem querer. Era escura, pintada em tinta preta, embrulhada por um laço verde e prata. James se abaixou para pegá-la, sentindo a leveza do objeto em suas mãos e de repente, o coração acelerado.

Talvez fosse uma sensação besta, ou uma intuição qualquer, mas o agente sabia a quem aquela caixa pertencia.

James levou a pequena caixa até sua mesa, aproximando-se da grande luminária antes de abrir o pacote. Ele soltou o laço e abriu a tampa da caixinha com cuidado, esperando encontrar, talvez, um pedaço de um corpo, como um dedo ou assim, mas não havia nada.

Ele iluminou o interior da caixa, a virou de ponta cabeça e nada. Não havia nada.

"Idiota" – James resmungou, irritado. Ele jogou a caixa no lixo e se virou para desligar a luminária e foi só então que o viu. Perdido em cima da mesa, no meio da bagunça, ele restava discreto. Tão fino que era quase transparente, não fosse a cor avermelhada que reluzia diante da claridade da lâmpada.

O agente se abaixou, seus olhos arregalados pelo medo, para pegar um único fio de cabelo, que devia ter caído da caixa quando James a virou. Ele examinou o discreto pedaço de material. O pequeno fio de cabelo vermelho que lhe fora enviado como aviso. E James soube que era de Lily.

_Pensei ter visto você aqui, mais cedo. Acho que sonhei com você esta noite, então._

Bastou meio segundo para que a escuridão o tomasse novamente.

* * *

**Little Whinning – Londres  
****Rua Totthenham Court, n.° 13, apartamento 20.  
****Domingo  
01:04 a.m.**

Ele bateu à porta de forma suave. Parecia impróprio usar a chave do apartamento naquele momento, como se fosse invadir um recanto muito particular. Ele apreciou o momento, enquanto encarava a porta, no que parecia ser a última vez. James conhecia Lily o suficiente para saber que ela não o perdoaria pelo que ele iria fazer.

Longos segundos se passaram antes da porta ser aberta e o rosto pálido da parceira aparecer. Ela tinha os olhos avermelhados e inchados e o coração de James se apertou pelo fato de entender que Lily tinha chorado. Provavelmente por causa dele. Isso só tornava as coisas ainda mais difíceis.

"Desculpe" – ele se adiantou, passando por ela, seus pés o levando para dentro do apartamento que ele dividiu com ela por duas semanas – "Antes de tudo, Lily, me desculpe."

Sua parceira o olhou com cuidado, como se a visão dele, naquele momento, causasse algum tipo de pavor nela. Ele viu a boca de Lily se contorcer, pensando, por um momento, que ela estivesse sentindo alguma dor. Mas antes que ele tivesse qualquer reação, Lily foi até o quarto, deixando-o sozinho e confuso, antes de reaparecer na sala, trazendo uma mala fechada numa das mãos, e uma caixa de papelão na outra.

"Você está indo a algum lugar?" – James perguntou, surpreso por aquela reação.

Ele viu a parceira respirar profundamente, antes de entregar a alça da mala para ele, e depositar a caixa aos seus pés.

"Não, Potter" – ela respondeu, cansada – "Você é que está."

"Eu já esperava por isso" – ele confessou – "Como você descobriu?"

Uma risada afiada saiu da boca da parceira – "Como você acha?" – ela retorquiu irritada, e James notou como Lily parecia lutar para não chorar. Quando ele não respondeu, ela o empurrou em direção a porta. "Vá embora, James."

O pedido dela foi ignorado. James a segurou firmemente, obrigando-a a olhá-lo nos olhos. "Não", ele balançou a cabeça, "Não vou embora até você me escutar".

A tentativa de se soltar arrancou um resmungo de dor por parte dela, e então James afrouxou o aperto, mas sem soltar Lily completamente. Poderia ser a última vez que ele a tocaria, e ele queria ter certeza de aproveitar a ocasião.

"Quem te contou?" – ele insistiu – "Foi Dumbledore?"

O olhar de choque e surpresa no rosto de Lily deixou James surpreso. "Obvio que não. Como o diretor-assistente saberia disso?"

"Ele teve que saber, senão eu não poderia ir em frente com isso" – James explicou.

"Você contou a ele primeiro?" – Lily soou ofendida – "Você conversou com ele antes de falar comigo? Qual é o seu problema?"

James largou a parceira e deu um passo para trás, correndo as mãos pelo cabelo. "Ele é o meu chefe", ele explicou, "Eu precisava que ele me apoiasse."

Lily o olhou indignada e o empurrou para a porta novamente. "Parece que estão todos de acordo com sua decisão, Potter. Eu agradeceria a você por ter tido a hombridade de me contar pessoalmente, antes de dividir isso com qualquer outra pessoa, mas me parece que Emmeline teve mais consideração por mim do que você ousou ter. Agora saia daqui."

"Emmeline?" – o choque no rosto de James era visível. Lily poderia ter rido dele, e comentado sobre a atuação do parceiro, mas ele pareceu perturbado demais para estar fingindo – "O que ela te contou?"

"Não se faça de idiota, Potter, e por favor, não faça_ a mim_ de idiota", Lily respondeu furiosa, "Você poderia ter me contado. Eu teria me esforçado para entender."

"Entender o que?"

"Ela me contou sobre vocês dois, ela me disse como você a procura e pede para que ela o aceite novamente" – a agente da Yard balançou a cabeça - "Mas agora não importa. Saia daqui e volte para sua mulher, James."

"Minha mulher? Lily, do que você está falando?"

"Não era por isso que veio, James? Me contar que vai retomar seu casamento com Emmeline? Não foi por isso que me manteve longe todos esses dias?" – Lily encarou o parceiro, esperando ele vacilar diante da acusação. Mas James balançou a cabeça, parecendo incrédulo por um momento. Então, ele tateou o bolso do terno e retirou um envelope fechado. A força da mão dele amassou o papel e fez um vinco que retorceu de forma bizarra o símbolo da Agência, que estava ali impresso. Um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Lily, quando ela teve uma intuição ruim do que sairia dali.

"Eu não estive com Emmeline em momento algum dessas ultimas semanas, e não existe qualquer possibilidade de eu retomar meu casamento com ela, Lily" – os olhos de James eram sinceros, mas isso não apaziguou a agente – "Eu não sei o que ela te disse, mas nós não vamos voltar. Meu casamento foi um erro, e eu não repetiria esse erro novamente" – ele suspirou com pesar e fechou os olhos, consternado – "Eu queria ter te contado tudo sobre isso, sobre meu passado com a agente Vance. Eu não agi certo e você merecia mais de mim. Mas nunca parecia ser o momento certo para trazer o assunto à tona. Se eu puder te pedir uma coisa, só uma, peço que acredite em mim. Emmeline não faz parte da minha vida há anos e continuará a ser assim."

Ele esperou algum sinal da parceira, mas ela não esboçou qualquer reação. James entendeu isso como um sinal para continuar. "Eu me mantive longe de você esses dias porque queria colocar um ponto final nesse caso. Eu pensei que poderia pegá-lo de alguma forma, mas percebo agora que tenho estado errado desde o inicio."

James riu, mas o som que saiu de sua boca era triste. Ele engoliu com dificuldade, como se sentisse um gosto amargo em sua boca.

"Por que está aqui então, James?" – Lily perguntou finalmente, quando entendeu que o assunto que o parceiro iria tratar nada tinha a ver com a mentira de Emmeline – "Você passou três dias longe, me evitando de todas as formas. Me deixou no escuro, ignorou minhas ligações e meus pedidos para voltar para casa. E agora você está aqui e seus olhos...por que está me olhando assim, James?"

"Eu gostaria de poder te contar, Lily, eu juro. Tem tantas coisas que você não entende e não consigo fazer você entender. Sinto muito, eu queria que fosse diferente, queria que eu não precisasse fazer isso" – ele esticou a mão e ofereceu o envelope para a parceira – "Mas você não me deixou outra escolha. Por favor, não me odeie."

* * *

"Eu fui despedida?" – Lily perguntou incrédula, enquanto relia a carta de dispensa, assinada pelo diretor-assistente – "Por que?"

Ela viu o parceiro engasgar por um momento. "Eu e o diretor-assistente concordamos que seu acidente causou um você uma crise de stress pós-traumático, o que pode comprometer sua atuação como minha parceira."

Lily encarou o parceiro, seus olhos apertados pela raiva – "Que grande merda é essa? Stress pós-traumático com base em qual diagnóstico?"

"No meu diagnóstico" – James retorquiu, sua expressão pesando em culpa.

"Eu não estou em crise, agente Potter. Sabe bem disso. E se fosse o caso, isso não é motivo par ser demitida! Essa carta é uma farsa, e eu não vou aceitar isso. Eu vou ligar agora para Dumbledore…"

"Você pode ligar, mas ele não vai mudar de ideia." – James balançou a cabeça, decidido.

"Ele vai mudar de ideia quando eu apresentar um diagnóstico que ateste minha plena capacidade para trabalhar."

O agente da Yard deu a Lily um sorriso triste. "Lily, não insista nisso, eu te peço. Por favor."

Lily estreitou os olhos, em desafio. "Você não fez isso, James. Isso é baixo demais, principalmente para alguém como você."

"Eu fiz o que foi preciso, Evans" – ele suspirou e estendeu a mão na direção de Lily – "Preciso que me entregue sua arma e seu distintivo."

"Eu não vou fazer isso. Se você quiser ir até a rainha e reclamar, fique à vontade. Amanha eu volto para a Agência e vou tratar dessa carta estupida diretamente com Dumbledore" – Lily passou por James, indo em direção ao corredor. Ela não daria mais motivos para discussão. A agente não podia acreditar que James tinha apelado a esse tanto para tirá-la do caso, mas ela não ia perder essa batalha sem lutar.

Mas antes de chegar ao quarto dela, que pro alguns dias fora dele também, ele a chamou. O timbre baixo e rouco dele a alertou de que a conversa não tinha terminado.

"Eu já requeri seu desligamento da Agência, Lily. Nem mesmo Dumbledore poderá ajudá-la agora."

Lily se virou lentamente para encarar o parceiro. Ela andou até ele, e agora eles estavam tão próximos que ela podia sentir a respiração dele. "O que você fez, James?"

O magoado dela o afetou. Ele sentiu o coração quebrando em mil pedaços, mas ele tinha que fazer aquilo. Ele faria o que fosse necessário para mantê-la a salvo. "Eu fiz uma representação contra você e aleguei sua inabilidade técnica para atuar como agente de campo. Eu disse que você foi ferida em seu primeiro trabalho prático porque não é boa o suficiente para a tarefa e que, portanto, não tinha nenhuma utilidade como minha parceira, ou como agente na seção de crimes violentos. Com alguma sorte, você ainda poderá dar aulas na Agência ou atuar em consultoria, mas eu não contaria muito com isso" – James encarou seus próprios pés, incapaz de continuar a olhar para Lily – "Dumbledore achou que eu tinha provas suficientes para sustentar minha representação. Você está suspensa até a decisão final, e será intimada para participar do processo administrativo de demissão. Mas a verdade é que isso já está decidido e você está fora."

Ele não sentiu o tapa, embora o barulho surdo da mão de Lily contra o rosto dele não deixou dúvidas de que ele tinha sido atingido. Ele mal conseguiu enxergar quando ela lhe virou as costas e se refugiou no quarto que um dia ele dividiu com ela. Ele não se movimentou quando a porta bateu com força. Ele ficou sozinho na sala, a carta de demissão amassada sob os pés dele, o silêncio ensurdecedor da verdade pesando sobre ele: Lily não o perdoaria.

James deixou o apartamento e agradeceu quando a escuridão tomou conta dele novamente.

* * *

**Sede da Agência da Scotland Yard, Londres  
****09:18 a.m.  
****Escritório do Agente Especial James Potter  
****Segunda-feira**

Menos de 24 horas depois de desligado, e o celular dele tinha 4 mensagens gravadas na caixa postal.

"_Cara, sou eu. Eu não entendi sua mensagem. O que aconteceu?"_

James ignorou a mensagem de Sirius.

"_Sou eu novamente. Lily deixou o apartamento há meia hora. Ela está naquela catedral, a mesma da outra vez. Estou do lado de fora, esperando. Você ainda não me retornou. O que aconteceu com vocês?"_

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha do agente da Yard quando pensou em Lily sozinha na Catedral de São Paulo.

"_James. Eu a perdi de vista. Ela entrou na catedral, mas não saiu. Eu achei que ela estava demorando, então fui atrás dela. Mas ela sumiu. A única pessoa que a viu disse que ela saiu pelos fundos, acompanhada de um homem. Ele vestia um casaco comprido, preto. Como se fosse...como uma capa. Eu acho que pode ser ele. Remus está tentando rastrear qualquer imagem da saída deles nas cameras de segurança ao redor da catedral. Atende o telefone, James."_

O dedo dele tremia enquanto apertava a quarta mensagem. A voz de Lily soou por toda a sala. Pairando sobre ele, ao redor dele, dentro dele: o pedido mudo e o terror.

"_James…"_

Então ele soube que estava perdido.

* * *

_N/a: Peço imensas desculpas a todos pela ausência no último ano. Estive ocupada, estudando, e não pude trabalhar na história como gostaria._

_Esse capítulo saiu diferente do que o originalmente tinha planejado. Mas o fim foi esse: uma briga bonita, muita tensão e Lily desaparecida. _

_Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando. Pretendo terminar a história até o fim do ano._

_Gostaria de agradecer imensamente a todos os leitores fieis que continuaram me acompanhando e pedindo pela atualização. Apesar da minha falta, fico contente de saber que ainda tenho algum quorum. Espero também que gostem desse capítulo e comentem._

_Beijos e até breve,_

_Annie._


End file.
